Together we are complete
by WendyHamlet
Summary: Finnick's life was changed forever by winning the Hunger games. now his visits to the capitol become more and more frequent and he realises just how much Annie means to him. But does he realise that the more he lies to protect her the more he's pushing her away? Will she understand if he told her what goes on when he's in the capitol or will this new life make him lose her forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Here is part Two of my "Life with Annie" story titled "Together we are complete."**

**This is where we will really start getting into the drama and Finnick/Annie romance.**

**Mind you it's not going to be fireworks in the first chapter, I still have some ideas and building up to do so bear with me.**

**There will also be heartache as with all good stories :'( I'm probably going to cry writing it...**

**Gah! as I was typing that I just thought of another dramatic sad part I could put in! Curses!**

**I hate having that kind of writing ability where you're talking one minute and BAM story idea the next.**

**Lol sometimes I think I scare people because in the middle of talking sometimes I'll go "OH!" and they will ask "What?" And I'll respond with a grin and say "oh nothing, please continue with what you were saying" :D**

**Anyway I've kept up the suspense long enough, so here's the chapter! (so excited!)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Home.**

When Annie and I finally found the strength to let go of one another she started firing questions at me.

"Finn I'm so glad you're home! Were the games hard for you? What was it like to be a mentor? What did you do while you were in the capitol? Did you..."

I cut her off before she can babble any further.

"Annie! I'm so happy to see you, but could you give me a minute to breathe before smothering me with questions?"

She grins, and shakes her head.

"You've been gone for far to long mister Odair, and I miss talking to my best friend."

I laugh and start walking toward the stairs that lead down to the street, Annie right by my side gripping my hand almost painfully tight. But I don't mind, it makes me feel like nothing could ever separate us again.

"So are you going to answer my questions?"

I shake my head, and she pouts.

"I want to be home right now, talking about the capitol isn't how I want to spend my first day back."

Seeing her pouting makes me smile. I lean down close to her ear as we walk, whispering.

"I think it's classified anyway."

She gives me a small smile, and cheers up.

Swinging our linked hands and walking down the street, I breathe in the salty air deeply and let it out in a sigh. This is right, being home holding hands with Annie, this is where I belong.

"So I'm not allowed to ask any questions?"

Annie asks hopefully, I shake my head.

"How about I ask you a question?"

She sighs, and then shrugs.

"Fire away."

We turn onto a little side street in between some buildings.

"Is there any update on Mags condition?"

Annie doesn't answer right away, and her grip on my hand tightens. I stop, and look at her. She stops to, and slowly meets my gaze.

"Annie?"

Her green eyes are dewy with unshed tears, and she slowly shakes her head.

"She's still in a coma...no change."

She says in a barely audible voice. I swallow hard, and start walking again.

"Oh. How's Bruce doing?"

Annie shrugs.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen him since he got Mags to the hospital."

This isn't a good sign, he's probably been holed up in some bar for who knows how long.

"How's your mother doing?"

Annie seems to brighten up a little bit talking about her mother.

"She's doing really well. She visits Mags as often as she can, and sometimes she brings her flowers. She says even though Mags can't see them, she'll know that they are there. Something about being able to sense the color and nature in the room."

I smile, Mrs. Cresta loves flowers.

"That's really good. Do you think we could stop by the hospital?"

Annie agrees, and soon we are walking up to the large clean building. Once inside, the nurse at the front desk smiles when she sees Annie.

"Hello Annie, how are you today?"

Annie smiles.

"I'm doing much better now."

She says looking at me. The nurse smiles, and turns to me holding out her hand.

"Hello Finnick, I'm Tina. It's nice to finally meet you. Annie never stops talking about you."

I smile and shake her hand.

"Nothing to awful I hope."

She laughs.

"No, quite the opposite in fact. I assume you're here to see Mags?"

We both nod. She smiles sadly.

"Any change?"

Annie asks hopefully, but we both can see the sadness in Tina's eyes even before she shakes her head.

"Oh, well can we go see her now? Finn hasn't been home since her stroke."

Tina nods.

"You know where her room is."

Annie still holding my hand tightly, leads me down several hallways, and stops in front of room 76. Taking a deep breath, she opens the door and leads me inside.

The room is small and neat. A hospital bed, two armchairs and a heart monitor furnish the space.

Mags is laying in the bed, her eyes closed in what looks like peaceful sleep. Her frail wrinkled hands are folded on top of the sheets, and her white hair lays across her pillow in a halo.

The heart monitor beeps steadily, and the IV tube drips in time to it.

Annie stands next to me, her grip tighter than ever on my hand.

"It looks like she's sleeping doesn't it?"

She says in a whisper. I nod, unable to say anything. Annie takes a step forward, and pulls on my hand slightly. I shake my head. Not ready to face this, after all I've been through, there's always another thing that tries to break me. If I didn't have Annie, I probably would've broken long ago.

She watches me closely, as I stare at Mags.

"Finn...are you okay?"

I swallow, and blink several times. Turning to look at her, I try to give her a small smile, which turns out much to forced.

"Yeah..."

She glances at Mags, then looks back at me.

"Um...I have to use the restroom...be back in a minute."

She passes me and walks out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

I know she didn't really need to use the bathroom, she's just letting me have time alone. How does she know what I need so much? She's only fourteen but she never ceases to surprise me with her perception and good judgment. How did I ever get to deserve someone like her as my friend?

I walk slowly over to the bed, and pull one of the armchairs close to it. I sit for a minute, just watching Mags and listening to the heart monitor beep. I pick up one of her frail hands, and hold it gently in both of mine.

"Hey Mags."

I say softly, fighting the tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me."

There's no stopping the tears, and they flow down my cheeks as a sense of helplessness washes over me.

"It seems like I'm never there for the people I care about anymore. I don't even know where Bruce is, and he's probably the worst off out of all of us."

***Beep*...*Beep*...*Beep***

The heart monitor is my only reply.

"Ariel and Poseidon are getting married."

I say wiping the tears off my face.

"It's rather funny, when I first met them I never would have pictured them together...But I'm glad they have each other, they deserve to find happiness. Especially after everything we have to go through."

One of my tears falls onto Mags hand, and I wipe it off with my thumb.

"It's funny, the Cresta's were my only family for as long as I can remember. Then when I was reaped, you were so kind and gentle. I never had a grandmother, but if I did she couldn't have been more caring than you. Now you and Bruce are the closest thing to family I have. Bruce is practically my father, and I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for the both of you."

I sigh heavily, trying to get my tears under control, but they only flow more. And my chest quivers with silent sobs. It's just too much, I can't handle all this. The games, being a victor, being a mentor, in constant fear for the ones I love, everything is just too much to handle. I lower my head to the mattress, and the wall I had so carefully built to shield all emotion and pain, quietly breaks. All the pain and suffering, emotion and sorrow of a lifetime flood through me.

I'm glad Annie left, I wouldn't want her to see me like this. We've seen each other cry before, but I was always the strong one who would comfort her, and tell her everything would be alright. She soon copied me, being strong and telling me everything would be alright. But not this time, I had finally broken, and everything was not alright.

"I'm sorry...I can't do it anymore...I can't pretend to be strong and act like nothing is wrong...everything is wrong...and it's too much to handle."

My mind is so overrun by emotion and pain, that I slowly lose sense of everything except for two things. Mags hand still held tightly between my own, and the sound of the heart monitor.

After letting all of the issues I had held back so long flow through me, it leaves me feeling completely drained. The mattress under my head is wet from my tears, which have finally stopped, and a long shuddering sigh shivers through my body.

I slowly become aware of someones arm around me, their hand slowly rubbing back and forth on my shoulder blade. My first thought is Annie, but she would have just grabbed me in the tightest hug she could manage. Bruce? No, he would just tousle my hair and give me a heavy pat on the back. Mrs. Cresta is the most likely option, this is a motherly kind of comforting.

I don't lift my head, I'm too fatigued to find the strength. So I just sit there, letting whoever it is comfort me. After a minute, I feel them kiss the top of my head.

"Finnick."

The word is a little jumbled, and the voice is slightly hoarse but my name was clearly said. I slowly lift my head.

"Mags?"

She smiles at me, and places her hand on my cheek.

"Hello my dear boy."

Her voice is gargled, and sounds dry. But I can understand what she's saying. I reach up and touch her hand on my cheek, reassuring myself that I am not imagining this.

Fresh tears of relief fill my eyes, and spill out onto my cheeks. She moves her hand and wipes the tears gently away with the back of her hand, and then places her hand under my chin.

"No more of that please, my bed is already all wet from your tears."

I laugh quietly, and kiss her hand.

"When did you wake up?"

She brushes my hair out of my face as she answers airily.

"Right around when you broke down. I heard everything you said you know, I could hear what everyone said."

I have a little trouble following what she says, but I manage to make it out.

"Is your throat dry? Do you want some water?"

She shakes her head.

"The doctors said that the stroke might have damaged part of your brain."

She nods.

"Talking is harder, hard to form words right."

I nod. She shrugs.

"It could be much worse though."

There's a knock on the door, and I call out.  
"Annie?"

"Yes."

"Come in quick!"

The door flies open and she runs in, her face worried. When she sees Mags, her face lights up.

"Mags!"

She runs over and flings herself on the bed, hugging Mags tightly.

"Oh we were so worried about you!"

Then she releases her quickly, and looks at her closely, then she turns to me.

"Is she alright? Does she know who I am? Does she remember anything?"

Mags laughs, and runs her hand through Annie's untamable hair.

"I'm fine, considering the possibilities."

Annie looks at her for a minute, then she turns to me.

"Finn did you understand her?"

I nod.

"She says she's fine under the possibilities. Could you not understand her?"

Annie shakes her head.

"Not really."

Then she turns to mags.

"I'm sorry, does it hurt to talk?"

Mags shakes her head.

"No, it's getting easier too."

Annie smiles.

"I heard what you said that time!"

Then she hugs her again.  
"I'm so glad you're better!"

She jumps off the bed, and holds a hand to her head.  
"Oh! We have to go tell the doctors...and Mom...and someone should really find Bruce."

Mags and I both smile, as Annie runs out of the room shouting that she would be back in a minute.

"Well, glad my regaining conciousness made someone happy."

I give her a gentle hug.

"I'm sure it's going to make everyone happy."

She puts her hands on my shoulders, and looks me in the eye.

"Are you okay?"

I smile.

"Better now that I'm home and you're better."

She keeps up her hard stare.

"Really, and venting really helped too."

She pats my cheek.

"You'd better be telling me the truth young man."

At that moment several doctors and nurses hurry in.

"Mr. Odair, I'm afraid you'll have to leave now. Mags needs to have some tests done, we'll call you when you can visit again."

I hesitate, unwilling to leave Mags. She pats my arm.  
"Go on, I'll be fine."

I stand, then lean down and kiss the top of her head.

"I'll see you soon my beauty."

She laughs, and waves me away.

I walk out, and find Annie waiting in the hallway with her biggest sulk face on.

"They wouldn't let me back in."

She says with a huff. I smile and grab her hand.

"That's okay, they kicked me out as well. Where's your mom at?"

Annie and I start walking toward the hospital doors as she answers.

"Probably at home, she knew you were getting home today so she's making a big dinner."

I smile.

"Really?"

Annie nods.

"Although it's probably not going to be as good as the capitol food."

I give her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'd rather have one of your moms dinners more than all the capitol food."

Once we reach the Cresta's house, I am almost suffocated by Mrs. Cresta's hug. She finally releases me, and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"Welcome home sweety."

Soon after that, dinner is ready, and it's the best meal I've had in a month. Real food, not capitol flawless dyed stuff. After dinner, we sit and talk for an hour or so, Annie and Mrs. Cresta asking about the games from a mentors point of view. I tell them what I can, not sure if the information is classified or not. When they ask what I did on my free time, I simply said that mentors don't really have free time. They are satisfied with this answer, and I am relieved that they don't press further.

After a little while, I tell them that I should go try to find Bruce. Annie pleads with me to stay, and I promise that once I find Bruce I'll come right back.

"You'd better, or I'll never speak to you again!"

Annie says with a grin.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

I leave, and quickly start searching all the places that Bruce usually hangs out. Finally I come to the bar where Bruce found me after I got beat up by Surf and a couple of his buddies. Man I haven't thought about Surf in ages, I wonder what ever happened to him?

The bar is as dirty and dank as I remember, but I have to duck to enter the low doorway now.

I approach the counter, and smile as I see Mister Gibbs, the large greasy man who owns the bar.

"I'll have a glass of your finest whiskey please."

I say in a authoritative voice, he turns around, and after squinting at me for a minute, he grins broadly.

"Finnick Odair! Well I'll be. All grown up now are you?"

He says looking at my height and broader shoulders. I laugh.

"Well not exactly all grown up. How are you doing Mister Gibbs?"

He chuckles and wipes the counter with a rag.

"Oh, life is pretty much the same for old mister Gibbs."

He pours me the whiskey, and I pay him several gold coins.

"Keep the change, I have more money than I know what to do with anyway."

He laughs and nods.  
"Thankee much."

I pick up the glass, and lean over the counter, lowering my voice confidentially.

"Any chance a certain mentor would be here tonight?"

He jerks a thumb over his shoulder.

"In the back, poor lad's been here since Mags went to the hospital."

I look at him questioningly, and he taps his temple.

"Word travels fast, especially gossip in the bars. Ole mister Gibbs keeps his ears open."

I nod.

"Thanks, I'll see you around."

He salutes, and goes back to rubbing down the counter. I walk to the back of the bar, and find Bruce at a corner table, looking horribly ragged and in dire need of a shave, and a shower.

"Hey Bruce."

He looks up, and blinks in surprise.

"Finnick! You're not supposed to be back until Saturday..."

I shrug, and sit down across from him.

"It is Saturday."

I place the glass of whiskey in front of him, and he downs it in one draught.

"Oh."

Is all he says.

"Mags is awake."

His head snaps up.

"Really? Is she alright?"

I nod.

"Her speech was affected a little, so her words are slurred and gargled a bit, but other than that she's fine."

He nods.

"Good, good."

He drags his hand down his face, and lets it drop to the table.

"Why are you here Bruce? I thought you were doing better."

He shrugs.

"I'm just tired."

I nod.

"Tired of looking for the answer?"

He looks up surprised.

"Haymitch."

Is all I say, and he nods. Then he laughs.

"At least I'm not that bad huh?"

I raise an eyebrow, and give him a stare.

"What? I'm not as bad as Haymitch Abernathy."

He mumbles. Over the past two years since I won, the grey streaks in his hair have spread, now all the hair on the sides of his head is grey. But the top and back are still a dark Ebony.

"Bruce you said you would try to shape up for me."

He looks guiltily at the empty whiskey glass.

"You're like a father to me, and I need you to be strong, and help me get through things."

He remains silent.

"Bruce I think the President knows about me...and you."

He slowly raises his head, his grey eyes deadly cold.

"How?"

His voice sends shivers down my spine.

"He came to visit me at the training center, he threatened to use Annie for the same thing us victors are used for."

Bruce curses under his breath.

"She's only fourteen! That sick..."

He continues to curse.

"What else?"

I continue, and as I retell what happened, I can almost smell the blood and roses.

"After I agreed to take extra long double trips to the capitol he promised that she would be left alone. Then he told me to tell you hello."

I finish telling his what happened, and he sits silent for a very long time.

"I was afraid this would happen..."

I look at him intently.

"What?"

He looks up, his eye's clearer than they were a minute ago.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I'm just a little groggy from the alcohol. I'm sorry I let you down Finnick, I promise I'll try to be better."

I nod.

"Good."

He grins.

"But not tonight, tonight I will drink until someone has to carry me home, and tomorrow I turn over a new leaf. Deal?"

I shake my head and chuckle.

"Deal Bruce, just make sure you don't get into trouble."

He grins.

"No promises. Goodnight Finnick, I'll see you tomorrow maybe, probably not if I am to get the hangover I'm hoping for."

I laugh and pat him on the shoulder.

"I'll have medication ready. I'll see you later."

He nods, and shouts towards the bar.

"Mister Gibbs! I require your finest and strongest alcohol!"

I hear Mister Gibbs voice roar back as I exit the bar.

"Right away Bruce me hearty! I've got vodka that will leave your face in a permanent wince!"

I hurry back to the Cresta's house, and by the time I get there it's dark outside.

I open the door quietly, and sneak into the house. I find Mrs. Cresta in the kitchen.

"Hey."

She turns and smiles.

"Hello."

She whispers back.  
"Did you find Bruce?"

I nod with a smile.

"Yeah, he was at some bar. He promised to shape up tomorrow though so I'm going to let him party till he drops tonight."

She laughs quietly.

"Annie's in the living room, she insisted on staying up until you came back."

I nod.

"Thanks, I'll go say goodnight."

I walk quietly into the living room, and smile as I spot Annie curled up in her favorite armchair. She's leaning against the back of the armchair, and her hair is fallen over her face, and the ends quiver each time she exhales.

I creep over, and gently slide my arms beneath her legs and shoulders. Very carefully I lift her, and she groans slightly as she starts to wake up. I shift her in my arms slightly.

"You're late."

She sighs quietly.

"Shhh, I know, I'm sorry."

She moves slightly, and wraps her arms around my neck, resting her head against my shoulder with the tip of her nose barely brushing the side of my neck. I feel her warm breath on my neck as she murmmers.

"I forgive you."

Then she falls back to sleep with her arms wrapped around my neck. I carefully carry her to the doorway of the kitchen.

"I'm going to take her upstairs."

I whisper to Mrs. Cresta, she smiles at us and nods.

I carry Annie gently upstairs, and put her in bed. Then I pull the covers up over her.

I look at her for a minute, she's so small and innocent. So pure. I brush the hair gently out of her face.

"I'm going to keep you safe little Annie, I'll always protect you. You're the one thing I have that the president can't touch, I made sure of that."

I gently kiss the top of her head, and walk back downstairs.

"Is she asleep?"

Mrs. Cresta asks quietly.

"Yeah, went right to sleep when I put her in her bed. Thank you for dinner, I should probably go."

She hands me a blanket and pillow.

"Why don't you stay here? I don't want you walking home in the middle of the night, and we've missed you."

I smile.

"Thanks. Goodnight."

She kisses my cheek.

"Goodnight Finnick."

She disappears to her room at the back of the house. I go to the large couch in the living room, and sink onto it gratefully. Within a few minutes I am fast asleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night by someone shaking my shoulder. I sit up, and let my eyes adjust to the dark.

"Annie? What are you doing up?"

Before I can say anything else she flings her arms around my neck, and hugs me tightly.

"Hold me."  
She whimpers. I wrap my arms around her confused.

"Annie are you okay? What happened?"

I feel tears on my shoulder, as she answers.

"I woke up, and I thought I dreamed that you came home and that Mags woke up...it was all to good to be true."

She sobs into my shoulder, and I hold her tighter. I lay back on the couch with her wrapped in my arms.

"It's okay, I'm here."

She sniffs, getting her tears under control.

"Don't let me go."

I tell her the only thing that I can.  
"Never."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo!**

**How are you all liking part two? I know I'm excited to be writing more about how Finnick and Annie's relationship progresses :)**

**It's going to be good to see a little relationship drama with them, and I'm rather looking forward to writing it.**

**Anyway, I don't really have much to say...so I'll just get to writing the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Away again.**

It's been two months since Johanna Mason won the hunger games, and two months since Poseidon, Ariel and I returned home.

Mags was released from the hospital, and is doing much better. The doctors said that she should have a nurse live with her just to be safe, but Mags waved away this idea. However the doctors insisted someone stay with her at all times, so the solution Mags chose was to have Annie and Mrs. Cresta move in with her.

Mrs. Cresta had been a bit reluctant at first to leave her old home. But I promised to pay to keep it in good condition, so finally she agreed and so her and Annie moved into Mags' big house in victors village. Much to the joy of Annie and I who are now neighbors.

Annie and I have spent the last two months hardly away from each others sides. Just spending time with each other, today like most days we are on the beach.

Annie was a little afraid when I first took her to Calypso's cliff, but I assured her that I would make sure she was safe at all times. She's much more comfortable now that we've been here several times.

We're sitting with our feet dangling over the cliff edge, and she's sitting on my right side close enough that our shoulders are brushing. With her hands braced on the edge of the cliff, Annie leans forward to look over to the pool far below.

"It's beautiful and dangerous at the same time."

She states swinging her legs. I laugh.

"A bit like you I suppose?"

She looks at me and smiles.

"Yes, just like me."

I glance down at the pool, then look at Annie out of the corner of my eye. She turns to me, and can't help smiling.

"What?"

I grin mischievously, and slide a little closer to the edge.

"Let's go swimming."

She starts to laugh, but seeing my expression, she stops.

"You're joking."

I slide even closer to the edge. Still grinning at her.

"Oh yeah? Does this look like I'm joking?"

I push-off the cliff, and start falling toward the water. I hear Annie scream as I flip upside down, and cut through the water in a clean dive.

I wait a moment, and then resurface. The cliff above blocks my view of the top but I can hear Annie's screams echo off the rocks. I laugh as I tread water.

"Finn!?"

Her voice bounces down the cliff and echoes all around me.

"Are you alright up there?"

I shout up. There's a moment's pause, then I hear her voice call out sternly.

"That wasn't funny at all Finnick Odair."

I laugh again.

"It was funny for me."

Her sigh sounds like a wind rushing through the cove.

"You are so immature."

I look up toward the rocks.

"Jump down! The water's great!"

Another pause.

"Finn I'm in my clothes, and there's no way I'm going to jump down there."

I float on my back, as I answer.

"I'm in my clothes too! Come on, don't be a baby."

I hear her groan in frustration.

"Don't you trust me?"

I decide that she must have left, when something shoots down the cliff face and falls in the water with a loud splash. I switch to a vertical position, and tread water again. Annie's head pops up in front of me.

"I'm going to kill you Finn! The water is freezing!"

I laugh and squirt some water in her face.

"Oh come on it feels great."

She slaps my shoulder, sending a spray of water into my face. This starts an all out splashing war, which I end up winning. After playing around for a while, we both swim over to the cove edge, and pull ourselves out. A short walk takes us back onto the sandy beach, and we walk down to where the sand is dry but firm.

I drop onto the warm sand, and rest back on my elbows. Annie remains standing, looking down at her soaked clothes.

She's wearing a pair of short jean shorts, and a dark red T-shirt. We both came barefoot.

"Look, now I've gotten my clothes all wet."

I flick some sand at her.

"Aw they'll dry."

She reaches up and starts dragging her shirt over her head. I sit up suddenly, and turn around.

"Whoa! Whoa! Annie what are you doing?!"

She laughs.

"Don't be so dramatic, it's only a bra. My bathing suits cover less anyway."

I still don't turn around, and she walks around in front of me. I can see her painted toenails and her legs up to her knees.

"Finn. Hello? I think we've been friends long enough to were you can see me in a bra, sheesh."

She walks back around and sits down in the sand. I slowly do the same, still avoiding looking at her.

"Wow, seriously? Since when do you become mister bashful? I'm serious Finn, my bathing suits are more skimpy than this, and you see me in those practically every day."

She throws a handful of sand at my head, and finally I turn to look at her.

"There happy!?"

She smiles, and turns to look at the ocean.

"You've got sand on your face."

I can't help chuckling as I brush the sand off. What was the big deal? Annie and I had been best friends forever, so what if I see her in her bra? And she's right, it's no better or worse than a bikini and I see her in those all the time. So why did I make such a big deal about it?

After about a minute of sitting in the hot sun, my shirt starts to feel uncomfortably warm and sticky, and I'm quickly pulling it over my head. Annie immediately turns away.

"Oh! Finn what are you doing?"

She says in a horribly exaggerated voice.

"Don't take your shirt off! It's not like I've seen you without it on practically my whole life or anything! Oh the horror and indecency of it all!"

I place the shirt on the ground beside me and turn back to her.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

She grins.

"It was funny to me."

I smile.

"Fair enough."

I turn to watch the waves crashing on the shoreline, and after a moment's silence Annie says.  
"Have you been working out more?"

I turn and give her a quizzical look.

"What?"

She points to my chest.

"Have you been working out more or something? You've got more muscles."

I raise both my hands.

"Okay! This conversation just got a lot more awkward. Since when do you keep track of my muscles?"

She shrugs, and turns to look at the ocean.

"Since forever. I know you notice things about me too, it's just a natural observation."

I stay silent, and she turns to look at me.

"What you've never noticed when something changes about me at all?"

I think for a minute.

"About a month ago you started parting your hair on the side. Before it didn't really have a part at all, and it just flew wherever."

She laughs.

"Wow I didn't mean something that little. I was talking about major changes."

I raise my eyebrows.

"A little more muscle definition is a major change?"

She smiles.

"Okay, okay you've got me there. We're best friends Finn, we are bound to notice little things about each other."

There's another silence, then she pokes my bicep.

"But seriously how much weight can you lift now?"

I laugh.

"I don't know, a lot. And to answer your previous question yes I have worked out more."

She nods.

"It shows, just don't get disgustingly huge muscles like some careers. That just looks unnatural and gross."

I grin.

"Alright, you can be my muscle guide, just tell me what looks good and what looks freaky."

She laughs.

"Where you are now is good."

I shake my head and chuckle.

"You are something special you know that Annie?"

She smiles, and lies back in the sand.

"Yup, you're pretty special yourself."

We spend another hour or so on the beach, finally starting to walk back as the sun starts to set.

I'm holding both Annie and my shirt in my left hand, and I'm holding Annie's hand in my right. We walk slowly back towards town, halfway there Annie stops me to look at the sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful Finn?"

I gaze up at the sky, ablaze with bright shades of orange and pink, a few fluffy clouds are painted with the suns last rays as it sinks into the ocean. I turn to watch Annie as she gazes at the marvelous scene.

The sky reflects off of her green eyes, and the setting sun catches the reddish highlights in her hair, making it look like she is crowned in fire.

"The sunset makes you hair look like it's on fire."

I say quietly. Annie turns to look at me and smiles.

"It's the little things."

I say with a grin. She bumps her shoulder against mine.

"Come on, we should get back."

We start walking back, and the night cools off quickly. I hand Annie her now mostly dry shirt, and pull on my own. Our hands linked back together, we can see the district lights twinkling among the dunes.

"What time is the wedding tomorrow?"

Annie asks. I think back to when Ariel told me the date and time.

"Um...Two o'clock I believe."

It seems to have come up so fast.

"They both seem so excited, I'm very happy for them."

Annie says dreamily, then she looks at me with a grin.

"Are you nervous?"

I laugh, still unable to believe that Poseidon asked me to be his best man. When we first met we couldn't stand each other.

"Nah, it's not that big a deal. I mean, I'm not the one getting married after all."

She giggles.

"Oh that would be a sight to see; _you_ getting _married?_"

I stop and pull her hand so that she turns to face me.

"What's so funny about that?"

She continues to giggle.

"Oh come on Finnick, you'd never get married."

I frown.

"Why not?"

She sighs as if it's terribly obvious.

"Because you wouldn't be content with one girl for the rest of your life."

I grin.

"If I find the right one I will."

She rolls her eyes.

"I didn't think you were the romantic type."

I look offended.

"What? I'll have you know I can be a hopeless romantic if I want to."

She laughs.

"Alright whatever."

We continue to walk toward the district.

"Why wouldn't you think I could be with one girl for the rest of my life?"

She shrugs, waiting before giving me an answer.

"I don't know, I guess I just don't think you could love someone that long."

I stop again, and she stops too.

"You don't think I could love someone?"

She shakes her head, replying quickly.

"No! I just don't think love can last forever you know?"

I don't know how to reply, so I stand there staring at her for several moments, finally coming up with the worst question possible.

"Does this have something to do with Irvin?"

She glares at me.

"No! Why would you bring him up? We haven't even talked in months!"

She wipes her eyes before any tears start to fall.  
"Annie I'm sorry, I just thought you believed in "the one" and love forever, that kind of thing."

She crosses her arms.

"Yeah well, Love is to good of a thing to last forever."

I'm confused, I've never seen her like this before. So cold and harsh.

"Annie..."

I can't think of what to say, and the words pop out of my mouth before I can register what they could mean.

"I've loved you forever."

She stares at me.

"What?"

I recover quickly, realising that she misunderstands.

"No! Not like that! I meant I've loved you as a friend for forever."

She seems to relax a little.

"Oh okay. Well I've loved you for forever too."

She adds quickly.

"As a friend."

I nod. Why are we acting so awkward around each other? We've never been like this before. Then I realise it's because we've never said that we love each other. It was always just kind of a mutual understanding. I would have never guessed that it would be this awkward.

"Um...that was kind of awkward. I hope you didn't think I meant...love, love."

She laughs, and shakes her head.

"Oh no, of course not. We're best friends Finn, that would just be weird."

I laugh in agreement. That would be weird.

"Anyway! Let's not talk about that anymore."

I nod, and we once again start walking along the now dark beach.

"Don't worry Annie, there is someone out there who you could love forever. There's a special somebody for everyone in the world...except for me maybe."

Annie laughs.

"Well you could just steal someone elses special person. I'm sure they wouldn't mind having you instead."

I grin.

"I'm serious though, and whoever that special someone is, well they're very lucky."

She smiles, and gives me a side hug as we walk.

"Thanks Finn."

Soon we're entering the outskirts of the district, and we speed up so that we won't worry anyone. I drop Annie off at Mags house, now her house as well, and tell everyone goodnight. Then I decide to pay Bruce a visit.

He has kept good his word, and shaped up after that night. He still visits a bar occasionally, but is much more on top of things than he used to be.

I don't bother knocking, and just walk in.

"Bruce!"

I call into the house, I walk through the dining room, and head towards his study where he usually is.

I open the door and poke my head through. He's sitting at his desk, reading something on a piece of paper. When he hears the door open, he opens his top drawer, and quickly shoves the paper inside. Then he looks up quickly.

"Finnick, hi."

I pause in the doorway.

"Um, hi. Am I interrupting something?"

He shakes his head quickly.

"No, no, please come in."

I shrug off the feeling that he's hiding something, and walk in. I plop into one of the chairs facing the large wood desk.

"So how are things with you?"

He laughs.

"Good, how's my parole officer?"

he says jokingly. I smile.

"I'm doing good. You going to the wedding tomorrow?"

He hesitates.

"Bruce?"

He nods quickly.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there. Wouldn't want to miss you as best man now would I?"

I grin.

"You most definitely would not, I'm going to look smashing."

He chuckles.

"You're a lot like your mother you know that?"

The grin fades from my face.

"Um...thanks."

What's going on? Bruce never, _ever_ talks about my mother. It's only the biggest secret in my entire life, and his probably. Well no, I'm his secret.

"She was so beautiful...that's another thing you have to thank her for."

He says teasing. His face is smiling, but his eyes are sad.

"I loved her so much..."

He looks like hes staring into the past, and I snap my fingers.

"Bruce, are you feeling okay?"

He blinks, looks at me and smiles.

"Yeah, just tired."

I stand up.

"Well you should get some sleep than."

He stands.

"Yeah, big day tomorrow."

He walks around the desk and faces me. I'm taller than him now by about an inch. He smiles sadly and puts his hand under my chin.

"Your mother was the most wonderful person I've ever known. I know she would be so proud of you."

He actually has tears in his eyes, and his words are making my eyes fill as well. He takes a deep breath.

"I'm proud of you too. After everything you've been through, you've stayed strong and pushed through."

I shrug.

"Stumbled and fell through is more like it."

He smiles.

"Even still. You're practically my son Finnick, and I just want you to know that even though you're not technically, I couldn't be more proud, or love you more if you were."

I suddenly seem to have a lump in my throat. Why is he saying these things? He's never been this...emotional before. My voice breaks as I reply.

"Well you're like my father, and I'm proud that you've stepped up to be there for me. Now you should really get to bed."

He nods.

"Yes, yes of course."

He smiles, and hugs me tightly. I gasp as the air is pushed out of my lungs, and I pat his back.

"Okay, thanks Bruce. I'll see you tomorrow."

He pulls back, with both hands on my shoulders.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye Finnick."

He pats my shoulder, and walks me to the door. As I walk to my house, I turn around and wave. He smiles and waves back.

I am at my house in a matter of seconds, and as I walk upstairs to my bedroom, I ponder what all that was about.

Maybe he stopped by a bar today. That was probably it.

I sigh as I change into pajamas and crawl into bed.

"Tomorrow is indeed a big day."

I say to myself. As I'm falling asleep, I mutter.

"Musn't forget the rings..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well everyone, since yesterday's chapter was all sunshine and rainbows, I'm afraid this one is going to be a bit more cloudy.**

**I'm sorry if I make you cry! I don't know if you like crying at a story...**

**Trust me, I don't like this anymore than you do, and it's even harder for me because I am the one cursed with writing it :(**

**Please understand that the only reason I do this is to create more depth into the story in hopes to make it better.**

**I believe all stories should have sorrow as well as joy, even though it pains me to write it, I must for the good of the story.**

**:( don't hate me please :(**

**Oh also I am going to start doing a soundtrack kind of thing where I'll mention a song before the chapter and for the full effect of the chapter you should listen to the song while you read it. So this chapters song is; "Nothing Else Matters" by _Apocalyptica _You can find it on YouTube. For greatest effect start the song when you see this in the text; *song* Then just continue reading while the song is playing.**

**(it makes it seem more like a movie that way I think)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: An oxymoron day of emotions. (don't know what oxymoron means? go look it up) :)**

I wake up rather late the next morning, and decide to head over to Poseidon's house to help with preparations.

Ariel wanted the wedding to be kind of small, and Poseidon wanted whatever Ariel wanted so it turned out great. The ceremony would take place on the beach around two o'clock. I dress quickly in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, my tuxedo is at Poseidon's house, and hurry over there.

The minute I walk through the door everything is busy. I don't even know what half the people are doing, but they seem busy nonetheless. I catch some of their conversation as they shout back and forth to each other.

"Are the tuxedo's here yet?"

"On their way!"

"Hey do you have the champagne?"

"In the cooler!"

"Excellent! How are we doing down at the beach?"

"They say they're almost all set up!"

"Where's the groom?"

I am hardly noticed as I walk over to the stairs and quickly push past several people carrying a table. Upstairs I immediately go to Poseidon's room and knock on the door.

"Come in!"

I hear the shout and open the door. I walk inside. Poseidon is standing in front of a full length mirror with half of his tuxedo on. The jacket is laying on the bed, and he's fixing his tie in the mirror.

"Ah Finnick, glad you're here. What time is it?"

I glance at my watch.

"Almost eleven."

He finishes the tie and tightens it.  
"Only three more hours."

I grin.

"Are you nervous?"

He turns around as he answers.

"Terrified. But really excited at the same time. Does that make sense?"

I laugh, and hand him his jacket.

"Yeah I think that's how it's supposed to be. Where's my suit?"

He pulls the jacket on and points to the closet.

"In there. Oh do you have the rings?"

I nod as I walk to the closet and pull out the tuxedo.

"Yes they are tucked safely away at my house. I'll pick them up on the way to the beach."

He nods, looking very distracted.

"Good, good. Did you hear if the captain is here yet?"

I shake my head. Before Poseidon volunteered for the games, he worked as a fisherman, and he asked the captain of his old boat to perform the ceremony.

"Okay, well no need to worry I'm sure he'll be here soon."

He blinks and looks like he just remembered something.

"Oh! The veil! Ariel's supposed to wear my mothers veil, but it's still here!"  
I laugh.

"Calm down. I can take it to her. Then I'll grab the rings and meet you down on the beach."

He nods.

"Okay, yeah that sounds good."

I walk up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Relax. You are about to marry Ariel, the love of your life. Everything is going to be fine."

He takes a deep breath.

"You're right. Hurry and get the veil to her."

I salute, and with my suit draped over my shoulder I walk to the door.

"And Finnick?"

I turn around in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

He stutters for a minute, then taking a deep breath he says.

"Thank you."

I smile.

"You're welcome. Remember; relax."

He nods, and I quickly go downstairs. I find the woman in charge of planning the wedding.

"Do you know where the veil is?"

She sighs.

"Finally! Here."

She walks over to a table, and picks up an off white box about the size of a pillow.

"Hurry along now! We're due down at the beach soon!"

I hold the box in one hand, and my suit in the other. Then I walk out and hurry to Ariel's house.

If I thought that it was busy in Poseidon's house, I don't even know how to describe it at Ariel's. There were women everywhere! All I could see was flowers, fabric, makeup, and all different kinds of ribbon. I cough as someone sprays a cloud of perfume near me.

"Finn?"

I look through a bunch of flowers and see Annie's green eyes looking back at me. Even though I can't see her mouth, I can tell she's smiling by the way her eyes are sparkling. She hurries around the table with all the flowers strewn on it.

"What are you doing here?"

She says giggling at how out-of-place and uncomfortable I look. I hold up the box.

"The veil. I was told to deliver it."

She opens her eyes wide and grabs my arm.

"Oh thank goodness! We were all afraid it was forgotten. Come on hurry."

She drags me upstairs and knocks on a door. After she got a reply she opens the door and pulls me in.

There are several young ladies already in the room, all hovering around Ariel. They turn and give Annie and I quizzical looks.

"The veil!"

Annie says triumphantly. The girls all sigh in relief, and Ariel walks forward.

"Oh good, I was afraid Poseidon had forgotten."

I smile and hand her the box.

"It was top on his list of things to remember."

She smiles.

"Good."

Her wedding dress is very simple, the sleeves are spaghetti straps with a light fluttery fabric attached in a way that it lays across her shoulders and hangs down her back like a shawl. It has a sweetheart neckline, and all the fabric around the waist is pulled to one side and synched so that there is a slight opening down by her right ankle. It fits to her body without being super tight, and has a light medium length train.

She opens the box and gasps as she pulls out the veil. It is made in such a way to look like a net, and dotted all along the grid work of the net are small pearls.

She puts it on with some help from the young ladies and they all stand back to admire it.

It has a hole on one end that fits over her head like a headband, with a small part hanging in front of her face stopping right under her nose, and leaving the rest hanging down her back.

I smile.

"Wow. Ariel you look absolutely radiant. Poseidon is a very luck man."

She smiles, and gives me a hug.

"Thank you Finnick. You've been amazing, and you helped Poseidon and I get back together in the first place."

I grin.

"Mostly because I couldn't stand you two fighting all the time."

She laughs. Then a little girl with beautiful golden hair and electric blue eyes runs up and tugs on Ariel's dress.

"Mommy?"

This must be Lilly. Ariel crouches down and brushes a curl out of her face.

"Yes darling?"

Lilly is dressed in a very light pink dress and she has a wreath of flowers in her hair.

"I can't find my basket."

Ariel smiles.

"I'm sure miss Annie can help you find your basket."

Lilly looks Annie with her big blue eyes, and Annie smiles brightly.

"Of course I can Lilly, don't worry we'll find it."

She takes Lilly's hand and they go to find her basket. I turn to Ariel.

"She's beautiful."

Ariel smiles.

"Thank you. She is absolutely obsessed with Poseidon."

I laugh.

"Well I'm sure she's very excited."

Ariel nods.

"I think she is more than I am. Shouldn't you be dressed already? I think you're supposed to be down at the beach already."

I suddenly remember the tuxedo in my hand.

"Oh right! I'll see you there."

She laughs.

"Alright, you'd better hurry."

I'm out the door and down the stairs in a minute, passing Annie on the way out of the house.

"I'll see you in a little while Annie."

She shouts after me.

"Alright see you than!"

I'm thankful that we all live right next to each other, and it only takes several minutes until I'm upstairs and getting changed into my suit. I leave my tie untied for now, and walk over to my nightstand, and open the top drawer. Inside are the rings.

Poseidon's is a simple white gold thick band, while Ariel's is designed to look like a wave. The delicate white gold band grows thicker as it twists around, and at the top of the ring it looks like the wave breaks, the foam being a cluster of tiny diamonds. I quickly put both rings in my breast pocket, and hurry down to the beach.

A large section of the sand has been smoothed out, and there are flowers strewn everywhere. Chairs are set up in rows, and on the end near the ocean there is a small platform set up, there is an arch over the platform and it is wrapped in white roses.

There are still some people making last-minute adjustments, and I see Poseidon down by the platform. I walk down to him.

"There you are. What happened to your tie?"

I glance down and realise I didn't tie it.

"Oh right, and before you ask; yes I have the rings."

He looks relieved.

"Okay."

I give him a look.

"Hey when you get married I hope someone constantly tells you to relax. It rather impossible."

I shrug, and fix my tie.

In a minute guests start arriving. There aren't that many people, and I only recognise a few. Mag's is there, but I don't see Bruce anywhere.

After another couple of minutes, the music players arrive. It's a string quartette with two violins and two cello's. They start playing some soft music. And Annie appears out of nowhere. She's dressed in a beautiful light pink gown with thick straps, a square neck and it ends just above her knee. She's holding a boquet of flowers and walking down the aisle. She gives me a smile as I shoot her a look that says _well thanks for telling me you were maid of honor_. After her comes Lilly, holding her basket and throwing rose petals. Then all the guests stand and Ariel starts coming down the Aisle. I turn and Poseidon's face is the definition of happiness.

Ariel is practically glowing, and her smile is so radiant. She stands beside Poseidon and they clasp hands.

The rest of the ceremony goes smoothly, and soon the captain is saying.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.

Poseidon and Ariel kiss, and everyone throws flower petals. I pat Poseidon on the back, and give Ariel a hug. I wont see them again for at least a week. Since we're technically not allowed to leave the district unless to go to the capital on business, they are going to spend their honeymoon on a small island that is still in the districts outskirts.

They are quickly leaving for the docks and Poseidon's boat. After waving goodbye, I walk up to Annie.

"Well hello miss maid of honor."

She grins.  
"I thought you'd be surprised."

I smile and offer her my arm. She slips hers in mine and we start walking toward town.

***song***

"So Lilly is going to be staying with you until they get back?"

She nods.

"Yes, apparently I'm her role model."

I laugh.

"That's great. She couldn't have picked anyone better."

Annie shrugs.

"I don't know, maybe. So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

We reach the street and start walking toward victor's village.

"I'll probably go check on Bruce, he said he would be there today."

Annie glances over her shoulder.

"Was he not? I didn't notice."

I shake my head.

"Nope. I think he might have been drinking last night, so he's probably just hung over."

Annie smiles.

"Oh Bruce. I'll see you later than, I've got to go set up the guest bedroom for Lilly."

She unlinks arms with me, and waves.

"Stop by tonight, we'll save a seat at dinner for you."

I wave back.  
"Alright, I'll see you later."

After a minute or so I am at Bruce's house. I knock on the door. No answer.

"Bruce? Are you home?"

Still receiving no answer, I open the door and walk in. The house is dark, which probably means he's either asleep or out.

I walk upstairs calling his name.

"Bruce? Are you here?"

The upstairs is as empty and dark as the rest of the house. I decide to check his study just to be safe. The door is slightly open, and it's even darker than the rest of the house. I push the door open all the way, and walk inside.

"What's that funny smell?"

I wonder aloud. I search the wall for the light switch and finding it I flick it on.

My heart stops, and I'm frozen by what the light shows.

Bruce is laying on the floor beside his desk. His eyes are closed, and I would think he was just passed out, if it wasn't for the large pool of blood he was laying in.

I don't remember how I managed to move. But the next thing I know I'm kneeling in the blood by Bruce's side, I roll him onto his back, and see the large slits in his wrists. His skin is cold, and I can't feel a pulse.

"Bruce! Wake up! You can't be dead! Bruce!"

Fear and panic and desperation all flow through me. I shake him, but he remains motionless.

Unbearable pain builds in my chest, and I slowly lower my head onto his chest. Both of my hands are grasping his blood soaked shirt, willing him to move. The pain grows worse and worse in my chest, and I finally let it all out in a scream. I can't hear anything, I can't hear myself screaming. But I can feel what it sounds like. The pain and agony that is torturing my soul is in that scream.

"BRUUUUCE!"

I hear someone run in the house, and then I feel someone beside me. With my head still on Bruce's chest, I can see light pink fabric darkening in the blood. Annie.

I feel her wrap her arms around me, Her hands clinging to my shirt. I feel her tears on the back of my neck. She keeps saying the same thing over and over.

"Finn, I'm so sorry. Finn please...don't go."

We stay like that for what seems like forever. I lose all track of time, and all I know is that the man who has been like a father to me is laying a pool of his own blood with slit wrists beneath me, and my best friend is clinging to my back. My breath gradually slows down, and then the only thing I can hear is my own heartbeat.

Annie is saying something, shaking me. I can't move, and suddenly everything goes black.

The last thing I hear is Annie's scream.

"Finnick!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**Please don't hate me for what happened in the last chapter, it had to be done.**

**From the moment that I created his character I had this in mind. It was meant to be!**

**:'( It doesn't make it any easier though.**

**So this chapter is going to be a little depressing as we see how Finnick deals with Bruce's death.**

**Hey the first chapter was all sunshine and rainbows! You all knew this was coming.**

**So anyway, I might be able to update tomorrow, but if I don't then you probably won't get another update until friday, maybe saturday. I'm going over to a friend's house from Wed-Fri. So not going to be able to write than.**

**But I might be able to get a chapter up tomorrow, we'll see.**

**(oh and we are going to see some happiness in future chapters don't worry)**

**Here it is!**

**Oh and the song is "caught in a web" by Epica, and "Solitary ground" also by Epica.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: I need to know why.**

The first thing I become aware of is the weight of blankets over me. Where am I? I know where I am, I'm in my room. Today's the day of the wedding, I can't forget the rings.

Suddenly I realise someone else is in the room. It's Annie, I don't know how I know, I just do. What is she doing here anyway?

I open my eyes, and I see the familiar white ceiling of my bedroom.

I turn my head on the pillow, looking to my right. Annie is asleep in a chair, her head resting on the mattress. She is holding onto my hand tightly, her forehead resting on it.

"Annie?"

She stirs slightly. I sit up and run my free hand through her hair. She lifts her head, and looks at me sleepily. Realising I'm awake, she sits up quickly.

"Finn! Oh, ouch!"

She uses her free hand to hold onto the back of her neck.

"You shouldn't sleep like that, it get's your neck muscles all in a knot."

She smiles weakly.

"Thank's for the tip."

I pat the bed next to me, and she sits down next to me.

"What are you doing here Annie?"

I ask, as I start rubbing the kinks out of her neck.

"I was worried, you just passed out and wouldn't respond to anything or anyone."

She grabs one of my hands and turns around slightly.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

I looks confused at her.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Her eyes are filled with sorrow.

"You...you don't remember...do you?"

I'm still horribly confused, what is she talking about?

Tears start to fall from her eyes, and I gently wipe them away.

"Annie what happened?"

She seems reluctant to tell me, but eventually she holds my hand tightly in hers, takes a deep breath and starts.

"Yesterday after the wedding, you and I started walking home together. I told you I had to go fix the guest bedroom for Lilly. I was almost at my house when I heard..."

I look at her hard.

"What?"

She takes a deep breath.

"I heard you scream. It scared me so bad I couldn't move for a minute. It was like your soul had just broken. I ran as fast as I could and I found you in Bruce's study..."

She doesn't need to continue, everything comes back and hits me like a mountain fell on me. I gasp as I suddenly can't breathe, and the pain in my chest is worse than I could have ever imagined.

Annie holds onto my hand tighter than ever.

"Finn! Please don't! Not again!"

I brace myself against the mattress, the world feels like it's spinning out of control, and if I fall I'm going to be shattered in a million pieces.

"Annie..."

I can't say anything else, but her name is like a handhold in the spinning universe.

"Annie."

I say her name over and over. She wraps both her arms around me, and holds onto me tightly.

"I'm here Finn, I'm not going to let you go."

I finally get the courage to let go of the mattress, and wrap my arm around her. She is the only thing that is solid as my world starts crashing in on me. She is my anchor.

"Annie...he's gone isn't he?"

She doesn't answer, but she holds me tighter. I force my other arm to move, and wrap both arms around her tightly.

"Finn, you have to be strong for him."

I nod wordlessly. It's what he would've wanted. I don't know how long we sit like that, wrapped in one another's arms. But while the world is spinning and crashing down around us, we are left whole and standing together. I couldn't remain whole if it wasn't for her.

Finally, I hear someone else come in the room, and before I know it Mrs. Cresta has her arms around me as well. Mags is the next to come, and she runs her fingers through my hair soothingly.

Eventually I am able to speak.

"How long was I out?"

Mrs. Cresta answers.

"The wedding was two days ago."

I nod. Mrs. Cresta and Mags leave, saying they'll go prepare breakfast.

"Annie, why did he do it?"

She finally lets me go, still holding my hands though.

"What?"

I take a deep breath.

"Why did Bruce kill himself? He promised he'd be there for me, he promised he would shape up."

She shakes her head slowly, tears building in her eyes.

"I don't know."

I grind my teeth together, blinking back the tears that blur my eyesight.

"Why Annie? I have to know."

She sobs, and I can see the pain in her eyes at seeing me so broken. I want to be strong for her, I want to be whole. But this is too much to handle, and I need someone to be strong for me.

"Annie...I'm sorry...I can't be strong for you."

She throws her arms around my neck, and sobs into my shoulder.

"You don't have to Finn, let me be the strong one this time."

I bury my face in her hair, and wrap my arms around her.

"You can't be strong all the time. Sometimes you have to let someone else be strong for you."

I nod, the tears finally escaping my eyes, and falling into Annie's waves. With a deep breath, Annie releases me.

"I know Bruce would want you to be strong, and I know that I'll always be here for you. Whenever you need me."

I put my hand on her cheek, and brush her tears away with my thumb.

"You promise?"

She nods.

"I promise I'll always be here when you need me."

I take a deep breath, as she wipes the tears off my face. Her touch is soothing, calm.

***Song 1***

"I need you to do something for me."

She nods.

"Anything."

I hold both her hands tightly in mine, and look her straight in the eye.

"I need you to stay here, and not tell Mags and your mom that I'm gone. Tell them that I'm taking a shower or something, okay?"

She hesitates.

"Annie you promised you would be there when I needed you, I need you to do this for me."

She nods slowly.

"Okay. Where are you going?"

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand up.

"Somewhere, I'll be back soon."

She stands up and follows me to the dresser. I notice for the first time that I'm wearing just a pair of shorts. I pull out a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Finn, where are you going?"

With the clothes in hand, I turn around to face her.

"Annie, I just need to do something real quick, and I need to do it alone. I'll be back soon I promise."

She looks hurt that I won't tell her what I'm doing, but she nods.

"Okay, I understand. I'll go tell mom that you're going to shower and you want a little time alone."

I smile faintly.

"Thank you."

She walks to the door, stops and turns around.

"Can you make me a promise?"

I nod.

"Promise that you will always be there for me?"

I nod again.

"Always."

She looks at me for a moment, then turns and walks out, closing the door behind her. I dress quickly, and escape out the window. Lucky for me I can walk on the roof around to the back of the house where there's a large dune. I jump onto it and slide down. Once on the bottom I brush myself off and walk quickly to the street.

It takes me only a minute to reach Bruce's house, and I quickly go in and shut the door behind me. Once inside, I take a deep breath, and walk to the study.

Once inside, I stare for a moment at the dark stain left in the wooden floor. Then with a great amount of will power, I look away from the stain, and walk over to the desk. I search through the drawers, and find nothing really important. I look in the trash bin, and notice that something was burned and then dumped in there. I pick up a small fragment with scorched edges, and examine it carefully.

It's blank unfortunately, but it has a strange slightly familiar smell, I hold it close to my nose, and breathe deeply. When the smell registers, I drop the fragment like it's poisoned. Blood, and roses. Whatever that was, it came from the president.

I return to the desk, and search the drawers again. Then I remember the night before the wedding, when I came and visited Bruce. He was reading something on a piece of paper, then he quickly hid it in the left drawer.

I search the drawer again, and then discover something rather interesting that I hadn't noticed before. It's deeper on the outside than it is on the inside. A false bottom?

I feel around the edges inside, and soon my finger catches on what feels like a splinter, as my finger runs over it, I hear a click and the bottom of the drawer pops up.

"Clever Bruce."

I say with a slight smile. Always on the safe side.

I lift up the bottom, and find a single white envelope laying in the middle of the drawer. I pick it up carefully, and with a deep breath, pull open the flap. I slide out a folded piece of paper, and slowly begin reading.

Finnick,

If you are reading this than you know that I am dead.

I am so sorry that I had to leave you, but I had no other choice.

The president sent me a letter the day you came to see me.

I don't know how but he found out about you and me, he knows

that you are Felicia's son. In the letter he told me that he wouldn't

release the information to the public, but I had to "cooperate".

In the letter he mentioned how easy it would be to torture you by

threatening Annie and forcing you to be at the capitol more and more.

You are my weakness Finnick, and the president now knows it, I couldn't

let him use me against you, because of me you and Annie could get hurt.

I can't let that happen, I can't be responsible for causing either of you pain,

and if I don't go through with this, he will hurt Annie because he knows it

would hurt you, and through you me. I'm so sorry that I have to do this Finnick,

but I care about you too much to let something as little as my life get in the

way of yours. Please try to understand that I'm doing this to protect you.

Finnick I hope one day you'll understand, and that you will be able to forgive me.

Everyday I see you grow and mature, and everyday you remind me more and more

of your beautiful mother. I know you will continue to grow into the great man

I know you are, you've made me so proud, and I know your mother would be so

proud of you as well. Always remember that we both love you so much, and that

we are willing to die to try and give you the best life that you can have.

But Finnick, as long as there are people you love, there will always be a way

that the president can use them against you. You have to find something

to use against him, if you have any sort of leverage, he wouldn't dare threaten

those you love. Finnick, Annie needs you, and I know you need her, but you have

to know that the president will push you as far as you can go to protect her, and

when he has everything you can give, he will still use her to his advantage, that is

what he does. The future is dark Finnick, there are things coming, things that could

break the clouds of darkness, or make them denser. The ones we love are never safe,

Annie is always going to be in danger, unless you push her away. Finnick, you cannot

use my method to keep you safe, otherwise your mother and I would have died for

nothing. We gave our lives for yours, honor our wishes by living the best life that

you can, but the only way to keep Annie safe is to push her away, put up a wall between

you, and never look back. If you love her, you have to do this. I know it is going to break

her heart and yours, but time can heal the greatest wounds, and a broken heart is better

than a shattered soul. Please Finnick, do what you need to keep her safe.

It was too late for me to do that for your mother, don't make the same mistake I did.

Finnick I love you like my son, and I hope you can understand all that I'm asking

of you. You must not tell anyone why I did what I did. Once you are finished reading this

letter, you must burn it. No one must know.

I love you Finnick and I hope that you have the greatest life that you can.

Bruce.

I stare at the letter for a long time. Reading it through again. The president is the one to blame for his death! He killed him.

I pick up a box of matches from the desk, and set the letter on fire. The firelight flicker across my face as I watch the flames consume the paper. I drop the burning page in the trash bin, and watch as it sets the other papers on fire. The last words from Bruce are in my mind, permanently burned into my brain.

"The only way to keep Annie safe is to push her away, put up a wall between you and never look back. If you love her you have to do this."

How can I Bruce? How can I ever find the strength to let Annie go? She needs me... but she needs her life more. I can't ever let the president get hold of her. I can't let that happen.

The flames die down into smoldering ash, and I take a deep breath. I have to do it, I have to put up a wall between Annie and me. It's going to break her heart, and I don't know if I can survive without her. But maybe I can go on if I know that I'm keeping her safe by pushing her away. How can she understand why? She can't, not really. She'll never know the real reason.

"I'm sorry Annie."

I stand up slowly, and leave Bruce's house. I forgot that I was supposed to be upstairs taking a shower, so I just walk through the front door. Mags and Mrs. Cresta look surprised.

"Finnick, we thought you were upstairs."

Mrs. Cresta says. Mags gives Annie a look, and she just stares guiltily at the floor.

"Yeah sorry, I was going to but I needed some fresh air and some time alone."

Mrs. Cresta nods.

"I understand. There's a gentleman here to see you. He's waiting in the living room."

My blood runs cold, but I look surprised and curious.

"Oh? I'll go see what he wants."

Annie jumps up.

"I'll come with you."

I shake my head.

"No, just stay here. I'll be back in a minute."

***Song 2***

The hurt in her eyes is unbearable, and she looks at me like I'm betraying her. I turn away quickly, and walk to the living room.

A man in a suit is standing stiffly in the living room. He simply hands me a piece of paper, and with a bow, walks out. I hear the front door shut behind him, and I open the paper.

I only have to read the first line to find that it's a summons to the capitol. I sigh, and skim over the list of where I'll be staying and when my train is leaving, when Annie walks into the room. I fold the paper and stuff it in my pocket quickly.

"Annie! I told you to wait in the kitchen."

She shrugs.

"Well tough. What did he want? And what's that?"

She asks pointing to my pocket.

"Nothing, just an interview or something they want me to do."

She looks uncertain.

"They want you back in the capitol? For how long?"

I shrug.

"I don't know, it depends. They always throw tons of parties and stuff, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone."

She nod slowly.

"But you just got home. Why do they want you so soon?"

I shrug.

"Who knows? There's always rivalry magazines and TV shows, if someone gets an interview with Finnick Odair they all need interviews with Finnick Odair."

She looks at me for a minute, then says very quietly.

"Why are you lying to me Finn?"

I scoff, and start walking towards the stairs.

"I'm not lying."

She grabs my arm to stop me, and stands in front of me.

"Yes, you are! And you just lied again. What's wrong? Tell me."

I shake her hand off my arm.

"Nothing is wrong! Why can't you just believe me?"

A tear falls out of her eye, and she wipes it away quickly.

"Well fine! If the great Finnick Odair doesn't trust me enough not to lie to me than I don't care why!"

Her voice has raised to a shout, and I find I'm shouting back at her.

"Good! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go pack!"

She crosses her arms, and steps out of the way. I storm towards the stairs, and as I reach the first step I hear her call after me.

"Finn wait!"

I stop and turn around.

"What?"

Seeing the hard look in my eyes, she pauses, biting her bottom lip to stop it quivering.

"I...please don't leave."

I force myself not to run to her and wrap my arms around her telling her that everything will be alright. Instead, I turn around and walk up the stairs. As I reach the top, I hear her burst into tears and run out the door.

"Annie?"

I hear Mrs. Cresta call after her, then she follows her out. I blink away the tears in my eyes, pull out my suitcase, and begin randomly stuffing clothes into it. After a minute, Mags appears in the doorway.

"What was that?"

Her voice has gotten stronger, and it's easier to understand her know.

"Nothing."

Mags walks over to me, and stands right in front of me.

"You just made that little girl burst into tears, now don't you dare tell me that was nothing."

I sigh, as if this is boring.

"Annie was acting like a little girl, it's not my fault she's so sensitive."

I gasp in shock as Mags slaps me hard on the cheek. She then calls me a very colorful name.

"How dare you. Don't act like the victim here, you have no right to pity yourself."

I rub my stinging cheek.

"How do you know? You have no idea what I'm going through!"

She shakes her head sadly.

"Nothing gives you the right to shout at that girl. I don't care what you say to me, but you better &%$# well treat that girl right. She's been an angel to your ungrateful !&% and if that's the way you repay her than you don't deserve her."

She turns around, and walks out.

"Well maybe I don't deserve her than!"

Mags shouts back.

"You don't! Have fun in the capitol!"

Her last words sting horribly. How could she say that when she knows what I'm going there for? Well I guess I do deserve it, well I didn't mean any of what I said, it nearly killed me to act like capitol Finnick to the ones I love. But they can't understand that I'm doing it to protect them.

Within an hour I'm packed, on the train and speeding to the capitol. I decline dinner, and spend the night in my room.

I go to sleep with a tear soaked pillow.

"Bruce, how could you ask me to do this? Didn't you know I would die inside? This isn't the life you or my mother wanted for me. This isn't a life worth living at all."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers!**

**I'm not really sure what to put in this chapter or what direction it's going to take so be ready for anything :)**

**So as promised we are seeing more Finnick/Annie drama, but unfortunately we aren't going to see them as a couple for quite some time :( I know it's horrible but it's not according to plan, so just be patient.**

**Anyway here's the chapter.**

***song* "He won't go" by Adele! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Revelations.**

It's been a long and exhausting trip, and I am eager to get home.

Well, that's not exactly right, I have mixed feelings about arriving back home in district four. On the one hand, I want to get far, far away from the capitol. But on the other hand, I don't want to have to face the people I care about after what happened before I left.

Knowing Annie, for the past two weeks she has been crying and feeling like the fight was her fault which will make her feel horribly guilty. She will be planning on how to apologize the minute I get back, which kills me knowing that I am purposely putting her through all this. How could Bruce have asked this of me? Did he realise just how much Annie and I need each other? I can't live the best life I can if it's going to be like this.

My thoughts are interrupted as the capitol girl with bubblegum pink eyes and purple butterfly tattoos all over her neck waves her hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

She says with a high-pitched giggle. She's actually more a woman than a girl, I think she's around twenty.

"Sorry, I was rather hypnotized by your lovely tattoos."

I say with a seductive purr. She lets out another high-pitched giggle, and pulls all of her pink hair out of the way so that her neck is more visible.

"You like them?"

I nod, replying in a low voice.

"Very much."

She bats her eyelashes and giggles once again. Oh great, I got another giggler. The car we are in stops, and she straightens up from leaning on me, and stops playing with my hair so she can clap her hands together.

"Ooh! We're here!"

I get out of the car and open her door for her. She steps onto the street in her ridiculous shoes, and takes my offered arm.

"Such a gentleman!"

She squeaks, and yes another round of giggles. I lead her to the front door, and soon we are in the elevator shooting up to my penthouse. I've unfortunately forgotten her name, but I think of a clever way to find out.

"So do you have any nicknames?"

She thinks for a minute, then shakes her head.  
"No, everyone just calls me Hillie!"

She turns to me, and starts playing with my tie.

"What about you handsome? Do you have any nicknames?"

I smile as I imagine Annie's voice laughing after I've done something ridiculous. _"Oh Finn, do you do things like that just to make me laugh?"_ I look down at Hillie, and shake my head.

"No, I don't have any. I guess people just like my full name."

She pulls on my tie, bringing me closer to her.

"Finnick Odair...you're right, it's an absolutely amazing name! Who needs a nickname when you can be Finnick Odair?"

I laugh as if her joke was terribly funny. Just than the elevator stops, and the doors open.

"Here we are."

Hillie leaves off strangling me with my tie, and runs out into the penthouse.

"Ooh! It's so fancy!"

I follow her out into the enormous entrance room. I have to admit it is very grand. The main room is about the size of a football field, filled with couches, lounges and chairs of all different shapes, sizes and colors. Off to one side is a mini bar adjoined to the kitchen, on the other side is large double doors leading to the giant bedroom and master bathroom. The outside wall is made entirely out of glass, giving us a marvelous view of the setting sun and the capitol.

I picture the sun going down in district four instead, slowly sinking into the ocean, bathing the district and ocean in rich colors of orange, pink and red. Real colors, unlike the artificial colors of the capitol.

Hillie has finished dashing around examining everything in sight, and walks over to me.

"It's so lovely! I'm glad we came back here instead of going to my place!"

I brush my fingertips down her cheek, smiling as I reply.

"Only the best for you Hillie."

She blushes, and for the billionth time, starts giggling. I think I'm going to have that sound permanently stuck in my ears.

"Oh you're such a flirt!"

I just grin, and walk over to the bar.

"Do you want a drink?"

She trails after me, and hops onto a bar stool.

"Well sure!"

I pour us a couple glasses of some strange pink syrupy liquid. I don't know what it's called, but I've had it before and it's pretty good.

"Ooh! It's my favorite color!"

Hillie says as she takes the glass. I smile, and take a sip of my drink. I've learned if you can get them to start drinking, a lot of times they will get drunk and then they pass out. Waking up with no memory of the night before. I find this is the easiest way to deal with them. Get them drunk, they pass out, you put them to bed, and then go to sleep. In the morning they think something happened that didn't and voila, we're both happy.

unfortunately some women don't drink, and so I'm left with the full "job" requirements. But a good majority of the women do drink, so I find that once in a while is a lot better than what I was doing before.

"It tastes like rainbows!"

Hillie says, and I smile. Could she already be getting a little tipsy? Or is she just idiotic all the time. I wasn't really paying attention to her during the party.

To my surprise, the president actually did have an interview set up for me, and then of course there were tons of parties I had to go to. But at least I have a cover story now.

"Could you pour me a little more?"

She says, offering her glass. I fill it and she smiles.

"Thank you!"

She quickly drinks this down, and then hops off the bar stool, staggers, almost falls and then gets her balance.

"Woah, careful."

I say as she sways, and almost falls again. I put an arm around her shoulders, and lead her to one of the couches. A large fluffy yellow one that almost swallows you. She plops down on it, and giggles. Then she grabs onto my tie, and pulls me down next to her.

"You could probably walk better if you didn't have those shoes on."

I say as she starts playing with my hair again. She grins and puts both legs up onto my lap.

"Can you take them off for me?"

The crazy dress she has on only reaches mid thigh, leaving almost all of her leg bare. I detach her fingers from my hair, and attempt to get her shoes off.

They are incredibly high heels, with about a thousand straps that attach the heel to the foot. Eventually I figure them out, thinking of it like a net that I have to unravel. Once I figured the first one out, the second was off in a matter of seconds. I turn back to Hillie and she's smiling.

"Wow you're good at that, it takes me almost an hour to get them on!"

Why would anyone spend an hour to get a stupid looking pair of shoes on? Annie usually doesn't wear shoes, only when she's going out. Hillie runs her hands up my chest and around my neck, then she leans forward and kisses me.

Great, maybe I didn't get her drunk enough. I break the kiss, and ask.

"Do you want another drink?"

She thinks for a minute, and shakes her head.

"No I like this better."

She says with a giggle, and kisses me again. I break the kiss again.

"Are you sure? Because I have all different kinds of drinks, we could try all of them."

She sighs, and leans back on the couch.

"What's the matter? You don't think I'm pretty?"

Great, I have to keep her happy, otherwise the president will hear about it and he won't be pleased.

"No I think you're beautiful, I'm just not really in the mood I guess."

I hate myself for being afraid of the president, but I am. I'm terrified that he'll hurt Annie, and I know if I don't make him happy he will. How did he find out my secret anyway? Bruce and I were so careful to keep it a secret. But somehow he found out. Could it be the doctor that rescued me from the arena? Mags said she hadn't ever seen her again. Maybe the president questioned everyone who was on Bruce's recovery team. I'm sure he has ways to make people talk. Of course the secret was useless now, even if he did release the information to the public, it would only make me more popular, and it grants the president nothing. He's all about self preservation and advancement, if something isn't helpful to him, then he doesn't care about it.

Bruce had told me to find something against him, but how can I? What could I possibly hold against the president?

"Well what get's you in the mood?"

Hillie asks suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts. I don't have any secrets from the president anymore...secrets.

"Hey your father is a friend of the presidents right?"

She looks a little confused.

"Yeah, they are like super close. Why?"

I smile, and bring my voice back to a seductive purr.

"Tell me a secret."

She frowns.

"What?"

I lean forward and give her a kiss.

"A secret, something no one is supposed to know."

She thinks for a minute.

"A secret? Like what?"

I give her another kiss.

"Something you might know about the president, or something about your father."

She concentrates.

"Hmmm...oh I know!"

She leans forward and lowers her voice.

"My mother, used to 'visit' the president before she married my dad, if you know what I mean, and she said that he keeps a special book in his dresser. One time when he wasn't looking, she took a peek inside the book."

I lean a little closer so our lips are almost touching, and whisper.

"What was in the book?"

Hillie has her pink eyes open wide.

"It was full of names."

I frown.

"What kind of names?"

She shrugs.

"My mother said she only recognised a few, but they were all names of people high up in power but the funny thing is, the names of the people he had in there, they're all dead!"

I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?"

She nods.

"People say, he killed his way into power, and after he kills someone he drinks their blood out of a skull! And he tries to cover up the smell of blood by raising all those perfumed roses."

So the president keeps a book in his room full with names of high ranking capitol citizens? Very suspicious.

"You know I haven't got to see the bedroom yet."

Hillie says with yet more giggles. Apparently I miss guessed her alcohol dosage.

"Do you want me to show it to you?"

I ask with a grin. She nods quickly, and I pick her up bridal style and walk to the bedroom. Oh well, it's my last night in the capitol anyway. To tell the truth I'm dreading going home more than I am of tonight

The next night I'm on the train, and I'm terrified of what I'm going to find when I get home.

The time seems to drag by so slowly, and every second I'm thinking about Annie. Everything reminds me of her, and it's torture because the last time I saw her I made her cry, I broke her heart, and I can't tell her why.

My fingers obsessively trace the gold chain around my neck, toying with the golden trident hanging from it. I kept my promise to Annie and I haven't taken it off since she gave it to me at my reaping.

I can't push her away anymore, it's not worth it. She's in danger anyway, the president knows I care about her whether I spend time with her or not.

I won't arrive at district four until around midnight, so whatever apology I am going to splutter out is going to have to wait until tomorrow.

I decide to get some sleep while I can, and retire to my bedroom. Sleep however is pushed out of my mind as every memory of Annie start playing over and over in my head. The most frequently played is the pain in her eyes when I shouted at her, and the pleading and begging in her eyes when she asked me not to leave her. Right after I promised to always be there for her too. How could I have been such a jerk?

I sigh and decide to wander the train for a little while, in an attempt to distract my brain.

I eventually run into an avox who is polishing a glass table in one of the many lounges.

"Oh excuse me I didn't know you were cleaning..."

I say quickly, then I pause.

"I know you..."

The avox turns around, and looks surprised when they see me. It's a middle-aged woman with blonde hair and brown eyes.

It's the same woman who was on the train that took me to my games, and the train that took me home from my first trip to the capitol. Why do I keep running into her? If I didn't know any better I would think it was intentional. Is it?

"Who are you?"

She looks sad and shakes her head.

"Why are you always on my trains?"

Knowing the president, she keeps getting assigned my trains for a reason, and most likely the reason is to punish her more than she already is.

She shakes her head again. I look around, and seeing no one, I hand her a piece of paper and a pen.

"Can you write?"

She nods.

"What's you name?"

She writes something quickly on the paper, looking around nervously. She shows me the paper.

_Julia_

"Hi Julia, do you know who I am?"

She nods.

"Why are you a avox?"

She hesitates, but then starts writing quickly.

_I disobeyed orders._

"What kind of orders?"

_I was told not to do something, and I did it anyway._

"What was it?"

She pauses, and I ask a less dangerous question.

"What kind of job was it?"

_I was a doctors assistant._

What if...no that's ridiculous.

"What was the job that you did wrong?"

She pauses, then slowly begins writing.

_I was on a retrieval mission when I was very young, we were supposed to pick up just the victor from the arena, but I couldn't just leave him in that horrible place._

It is true...but how?

"You took a little baby boy out of the arena didn't you? You gave him to Mags, in secret."

She opens her eyes wide, looking scared and confused. I take the piece of paper from her, and simply write.

_You saved my life. _

She reads what I wrote, and looks up with shock. She points to me questioningly, and I nod.

"Thank you."

Tears fill in her eyes, and she takes the paper and quickly writes.

_It's worth it now, knowing that you were the baby._

She means it's worth becoming an avox and losing her life, she thinks that it's was worth losing everything, just because she knows I'm safe. I can't help but give her a hug, and she smiles.

***Song***

"Thank you."

She nods, and then motions me to leave. I end up going back to my bedroom, and just sitting on the bed thinking.

What are the odds? Well actually it wasn't odds, the president knew the truth, and he was punishing her further. Or so he thought, but instead of looking at me as the cause of her condition, she was overjoyed that I was alright.

I doze off, and am woken by Julia.

"Are we here?"

She nods, and I smile.

"I'll see you around I guess."

She nods again, and I quickly leave the train. Once my feet touch the street, I run for the beach, never slowing down and never looking back. In about half an hour, I am walking up the large dune to my special place. I haven't been here in quite some time, and I wonder if it's still there.

being here brings back floods of fresh memories of long days on the beach with Annie. It's painful to think about, because the whole time in the back of my mind is the last time we were together.

I make it to the top, and stop as I see Annie laying asleep on the hammock. I remain frozen, it's like looking in the past, and time seems to stop. I don't know how long I stand like that, but I can't bear the thought of waking her. She is sleeping peacefully, dreaming blissfully. How can I wake her when I'm the one who caused her pain?

Time continues to drag by, and it seems like years later when Annie stirs. I stiffen as she rolls over and opens her eyes. She half sits up, and looks confused.

"Finn?...am I still dreaming?"

I find that my throat is tight, and I can't say anything. She sits up, and a tear falls from her eye.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry...I'll never ask you anything again."

She sobs, and my heart breaks to move, to talk or something. But I remain still.

"I...want you home...I can't handle being alone...it hurts when you're not here."

Tears build and fall out of my eyes.

"Finn...I need you...how could you leave me?..."

All the pain and guilt I've been feeling for the past two weeks build inside me until it comes out in a single word.

"Annie..."

She gasps, and rubs her eyes.

"Annie."

She drops her feet to the sand, runs, and flings her arms around my ribs. She presses her face in my chest and sobs.

"Finn..."

I wrap my arms tightly around her, and bury my face in her hair. I whisper into her ear.

"I'm here Annie...I'm so so sorry...I didn't mean to..."

Her shoulders shake as she sobs.

"It's okay Finn."

We stay like that for a while, just holding each other, and it feels like the piece of me that's been missing for the past two weeks is back.

"I've waited here every night for you to come home...but I didn't think you would want to see me."

I hold her tighter, and shake my head.

"I will always want to see and be with you Annie. I need you too."

She sniffs loudly.

"I got snot all over your shirt...sorry."

There's a moment's pause, then we both burst out laughing. It feels so good to laugh, and it's even better to hear Annie laugh again.

"I never want to fight with you again."

She says.

"We will fight again. But the great thing about us is that we never really mean what we say, and no matter how bad the fight we always make up."

Annie looks up at me.

"Please don't go anywhere for a while."

I smile, and brush the hair out of her face.

"I won't go anywhere."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for the kind of late...okay _really_ late update, but my family is vacationing in Florida for Thanksgiving so we were traveling, now I am at the resort and have wi-fi! Yay! :D**

**I will try to update everyday, but I don't know if I'll be able to so just be patient.**

**Anyway, here's the newest chapter for all my fans :) and I'm sorry again for the late update!**

**Song for today is "The Call" by Regina Spektor. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six: We have to stick together.**

It's been about a week since I returned from the capitol, and I have never been more happy.

Annie and I are back to how we were before, and I try to spend everyday with her. School is an unfortunate obstacle, but I walk her there every morning, and I wait to pick her up and walk her home at the end of the day.

Each day I spend with her is worth every second in the capitol. Just being able to spend time with her is a relief, knowing that the moments we share are ours, and no one can take that from us.

It's getting into the late afternoon, and I'm waiting outside the school to pick up Annie and walk her home. Well, tonight I have something special planned, and we won't be going directly home. But that's a secret I'm planning to tell her later.

The weather is getting a little colder, but it never really gets cold in district four. The cooler weather reminds me that in just a few months I'm going to have to go back to the capitol.

Johanna's victory tour is in less than four months, and even though I'm not a district seven mentor, the president will want me in the capitol during the tour. Victors being especially popular in the capitol around the victory tour and everything. At least I have four months to be at home before I have to leave again, I don't know how long I'll be gone, probably the entire victory tour, which can last for over a month.

I sigh, and shift my position leaning up against the school fence.

"Come on Annie."

I mutter under my breath. School seems like it's lasting longer than usual, I wonder if they had something extra to do today.

I let out a long sigh, and drop my head back onto the fence. With my head tilted back, I can see the dark clouds forming over the ocean. It's going to storm soon, If Annie doesn't get out of school soon we're going to get caught in the rain.

I hear the school door open, and students start running out.

"Hey Finn! Sorry it took so long."

She hugs me quickly, then keeps her arm around my waist as we start walking back.

"Yeah, what took you so long anyway?"

She sighs, and leans her head against my shoulder.

"Oh the teacher was just telling us about a dance or something."

I stop.

"Wait you mean the highschool dance? You didn't tell me that was coming up."

She shrugs.

"I didn't think it was that important, I'm not going anyway."

I stare at her.

"What? You have to go!"

She shakes her head, and keeps walking.

"No, I don't. It's just going to be some stupid party with a bunch of silly kids."

I run to catch up with her, and start jogging backwards so I can talk to her face to face.

"But Annie, come on, it'll be fun!"

She laughs, and shakes her head again.

"I don't think so. You can go if you want Finn."

She grins and looks at me teasingly.

"You can break all the hearts of the girls there. Although you probably already have."

I stop, and look indignant.

"Aw come on Annie, that's not nice."

She giggles.

"Well it's true."

I stick my tongue out at her, and she wrinkles her nose back.

"That was real mature."

I grab her hand and keep walking.

"Yeah right back at you."

There's silence for a moment.

"You should still go."

She shrugs.

"Mmmm, I'll think about it. How's that?"

I just smile. Then I stop, making her stop too.

"Oh I almost forgot! I have a surprise for you."

She smiles.

"Oh really? What's that?"

I lean forward, and whisper in her ear.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

She smacks my shoulder, and I laugh.

"Finn! Not nice!"

She starts walking away, pretending that she's mad at me, I chase after her.

"Oh come on! I don't want to ruin the surprise!"

She sticks her nose in the air, and ignores me.

"Annie! Don't you want to know what it is?"

She still has her nose in the air but she looks at me out of the corner of her eye.

"I promise you'll like it."

I say in a slightly sing-song voice. She sighs exasperated.

"Fine! I give up! What's the big surprise?"

I reach up and unwrap the silky tie I have drapped around my neck.

"Okay close your eyes."

She raises her eyebrows.

"Seriously?"

I just hold up the tie in my hands and grin at her. She sighs, and closes her eyes. I walk behind her and wrap the tie lightly around her eyes. Then I take both of her hands and start leading her.

"Finn, this is ridiculous. Where are we going?"

I smile.

"Shhh. Be patient."

She sighs, and tilts her head in my direction.

"Somebody might think you're trying to kidnap me."

I laugh.

"No, you're being way to obedient for a kidnapping."

She suddenly pulls against my hands, and yells.

"Let me go!"

I stop and grab her arms.

"Okay Annie, not funny! Someone might hear you."

She giggles.

"How much further is this surprise?"

I look around, to see that nobody heard her, then start leading her again.

"We'll get there a lot faster if you just coöperate."

She pulls me closer, and loops her arm in mine.

"Well lead on than."

***Song***

After a few minutes we arrive at Annie's old house, the one she grew up in. I open the front door and lead her into the living room.

"Alright, I'm going to take the tie off, but keep your eyes closed until I tell you okay?"

She hesitates.

"Are we here?"

I start undoing the tie.

"Yes, but you have to keep your eyes closed until I say."

She makes the growling sound that she does when she's frustrated.

"Fine! I won't open my eyes until you tell me to."

I pull loose the tie, and drape it back around my neck. Then I walk around the room and light all the candles I've set up.

"Are you done yet?"

I light the candle's a little faster.

"No, hang on I'll be done in a minute."

She crosses her arms, and starts tapping her foot.

"Hang on, almost done."

I light the last candle and walk back over to her.

"Okay...open them."

She does, and gasps as she sees the candle lit room.

"Finn...it's beautiful."

She covers her mouth with her hands, as she slowly turns in a circle, looking at all the candles.

"I know you love candles, and I wanted to do something special for you."

Her smile seems to brighten the room, and she runs up and wraps her arms around me.

"Thank you! It's wonderful!"

She pulls back, and looks up at me.

"But why?"

I laugh.

"Why not? I wanted to do something special for you and since you love candles, I figured I would do this."

She looks around the room again.

"Why here?"

I shrug.

"We have a lot of good memories here."

She wraps her arms around my waist, and leans her head against my side. I wrap my arm around her, and we stand there looking at the room.

"We do don't we?"

I nod.

"A lot of good memories with Robbert."

As we look around the room, I know we are both remembering things that happened in this house. Good and bad memories.

"Annie, you know what we should do?"

She looks up at me.

"What?"

I walk over to a large wooden cabinet on the back wall, and pull out a stack of paper and a couple of pencils. Then I walk back over to her and hand her some paper and one of the pencils.

"We should write down everything we can remember about this house. Not just the big stuff, but the little stuff too."

She looks down at the paper and pencil.

"Write down all our memories?"

I nod.

"Good and bad ones...all of them. What do you say?"

She smiles sadly.

"Yes, I'd like that."

We walk over to the couch, and sit down. The next hour or so is spent with some laughter, some tears, and a lot of silence. With the both of us thinking our separate thoughts.

"Thank you Finn. I'm really glad we did this."

I put down my pencil.

"You're welcome Annie. It was good to write it all down wasn't it?"

She still has tears in her eyes as she smiles and nods her head.

"Robbert would have really liked this."

I gather all the papers together.

"He would have. I should probably blow the candles out before they set the house on fire."

Annie stands and helps me blow out all the candles. After we're finished, I walk her home.

"Goodnight Finn. I'll see you tomorrow."

I give her a hug.

"Goodnight."

After she goes inside, I return to the Cresta's old house, and read all of the papers again.

"We've been through a lot."

I say, smiling as I read over one of the notes Annie wrote.

"We've always made it through because we stick together. I'll always stick by you Annie."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go! New chapter as my thanksgiving gift for all of you!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but we have been really busy.**

**(I got to go to the beach yesterday!) Mind you it was FREEZING but I still made myself dive through at least one wave. Finn wouldn't have chickened out because it was a little cold. :D**

**So anyhow, I don't know how long this chapter is going to be, but I have an idea of what to put in this chapter, and hopefully it will get the story moving along a little faster.**

**SO! Here it is, and the song for this chapter is "We are young" by Fun. I don't know how well it fits but the melody seems to fit in with the story so :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: I'll be back.**

The weeks flew by, and before I knew it it was the day before the start of the victory tour.

I received a message from the capitol informing me that I would be riding on the same train as Johanna, and that at each stop, I would find get a note telling me who my assignment was at each district. This was slightly encouraging, because it meant I would have breaks between district since it took time to get from one to the other.

Since the victory tour goes from district one to twelve, then to the capitol and finally ending at the victors home district. Johanna originally wouldn't arrive until she had already visited districts one through three, but since I'm going along, the train will be making a quick stop before heading to district one.

I've decided the best way to spend my last day is with Annie. Of course.

It's all we've been talking about for the past couple of days, and we have ever detailed second planned.

First thing in the morning I am going to come over and bringing supplies to make a giant breakfast. After we are all done with that we are going to the beach, were we will spend all morning and afternoon, at lunch time I have arranged a picnic that we can eat on the beach, and after that we are going to Calypso's cliff to swim around and go diving for shells. When it starts getting dark, I'm going to take her into the richer shopping district and make her go on a shopping spree. Which she probably won't like since she usually hates shopping, but I'm hoping that since I'm going with her it will be more fun. Once we're done with all that, I'm going to take her out to a surprise dinner. So needless to say I have put a lot of thought into today.

I am currently running over today's plans in my head while getting dressed. It's only about six o'clock, but I have to run to the market to get breakfast supplies, then it's off to Annie's house to start making our feast.

I hurriedly pull on a pair of jeans and a soft black shirt, quickly putting on a pair of black sandals I run downstairs to my study and open the wall safe hidden behind a painting of a sunset.

I first discovered the wall safe when I was changing the painting, the old one was a hideous capitol artwork depicting weird fish. Apparently it's a "piece of art" I prefer more natural looking art, so I bought this painting of a sunset, and when I switched them I discovered the wall safe. It proved quite useful for stashing my gold coins until I need them. I also discovered I have way more money then I know what to do with, so I try to spend as much as I can to help out the poorer shops in the district.

I grab a handful or two of the gold coins, and stuff them in my pockets, then I hurry into the poor market area where I do most of my shopping.

"Good morning Finnick, you're here early."

An older rather grizzled man calls from a fruit stand, I walk over and shake his hand.

"Morning Fitz. I have breakfast plans and I need to stock up on supplies."

He nods his head, and scratches at his salt and pepper beard.

"Well, I've got the usual stock here, take your time."

I nod and start searching through the various fruits. He watches me for a minute, then clears his throat.

"Um listen, I heard about Bruce...I'm very sorry for your loss."

I look up and nod.

"Thank you. I'll take these."

I hand him several pineapples and a melon or two. He takes them and puts them in a net bag, then he hands them back to me. I hand him half a dozen coins.

"Keep the change."

He tips his straw hat.

"Thanks a lot matey, I'll see you about."

I wave, and head over to a young girl selling eggs.

"Hello miss, how are you today?"

She looks to be only eleven, and her rather dirty clothes suggests she lives in the poorer area of the district. She avoids looking me in the eye as she replies.

"I'm doing well sir how are you?"

I give her a friendly smile, and it's genuine.

"I am doing well too. have you sold many eggs today?"

She shakes her head. I dig in my pocket for more gold coins as I continue.

"Well that's good news for me because I will by all the eggs you have."

I reach out my hand full of coins, and her eyes grow wide at the amount.

"That's too much money sir."

I wait until she looks me in the eye, and smile at her again.

"Well, I think it's just enough."

She hesitates, then slowly takes the gold and slides them into her apron pocket.

"Thank you very much sir."

I laugh as she starts carefully putting the eggs in a bag.

"Please just call me Finnick, I'm too young to be called sir."

She smiles, and I wonder when the last time she smiled was.

"Well thank you Finnick."

She hands me the eggs.

"There you go, have a wonderful day."

I wave with my free hand.

"You too."

I stop at several other booths, buying things that I need, and some stuff that I don't really need. After I have all the necessary breakfast supplies, I carefully walk to Mags' house, laden down with bags.

Once I reach her house, I thump my head against the door. In a minute Mrs. Cresta opens the door.

"Good morning Finnick. Oh goodness let me help you with those."

She says quickly relieving me of several bags.

"Thanks. Good morning to you as well. Is Annie up yet?"

Mrs Cresta leads the way to the kitchen, and we start unloading the contents of the bags onto the counter.

"I believe she is awake, I just don't know if she's up and about yet."

I smile.

"Oh alright, well if she doesn't get up soon she'll miss all the fun."

Mrs. Cresta laughs.

"I'm sure she'll be down soon."

I fold up the empty bags and set them out of the way.

"How's Mags doing?"

Mrs. Cresta starts pulling out dishes as she answers.

"She's doing well, just a little tired lately."

I nod, then suddenly I hear a shout from upstairs.

"I'll be right down Finn!"

I'm about to reply, when another shout interrupts me.

"Do you mind? Some of us aren't young anymore and would like to get a little extra sleep!"

Mrs. Cresta look at each other, and then start laughing quietly.

"Well it looks like she's feeling just fine this morning."

In a minute, Annie comes running downstairs dressed in a pair of cut off jean shorts that reach her mid-thigh, and a coral tank top. Her thick untamable hair is pulled back in a high ponytail with the exception of a few stray hairs that wisp around her face. She gives me a hug and then leans on the counter.

"Morning Finn! What are we making for breakfast?"

I lean down and whisper loud enough for her mother to hear.

"I can't tell you until your mother gets out of the kitchen and relaxes."

She starts giggling and Mrs. Cresta crosses her arms.

"What? You mean I have to miss out on all the fun?"

Annie walks around the island and hugs her mother.

"Come on mom, Finn and I want to do something for you for once. Just go relax, we'll have breakfast ready in an hour."

I cough, and she adds.

"Or two. Come on, read that book you've wanted to."

She hesitates, then relents.

"Fine, but if you need anything don't be afraid to call."

Annie waves her mom out the room.  
"We will, don't worry. Bye!"

Once her mom is out of the room, Annie spins to face me.

"Now, what are we making for breakfast?"

I laugh.

"Well I was thinking we could make thin pancakes with fresh fruit and scrambled eggs. Oh! And I have a surprise."

I pull out a glass bottle filled with amber liquid. She gasps.

"Finn! Is that syrup?"

I nod, and she looks so excited I can't help laughing. Annie had never tasted syrup before I took her on the victory tour, and ever since she's had a uncontrolable sweet tooth for it. But since we live far away from where they make it, it is very expensive. I hand her the delicate bottle and she stares at it, then she sets it carefully down on the counter and throws her arms around my neck, giving me multiple kisses on the cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I start laughing.

"You're welcome. Come on, we better get started if we want to eat in time. We have a lot to do today."

***Song***

The next hour or so we spend mostly cooking, and a little goofing off. Once we're finished with everything, we look around the kitchen.

half of the kitchen is dusted in flour, which Annie and I may or may not have been throwing, and there are egg shells, pieces of fruit and assorted dishes littering the island and counter tops.

Annie starts giggling.  
"We'll have to clean all this up before mom sees it or she'll kill us."

I start chuckling as well.

"Don't worry we will. Come on, let's get this food on the table."

She helps me carry the food out onto the dining room table, and we call Mrs. Cresta and Mags to the table. The meal is delicious, and everyone pitches in to help clean up. After everything is finished, I run to my house real quick and change into my bathing suit. Then I pick up Annie and we race to the beach.

After we're there for several hours, We stop to eat our picnic lunch. Then we walk along the beach to Calypso's cliff.

"Do you want to dive for treasure?"

I ask as Annie and I dangle our feet over the edge. She thinks for a minute.

"What kind of treasure?"

I laugh.

"Well nothing as precious as you."

She rolls her eyes.

"Really Finn? I know you're the king of cheesy lines, but really?"

I laugh.

"No seriously, who knows what we'll find?"

She smiles.

"Alright, let's go treasure hunting!"

She shoves off the cliff, and arches in a graceful dive. I follow and we spend an hour or so diving collecting shells starfish and other minor treasures of the deep. The sun starts setting, and I pull myself up onto the bank.

"Annie, we should probably be getting back into town."

She swims over to me, and crosses her arms on the bank next to me, then she rests her chin on her arms.

"Ugh, do we have to? It's not that dark yet, we don't have to go back until dinner time..."

I lean down so I'm face to face with her.

"Annie, we have to go back now so that we can go shopping."

She wrinkles her nose.

"You're joking. You want to go shopping on our last day together? You know I hate shopping."

I put my hands on her arms and pull her up onto the bank.

"Annie, you are going shopping with me, and you are going to buy anything and everything that you like."

She sighs as I grab her hand and start pulling her towards the sandy beach.  
"Finn..."

I cut her off.

"Annie, no arguing. The truth is I want to buy you something but I don't know what, so this is my solution. Will you please help me out?"

She gives me her frustrated growl.

"Fine! I'll go, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you Annie."

Then I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"You know you'll have fun."

She pushes me lightly and laughs.

"Whatever you say Finn."

I drop her off at her house, then go to my house and quickly get changed, then I head back to Mags house and pick up Annie.

"Where should we go first?"

I ask. She sighs.

"Well, you're the shopping king so you decide."

I laugh.

"The shopping king? Really?"

She smiles.

"I think it suits you. Finnick Odair the shopping king."

I put on a regal face.

"Yes, being a king does suit me."

This gets a laugh out of Annie, and so begins a long shopping spree. I convince Annie to buy two dresses, several pairs of shoes and some jewelry. halfway through shopping, I could tell Annie warmed up to the idea, and she actually started having fun. On the walk home, I asked her which dress was her favorite.

"Um...probably the coral one, it's my favorite color right now."

I smile. The dress is very pretty, it has a wide scoop neck with elbow length flowly sleeves, and it falls just below her knees.

"Well, you look really good in coral."

She laughs.

"Well thanks."

As we walk, I search through the bags.

"What are you doing?"

She asks curious. I continue to search through the bags as I answer.

"I'm trying to find the shoes and jewelry that matches that dress."

She frowns.

"Why?"

I find what I'm looking for, and slip the items into the bag with the coral dress. Then we arrive at victors village.

"I want you to wear them tonight."

She raises her eyebrows.

"What? Why would I do that?"

I smile knowingly.

"Because miss Cresta, I am taking you out to dinner."

She smiles.

"Really? Where?"

I hand her the bag with the coral outfit.

"you don't want me to ruin the whole surprise do you?"

She sighs, and takes the bag.

"I guess not. So are you going to pick me up?"

I nod.

"Yep, I'll go get dressed and come pick you up in a car."

She laughs.

"A car? You really are going all out aren't you?"

I smile.

"don't be late."

She flips her hair over her shoulder, and struts over to her house. Looking over her shoulder she calls back to me.

"Oh please, looking as good as I will is going to be worth the wait."

I chuckle as I walk to my house and get changed then I call a car, it arrives in a few minutes and we pull up to Annie's house. I walk up to the door, but before I have time to knock it opens and Annie grins at me.

"Finn, isn't it funny how it wasn't you that was the one waiting?"

I grin.

"I had to wait on the car."

She rolls her eyes.

"Oh great excuse. Are we going?"

I bow and offer her my arm.

"Yes we are. You look amazing by the way."

She smiles.

"Thank you."

I take her to dinner at a little restaurant called "Pearl's" which isn't very well-known, but they serve excellent food.

On the drive home Annie sits right next to me with her head on my shoulder and holding my hand in both of hers.

"Why are you going Finn?"

I run my fingers through her hair as I answer.

"I have to Annie."

She looks up at me.

"Why? Why do you have to?"

I sigh heavily.

"I just do. I'll be back before you know it."

Now it's her turn to sigh.

"Well that's stupid, the capitol is stupid and you shouldn't have to go on that stupid victory tour."

I chuckle quietly.

"Oh yeah? Well do you have any other argument besides 'it's stupid?'"

She shakes her head and closes her eyes.

"No, I'm too tired to think."

She ends up falling asleep before we reach her house, and I carry her up to her bedroom. As I'm laying her in her bed, she stirs and wraps her arms around me.

"I'm going to miss you."

I hug her tightly.

"I'm going to miss you too. I'll be thinking of you everyday."

She sighs, and I realise she's fallen asleep with her arms around me. I carefully lay her back on her pillow, and kiss her forehead.

"Goodbye Annie."

I creep out of the room, and say goodbye to Mags and Mrs. Cresta, then I go to my house and go directly to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here is another chapter for you guys.**

**My apologies, we just got back to being with Annie, and now I have to take Finn away from her again to go on the victory tour.**

**But, if we want the story to progress we have to separate them for a little while, and the more we advance the story the closer we are to seeing them as a couple, which I know many of you are looking forward to. :)**

**So anyway, here we go! off to the victory tour!**

**Song for this chapter is "Disturbia" by Rhianna.**

**It doesn't fit especially well, but Johanna needs a kick butt song with a nice beat :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: I said we'd meet again.**

The next morning the train arrives in the district around five-thirty, so that mean I have to get up really early. I set my alarm clock for four-thirty which would give me an hour to get ready and arrive at the train station on time.

I'm not aware of the sound at first, but it slowly and surely rings its way into my brain.

I roll over with a groan, and slam my hand on the top of the alarm clock, silencing the incessant buzzing.

"Too early!"

I moan as I roll out of bed, fall on the floor, and groan again. Then after several seconds I push myself up on my arms and slowly stand up.

I walk slowly to the bathroom and turn the shower water to cold, quickly pulling off my clothes, I jump into the icy stream and instantly become one hundred percent awake.

washing and dressing quickly, I hurry downstairs and quietly open the front door.

I walk down the front steps and hesitate as I pass Annie's house, but I shake my head and continue to the train station. It's much too early to be bothering Annie, I'll be back soon.

I stretch my arms above my head as I walk. I'm surprised at how little people I see, but then I remember that it's not even five o'clock yet, most of the fishermen don't go to work until around five.

I can see the train station up ahead so I break into a jog. Within three minutes I am standing on the train station. The train isn't here yet, and it probably won't arrive for another five minutes.

As I wait, I start to see fishermen heading for the docks beginning a long day of hard work. I feel kind of guilty just standing around waiting for a luxury train that is going to take me on a tour with every possible comfort at my fingertips. But that's the way it is, I had to live through the games, now I get to reap the rewards, and the curses.

I turn my head up the track as I hear a high-pitched whining sound. In the distance I can see the sleek silver train shooting at an incredible speed towards the station. It'll pull up in a few seconds.

"Finn!"

I spin around as the train slows to a stop in front of the platform.

"Annie?"

She's running up the steps to the platform, she's in her pajama's and her hair is frizzy and flying everywhere. She runs right up to me and grabs me in a tight hug.

"You were going to leave before saying goodbye!"

She says scolding me. I wrap my arms around her and smile.

"I didn't want to bother you, it's really early in case you didn't realise."

She laughs.

"I wasn't going to let you leave without saying goodbye."

I pull away from her, and grin.

"Well I'm glad you are such a determined young lady. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

Her eyes are glassy from unshed tears, and she sniffs quickly.

"I know...be careful okay?"

I nod.

"You be careful as well, and don't miss me too much."

She nods, and hugs me again.

"Call if you ever get the chance, I know you'll be busy."

"I'll try to call you as often as I can."

She sniffs again and wipes her eyes quickly.

"You'd better go."

I nod slowly, and we hug each other tightly for a few brief moments. We finally break apart, and I turn quickly and board the train.

As the doors close I look through the window, and wave as the train slowly starts to move. Annie waves back and in a moment the train shoots away from the station and she's out of sight.

I stand by the window for a minute, leaning my forehead against the glass as I watch my home disappear in the distance.

***Song***

"Well that was so sweet I could just cry."

I spin around, and find Johanna Mason watching me with arms crossed. She's dressed in a pair of tattered jeans and a black tank top, her hair is spiked in its usual fashion, and she's wearing a strange wooden medallion on a black leather thong around her neck.

She places her hands over her heart and sniffs, her eyes filling with tears.

"Dear sweet little Annie, how could you ever leave her?"

I glare at her.

"What do you want?"

The tears vanish from her eyes, and she looks at me surprised.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be?"

I shrug. She uncrossed her arms, and places her hand on her hip instead.

"Fine. What are you doing here?"

I scoff, and walk past her to the couch.

"I'm going along for the victory tour, you know that."

She follows me to the couch, and sits on the edge of the coffee table.

"Right, I was told that the great Finnick Odair was going to be joining me on the victory tour, but I wasn't told why, so I'm asking you. Why are you here?"

I sigh, and lean back against the couch, closing my eyes.

"Something about me being extremely popular and everyone begging to have me along, you know how the capitol loves me."

There's silence, and I open my eyes. Johanna is staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"I'll get the truth out of you Odair. Trust me I'm very good at getting what I want."

I sit up, and rest my elbows on my knees.

"If I remember correctly, you have a little brother. Isn't that right?"

She immediately becomes defensive and protective.

"What about him?"

I shrug.

"Leo right? He's about eight years old?"

She narrows her eyes, and answers in a low voice.

"Nine actually. What's it to you?"

I pause a minute before answering.

"Let's just say if you want to keep him safe, which I assume you do, you shouldn't ask anymore questions about me."

She clenches her fists, and her voice is deadly.

"What are you saying?"

I lean back, and cross my arms.

"There are some things that are meant to be kept secret. Why I'm along for the tour is my own buisness, and I'm just saying you shouldn't ask too many questions about it."

She locks eyes with me, and stares hard.

"Is Leo in danger?"

I shake my head.

"Not as long as you do what you're told and behave like a good little girl."

She scowls at me.

"Nobody, tells me what to do."

I shrug.

"You don't have a choice anymore, you're a victor."

She stands up, and leans over me, hissing a reply.

"I always have a choice, and I choose not to trust anyone, and to do what I want to do."

She straightens up, and walks quickly out of the room.

"I'll see you at lunch!"

She shouts over her shoulder.

I stay on the couch and fall asleep, getting a few hours of well needed rest. I wake up around ten-thirty, and decide to go to my room and get changed.

I find it without too much trouble, and hurriedly get changed into a pair of comfortable black sweatpants and a soft purple T-shirt. Then I walk to the lounge car and plop onto one of the giant plush pillows that are strewn around on the floor.

I grab the small rectangle of glass that lights up and controls the TV, I think they call it a remote. I turn the television on, and start flipping through the channels.

"Boring, boring, wierd, creepy, boring, fake, super fake, boring again."

I mutter as I switch from channel to channel.

"They do replays of the games on channel 100."

I sit up, and look behind me. Johanna is leaning against the doorway with crossed arms.

"Why would I want to watch that?"

She shrugs.  
"They're interesting, to see what other victors strategies were, how they won, what their motives were."

I turn back around to face the television, and I hear Johanna walk up behind me.

"It sounds like you've put a lot of thought into it."

She doesn't answer, and I keep flipping through the channels. After a moment she clears her throat, and says off-hand.

"I thought about what you said earlier, and you're right, I shouldn't have pried."

I sit back up and turn to face her.

"Is that an apology?"

She shrugs.

"I'm used to people who could care less if I live or die, and I know you didn't want me to win so I assumed you hate me."

She takes a deep breath.

"I guess I'm just not very good at being nice to people."

I sigh, stand up and turn to face her.

"I don't hate you Johanna, it's true I didn't want you to win, but just because you did doesn't mean I'm going to hold a grudge against you."

She avoids my gaze, and stares at the floor. Johanna and Annie both have slight figures, but Annie is a little taller than Johanna, and Annie has longer limbs. Johanna is petite and wiry, while Annie is tall and lanky.

"And you could be nice to people, it's not that hard."

She shakes her head with a smirk.

"I have a reputation to uphold now, being nice to people isn't exactly what I do."

I chuckle, imagining Johanna being civil.

"No, it's definitely not one of your strong points."

She smiles.

"I guess I can at least _not_ be mean to you."

I laugh.

"Well thanks. Why don't you take a seat?"

She looks up, and shrugs.

"What are we going to do?"

I shrug as well.

"We could...make fun of the capitolites."

She smiles mischievously.

"Ooh, that does sound like fun."

We sit down, and flip through the channels making fun of all the strange people being stupid. Then we eat lunch and spend the rest of the day just killing time, before I know it dinner is over and it's getting late. Johanna and I say goodnight, and each go to our rooms.

I stare at the ceiling for a little while, playing with my necklace and thinking of Annie. I fall asleep thinking about yesterday, and all the fun we had.

I'm not sure what wakes me up at first, I just know something did wake me up. I lay still and listen, when I don't hear anything, I slowly get up, pull on a pair of slippers, and open my door. I step out into the hall, and listen again.

There it is, a low thump, followed by a crunching sound. Then there's a shallow cry.

I run to Johanna's room, and knock on the door.

"Johanna? Is everything okay?"

There's another crash. I open the door and run inside.

The nightstand is on its side, and the lamp is shattered on the floor. Johanna is on her hands and knees in the middle of the broken glass. She's dresses in a tank top and a pair of very short shorts. She has her head down, and her body shaking.

I run over, and carefully kneel beside her. I put my arm around her shoulders, and gently pull her up into a sitting position. Her whole body is shivering, and she slowly raises her shaking hands, turning her palms towards her.

They're covered in blood, and several pieces of glass are still sticking out of them. She stares at her shaking blood covered hands.

"Johanna, what happened?"

She doesn't answer me, and starts rocking back and forth, holding her hands close to her, but careful not to let them touch anything. She isn't responding to anything, and her hands are bleeding badly, I look down and blood is seeping out from under her legs as well.

"Oh geez, come on."

I wrap my arm around her shoulders, and lift her up partially, then I slide my other hand under her knees, and carefully lift her off the glass. I can see her legs are covered in glass cuts, and her shins are slowly being covered in blood.

I carry her to the bathroom, and sit her on the edge of the giant bathtub with her feet inside the tub. I sit next to her, and hold one of her hands, then I carefully start pulling out the pieces of glass. She doesn't react, and I work as quickly as I can to remove all the glass from her hands and legs. Then I turn on the water and rinse away all the blood. While she has her hands and legs in the water, I find some bandages in the medicine cabinet.

"Come on Johanna."

I say quietly as I pull her hands out of the water and wrap the bandages around her palms and wrists. Then I work on her legs, covering them with bandages from the ankle to the knee. After she's all wrapped up, I pick her up and carry her back to the bedroom. I set her on the bed and press a button that will call an avox. They arrive quickly and I ask them if they can clean up the broken lamp. They nod, and pull out a strange device, when they wave it over the broken glass it liquefies then sucks up the liquid glass.

"Thanks."

They nod, and leave the room. I turn my attention back to Johanna, who is staring into space still gently rocking back and forth.

"Johanna, what happened."

She doesn't seem to be able to hear me, her hair isn't spiked anymore, and it lays in a short rather feminine choppy pixie cut. She has some hair in her eyes, and I raise my hand to brush it away. She flinches, and holds her hands protectively against the side of her face. Has she been abused?

"Johanna, I'm not going to hurt you."

She slowly looks at me, and her wide set brown eyes are filled with tears.

"I couldn't stop them."

She says softly, and a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Stop who?"

She sniffs, and wraps her arms around her waist.

"The other tributes...they killed Leo, and I couldn't stop them."

Her whole body starts shivering again, and I realize what happened.

"You had a nightmare Johanna, it wasn't real, Leo is safe."

She covers her face with her bandaged hands, and sobs.

"It was so real...I couldn't do anything!"

I carefully put my arm around her shoulders, and she turns and buries her face in my shoulder, gripping the front of my shirt tightly, as she sobs.

"It wasn't real, it's okay."

She slowly calms down, and I lay her down and pull the covers over her.

"Go back to sleep, you're safe."

She closes her eyes, and sighs.

"Thank you."

She says quietly. I walk to the door and carefully open it. I glance back to see she's sleeping peacefully, and close the door quietly behind me.

Back in my room, I lay on my back staring at the ceiling. Johanna turns out to be just like everyone else, a scared little girl with nightmares. She has been scarred just like the rest of us, and she is afraid even if she doesn't show it.

She's the same age as Annie, and she acts tough, but she's really just scared to let anyone in, scared to trust anyone, and who can blame her? You don't come out of the arena without scars, mental and physical.

"There's always been more to Johanna Mason than meets the eye hasn't there?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys.**

**We have been in the car ALL day, driving home from our vacation. (ten hours whew!)**

**Anyway, I am writing this in the car, and I will hopefully post this chapter when we get home and get internet.**

**So! Sorry for the wait, I know you guys are eager to get the story moving along.**

**But hey! We get to see Johanna for a little while so that's got to be worth something :) If you're a Johanna fan, which I am.**

**Anyway, here it is, and I'll try to write long chapters that span over the victory tour so that we can get back home. Oh and lots of drama coming up. I think I'm going to have a time lapse thing where we'll skip over a few years. Because otherwise I've got to write for...like three more years, which will take a while :D So just stay tuned for anything.**

**Song for this chapter is... "Poker Face" by Lady GaGa.**

**I know another song that doesn't seem like it fits, but I was listening to it the other day, and it kind of made me think of how Johanna always has a "poker face" and she never lets anyone see past it. plus it says "can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face. She's just got to love nobody" Which for me is saying. "I can't let Finnick read my Poker face." And "She's just got to love nobody" reminds me of how she pretends not to care about anyone, and in "Catching Fire" she tells Katniss, "There's no one left that I love" So anyway, here's the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Districts one through five.**

The next morning, I'm woken up by a knock on my door. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes, then I slide out of bed and go open the door.

Johanna is standing nervously in the hall. She's still wearing what she was last night, and her bandages are still around her shins and wrists.

"Um...morning...I uh..."

She stammers, then bites her lip. I pull the door open wider, and step to the side.

"Come in."

She pulls at the edge of her bandages as she walks into the room. I close the door then walk over and sit on the foot of the bed. Johanna stands avoiding my gaze, she chews distractedly at the edge of her right wrist bandage.

"Do you want to sit down?"

I ask. She walks over and sits on my right side. After several minutes Johanna finally breaks the silence.

"I just wanted to...thank you...for last night."

She she says slowly. She looks down at her bandaged wrists.

"No problem."

After a moment's pause I ask gently.

"You had a nightmare last night didn't you? That's why you knocked over the lamp and fell on the glass."

She nods slowly, pulling on a loose string.

"It's stupid...to be scared of dead people."

I shake my head.

"It's not stupid."

She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah right. You probably never have bad dreams."

I turn to look at her, and reply quietly.

"It's a rare night when my sleep isn't interrupted by nightmares."

She doesn't say anything, but for a moment I can see relief in her eyes. relief that someone else knows what she's going through, that she's not alone.

"So the great Finnick Odair has nightmares too. Imagine that."

She smirks, and shakes her head.

"Well thanks again for last night."

She says as she stands up. I shrug.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later."

She nods. Then turns and walks out, closing the door behind her.

I stare at the door for a minute, then I shake my head.

"I'll probably never understand her."

I mutter under my breath as I stand up and walk to the bathroom to take a shower.

Later that day we arrive in district one, where we go through the whole victory speech, then we go to dinner and I go on a "date" After that we board the train and it's off to another district.

I've been gone for about a week when we arrive at district four. Unfortunately I don't have time to see Annie or anyone else, but I know they were probably in the square when Johanna gave her speech, so that comforts me.

It's wierd going on a "date" in district four. This was my safe haven, the one place where I could be free from capitol Finnick. I tell myself it doesn't matter how it makes me feel, because I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this for Annie.

It's over soon enough and we are back on the road and within a couple of days we are at district five which isn't very memorable, and then back on the train again.

It's a tired routine; ride on train, stop at district, watch Joahnna do her speech, go to dinner, get back on train.

Johanna and I have gotten to know each other more, and I've discovered that she can be a very likable person if she wants to be, but she's scared to let anyone in her shell.

She confessed that her father is still alive, but he's an abusive drunk. Her mother did die while giving birth to Leo, and Johanna now lives with Leo in district sevens victor village, she says she hasn't seen her dad since her games.

"I don't ever want to see him again, he used to beat Leo when we were little and I hate him."

I feel bad for her, she's always had to look out for herself, she's never had someone who cared about her. I think the truth behind Johanna Mason is that she had to grow up and face the cruel world on her own, and that's why she is so quick to prove that she can take care of herself.

We won't arrive in district six until the day after tomorrow, and it's getting late. Dinner ended a little while ago, and Johanna and I have just been killing time. Finally after the hundredth yawn, I decide to turn in for the night.

***Song***

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Jo."

She wrinkles her nose at me.

"Goodnight Odair."

I grin and walk to my room. She started calling me by my last name when I started calling her Jo, I don't mind and I know she doesn't mind me calling her Jo.

I pull off my shirt and pull on a pair of sweat pants, then I walk over and sit on the edge of my bed. That's when I realize something.

I'm going to miss Annie's birthday, I had almost forgotten that the victory tour happens around her birthday. That's when I realize I didn't do anything for my birthday which was a month or so ago.

It seems weird to think that I'm seventeen, and Annie is going to be fifteen! It seems like yesterday we were just little kids playing on the beach. We've been through a lot together.

I realize the reason I missed my birthday was because of Bruce's death, that threw me off for a while. I guess I just didn't really think about my birthday.

Wait...I think I remember something about a cake at the Cresta's...maybe I just don't remember it. Oh well, I'll do something special with Annie when I get back.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. It's probably Johanna, she has a bad habit of waking me up at weird hours to tell me random stuff. I sigh, and stand up.

"Johanna what do you want?"

I say loud enough so she can hear through the door. Before I can get an answer I open the door. Sure enough, Johanna is standing in the doorway dressed in sweatpants and a camisole.

"Did I wake you?"

She asks, I shake my head.

"What do you want?"

She shifts on her feet slightly, biting her lip which is a sign that she wants to tell me something.  
"Can I come in?"

I shrug, and open the door wider. She walks in and immediately goes over and sits on the end of the bed. I close the door and join her on the bed.

"Do you want to tell me something?"

I ask slowly. She nods.

"What?"

She plays with the hem of her camisole as she chews on the corner of her lip.

"Well...I wanted to...I've been trying to tell you...um..."

I sigh and rub my eyes, then I turn to face her.

"What is it Johanna? Just spit it out. What do you want to tell me?"

Never in a million years would I have _ever_ guessed what happened next.

Johanna grabs my face in her hands, and kisses me.

What happens next is even more strange, and I'll never be able to explain it.

I kissed her back.

I gently slide my hand against her cheek, and curl my fingers around the back of her neck. She has one of her hands on the back of my neck, and the other one tangled in my hair.

After a moment, she pulls away.

"Goodnight Finnick."

She stands up, walks to the door, opens it and walks out, closing it behind her.

I sit staring into space for a long time. What just happened? What was that? Why did she kiss me? And the more troubling question; why did I kiss her back? Is that what she was trying to tell me? That she liked me? As odd as the possibility seems, she did kiss me. Maybe she kissed me just to do it, that seems like something she would do. But why did I kiss her back?

I don't know how long I spend trying to rationalize and explain what happened, but eventually I lay down and fall asleep.

My dream is probably the weirdest I've ever had, and I've had some pretty strange ones.

I'm standing on a train that is sitting perfectly still on a beach. The train is cut in half, so one whole side is open to the beach. The train and beach are both empty, and the silence is nerve-wracking.

I wander around for a little while, stepping off the train, climbing back on, stepping off again, exploring inside the train, and examining the beach around the train. I'm reluctant to leave the train, and once I'm on the beach, I don't want to get back on the train. So I stay close to both, and sit on the open side of the train with my feet touching the beach.

Time passes strangely in dreams, and I don't know if it's seconds or years later when I finally hear something besides me breathing.

"Finn."

The voice floats across the beach, hovering on the still air.

"Annie!"

I call out, unable to move now. I see her walking along the beach, looking around.

"Finn."

She calls again, drawing the word out.

"Annie!"

She turns to face me, and smiles when she sees me.

"What are you doing there? We hate anything to do with the capitol remember?"

I look back at the very capitol train, then back at Annie.

"I know we do...I don't know why I'm here."

She laughs, and shrugs.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Come with me, we'll go look for shells at Calypso's cliff."

I smile, and stand up, then I walk over to Annie.

"I'm so glad you're here, things have been really weird lately."

I say as I reach her. She smiles, and holds out her hand. I reach out to take it, and suddenly I'm standing back on the train, and Annie is gone.

"Annie!"

I shout, but my feet seem to be glued to the train floor.

"Annie!"

I hear a sound behind me, and I turn around.

"Why are you looking for her? You know she's back in district four."

Johanna is standing in the middle of the train car I'm standing in. I turn back around, and the beach is gone.

"What was I doing?"

I ask slowly, my memory suddenly fuzzy. Johanna shrugs and walks over to me.

"I don't know."

She stands close to me, and slides her hand into mine.

"Do you like me Odair?"

I blink several times. What is going on? I can't think straight. Johanna stretches up on tiptoe, and brings her lips close to mine, whispering quietly.

"You want to kiss me again don't you?"

I'm about to kiss her, when I hear something behind me. I open my eyes, and spin around. Annie is standing behind me looking hurt.

"Finn! What are you doing?"

I want to run over and hug her, but I'm stuck and my legs refuse to move.

"Odair, what is she doing here? I thought you were just friends."

I stammer for a minute.

"We were...I mean we are...Annie I..."

Annie has tears in her eyes, and she looks from me to Johanna.

"Finn...how could you? With _her._"

I look from her to Johanna.

"But...we're just friends. There's never been anything between us like that."

Annie doesn't say anything, and I turn back to Johanna as she sighs.

"Really? You fell for your best friend?"

I shake my head.

"No I didn't..."  
She rolls her eyes.

"Oh please, she wouldn't be here otherwise."

She turns to walk away.

"Jo wait!"

I reach forward to stop her, but something is pulling me back to Annie as well.

"I don't know what's going on. I don't know what I want..."

Johanna and Annie start speaking in turn, Johanna starts with.

"We don't know what you want either."

"You're going to have to choose one of us Finn."

"You kissed me back, that has to mean something."

"We've been best friends for forever, Finn we have a lifetime of memories together."

"Odair."  
"Finn."

Odair!"

"Finn!"

I fall to my knees and cover my ears from their shouts.

"Stop! Just stop it!"

My breathing becomes rapid and harsh, and everything else fades away. Soon the only sound I can hear is my own heartbeat. The dream fades away, and I slowly realize that I am awake.

I jump out of bed, and run into the shower. I alternate between hot and cold water, and I am press a button that covers me in a light blue foam that smells like cocoanut.

After an hour, I finally get out and crawl back in bed, erasing everything from my mind. I'll figure my brain out tomorrow. Right now, I sleep.

**Authors note: Bwhahahahah! Lol bet you guys didn't see that one coming. :) Well I'll leave you guys wondering what I'm planning on doing. Until next time :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!**

**Sorry for the late update, but we got stuck in a traffic jam and had to stop at a hotel for the night so we just got home yesterday night and we had to unpack I had to finish a paper due that night...anyway hope you understand :D**

**I know everyone gets busy from time to time so I know you guys can understand.**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, and thank you everyone for following/favoriting, and for those of you that I know are reading and not reviewing...(you know who you are.) ;)**

**reviewing really doesn't take long and I would really like to know what you think. So...keep that in mind.**

**Here we go with the chapter! I know I kind of left you hanging with the last chapter (bwahahah!)**

**So I shall end your misery and reveal what I have in mind.**

**Song for this chapter is "Hot and Cold" by Katy Perry.**

**(warning a little bit of risqué content, but nothing major or explicit, don't worry.)**

* * *

**Chapter ten: What is your game?**

I wake up a little late the next morning, and since I'm in no rush to get up, I lay in bed for a while thinking.

I still haven't been able to figure out what exactly happened last night. All I know for sure, is Johanna Mason kissed me, and I kissed her back.

I debated whether I liked Johanna or not. At first she seems abrasive, arrogant, full of malice and downright nasty, but once you get to know her, you find out that this is mostly just a front. She is snarky, sarcastic and isn't afraid to give her opinion, but there's so much more to her than meets the eye. Sure she can be rude, quick to anger, and mean, but we all have our bad days. I've seen her damaged and insecure side, she's scarred and afraid but she's too proud to let anyone know, so that's one of the reasons she acts tough, and she is tough, she can definitely take care of herself.

I think what I feel for her is admiration, companionship and compassion, but I don't know why I kissed her. Out of pity? No that's not it.

I sigh, and pull the covers off my legs, then I get up and dress in jeans and a light grey T-shirt. With a deep breath I open the door and walk to the dining hall.

***Song***

Johanna is already up, dressed in black skinny jeans and a black tank top. She has her strange necklace with the wooden medallion around her neck, and her feet are up on the table. She's holding a mug filled with Coffee, and she's reading a magazine.

She looks up when she hears me, and then looks back at her magazine as she says.

"Morning Odair."

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Um...goodmorning."

She takes a sip from her coffee, and turns the page in her magazine.

"I didn't say it was a good morning, I just said morning."

I shrug, and sit down across from her.

"Whatever."

I order breakfast from one of the servers, and when he leaves I turn to Johanna and stare at her. Her hair isn't spiked in its usual fashion, and lays in a rather feminine pixie cut.

"Why are you staring at me?"

She asks nonchalantly as she flips another page.

"Are we going to talk about what happened last night?"

She takes a sip from her coffee before answering.

"What about last night?"

I raise my eyebrows, and lean back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You kissed me."

She flips shut her magazine, and sets it on the table as she drops her feet to the floor and turns to face me, exclaiming like she just remembered.

"Oh! That."

I keep one eyebrow raised as I continue to stare at her.

"Yeah, that. Want to tell me what that was all about?"

She shrugs, leans back in her chair and takes a sip of coffee. Slowly setting the mug on the table as she says.

"Why'd you kiss me back?"

I shake my head.

"I asked you first."

She sighs, and rolls her eyes.

"It was just an experiment. I was testing something out."

I uncross my arms and lean forward resting my hands on the table.

"An experiment? What do you mean?"

She shrugs.

"Over the past couple weeks I've been unweaving you."  
I frown confused.

"What?"

She drinks some more coffee, drawing out the silence.

"Observing, watching, figuring you out. Anyway, I knew there was some kind of bond between us, and I wanted to test if it was a lover kind of thing."

She's not being very clear, and I'm still trying to figure out what she means.

"You kissed me to test if we were in love?"

She sighs as if it's terribly simple.

"Well yes, you could put it that way. There's something between us, an undeniable attraction. I'm just trying to figure out what it is."

I'm sure my face is very comical right now, because I'm confused, frustrated, amused and thinking all at the same time.

"Okay..."

She raises her eyebrows.

"Don't deny you haven't been thinking the same thing. We have something Odair, I'm just trying to un-confuse things by figuring out what it is."

I shake my head, de-tangling my thoughts.

"So let me get this straight. We have some kind of bond according to you, and you aren't sure what it is, so you're trying to figure out what we have, and that's why you kissed me?"

She raises her hands in the air, saying sarcastically.

"At long last he understands!"

I can't help smiling, and she grins as she continues.

"Took you by surprise didn't I?"

I shake my head chuckling.

"Uh, yeah."

She laughs.

"That didn't stop you from kissing me back. Why did you anyway?"

She grows serious, staring intently into my eyes. I think for a while, that's what I've been trying to figure out.

"To tell the truth, I don't know."

She narrows her eyes, and forces me to lock eyes with her. After a moment, she leans back in her chair, and gives me that one-sided smirk.

"Well Odair, I never would have guessed that."

I look at her confused as my breakfast arrives.

"What?"

She leans across the table so far she's almost touching noses with me. She grins.

"You like me."

I scoff.

"What? Let's be serious here Jo, you're not a very likable person."

She sits back down and crosses her arms, tilting her chair on its back legs.

"True, I'm not the most likable person, but you've seen the side of me that is likable, and you like it!"

I shake my head.

"You're delusional."

She drops the chair back on all four legs, and shakes her head.

"Oh please, don't go into denial. That's so cowardly.  
I raise my eyebrows at her as I start eating my breakfast.

"Are you calling me a coward?"

She grins.

"Yup. You are a coward, and a typical guy. You won't admit that you have feelings."

She watches me eat, and I finally reply.

"Fine, what makes you think I like you?"

She mockingly pretends to think hard, holding a finger to the side of her head.

"Hmmm. Oh yeah, you kissed me!"

I point my fork at her.

"Hey you kissed me!"

She grins and crosses her arms.

"Yeah, but you kissed me back."

I answer quickly.

"Maybe I just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

She laughs.

"Oh so know I have feelings? Just admit it already."

I finish eating, and push aside my plate.

"I won't admit something that isn't true."

She rolls her eyes.

"Of course. Whatever, anyway I discovered that what I feel for you isn't love. No matter what you feel. I think what we have is a close companionship, confidant, friend, a punching bag, someone you can tell all your secrets and pour your heart out to, mostly someone to relate to."

I shrug.

"So that's figured out."

She nods.

"It still doesn't explain why you kissed me back."

Before I can reply, she adds.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't true love. You have someone else to give that to, and it sure the heck isn't me. I think I know who though, but that's for me to know."

She says this more to herself than to me, but she has something in her eyes, she knows something.  
"I don't have a true love."

She shakes her head.

"False, you _do _have a true love, you just might not realise it yet. Or you're in denial."

I shrug.

"Whatever."

I stand up, and she remains sitting.

"I'm going to my room, I'll see you later."

She stares at me as she replies.

"You're a very complicated person."

I chuckle.

"Look who's talking."

She nods in agreement.

"True. But at least I'm not confused about myself. You've got to figure yourself out Odair, it can be dangerous not knowing what you need or want."

I smile.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll see you later."

She waves a hand, picking up her coffee and magazine.

I go to my room, and look through my wardrobe for no reason. After a minute, there's a knock on the door.

I walk over and open it, Johanna is waiting outside the door, and before I can say anything, her arms are around my neck and she's kissing me again.

The force of her impact almost knocks me over, and I stagger against the wall and lean against it to regain my balance.

I pull away from her, both of my hands on her shoulders, holding her at arm's length.

"Jo! What are you doing?!"

She grins.

"Admit it you liked kissing me last night."

I stare at her indignantly.

"What? No."

She lunges forward and kisses me again. I pull her off for the second time.

"Admit it!"

She says grinning.

"No!"

She pushes forward again, and I say quickly.

"Okay! Okay! Fine, it wasn't horrible."

She smirks.

"Knew it. Doesn't it feel good to admit it?"

I shrug. She drops her voice to a whisper.

"If it makes you feel any better, I liked it too."

She leans forward again, and this time I don't stop her. She kisses me softly, then pulls away slightly.

"I don't love you Finnick, and you don't love me. But sometimes you don't need love."

She kisses me again, harder this time. Sliding her hands up my chest to my shoulders. I kiss her back, and wrap my arms around her waist.

She tugs at the top of my shirt, and pulls it over my head. Then she steps closer and runs her hands over my bare chest, kissing me more heated now. I run my fingers through her short hair, as she kisses my cheek, and moves to my neck.

I open my eyes, and frown.  
"Jo."

"Yes?"

She murmurs against my neck.

"What are we doing?"

She brushes her nose against my neck as she moves back to my mouth, kissing me, then answering with her lips still against mine.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter."

She kisses me again, and I pull away. She pauses for a minute before kissing my neck again.

"But it does matter."

I say persistently. She kisses me right below my ear, and whispers.

"No it doesn't."

I turn my head away from her, and hold her wrists.

"You're too tense Odair, you need to relax."

She says brushing her fingertips against my chest. I shake my head.

"Not like this."

She kisses my jaw lightly.

"Why not like this?"

I hold her slightly away from me, and turn to look at her.

"Jo...I can't."

She frowns.

"What do you mean?"

I sigh.

"I can't do this to you. It's not right."

She smiles, and shakes her head slightly.

"I don't care, and who says it can't be right? I'm the last person on earth to expect you to love me."

She leans forward to kiss me again, and I say sternly.

"No! Jo I can't."

She sighs, and runs her hands through her hair.

"Finnick it's fine."

I shake my head.

"No, It's not."

She sighs, and rubs her eyes, then she drops her arms to her sides, and places a hand on her hip.

"Why?"

I run my fingers through my wavy hair.

"I just can't."

She shakes her head.

"Not good enough."

I drop my head, and close my eyes.

"Two years after I won my games, after I turned sixteen, the president came to visit me. He told me that I had to become a prostitute to the capitol if I wanted to keep the ones I loved safe. Now I receive letters telling me when I have to go, how long I have to be gone and who I'm going to be with. I have to lie to everyone I care about to keep them safe, and I have to take extra shifts now to keep Annie from becoming one too."

I sigh heavily, and raise my head.

"I'm on the tour with you because I am a slave, and I have appointments at each district. So now you know the truth about me. I'm just a love slave to whoever can pay the price."

Her wide-set brown eyes are dewy, and she drops my gaze.

"I'm sorry."

She says in a barely audible whisper.

"I shouldn't have tried to do that to you."

I shake my head, and lift her chin so that she meets my gaze.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know."

She shook her head.

"I shouldn't have anyway. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't love you...but I guess I've just never had someone treat me like you have before."

I brush away a tear that escaped to her cheek.

"Treated you how?"

Another tear falls out of her eye as she answers.

"Like they cared."

It's instinct that I pull her into my arms, and hold her tightly. She pulls away after a minute.

"You were the first person who acted like they actually cared about me, and I guess I just didn't want to miss a opurtunity to have a relationship."

I wipe her tears off.

"You said it yourself, we're not in love, but we do have a strong bond. I care about you Jo, but I don't think I'll ever be able to have that relationship with you."

She shakes her head.

"I know. I almost wrecked what we already have, and now that I'm thinking clearly I don't think I would be able to have that kind of relationship with you either."

I bend down and pick up my shirt, then I pull it over my head, and sigh.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have let it get that far. I should have stopped you when you first came in here."

She shrugs, then grins mischievously.

"We're pretty good together though aren't we?"

I shake my head smiling.

"Yeah I guess so."

She grins.

"You're one heck of a kisser."

I laugh.

"You're not so bad yourself."

She fluffs her hair, and sighs.

"Well I guess I should go."

I nod. She walks over to the door, and pauses in the doorway.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

I chuckle, and shake my head.

"Probably not."

She grins.

"I was kidding, I'll see you later Odair."

She walks out and closes the door behind her. I walk over and sit on the bed.

That whole experience was weird, but it's good to figure out what exactly happened last night.

Now that I think about it, I feel for Johanna sort of what I feel for Annie, they're closer than a friend. But Annie is my best friend, and she's like a little sister. Johanna is definitely not like a little sister, although her and Annie are the same age, she seems so much older, and Annie always seems younger because she's so sweet and innocent.

I'm glad we were able to establish exactly what Johanna and my relationship is. I'm glad we didn't let it go any further, she just didn't know how to respond to someone who cared about her, but didn't care for her like that.

The rest of the day Johanna and I spend like any other day, but things have changed between us. for one, she now knows my secret, but thankfully hasn't asked me anything further about it, and for another thing, we now know where we stand with each other. We can tell each other anything in confidence, and we are close, just not that close.

A little before dinner, we find ourselves in one of the many lounges. I'm sitting on the couch, and Johanna is sitting on the other end with her knees bent and her feet up on the couch facing me.

My gaze wanders to the medallion she always wears around her neck, It's shaped like a shield, and is intricately carved, although I can't make out what it is.

"What are you looking at?"

She asks with a tease in her voice. I look up and grin.

"You're medallion, it's very interesting."

She unties the leather thong it hangs on and hold it up, looking at it.

"Do you want to keep staring at it? Or do you want to know what it is?"

I laugh.

"Well if you want to tell me I'd like to know about it."

She slides her feet to the floor, and slides over till she's right next to me, she hands me the medallion so I can look at it closer.

"My mother gave it to me before she died. The shield represents strong will and resistance, the tree that covers most of the shield is an oak, representing strength in being steadfast and loyal. If you look closely, you can see on one side of the tree right under the canopy is a horseshoe symbol which brings good luck and protection from bad luck. And on the other side of the tree there is a symbol that looks like a circle with a large letter A on top of it. This symbol represents the freedom to do what you want without being under oppression. I think that's my favorite."

I hand it back to her, and she fastens it around her neck.

"I always wear it to remind me to stay strong-willed, steadfast, loyal, resistant against oppression, and to never forget that the pursuit of freedom against oppression is worth all the good and bad luck we have to live with in life."

I nod.

"Those are all good things to remember."

She reaches forward, and traces the gold chain around my neck with her finger, stopping on the trident.

"What's the story behind this? You always wear it, it was your token wasn't it?"

I nod.

"Annie came to say goodbye after I volunteered for Robbert, and she gave it to me, making me promise to take it with me in the arena, she said it would keep me safe."

Johanna smiles.

"I guess it did in a way, after all you probably wouldn't have won if you didn't get that trident sponsor gift. Why still wear it though?"

I shrug.

"It reminds me of my strength when I feel weak, my old life when I get caught up in my new one, it reminds me of home when I'm at the capitol, and it reminds me of Annie."

She nods.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh you did? How?"

She leans back on the arm of the couch.

"Every time you talk about Her, you subconsciously run your finger along the chain, or pull on the trident."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise.  
"Really?"

She nods.  
"Most people wouldn't notice it."

I laugh.  
"But you're not most people are you?"

She smiles and shakes her head.

"Nope, I'm not. I think it's great that you have each other, I know you need her."

She says it off-hand, but there's something else in her voice, in her eyes.

"What?"

She looks at me surprised.

"What? What?"

I can't help smiling.

"When you said I needed Annie, you were holding something back, what was it?"

She looks at me innocently.

"Who me? I wasn't hiding anything."

I look at her questioningly.

"Oh really? I'll have you know, I saw right past your little act during the games."

She opens her mouth in protest.

"You did not! Nobody did, that's why I won."

I chuckle.

"I did. You see Johanna you're not the only one who can see through people. I was always good at it, but since I've won the games and been mentor I've only gotten better."

She looks at me suspiciously with narrowed eyes.  
"I don't know if I should believe you."

I shrug.

"Believe it or not, it doesn't change the truth. You're not the only one who can do it."

She sighs.

"Fine, you knew I was putting on an act. Happy?"

I grin.

"Nope, you still didn't answer my question."

She bats her eyelashes at me and smiles sweetly.

"What question would that be?"

I keep a dead serious face, although I'm inwardly laughing at her.

"You know very well what question."

She sighs.

"Fine, when I said you need Annie, I mean you really do need her, and I can bet she needs you as well."

I trace the trident with my finger as I ask.

"What does that mean?"

She shrugs.

"It's simple, you can't live without each other."

This is true, I don't think I could live if anything happened to Annie.

"Well you're right."  
She shrugs.

"So that's all it was."

I nod. Then a servant comes up and announces that dinner is ready. Johanna and I go eat, then talk a little while longer, both of us turn in early though, tomorrow we'll be arriving in district six early, so we need our sleep.

"Goodnight Jo."

I say as we part ways to our separate bedrooms.

"Night Odair, sleep well."

I walk into my room and close the door, knowing that I will probably have nightmares tonight.

I fall asleep, and about three hours later I'm woken up by a knock on the door. I open it to find Johanna in her pajamas clutching a pillow to her chest tightly.

"Nightmares?"

I ask, she just nods. I open the door, and she walks in.

"I'm sorry for waking you...it's just..."

I nod, and get back in bed, pulling back the blankets for her. She hesitates, then climbs in next to me. I pull the covers over us, and lay on my back.

She is laying on her back right by my side, and I can feel her trembling. I hold up my open hand, and she slides hers into it quickly. I hold it tightly, and rest our linked hands on my chest. She rolls over so she's on her side, I wrap my other arm around her, and within a few minutes, she's fast asleep. Her hand resting lightly on my chest, with my hand over hers. I keep my arm tightly wrapped around her, letting her know that she's safe. I kiss the top of her head.

"Goodnight Jo."

**Authors note: So there we go! All out in the open and handled, I've always felt like Johanna and Finnick had something closer than just a friendship. They are never going to become "intimate" but they both know that they are closer than friends, just not quite that close. So now you can see how they've bonded and how there relationship is a close one. Plus I've always kind of imagined her making a move on him :P Plus in catching fire when he grabs her and drags her into the ocean and washes all the blood off of her while dunking her multiple times has always made me think they have a more complicated history together than just being fellow mentors. Anyway! Enough babbling. I will hopefully have another chapter up and running tomorrow, but I'm not sure about Wed. Because it's my little bro's birthday, and I have a class for half the day so...we'll see what I can do.**

**Love all you guys! Peace out!**

**-Wendy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings everyone!**

**I have a new chapter for you guys :)**

**Oh and I thought of something fun to do.**

**I went online and found photo's of people who look like my characters including; Bruce, Ariel, Poseidon, Annie and Finnick.**

**Obviously Annie and Finnick are just what I imagined them to look like, where as I can say that my original characters look just like the photos.**

**Anyway, I couldn't find anyway to post pictures on here, so I created a blog just to show you the pictures. :D**

**Just search: Wendy Hamlet. Blog spot .com (except put it all together, for some reason it wouldn't let me :P)**

**and it should pop up!**

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think, and if you wanted to see anymore character photos, and I will try my hardest to oblige.**

**So! Here's the chapter, and thanks always for reading and reviewing!**

**Song for this chapter is *Opus 28* by Dustin O'Halloran.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Almost home.**

In the morning, I wake up before Johanna does, and I lay still so I don't disturb her.

She still has her hand resting on my chest, and she has my shirt clutched tight in her fingers, keeping hold of reality. Her head is resting on my chest up near my shoulder.

I still have one arm wrapped around her, and my other hand holds her fist. I softly rub my hand against her shoulder, and feel her muscles relax. She shifts slightly.

"What time is it?"

She murmurs as she slowly un-curls her fingers, releasing my shirt but still keeping her hand under mine.

"It's around eight thirty."

She sighs, and rubs her face into my shoulder.

"Too early."  
I smile, and let her rest for a while longer. After a moment she opens her eyes, and tilts her head back so she can see my face.

"We arrive at district six today."

She says it half as a question, and half as a statement. I nod and she rolls onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I don't want to have to give another speech, I don't want to have to see the families of the tributes I killed."

I stretch my arms above my head, and pull myself up so I'm half sitting up.

"I know, but you have to."

She sighs, and pushes herself up on her knees.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to get breakfast."

She crawls over my legs and hops onto the floor, I call after her as she walks to the door.

"What about getting dressed?"

She stops at the door and turns around.

"I'm just going to be prepped and dressed in an hour anyway, why bother getting dressed?"

She turns back around and walks out the door. I smile, and after a moment crawl out of bed.

After eating breakfast, Johanna's prep team whisked her away to get all ready for her presentation and speech. I dress in a nice outfit, and before I know it we're at the mayors house for dinner.

I'm standing near one of the long tables with a glass of wine in my hand. I'm watching Johanna in her plumb colored form-fitting gown and black makeup as she makes fun of a couple of boys that tried to hit on her.

I chuckle when one of the boys gets so flustered at Johanna's quick wit, that he spills his drink. As I watch her laugh and make a comment about him, I feel someone brush past me, and something is pressed into my hand.

After a moment, I glance down at the piece of paper in my hand. It's instructions on my assignment for tonight. I memorize the information, and casually walk over to a candle and burn the page. Then with one last glance at Johanna, I walk out.

That night is a late one, and I don't return to the train station until right before it leaves. Around two o'clock.

The party ended an hour ago, and no doubt everyone on the train has been wondering where I was.

I don't feel like explaining, so I board the train from a side door, and quickly go to my room. The minute I shut the door, I lock it and jump in the shower.

It's not as bad as the first few trips to the capitol, but you can never get used to something like this. I scrub my body until it's raw and red, then I walk out into the steam filled bathroom, and wrap a towel around my waist.

I still have the feeling that something is coating my skin, and I shiver despite the heat. I walk over to the dresser and pull out a pair of boxers and a pair of sweatpants.

I dress quickly, leaving my chest bare. I walk over and fall onto the bed, burying my face in a pillow.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Go away! I'm tired from the party."

There's silence, then I hear someone shout back.

"Where were you? We couldn't find you anywhere."  
It sounds like Johanna's mentor Dusty. She's not the most outgoing person, and she's very strict, but easy enough to get along with.

"I had to get some air, so I left."

There's another pause.

"Where did you go?"

I growl into the pillow.

"Is it really any of your business?"

She doesn't reply, and after a couple of seconds, I hear her walk away. I probably shouldn't have spoken like that to her, but I don't want to deal with anything else tonight. I've had enough to handle.

I breath in the smell of the clean pillow sheet with a deep breath, and let it out in an exhausted sigh. I'm so tired of this, of everything. This must be what Bruce felt like...I could do what he did, that's my only way out, my only way to be free. But I know I can't, the president would take it out on Annie, and she would probably lose it for good without me. My thoughts are interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Odair?"

It's Johanna. I don't want to talk to anyone right now, not even her.

"I need rest!"

I shout muffled from the pillow. I hear her try the doorknob.

"Finnick open the door."

She says sternly.

"Go away Jo!"

After jiggling the doorknob again, I hear her growl in frustration. Then she slams her fist against the door and walks away. Good, now maybe I can get some rest. No such luck, in a minute Johanna's back, and I can hear her messing around with the doorknob.

"Leave me alone!"

She ignores me, and within another minute I hear the knob turn, and the door swings open. I sit up and spin around.

"Jo! How did you get in?"

She holds up a hairpin.

"It's not that hard."

I stare at her shocked.

"You picked my lock?"

She grins, and shrugs.

"I told you to leave me alone, I don't feel like talking."

She walks over and stands in front of me.

"Well that's just to bad. What happened to you? One minute I could see you watching me make fun of those idiots, and then you just disappeared."

I don't say anything, dropping her gaze. She looks at my red skin, and reaches out to trace a cut I got from scratching my skin. I automatically tense, and flinch at her touch, and she drops to her knees in front of me so that she can look me in the eyes.

"Finnick..."

I slowly raise my eyes to meet hers, and realization dawns on her face. Without any hesitation, she wraps her arms around my neck, and holds me tightly.

My body starts shivering, and my shoulders are so tense they hurt, but she doesn't let go. Slowly, my muscles relax and my breathing slows down. Johanna smells like vanilla, and her breath is warm against my neck. All my senses focus on her, and they slowly forget what they felt like before.

She slowly relaxes her grip, and starts to pull away, but I shake my head and wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"Don't stop. It's making me forget."

She re-tightens her grip, and says quietly.

"I'm sorry."

I close my eyes, and take deep breaths, focusing on her tight hold.

"Me too."  
She sleeps in my room that night, more for me than for her. It's comforting to have her there, but it also makes me miss Annie even more.

The next week is the same routine, and before I know it, we're at the president's mansion for the final dinner party before district seven.

Outwardly I'm relaxed, comfortable and enjoying myself, while inwardly I am as tense as a coiled spring, and my heart is pounding furiously. The president never attends these kinds of things, not even when they're in his own home, so I don't know why I'm so stressed. I guess it's just being anywhere near somewhere he's been is nerve-wracking.

Johanna has been keeping a close eye on me, never straying far from my side. It's rather amusing actually, she's got it into her head that she can somehow protect me, and I'll be safe if she keeps her eyes on me. I appreciate her trying to help, but nobody can protect me. Besides, it's not me I'm trying to keep safe, it's Annie.

"Mister Odair."

I flinch at the voice, and turn to find a stern looking man in a suit standing behind me.

"Yes?"

"Come with me please,"

He pauses and looks at Johanna who is eyeing him with her chin thrust out in her "don't mess with me" face.

"Alone."  
Johanna raises her eyebrows at him, and is about to say something when I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes of course. You'll wait here wont you Jo? I'll be right back."

She turns to me with unbelief on her face.

"What? You're ditching me? But Finnick..."

I cut her off.

"Just for a minute, be patient and I'll be back before you know it."

I pat her shoulder, and then turn to the man. He starts walking towards the door that I think leads into one of the many hallways.

I glance back, and see Johanna staring at me with crossed arms, a mix of anger, hopeless frustration and worry in her eyes. I smile reassuringly at her, but she shakes her head, seeing right through it. I turn back around, and follow the man as he leads me through so many rooms, hallways, doors, up and down staircases that I can't keep track of where we are.

After what seems like an eternity of walking in silence with only the sound of our echoing footsteps, we reach one final door, and the man stops.

"Through there."

Is all he says, than he turns and starts to walk away.  
"How do I find my way back?"  
I call after him, he shouts a reply as he continues to walk back towards the dinning hall.

"Follow the blue carpet."  
I look down and notice there is a strip of blue fabric in the center of the hall. Then I turn around and stare at the door for a minute. Then taking a deep breath, I pull down the handle, and pull open the door.

I feel cool air against my face, and realize this must lead to a balcony of some sort. I step out into the cool night air, and freeze as a familiar scent floats around me.

Roses, genetically enhanced roses that have an extra powerful perfume.

I can't help gagging slightly. The smell is _so_ strong. I start developing a headache as I take a slow step forward.

Through the evening haze, I can see there are hedges of roses, maybe arbors covered in vines, it's hard to tell. There are all different colors, red, pink, white, purple, I even catch sight of a few black ones.

I wander through the maze, careful not to catch my clothing on the stray vines. After what seems like forever, the smell seems even more oppressive, and I guess that I am at the center of the hedge maze.

"Good evening Finnick."

I hear the low voice say with a careless air. My whole body tenses at the sound, and I slowly turn around.

President Snow is sitting on a bench inspecting a large light pink rose. The only thing I can think of seeing him in the middle of these blossoms is a snake in its lair. I swallow hard, and force my voice to be even.

"Good evening President."

Racing through my head are all the secrets I've been told about him, all the secrets I've kept stored deep in my memory.

"They're beautiful aren't they?"

He asks casually holding up the pink rose. I shrug.

"I suppose so."  
He chuckles quietly, the sound hissing slightly.

"Ah Finnick, not learned how to enjoy the beauty in simple things have we?"

I swallow again and reply smoothly.

"I don't fancy capitol made beauty."

He raises his eyebrows, still not looking at me. Turning the rose slowly in his gloved hand, he replies cooly.

"Oh yes, I had almost forgotten you like natural beauty. The ocean for example, or Annie."

I feel even more sick now, and I fight the trembling in my body.

"Ah!"

He exclaims quietly, like he had discovered what he was looking for. He points out that the inside petals are crinkled and browning.

"Look here, the rose appears flawless, but with enough time you can discover the ugly truth about it."

I take a deep breath, and say cooly.

"A bit like you perhaps?"

He sets the rose carefully down on the bench beside him, and slowly lifts his eyes to meet my gaze. I resist the urge to look away, and stare firmly into his ice-cold eyes.

"Oh?"

He says questioningly. I have regained a bit of my confidence, and I shrug carelessly, turning my head slightly to look at some roses.

"Well you seem like you are as pure as your name implies, but if we dig deep enough, I'm sure we can find the dirt underneath."

He points to a large pure white rose right by my head.

"Can you pick that for me?"

I reach out and touch the stem. I quickly draw my hand back as the long thorns pierce my fingertip. I glance down at the cut left by the sharp point, and then carefully pick the rose out of the vine.

"You sound like you know something."

I hand him the rose.

"Let's just say I know that you're not as clean as some people may think."

As he takes the rose from me, he catches hold of my hand, and looks at the cut slowly leaking blood. He holds my hand over the rose, and tilts it so that the drop of blood forming on my finger, runs down and pauses on the tip of my finger before falling onto one of the pure white petals of the rose. The drop of blood slowly spreads across the rose, tinting the delicate petal red.

His eyes are dangerous as he stares hard at me.

"That may be true, but there's a reason everyone thinks i'm pure. It's because whoever is foolish enough to go up against me simply vanishes, adding to the stain."

He holds up the rose, showing me that the petal has soaked up the blood, turning it from white to red.

"Keep that in mind."

He releases my hand, and traces the blood petal with a long bony finger.

"These things reek!"

I spin around and drop my jaw in surprise.

"Johanna! What are you doing here?"

She pulls a leaf out of her spiked hair, and grins at me.

"Got tired of waiting."

She turns to look at the president, and her eyes grow colder and more dangerous than I've ever seen.

He turns to look at her, looking completely unsurprised.

"Well if it isn't miss Mason. How's Leo doing?"

She grits her teeth together.

"You &*% ** * ! #$%!"

She spits out as she lunges towards him. I jump forward and grab her around the waist, holding her back as her legs kick the air uselessly.

"Let me go!"

The president chuckles.

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost any of your spirit. People like someone who's feisty."  
I grab hold of both of her arms and pin them to her sides by wrapping my arms over them tightly.

"Jo, settle down!"

I say sternly. She stops struggling, her whole body is shaking with rage. I let her go, and stand close to her side.

"Aren't you ever afraid that someday someone will actually stand up to your slimy face and lock their fingers around your throat?"

Johanna spits out at Snow. He sighs wistfully, and picks up the white rose.

"Fear is a foolish thing. But you are consumed by it aren't you? Your afraid that your father is going to find you and force you and precious Leo to live with him again. You are terrified at the thought of him, you can't sleep at night with nightmares of all the beatings, all the screams, and you relive everyday that night he beat your mother to death."

Johanna's body starts trembling, and the look of fear and shock on her face is painful. Tears slowly start to run down her cheeks as the president stands up and faces her.

"Every day, and all night you are that terrified little girl, listening to your mothers screams trapped in your mind, torturing your already wounded soul. You see Johanna, everyone can be broken, and the truth is the tougher they act, the more damaged they already are. You are barely holding yourself together, and the thought of daddy coming home shakes the foundation of your security. Fear is something that lives in all of us, some choose to ignore it, some give in to it, and others will take it out on other people. I have learned that the only way to overcome fear is to work with it, use it to your advantage, and when there's only one thing keeping someone together, you shatter it to pieces!"  
Johanna lets out a strangled sob, and turns her head away. The president steps so close their noses are almost touching, and drops his voice to a whisper.

"Miss Mason, I_ am_ fear."

Johanna covers her ears with her hands, and closes her eyes tightly.

"Stop."  
The president smiles maliciously.

"How long did it take for her to die? Giving your fathers drunken state I would say it took several hours at least. What did you tell Leo? How could you block his ears from the screams?"

She shakes her head, tears squeezing out from her tightly shut eyes.

"Stop!"

"He came and beat you after she was dead didn't he? And you took Leo's beating as well."

Her voice is a desperate scream.  
"STOP IT!"  
The presidents voice is still a perfectly calm drawl.

"And you have to live everyday knowing its your fault. She told your father that it was her fault the glass bottle that held the expensive and precious whiskey broke, that she was the one who broke it. That's why he beat her to death isn't it? When all along you were the one who knocked it off the shelf. It's your fault she's dead."

Johanna makes a small cry that sounds like a tortured animal, and collapses. I catch her before she hits the floor, and pick her up. She buries her face into my chest, and clings to my shirt sobbing.

"I think miss Mason needs some rest, she's tired after the party."

The president says carelessly as he turns back and sits on the bench.

"Oh and mister Odair, I'll be expecting you back in the capitol very soon."

I hold Johanna tightly as I find my way out of the maze and run through the halls of the mansion, following the blue carpet all the way back to the dinning hall.

I push my way through the crowd, ignoring the strange looks and questions. I find Dusty and Cyprus, Johanna's other mentor.

"Finnick! What happened?"

Cyprus asks quickly as he looks concerned at Johanna who has her face hidden against my chest.

"She got really overwhelmed with everything, and I don't think she's feeling well."

Dusty looks at the time.

"Let's get back to the train."

Cyprus and Dusty push a path for me through the crowd, and soon we are at the station. I board the train and take Johanna directly to her room. Sitting on her bed, I rub my hand up and down her back, speaking soothingly to her.

"It's okay Jo...I've got you."  
Her muscles slowly relax, whether she's calming down or she's just fatigued I don't know.

"We're on our way home...you're going to be home soon."

She still has her face pressed tightly against my chest, and I can barely hear what she says.

"How did he know?"

I don't have an answer for this so I just hold her tighter.

"I can't take it anymore...I can still hear her like it just happened."  
I lay on my side, and hold her tightly.

"I don't have anything to hold onto anymore."  
She murmurs as she falls asleep. I lay with her the rest of the night, comforting her when she wakes up screaming, and helping her keep a grip on reality.

"Find peace Jo, you're safe."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone.**

**Sorry about the rather depressing contents of the last chapter, and unfortunately we are heading for more of the same type of material so be prepared :'(**

**But probably the next chapter after this we will get to see Finnick back with Annie! Yay!**

**Also if you haven't checked out my blog, and you are interested in seeing what my characters look like, go ahead and check it out at "Wendy Hamlet. blogspot. com" and you can see photo's of what I pictured Ariel, Poseidon, Bruce, Finnick and Annie as. Although for Finnick and Annie I just picked what was closest, because in my head Annie looks a little different than the photo, and the same for Finn. (although I thought the actor who's photo I picked should have been cast as Finn :P He would have been perfect! Oh well)**

**Anyway, song for this chapter is "This is home" by Switchfoot.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Johanna is home.**

The next morning I wake up as I feel Johanna shift in my arms. I open my eyes and blink several times, trying to focus them.

Johanna is laying sprawled across my chest, her arms crossed above her head are resting on my shoulder, and her head is resting against my ribcage. Her legs are curled up, and her bent knees are resting against and slightly on top of my legs.

She turns her head and looks at me sleepily.

"Are we home yet?"

I shake my head.

"Not until this afternoon."  
She sighs, and I groan as she leans all her weight on my chest as she pushes herself up and rolls off me.  
"I can't wait to see Leo, I've been worried about him since I've been gone."

She looks at me something just occurring to her.

"Hey, I just realized you'll get to meet him."

I groan and sit up, stretching my arms above my head.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

She suddenly punches my shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

She grins at me.  
"You'd better be a good example to him, he thinks you're the coolest."  
I rub my shoulder and glare at her.

"Of course I'll be a good example. You didn't have to hit me."

She shrugs.

"Don't be a baby, it wasn't even that hard."

She leans forward.

"Want me to kiss it?"

I jerk away from her with mock horror on my face, my expression changes to surprise when I fall off the bed and land on my back. The wind is knocked out of me, and Johanna pokes her head over the edge of the bed, then she starts laughing hysterically.

"Not funny."  
I manage to gasp. She falls back on the bed still laughing, as I regain my breath and painfully stand up.

"Jo seriously that hurt, stop laughing."

She can't even answer, holding her ribs as she continues to laugh. I glare at her.

"Do you want me to make you stop?"

She finally gets her laughter under control, and sits up, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh goodness! That was _so_ funny."

I plop onto the bed next to her, as I reply.

"You have sick humor."

As I say this, I poke her in the side, and I discover something very interesting about Johanna. She is crazy ticklish. She squeals and squirms away from my finger, and I get a incredibly mischievous smile on my face. Her eyes widen.

"Finnick don't you dare!"

She tries to crawl off the bed and run but it's too late. I grab her ankle and pull her back, then I start mercilessly tickling her. She screams and squeals, trying to squirm away but my grip is strong.

"Stop! Finnick stop it!"

She manages to scream between laughing. I can't believe how ticklish she is, she has to be the most ticklish person I've ver seen. You can just poke her side and she starts laughing.

After several minutes of tickling, I stop and let Johanna sit up.

"That was really mean!"

She says gasping for air. I laugh and extend a finger towards her, she grabs it and twists it savagely, causing me to flip back on the bed.

"OW!"

She laughs, and gets off the bed.

"You deserved that. Come on I want breakfast."

I grin and stand up.

"You're impossible you know that?"

She smiles and salutes with one finger.

"Why thank you."

Then she rubs her hands vigorously over her short hair, causing it to stick up. Glancing in the mirror, she shrugs.

"That'll have to do until I get prepped. I'm thinking cake for breakfast. Sound good?"

I walk over to her shaking my head.

"Why cake?"

She smiles and runs to the door, calling back over her shoulder.

"Why not? I'll race you to the dinning car!"

I laugh and chase after her. After several minutes, we are seated with the mentors eating breakfast. We decided on settling for pancakes, saying that it was close enough with whipped cream and chocolate on them. After breakfast, Jo and I decide to play pranks on the mentors. This doesn't go over so well, and Jo and I are banned to our rooms until we reach district seven.

I'm laying on my bed with my feet on the floor, still grinning as I think of the look on Dusty's face when she discovered her dresser was full of whipped cream.

I hear the door open, and I sit up quickly. I see Johanna very carefully closing the door behind her. She winces as the latch clicks, and then with a grin she walks over to me.

"Jo! What are you doing? We're supposed to wait in our rooms until we get to district seven."

I whisper quickly. She wrinkles her nose and smiles.

"Well I don't like being told what to do."

I smile and reply sarcastically.

"No? Really?"

She chuckles quietly and sits beside me.

"It was worth it wasn't it?"

I hold in a laugh.

"Their faces!"

We both stuff our faces in pillows as we start laughing, trying to muffle the sound. After we get our laughter under control, we lay on our backs staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm going to miss this."  
Johanna says with a sigh. I turn my head to look at her.

"Which part?"

She shrugs, still looking at the ceiling.

"Mostly spending time with you...I've never really had friends. I tell myself I don't need them, but it's been nice hanging out with you."

She turns her head to meet my gaze.

"I'm going to miss hanging out with you too."

She sighs, and turns to look at the ceiling again.

"No you won't, you'll be too busy hanging out with Annie."

I raise my eyebrows.

"Are you jealous?"

She turns to look at me with a much too casual face.

"What? No. Why would I be jealous?"

I open my mouth and smile.

"You are totally jealous!"

She rolls her eyes and stares at the roof.  
"Yeah, right. Whatever you say Finnick."

I laugh.

"You know it's true. I am going to miss you though."

She looks at me unconvinced.

"Really?"

I nod solemnly.

"Really."

She smirks.

"Well that makes me feel better."

After a moments silence, she sighs.

"I just wish there was some way we could see each other on a fairly regular basis, but unfortunately there's that stupid 'don't leave your district unless you have orders to' rule."

I think of all the times I'm forced to leave the district for my 'jobs' and I wonder if in a year or so Johanna will have to do the same.

She turns to look at me.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up..."

I shake my head.

"It's fine. I just hope we don't have a reason to run into each other at the capitol."

She shifts uncomfortably.

"That's not going to happen. I won't let it."

I look at her.

"If it happens you don't really have a choice."

She looks at me, and I see the usual rebellious light in her eyes is shining brightly.

"You always have a choice Finnick."

I decide not to press the argument any further, and in a couple of minutes Johanna's prep team collect her to get ready. I dress in a pair of black jeans, and a long sleeved grey sweater. Even though It's still fairly warm in district four, it doesn't mean all the other districts are warm in the middle of winter. I find a pair of leather black boots and I pull them on over warm socks. Then I brush my hair quickly, and meet the others in the main car.

***Song***

"You look nice."

Johanna comments teasingly. I glance at her dark red sweater, skinny jeans and knee-high black boots.

"You look nice too."  
She has her usual dramatic smokey eyes and spiked hair, and she's wearing a pair of large silver hoop earings.

"And I actually mean it."  
She rolls her eyes.

"I meant it too."

I chuckle and shake my head.

"Whatever."

The train starts to slow down, and Cyprus clears his throat.

"You two remember to behave like adults and victors."

Dusty nods her slightly grey haired head in agreement.

"We don't want you to behave like two-year olds like earlier today."

Johanna and I cast glances at each other out of the corners of our eyes, and we both start snorting with held in laughter. Dusty and Cyprus look at us sternly, and we close our mouths tightly, refusing to look at each other knowing it would make us laugh again.

The train stops, and the doors open. After several minutes of preparation, we are standing on the stage and Johanna is giving her speech. Once she's done, the whole square erupts into cheers, and the partying commences.

And what a party, it almost made me wish we were out with the regular district citizens instead of having dinner with the mayor. Since we have an hour or so before we have to be at the mayors house, Johanna grabs my hand and starts dragging me through the crowd.

"Where are you two going!"

I hear Cyprus call after us, I look back as Johanna pauses. I can see his wispy light brown hair blowing in the slight breeze, his light blue eyes watching us closely.

"I've got to get Leo! We'll meet you at the train!"

He narrows his eyes.

"You'd better not be late!"

Johanna doesn't reply, but starts tugging me again. She leads me through several streets, giving me no chance to stare in wonder at all the trees. There are so many! I've never even seen most of these kinds, in district four we have palm trees and evergreens, among with a few others. But here there are so many different kinds, I can't even imagine what they look like when their leaves change colors and fall.

I guess I should have guessed since this was the lumber district that there would be lots of trees but I'm still blown away.

For the short time that I was here on my victory tour, I had other things to think about, and I since we arrived kind of late, it was already dark and we went directly from the train to the mayors house, and back to the train.

Johanna leads me down several more streets, until we're standing in front of a rather grimy looking large log building. Johanna stops and stares at the large double doors.

"What is this?"

She takes a deep breath.

"The boys community home."

I look at her.

"Is Leo staying here?"

She nods.

"He had to since there was no one to look after him while I was gone. He's treated well though."

She adds the last part quickly, more like she's trying to convince herself more than me. I nod.

"I'm sure he's been fine without you."

She nods quickly.

"So are we going to get him or what?"

She looks up at me and blinks.

"Oh! Yes, of course. Come on."

She keeps tight hold on my hand, as she leads me through the double doors. We walk through several hallways, and through a large play room, then she walks to a door and opens it.

"Hey! Who intrudes?!"

A harsh voice calls out, Johanna releases my hand, and walks fearlessly up to a large boy with short black hair and a nasty scar across one eye, the damage done to the eye has caused it to turn foggy and white. Johanna walks right up to him, barely reaching his shoulder. She thrusts out her chin, and drops her voice so that it is gruff and slightly grating.

"Recognise me now? I thought you had at least one good eye Thorn."

The boy who must be Thorn, seems to lose a little of his confidence, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"I thought you'd be at a party or something."

Johanna puts her hands on her hips, and smiles.

"Well you aren't to good at thinking are you Thorn? Better just leave that to people with brains huh?"

He looks like he's about to say something, his one dark brown eye glowing hotly at the insults. Johanna narrows her eyes, daring him to make a move. There's a moment of tension, then he spits on the floor near Johanna's shoe, and stalks away.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. He could have squashed her, actually now that I think about it, he probably would have been on the floor before he made a move. Johanna is as tough as nails, and I know from experience that she can easily incapacitate someone much bigger than her. She would have to be able to to survive on her own all these years.

"Where's little lion?!"

She shouts loud enough so everyone in the room can hear her. The boys of all different ages look at her like she's the boss, some of them afraid, some admiring. I hear a shout from the far side of the room, and a small boy with dark curly hair starts running through the beds and scattered belongings of the other boys.

"JOHANNA!"

The boy screams as he runs up and tackles Johanna, clinging tightly to her, laughing and crying into her shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're home!"

He says, pulling away from her and wiping off his face. Johanna smiles, and there's so much love in her eyes that I'm surprised.

"Hey little lion. How are you doing?"

He smiles, and kisses the tip of her nose.

"Better now."

She laughs, and stand up, holding his hand tightly. She turns around to face me.

"Finnick this is Leonardo. Leo you know who this is."  
I crouch down so that my eyes are level with his. I smile and offer my hand.

"Nice to finally meet you Leo."

His brown eyes are wide, as he takes my hand and shakes it.

"Wow, you've got a strong grip!"

I say as he releases my hand. He smiles and looks up at Johanna.

"You can thank my sis for that."

She laughs.

"Come on, we've got to go to the train station, then we're going to have dinner at the mayors house."

Leo opens his mouth in surprise.

"Really?"

Johanna nods.

"Let's go. I'll see you lads later!"

She calls over her shoulder to the rest of the boys. They shout back assorted replies as we walk through the door, and make our way back to the streets.

If I thought Johanna was small for her age, I couldn't have imagined how small Leo would be. If Johanna hadn't told me he was eight, I would have guessed six at the most. His long almost black curls and large wide-set brown eyes make him seem so much younger, He also has Johanna's small bone structure. I could hold both his wrists between one finger and my thumb. He only reaches Johanna mid waist, which puts him barely at my hip.

As we walk, he proudly shows Johanna two missing teeth.

"They were loose, and then I fell and knocked them out."

He explains. Johanna congratulates him. It's so weird to see her act motherly and sweet to someone, and it makes me smile.

"What are you grinning at?"

Johanna asks me suddenly. Giving me her most piercing glare, I look down and see that Leo is mimicking her perfectly. This makes me laugh.

"Nothing, I'm just glad to see you're happy."

Leo's face brightens instantly, and he grabs hold of my hand too. His whole hand is only about the size of my palm.

"Why wouldn't she be happy?"

He asks innocently. Johanna gives me a warning look, and I say quickly.

"Because she's been stuck with me for the past couple of weeks."

Leo laughs, along with Johanna.

"Yup that's exactly right."

Leo tugs on my arm lightly.

"You weren't mean to my sister were you? 'Cause if you were I'll beat the living daylights out of you."

I pull a terrified face, and shake my head quickly. Johanna speaks up indignantly.

"You were too! Leo do you know what he did to me this morning?"

Leo shakes his head, eyes wide.

"No what?"

She glares at me accusingly.

"He tickled me!"

Leo turns to look at me shocked.

"Oh no! Nobody tickles Johanna, not if they value their life. Shame on you Finnick."

He says sternly. Johanna looks smug, and turns her head away. The moment she does, Leo let's go of my hand and holds it up in a fist, I bump fists with him, and he grabs my hand quickly as Johanna turns back around. She narrows her eyes at the innocently smiling Leo and I.

"What are you two grinning about?"

Leo and I answer in unison.

"Nothing."

She looks suspiciously at us, but Leo turns her attention away.

"Isn't that the mayors house?"

It is indeed, and the next couple hours are spent eating, talking, laughing, and more eating. After dinner is over, all the adults retire to a large lounge. The mayor and his wife don't have any children, so the only people under the age of twenty there were Jo, Leo and I. We are told we can entertain ourselves in the living room if we want, there's a television in there, books, and other such things.

Johanna and I plop onto the large couch, while Leo chooses an enormous armchair that almost swallows him.

"Cool!"

He exclaims slightly muffled from the chair, then he grabs the TV remote and start flipping through the channels.

Johanna starts poking me with her foot, and no matter how hard I ignore her, she keeps doing it. Finally she brings her heel down hard on my thigh.

"Ow!"

She grins. I give her a glare, then I grab her thin left ankle in my hand, and before I even start tickling she says in a scared whisper.

"Don't do it!"

I of course immediately start tickling, and she writhes on the couch, laughing helplessly. The next thing I know, something hard comes in contact with my nose and I fall on my back seeing stars.

"Finnick!"

My vision slowly clears and I see Johanna's worried face hovering over mine.

"Are you alright?"

She asks quickly. I blink several times, and groan.

"What happened?"

She looks relieved that I'm fine, and she sits back on her knees. Leo walks over and sits on the floor beside me.

"She kicked you."

I slowly sit up.

"You kicked me?"

I ask Johanna astonished. She looks at me completely not compassionate.

"Hey you deserved it! I am not responsible for any injuries you get when you tickle me."

As I sit up, I feel something in my nose, and in a minute something is running down my lips and chin. Johanna's eyes open wide and she covers her mouth with her hand.

"Your nose is bleeding!"

Says Leo slightly startled.

I hold a hand up to try to stop the blood flow, quickly getting it soaked in blood.

"Yeah I got that. Thank you captain obvious."

Leo giggles at the comment, and Johanna gives me a look, and runs to the bathroom. Returning with a hand towel.

"Here."

She says handing it to me. I hold it to my nose, and partially wipe my hand off on it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."  
She says after several seconds. I shake my head.

"No you're right, it was my fault."

I grin.

"It was worth it though."  
She sticks her tongue at me.

"Has it stopped bleeding?"

Asks Leo hopefully. I remove the cloth for a second, and press it back quickly when I feel more blood pour out of my nose.

"No, not yet."

Johanna looks concerned.

"It shouldn't be bleeding that much..."

I shrug.

"You kicked me pretty hard, maybe it's just-"

I'm cut off as I suddenly start coughing, I have my eyes closed as I cough, and I hear Johanna gasp in shock.

"Oh &*%$..."

I open my eyes, and stare in shock and fear at the now blood spattered carpet. I cough again, and this time I can feel and taste the blood coming out of my mouth.

Leo starts crying in shock and fear. Johanna looks at him for a minute before turning back to me.

"We need to get you to the hospital...now!"

She says as she grabs my arm, pulling me off the floor. I suddenly feel very week and light-headed, and I can't stand up straight.

"I don't feel so good Jo..."

I say as more blood dribbles out of my mouth.

"Hang in there, we're going to get you help."

She says quickly, putting my arm around her shoulder, supporting me. The next thing I know we're out in a hallway.

"Dusty! Cyprus! Help!"

I hear Johanna shout, but everything starts swimming before my eyes, and then gets swallowed up in black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello people's :)**

**I am here to end the dreadful cliffhanger of last chapter (bwahahah)**

**I'm sorry for leaving you like that, but in my opinion every good story should leave you hanging :)**

**So, I am going to write this chapter, and then you guys will be able to know what happened in the last one.**

**Once again thank you sooo! Much for all of my faithful reviewers including; FirePearl97, CJstoriesandobsessions, wolfie18, canadianboy98, Estoma, Makebreadnotwar, and dancingaroundafire. You guys are amazing and this is a call out to thank you for reviewing, you guys inspire me to continue with the story, and I'm sorry if I'm cruel sometimes and leave you hanging or make you sad. Stay awesome ;)**

**song for this chapter is "Like a song" by Lenka.**

**(If you want when the song ends, just listen to it over again, because It's a little short, and it fits if you play it twice)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: I never thought I'd see you again.**

***Song***

I sigh peacefully, and Annie laughs beside me.

"What was that for?"

She asks, her face appearing above my head, blocking my view of the clear blue sky. I have my arms crossed above my head, and I can feel the sand shifting beneath me.

"I'm just glad to be home."

Annie returns to sitting next to me, and sprinkles a little sand on my bare chest.

"Stop it."

I warn her. She smiles, and her laugh makes me smile.

"I'm glad you're home too. You were gone for a while."  
I close my eyes, and without my vision, my other senses sharpen. I can hear the waves breaking and rushing up the shore, than retreating back into the ocean with a steady sigh. I can feel the sun against my skin, and I soak up the warmth.

"I was gone for a while. But I'm here now."

I open my eyes, and turn to look at her. She is sitting on one knee, her other one is bent in front of her and she's resting her chin on it. She's wearing her coral bathing suit with the ruffles. It contrasts well with her tan skin. She closes her eyes, and smiles as a breeze flows up from the ocean and brushes past us. It causes her thick brown hair to float out behind her, and she laughs, just because.

"Annie I wish we could stay like this forever, just you and me on the beach. Perfectly happy, no capitol, no games, no worries."

She takes a deep breath of the salty air, and opens her eyes. She leans back on her elbows, and stretches her legs in front of her.

"I wish we could sometimes too, but not all the time."

I look at her, and push myself up onto my elbows like she is.

"Why not all the time?"

She shrugs.

"The ups and downs in life mold us Finn, we wouldn't be who we are now if it wasn't for things that have happened to us. Good and bad."

I turn to look at the ocean, looking so blue today with the sun causing the surface to sparkle. As I watch several dolphins jump out of the waves and flip in the air before diving back under.

"I guess that's true, but I don't know if I like who I am."

Annie smiles, and bumps her shoulder against mine.  
"Well I like you just the way you are."  
I grin, and she laughs.

"You have something on your nose. Hang on."

She reaches forward, and starts to brush my nose, but I pull away quickly.

"Ouch!"

She frowns.

"Don't be a baby I hardly touched it."

When I pulled away from her, I shifted my arms in the sand, and something sharp pokes my arm.

"Ow. Must have been a shell."  
I look closely at my arm, and I see nothing, but it still feels like something is stuck in there. I ignore it and turn back to Annie.

"What time should we go back?"

She shrugs.

"Not until later, I don't feel like leaving."

I smile and nod.

"Me either."

We sit for a while longer, and I notice the sound of the waves sounds like someone breathing steadily. In, out, in out, deep breaths. It's soothing, and I almost forget the pain in my arm. My nose still feels a little sore as well, but I ignore these and focus on the sunlight. Which doesn't seem to be shining as bright or as warm as before.

"Doesn't this seem a little wierd to you?"

I ask Annie, looking around with a frown. She looks at me and raises her eyebrows questioningly.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

I shrug, shifting a little in the sand.

"The beach, it doesn't seem a little unnatural to you?"

She laughs.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I shake my head, and Annie takes my right hand in hers.

"You'd better be alright Odair."

I frown and look at Annie.

"What?"

She turns to look at me.

"I didn't say anything."

I shake my head. The pain in my arm becoming uncomfortable, the sun losing all its heat. In, out, in, out, in, out, the ocean breathes steadily.

"I...something isn't right..."

Annie looks at me closely.

"Finn are you alright?"

I shrug.  
"I...don't know..."  
I close my eyes, and take a deep breath, in perfect sync with the waves.

"If you don't get better I swear I'll kill you."

I open my eyes, and gasp in surprise, I can't see anything.

"Annie?"

I can still feel her holding my hand, but she doesn't answer me. My eyes are open, but they might as well be closed because I can't see a thing.

"What is going on?"

I squeeze my eyes shut, and open them. Nothing. I can still hear the ocean, and I can still feel the pain in my arm, and my nose still feels sore, but I can't feel the suns warmth anymore, or the sand beneath my feet.

"Finnick?"

My ears search for the source of the sound. I know that voice...

"Finnick! Child what are you doing here?"

I open my eyes, and slowly my vision clears. As they come into focus, I gasp, my throat getting tight and my eyes filling with tears.

"But...that's not possible..."

I'm standing on a beach, and although I can hear the ocean, I can't see it and everywhere hangs a thick white mist. Standing in front of me, is a tall beautiful young woman with flowing wavy bronze colored hair. Her skin is a golden tan, and her long limbs move gracefully. She steps closer, and I barely manage to choke out one word.

"Mom?"

Her deep, sea green eyes fill with tears as she smiles at me.

"Hello baby. You've grown up so much."  
Tears spill out of my eyes, and fall into the mist. She walks forward and reaches her hand forward, brushing it down my cheek.

"What's going on?"

I can feel her hand on my cheek, but it's like a dream, her hand feels like a breeze.

"Oh baby I love you so much, but you can't stay here."  
I reach up and brush the tears off her cheeks.

"Why not? Why can't I stay here with you?"

I hear another voice behind me, and I spin around.

"Because Annie still needs you. You're going to keep your promise aren't you?"

I choke, and rub my eyes.

"Robbert? What..."

He grins, and I stare at him. He doesn't look the same, he's healthy and strong, his skin is tan and his eyes are bright and lively.

"Hey Finnick."

I hold my hands to my head.

"I don't understand..."

I turn from Robbert to my mother, and then take several steps back.

"I...what...this...can't be real..."

Robbert shrugs, and sticks his hands in his pockets.

"What do you see?"

I look around.

"Nothing except you two, I can hear the ocean and I feel sand under my feet but I can't see anything."

A third voice hovers out of the mist.

"Then there's still time for him."

I gasp and slowly turn around.

"Bruce!"

He smiles, the grey gone from his hair, and the rough haggard look gone from his face.

"Finnick you're mother's right. You can't stay here, as much as we want you to, you don't belong here. At least not yet."

I shake my head.

"I don't understand...am I dead?"

Bruce shakes his head.

"No."

"Not yet at least."  
Robbert adds, I turn to look at my mother, and her green eyes are sad.

"It's time to go baby."

She walks up to me, and taking my face in her hands, she gently kisses my forehead.

"I'm so proud of you. We'll be together again."

More tears escape my eyes, as I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Keep her safe okay?"

I turn and give Robbert a hug.

"Always."

I turn back to see Bruce with his arm around my mother, and her arms around him. They look so happy.

"You two belonged with each other didn't you?"

My mother nods.

"We're together now, and you need to go back to be with Annie."

Bruce nods.

"Felicia's right. I'm sorry for what I did Finnick, we're looking out for you."

Robbert claps me on the back.

"Time to go."

I relax, and everything starts fading into the mist. My mother and Bruce wave.  
"I love you baby."

"Make me proud Finnick."

Robbert fades away as well.

"Look out for Annie."  
Then there is nothing except blackness, and the sound of me breathing.

"Please wake up Finnick...how can I ever explain what happened to Annie? You have to wake up!"

I hear the voice, but it's not in my subconscious, the sound is from the outside. I attempt to open my eyes, and it doesn't work. I take a deep breath, and focus on things that I can feel.

The pain in my arm is real, the steady breathing sound is real, the soreness of my nose is real, and I can still feel someone holding my hand. I open my eyes.

White, that's the first thing I see. My eyelids flutter, and my eyes start to focus slowly. A ceiling? It's glowing with white light.

"Finnick!"

I feel the grip on my hand tighten, and I turn my head slowly.

"Jo?"

The word comes out hoarse, and slightly muffled. There's something over my nose and mouth. I reach up and feel a plastic mask, I feebly pull it off.

"What happened?"

I say slowly, my voice painfully weak. Johanna has my hand clutched tightly in both of hers, and she stands from the chair beside my bed.

"You're awake!"

I blink several times, and pull the mask off my head, barely having enough strength to. I feel something in my nose and I reach for it, Johanna stops my hand.

"Leave it, they had to put you on life support."

I glance at my left arm, and see the cause of pain is a needle sticking in my arm.

"Where am I?"

Johanna glances around distractedly.

"In the district seven hospital."

I groan, as I try to sit up, giving up quickly as I have barely enough strength to talk.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was being at the mayors house...then there was a lot of blood."

Johanna looks a bit guilty.

"I...uh...I kicked you in the nose, and then you started bleeding like crazy."

I blink in surprise.

"I had to go to the hospital because you kicked me and it made me bleed a lot?"

She shakes her head quickly.

"No, after your nose started bleeding, you coughed up a lot of blood as well. I got you out in the hall, but then your eyes glazed over and you threw up blood all over the carpet, after that you passed out. We got you to the hospital and you were put under intensive care."

I shiver as my memory returns.

"What's wrong with me? What makes you throw up blood?"

At that moment the door opens, and Leo comes in.

"Jojo, you need to eat something or I'll make you, and you need to sleep too, you haven't slept until..."  
He glances at me, and his eyes widen.

"Finnick! You're awake!"

I laugh weakly.

"Yeah I know, thank you captain obvious."

He laughs, and claps his hands.

"And he's still acting like Finnick!"

He starts doing a happy dance, and Johanna and I chuckle at him. I turn to her.

"You never said what was wrong with me."  
Leo runs up to my bed, and pulls himself up next to me. Staring with wide open eyes.

"The doctor said you were minoxenated."

I frown.

"What?"

Johanna ruffles her brothers curls, and smiles.

"He means intoxicated. They found some strange kind of poison in your blood. When I kicked your nose, it made it start bleed, which triggered the poison in your blood which made you start bleeding worse and coughing and throwing up blood."

I stare at her.

"Someone poisoned me?"

She shrugs.

"They still have no idea how it got in your blood, or what it is exactly."

Leo leans close to my face, his eyes still wide with childish wonder.

"You almost died."

I nod.

"I know."

Leo leans back and watches me.

"I'm glad you didn't."

I laugh.

"Yeah me too."

Then I turn to Johanna.

"Leo was saying something about you not eating or sleeping? What's that about?"

She shrugs, and says nonchalantly.

"I haven't been very hungry lately."

Leo crosses his arms, and glares at her in perfect imitation.

"Yeah right."

She sticks her tongue at him, and he returns the gesture.

"So I'll be okay now?"

Johanna turns back to me.

"Well you lost almost a third of your blood, so even with the blood transfer you're going to need a couple of days rest before you move around."

I frown.

"Blood transfer?"

Leo nods.

"They had to suck blood out of Jojo's arm and then pump it into you."

I look at Johanna.

"You gave me your blood?"

She shrugs.

"We're the same type, they needed it quick so I offered. You would have done the same for me."

I squeeze her hand gently.

"Thanks."

She shrugs. Leo rolls his eyes, and coughs.

"Ahem. Mushy moment over yet?"

Johanna laughs, then bends over and starts kissing me. I smile as I hear Leo gasp and shout.

"Ew! Gross!"

He hops off the bed and runs out of the room. Johanna gives me one last kiss, and straightens back up.

"That got rid of him."

I laugh.  
"We could have gotten rid of him some other way."

Johanna looks at me and wrinkles her nose with a grin.

"Yeah but that was more fun."

I shake my head at her.

"You just like kissing me don't you?"

She shrugs.

"You're a good kisser."

I laugh, and shake my head.

"We have the most whacked out relationship ever."

She laughs too.  
"Yeah we kind of do."

Leo returns with several doctors, and they insist on doing some tests and shoo Johanna and Leo out of the room. I don't really remember much of what happens next, but after what seems like forever I'm alone in the room again, and the doctors said that I would be free to leave the hospital, but I would have to stay somewhere for at least another day before traveling.

Johanna returns to the room.

"Hey, the doctors just said you needed a place to stay until the day after tomorrow. Wanna stay with Leo and I? Our house in victors village is huge."

I laugh.

"Well if you don't mind."

She shakes her head.

"Not at all. Leo will love it."

In a few hours I'm laying on the couch in Johanna's living room, and Leo is showing me his drawings.

"And this one is a flower that blooms on one of the trees here."  
He says holding a picture of a large pink blossom up for me.

"Wow Leo, these are really good."

He smiles.

"Thanks. Do you want to see the ones of autumn?"

I nod, and he runs off to collect them. Johanna appears with a cup of chicken soup.

"Here you go, careful it's hot."

I take the cup.

"Thanks. It smells really good."

She laughs and shrugs.

"It came from a can so I don't know how it'll taste."

I laugh.  
"Oh well in that case I won't give you any credit."

She laughs, and looks indignant.

"Hey I warmed it up."

I smile, and blow on the soup. She glances down at the scattered pages on the floor.  
"Oh dear, Leo's showing you his drawings is he?"

I nod, taking a sip of the soup.

"Yes, he's got some real talent."

She smiles.

"Yeah, I'm glad I have enough money to buy him pencils and paper now. He deserves happiness."

She gets a faraway look in her eyes, and her face is numb. I sit up, and rub my hand across her shoulders.

"Hey, you alright?"

She looks at me, and blinks several times.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Her voice is sad, and her eyes reflect the hurt and scarring that she tries to hide so well.

"It wasn't your fault."  
I say quietly. She bites her lip, and a tear builds in her eye. I can hear Leo's footsteps coming down the hall, and Johanna takes a deep breath, and wipes her eyes.

"Hey Leo, what do you want for dinner?"

He smiles, and shouts.

"Pancakes!"

I laugh, and Johanna smiles.

"Pancakes it is. I'll be back soon."  
She gets up and walks to the kitchen. Leo watches her leave, then turns to me.

"I don't like when she's hurting."

I look at him surprised.

"What do you mean?"

He sighs, and sets his pictures on the floor.

"You can see it in her eyes if you look hard enough. She's hurting from when my mom died."

I take a drink of the soup, and ask him slowly.

"How do you know that?"

His eyes are sad as he answers.

"Cause that's how they looked when it happened."

I don't know what to say, he's as good an actor as Johanna. He acts like a little boy, but he had to grow up as fast as Johanna did.

"What do you remember?"

He shrugs.

"Not much, I was only two. But I'll never forget the look in Jojo's eyes. She doesn't know I remember, and I know she acts all tough and strong for me so I won't be afraid, I'm not afraid, I just want her to be happy, so I act like a really little kid so that she has someone to look after."

I can't believe how grown up he really is.

"She needs you."

He nods.

"I need her too, but I could take care of myself if anything happened to her. I know Jojo had to take care of herself when she was my age, and it must have been even harder for her since she's a girl."

I nod.

"She's had a rough time, but you make her happy."

He smiles and nods.

"I love her so much, I'm glad I can make her happy."

He closes the subject by picking up a picture and handing it to me.

"Careful not to get any soup on it."

I laugh, and am extra careful as I look at the fiery landscape of all the leaves on the trees changing color.

That night, after eating pancakes and playing a game or two, Johanna helps me upstairs to the guest bedroom. I'm still shaky on my legs, but I'm regaining my strength. She stays with me for a little while, Leo is already in bed so we talk in low voices.

"Thanks for everything."

She smiles.

"Don't mention it. Maybe sometime Leo and I can visit you. He's always wanted to see the ocean."

I nod.

"That would be fun, and I'm sure Leo would love it."

She sits on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling by the way?"

I shrug.

"A little tired and weak, but other than that I feel fine."

She nods.

"Good. The night you were in the hospital, I called someone in district four."

I frown.

"How did you get a number?"

She shrugs.

"You have several numbers to call in case of emergency, they just had to pull up your profile."

I raise my eyebrows.

"Really?"

She nods.

"Apparently all victors have them. Anyway Annie answered..."  
I cut her off quickly.

"You didn't tell her did you?"

She looks at me critically.

"Uh, no. I told Mrs. Cresta, I wouldn't tell Annie directly. Not after what you've told me about her, she probably would have had a mental breakdown or something."

I glare at her, and she looks at me innocently.

"What? She probably would have."

I shake my head.

"Annie isn't that fragile."

She shrugs.

"I bet she is when it comes to you."

I look at her confused for a minute.

"Wait...how long was I unconscious?"

She thinks for a minute.

"The dinner party was...four days ago, so you were in a coma for three full days."

I stare at her.

"Three days?"

She nods.

"Now you see why I called, if you didn't show up like scheduled three days ago than they would have started to worry."

I scoff.

"Well they're most likely worrying anyway."

She shrugs.

"Well at least they know what to worry about, I called them when the doctors kicked me out of your room and told them the news."

I nod.

"Good."

Johanna smiles at me.

"I talked to Annie for a while, she's a really sweet girl."

I smile.

"Yeah she is."

Then I look suspiciously at her.

"Wait...what did she tell you?"

Johanna smiles, and stands up.

"Nothing."

She walks to the door, and pauses in the doorway.

"Goodnight...fish."  
She giggles as I throw a pillow at her, and blows me a kiss as she closes the door. I chuckle, and grab the extra pillow.

I lay down, and slide my hand under the pillow.

"Ow."

I murmur and hold up my hand. There's a small partially healed cut on the end of my forefinger. That's when I remember that night in the garden, I cut my finger on that rose. Could it be...?

My mind wanders back to all the secrets I've been told about the president.

_some people say he drinks the blood of his enemies!_

_I've heard that he drinks poison._

_All I know is that everyone who was ahead of him in rank just mysteriously died. Some were said to have all of a sudden just exploded in blood!_

Is it possible I was infected by the rose? I shiver thinking about that night, and I pull the covers up over my head, shutting my eyes tightly and focusing on the dream earlier about Annie. Finnally seeing her laughing face, and fading away into peaceful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone!**

**How did you all like last chapter?**

**In this chapter we shall see Finnick get reunited with Annie, and then I think we're going to do a short time jump where we'll skip ahead a little bit, but we'll see.**

**What do you guys think of Leo? I like writing about him and Jo because I get to show sides of them they normally don't have.**

**I also like Finnick and Johanna's relationship right now, it's kind of a flirty never going anywhere friendship :D**

**Anyway, I'll let you get to reading and I hope you continue to enjoy my story :)**

**Oh and as always I love getting reviews, and receiving ideas from you guys. PM me anytime you have an idea, question, complaint or just want to talk about the story :) If you haven't reviewed, please do (it's really not hard) :D**

**Song for this chapter is "My own one" by Emily Moldy.**

**(some of you may recognise it from the nature valley commercial. I heard it and was like "I need to know that song!")**

**lol :P**

**Oh! and I heard this song and it made me think of Annie after Mockingjay :'( It's called "And the world turned" By 'The Gabe Dixon Band' It's painfully sad. You should listen to it sometime. :')**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Goodbye for now.**

The next morning, I'm woken up by Leo running into my room, and jumping on my bed.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!"

He shouts in a high-pitched boys voice. It startles me, and I sit up with a shout, wielding Bruce's knife that I always carry with me.

Leo shouts in surprise, and falls off the bed. I blink several times, and rub them with the back of my hand, the adrenaline pumping through my veins has banished every tired nerve from my body. I set the knife on the nightstand, and crawl to the foot of the bed, looking down at a very startled Leo. We stare at each other for a moment.

"You startled me."

He says, I raise my eyebrows at him.

"_I_ startled_ you_?"

He looks a little sheepish at me, and as I think over the scenario, I grin, then he smiles, then we both start laughing. After a few seconds, Johanna slams the door open, and looks confused at us. She's holding a long dagger by her side, and she's still in her pajama's.

"What's going on?"

She asks in a rather husky voice, she's not a morning person. Leo looks at her and smiles.

"Morning Jojo. Finnick and I were just scaring each other."

I chuckle, and flop back on the bed.

"You mean you ran in here and woke me up by jumping on the bed and screaming."

His head pops up at the foot of my bed, and he leans his arms on the bed.

"Hey! You made me fall off the bed by almost killing me with that knife."

I sit up and cross my legs, pointing at him warningly.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you. You can't startle me like that."

He narrows his eyes.

"Why not?"

Johanna, looking very irritated answers shortly.

"Because he's a victor."

She walks out and slams the door behind her. Leo looks at me and shrugs.

"Sorry. What did Jojo mean?"

I sigh and slide my feet to the floor.

"You never really get out of the arena."

He nods sadly.

"The nightmares."

I nod.

"When you wake up, sometimes it takes a minute to remember you're not in the arena anymore."

He stands up and walks over to the side of the bed, then he sits down next to me.  
"Oh...sorry."

I shrug.

"You didn't know."

He smiles.

"Woke you up though didn't I?"

I laugh, and nod my head.

"Yeah, it definitely woke me up. Just don't do it again."

He salutes with one finger, just like Johanna does.

"Right oh! I guess you're feeling better."

I stand up and sway slightly.

"Yes, I'm definitely feeling stronger."

He stands up, and grabs my hand.

"Well you're still a little pale, so I'll help you down the stairs."

I smile.

"Thanks."

As we walk out into the hall, and start slowly descending the stairs, he remarks sadly.

"Since you're better I guess you'll be going home today."  
I nod.

"Yeah, they have a train waiting for me around noon."

He looks sad as we reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh...I'm glad you're feeling better, but I don't want you to leave."

I ruffle his dark curls, and smile at him.

"Me either. What about you and Jo come see me in district four sometime?"

He brightens up.

"Could we?"

I shrug.

"I'm sure Jo could find a way to work out a visit."

He grins.

"Jojo's good at getting what she wants."

I laugh and nod in agreement.

"Yes she is."

We walk to the kitchen where Leo searches through the cabinets for breakfast.

"What are the options?"

He shrugs.

"Not much..."

I walk over to the island.

"Do you have eggs?"

He runs over to the cooler, and pulls out a dozen eggs.

"Yup."

I find a frying pan, and walk over to the stove.

"What about veggies?"

He searches the cooler again, and pulls out some peppers and a tomato.

"Uh...yup."

"Well if you have any cheese we can make omelets.

He looks through the cooler one last time, and smiles brightly when he finds a medium cube of orange cheese.

"Check!"

I grin.

"Bring the ingredients over here and I'll show you how to make them."

After about an hour, the kitchen smells delicious, and Leo and I are flipping omelets onto a plate. Leo runs into the pantry and finds some fruit which I let him chop up all by himself. As we're setting the food on the table, Johanna makes a reappearance dressed in jeans and a black turtleneck. At home she leaves her hair down.

"What smells so good?"

She questions, looking in a much better mood now. Leo smiles brightly, as he waves a hand over the table.

"Finnick and I made breakfast!"

She raises her eyebrows in surprise, and glances at me with a smile.

"Did you? Well that's exciting."

He nods, and pulls out a chair for her.

"Wait until you taste our omlease!"

I chuckle, and don't correct his pronunciation. We all sit down and eat breakfast, talking and laughing. By the time we're finished eating and cleaning up, it's almost noon.

"You had better get to the station if you don't want to miss your train."

Johanna says a little sadly, quickly hiding the tone in her voice by coughing several times. Leo jumps up from the couch.

"Let's walk him to the station!"

Johanna meets this suggestion with much less enthusiasm, but Leo coaxed her into it. She doesn't like goodbyes, I think she finds them painful.

"Alright well we have to hurry."

She says finally, Leo jumps up on tiptoe and kisses the tip of her nose.

"Thank you! Let's go!"

He grabs my hand, and pulls me to the door. Johanna grabs her leather trench coat and a jacket for Leo.

"Leo wait! It's cold put your jacket on."

He pauses just long enough to slip the coat on, then grabs my hand again and pulls me outside. Last night it snowed, and I stare at the white blanket covering everything.

"It's beautiful..."

I say quietly. Johanna pulls up her coat collar, and grumbles.

"It's just snow."

I shrug.

"We don't have snow in district four."  
Leo gasps and stares at me with his mouth wide open.

"You've never seen snow?!"

I laugh.

"The first time I saw snow was on my victory tour, this is the first time since then."

He seems unable to understand.

"Never seen snow before?"

He mutters to himself. I chuckle as we continue to walk to the train station.

"What's the matter Jo?"

She wrinkles her nose, and glares at the white flakes falling gently from the sky.

"Snow is just frozen water, and it's cold."

I laugh.

"You don't like snow?"

She shrugs.

"Not especially. Like I said, it's just frozen water."

I bend over as we walk, and grab a handful of snow, letting it melt on my palm.

"What's wrong with water?"

I look back when she doesn't answer. She's walking with her arms crossed, and her eyes look scared.

"Oh...Jo I'm sorry, I didn't think of..."

She shakes her head.

"No it's fine. I'm fine."

Leo glances back at his sister.

"You sure Jojo?"

She nods, and Leo whispers to me.

"After she got back it took her over a week to get in the shower, she's never been a fan of swimming, but after her games it was really bad."

I nod, remembering the way Cecil and Ziva tortured her by submerging her head under the lake and waiting for a long time before letting her breathe again. She seems to have gotten over most of her phobia, but I have a feeling she wont be going swimming for a long time.

"Is that the station?"

I ask. Leo stands on tiptoe.

"I can't tell."

I pick him up, surprised at how light he is, he can't weigh more than sixty pounds. I put him on my broad shoulders.

"See it now?"

He laughs, and stretches his arms out at his sides.

"Yes I can see it up ahead."

He turns slightly to look down at Johanna as we continue walking.

"Look Jojo! I'm a giant."

She laughs. As Leo starts making growling sounds, emphasizing every footstep with a loud "Stomp!"

I picture what it must look like from his perch, he has to be over eight feet tall on my shoulders. He laughs again, and tilts his head back closing his eyes.

"I can touch the sky!"

Johanna walks up to my side, and we both smile at happy Leo is. In a few minutes we reach the train station, and I take Leo down, almost dropping him.  
"Oops sorry, I'm still a little shaky."

He straightens up and smiles.

"I don't care if you dropped me, I got to see what a bird sees!"

He runs around Johanna and I in circles, holding his arms out at his sides.

"Wouldn't it be cool if you were a bird? Then you could just fly around wherever you wanted! I could go see all the districts, or I could fly over the capitol! Or maybe I would fly across the ocean to see if there was any other land out there."

He chatters excitedly. I glance at the sleek silver train, and then look back to Johanna.

"I should probably go..."

She nods, and sniffs away a tear.

"Yeah you should."

Leo skids to a stop spraying both of us with snow.

"Oh, I almost forgot you were leaving."

He runs up and hugs me.

"I'm going to miss you! Promise you'll see me again?"

His last phrase sounded a bit odd. But I nod.

"I promise I'll see you again. Remember to remind Jo to come visit me. You'll love the ocean."

He smiles.

"Could you send me a picture of the ocean?"

I nod.

"I will."

He lifts his fist, and I bump it with mine, he smiles.

"See you soon!"

Then he runs to play in the snow for a little while.

"Don't go to far!"

Johanna calls after him, then she turns to me.

"Um...bye."  
I chuckle.

"Is that the best you can do?"

She shrugs.

"I'm not very good at this give me a break."

I laugh.

"Johanna, I am going to miss you. You'll try to come see me?"

She nods.

"I'll find a way somehow."

I smile.

"Good."

She pulls her hands out of her pockets and walks forward. I open my arms and she gives me a tight hug. I wrap my arms around her.

"I'll miss you."

She manages quietly. I pull away slightly and kiss her forehead.

"We'll see each other soon."

She nods.

"Goodbye Odair."  
She releases me and I walk into the train. As it pulls away from the station, I look out the window and wave back to Leo and Johanna.

The train ride will last until tonight, since this is a speed trip and we won't be making any stops. The time goes by rather quickly, and soon I'm told we'll be arriving in an hour. I decide to relax in my room until we arrive.

As I sit down, I hear something crinkle in my pocket, confused I reach in and feel a folded piece of paper. I unfold it, and my eyes scan over the message.

_Finnick, _

_I'm not very good with words like you are, and I can't make people like me like you do,_

_I find it's easier to say what I mean if I write it out, so I decided to write you a letter._

_I don't know when you'll get this, or if you even will, but I wanted you to know some things._

_I want to tell you that everything the president said was true, and I wanted you to know the truth._

_Thank you for being there when no one else was, thank you for holding me when I needed comforting,_

_for being the only friend I've had, and thank you for caring._

_You are smart, funny, charming, witty and loving. I know you can see through my acting, so please know_

_that I am a very scarred, and that is why I act tough and mean. You were there to help me when _

_I didn't know what else to do, you were amazing with Leo, and thank you so much for giving him a friend _

_as well. I'm mostly writing this to say goodbye, because I don't know when I'll see you again, but I will_

_try my best to come visit you in district four. _

_Thank you for keeping me strong._

_Johanna._

I read the letter several times, finally staring into space with it in my hands. She has a good heart, I just wish she would show it more. I suppose she can't because now she has a reputation to uphold. I fold up the letter, and tuck it deep in my pocket so I won't lose it.

"We are now arriving in district four"

I hear a voice announce over the loudspeaker, they don't use it much. I stand up and walk to the main car, I catch a glance of Julia cleaning in the other room, and I wave. She sees me and smiles, giving me a small wave back.

The train slows to a stop, and the doors open, I take a deep breath of the salty air that blows in through the door, and I walk out onto the station. It's a little late, so I'm not surprised that there's nobody to greet me. I decide to go directly to the Cresta's house, I know Annie will be waiting up for me, even if I didn't get back until one o'clock in the morning.

I take my time getting there since I'm still recovering and I'm a little tired. I finally reach victors village, and I glance at my dark house before knocking on the Cresta's door. After a moment's pause, I hear someone walk to the door and turn the handle. It opens and I'm a little surprised to see Mags is the one who answered the door.

"Hey Mags."

Her face lights up temporarily when she sees me, but they are distracted and there's an undertone of worry.

"Finnick! It's good to have you back...come in..."

She opens the door wider, and I step inside. I give her a quick hug.

"Is Annie around?"

She doesn't answer, and my heart starts pounding.

"Come into the living room dear."

She says quietly, leading me into the living room. My muscles are all tense, and anxiety is gnawing at my stomach. I freeze in the doorway to the living room, my heart stopping, then beating furiously.

Mrs. Cresta is sitting with Ariel on the couch. Ariel is sobbing uncontrollably, and Mrs. Cresta has her arm around her shoulders comforting her, but I can see anxiety in her eyes as well. I don't see Poseidon anywhere. Mrs. Cresta looks up and smiles weakly when she sees me.

"Finnick...I'm glad you're better, we weren't sure what happened, we just got a call saying that you were in the hospital..."

She trails off, and Ariel looks up at me with red tear filled eyes. I swallow nervously, and ask very slowly.

"What happened?"

Ariel bites her lip, and takes a deep breath, before bursting into tears again. Mrs. Cresta rubs her back, and looks up at me with tired, worried eyes.

"Lily is missing."

I lean against the doorway, feeling shaky again.

"What? How long?"

Ariel manages to choke out.

"We...were playing...and I turned around for a second...and she..."

She covers her face with her hands and sobs loudly. Mrs. Cresta picks up where Ariel left off.

"This afternoon Ariel took her shopping, we don't know where she went, she just wandered off."

Mags sighs, and rubs her eyes.

"Ariel ran into Annie while she was looking for her, and Annie offered to look while Ariel told Poseidon."

Mrs. Cresta holds back tears as she says slowly.

"We haven't heard from either of them since. Poseidon is out looking for them now."

I feel my heart stop beating, and the breath is caught in my throat.

"Where was the last place you saw her?"

I ask when I finally get my breath back. Ariel sniffs loudly.

"I ran into Annie on main street, and she went in the direction of the harbor."

I don't wait for anything else, turning around and running to the door.

"Finnick!"

I hear Mags shout after me, but I'm already running for the harbor.

As I race past street after street, thoughts run through my head. Where could they be? District four is one of the larger ones, they could be miles away. Where would Lily go? Where would an eight year old girl go? Annie had gone towards the harbor, did she think Lily would be done at the beach? I've never run this fast in my life, and I quickly pass the richer area of the district, and start running past the less wealthy houses and shops.

"Finnick?"

I hear someone shout as I dash past a side street. I skid to a stop, and turn around, running as I catch sight of Poseidon jogging towards me.

"I didn't know you were back..."

He starts, but I cut him off.

"Any idea where they are?"

He shakes his head.

"I've been out here for hours, combing the streets."

He runs his fingers through his hair, and sighs heavily.

"I don't know what to do."

I suck in a deep breath of air, and look around quickly.

"We keep looking."

He nods.

"Where do you want to look?"

I'm about to reply when we both spin around at a shout.

"Daddy!"

Poseidon runs forward.

"Lily! Baby where are you?"

I run after him as we hear another shout.

"I'm here!"

Lily dashes out of an alley, her light blue dress dirty and ripped, her blond curls in a frizzy disarray, and two clean streaks on her cheeks from tears.

"Daddy!"

She runs up and Poseidon scoops her up in his strong arms.

"Baby! Are you alright? What happened?"

She holds onto him tightly as I slow to a stop in front of them. Poseidon pulls her away gently so he can see her face, he wipes the tears off her face.

"Can you answer daddy baby?"

She nods.

"Are you alright?"

She nods.

"I was scared because it got dark."

She whimpers. Poseidon nods.

"I know, you're safe now. What happened?"

She sniffs.

"Mommy took me shopping, I saw a little birdie and I followed it..."

Poseidon kisses her cheek.

"What happened then baby?"

She looks guilty as she strokes Poseidon's cheek with her little hand.

"I got lost daddy."

He holds her tightly.

"You're doing great baby, just one more question. Did you see miss Annie?"

She nods. I can't help but ask quickly.

"Where? Why aren't you with her?"

Lily starts crying again.

"She found me in the dark place...there were bad men and she told me to run..."

She starts sobbing loudly, and clings to Poseidon's neck. He looks torn, and I make a decision.

"Take her back to the village."

He hesitates.

"Finnick what about..."

I take off at a run down the alley Lily came from, shouting back over my shoulder.

"Take her as fast as you can, then come find me!"

I hear him take off at a run, and I'm thankful we're both in shape and fast runners. I erase everything from my mind, pounding down the alley, I spot Lily's small footprints in the sand strewn street. I take a right turn, and I accelerate when I hear shouts up ahead. I take a left turn into a wide alley, and up ahead I can see where the shouts are coming from.

There are at least four full-grown men in the alley, and I feel the killer in me rise as I see one of them has Annie's thick brown hair in his fist. She's screaming and crying, holding onto the hand that has her hair. Her dark green dress is missing one of the sleeves, and is covered in mud. So far the men haven't noticed me yet, and I don't slow my pace for a second, slowly closing the gap. One of the men, with straggly mud colored hair steps forward and grins at Annie, I can just catch what he says.

"Pretty little thing like you shouldn't be out all alone...something terrible might happen to you."

He and the other men laugh uproariously. He steps even closer, and brushes his dirty fingers down her neck to her collarbone. She promptly spits in his face, and he pulls away yelling and wiping off his face.

"ANNIE MOVE!"

Her head snaps in my direction, and without hesitation she slams her heel down on the foot of the man holding her hair. He roars in pain and automatically releases her. She bolts away from the men just as I reach the one who was holding her and jump into a flying tackle. I catch him in the stomach, and we both fall to the ground, somersaulting several times before I pin him underneath me, and without hesitation slam his head against the street. He instantly goes limp, and I roar as two of the other men grab my arms and pull me from him.

Adrenaline is pumping thick and fast through my blood, and my vision is tinted red with the blood pounding in my head. The men struggle to hold me, but I reel backwards, slamming them against the side of a building. They release me and try to catch their breath.

"Stop right there!"

I hear a rough voice shout. I don't even feel the cut across my forehead, but I know it's there from the blood dripping down my cheek. I slowly turn around, and see the man with the mud colored hair has his arm around Annie's waist, his other arm is holding a knife to her throat. Annie has both of her hands on the mans arm, trying to pull away.

"Stop wiggling!"

the man shouts, pressing the knife against her throat, she relaxes and bites her lip as a drop of blood runs down her neck.

"Annie, just hold still."

I say calmly. The man laughs, and puts his mouth close to Annie's ear.

"Annie huh? Pretty name for a pretty little girl."

I take a step forward, gritting my teeth together.

"Ah ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The man says threateningly. I stop, and my mind races furiously.

"Let her go."

I say, stalling for time to think. He laughs and shakes his head.

"Why would I do that pretty boy?"

I decide to tag in capitol Finnick, and I shrug in an off-hand manner.

"Well if you weren't an uncultured swine, then you would know who I am."

He seems taken a bit off guard by this, but replies quickly.

"Why should I know who you are?"

I laugh, as if it's the most ridiculous question he could have asked.

"Because I am Finnick Odair, victor of the sixty-fifth hunger games."

He snorts.

"What does that matter to me?"

I sigh, and rub my eyelids like I'm trying to teach something to a brick wall.

"Because, if you weren't an idiot, you would realize that since I'm a victor, I am obscenely wealthy."

His eyes brighten up slightly, and he relaxes his knife hold on Annie slightly.

"Wealthy huh?"

I sigh.

"Yes, I believe that's what I just said."

He points the knife at me.  
"So you pay me to let the girl go?"

I shrug.

"Or I could fight you for her."

He laughs harshly, like this is the funniest joke he's ever heard.

"You fight me boy? Why are you playing prince charming for this lass?"

I lock eyes with Annie, trying to reassure her. She meets my gaze, and I see fear, but I also see trust in her eyes. Trust that I will get her out of this.

"Maybe I just like living up to my looks."

I say with a cheeky grin. He laughs.

"I don't think she's worth your hide lad."

I flex my arms, and stretch slightly.

"I think you're scared you're going to lose."

His eyes grow hard, and his pride shows on his face.

"I ain't afraid of you boy."

I get into a ready stance, and smile.

"Prove it."

He pauses, then pulls the knife away from Annie's neck, then he slowly sticks the knife in his belt.

"Oi! Shark! Get over here and hold the girl!"

One of the men I fought a minute ago walks carefully past me, and grabs Annie's wrist tightly in his hand.

"Don't worry Annie, I'll rescue you, just don't struggle okay?"

She nods slowly. The man called 'shark' calls to the leader.

"Eh Vile, what do you want me to do with her?"

The leader who must be Vile, fitting name, stretches his muscles as he answers.

"Just hold her til I'm done with smart mouth over here."

I shake my finger at him.

"Ah, ah, ah, Shark you watch miss Annie until I'm finished teaching this Vile creature some manners."

Shark starts laughing, stopping suddenly when Vile shouts.

"Shut up!"

He stretches his neck from one side to the other, causing it to pop loudly. He's not quite as tall as I am, but his shoulders are much broader, and his arms are like logs.

"Winner walks away."

He says with an evil grin. We start circling.

"The loser won't be able to walk away."

I say, my voice growing hard, the arena Finnick returning.

He chuckles low, and before he has time to think, I launch myself at him and the fight starts.

I score the first hit, slamming my fist hard against his rib cage I hear a snap and he roars in pain. I'm not expecting him to retaliate so quickly, and I don't have time to block the blow that lands heavily on my already cut forehead. I reel back as the cut splits open and blood covers my eye.

"You're already losing boy."

Vile says as he closes in, locking his fingers around my throat before I can recover. He slams his knee into my chest, and I feel several ribs crack. I gasp and struggle as his grip tightens, blocking my breath. He leans down close, and lowers his voice to a whisper.  
"I'm going to have fun with your girlfriend."

My eyes mist red, and I roar as I get my legs under him and kick him off me with all the strength I have. Apparently I had more strength than I thought, because he goes flying and lands five feet away. I'm on him in a second, pinning his arms beneath my knees, and slamming my fist into his jaw.

"I...am...going...to...kill...you!"

I deliver each word with a punch, knocking his head back and forth. I've broken his nose in at least two places, and I'm fairly sure I've broken his jaw as well. I can't stop hitting him though, the arena blood is flowing hot and angry in my veins, and the only thing that is playing in my mind is _he hurt Annie, he wants to hurt her more, he must die!_ It plays over and over in my mind, and the punches keep coming. I feel someone grab my hair and pull me off of Vile, it's the other man, I spin around and slam a uppercut into his jaw. He staggers back and falls to the ground unconscious.

"Stop..."

Vile says weakly as I stand over him. My chest is heaving, and blood is dripping from my knuckles, I don't know if it's mine or his. I shake my head, my eyes still full of fury.

"Hey boss..."

I spin on Shark, and stare at him with pure hatred and murder in my eyes.

"Let her go."

I say each word low and menacing, and he slowly releases Annie. I take a deep breath and let it out in one word.

"Run."

He turns and takes off down the alley. Annie rubs her wrist and looks at me with frightened eyes.

"Finn..."

I ignore her, the only thought in my mind. _I still have to finish him!_ I grab the front of his shirt, and pull him up until he's standing, then I drag him over and slam him against the wall.

"Now you die."

I breathe quietly, there's fear in his eyes, and I lock my fingers around his throat, tightening my grip, feeling the breath stick in his throat. He cough blood on my face, and struggles feebly.

"Finnick stop!"

I hear Annie shout, and for a moment the normal Finnick hears her, the thought registering in my mind that she only calls me by my full name when she's scared or angry. I shake my head, shrugging her arm off my shoulder.  
"I'm doing the world a service."

I growl as my fingers tighten even more around his neck. Annie tugs uselessly at my arm, and soon I can't hear what she's saying anymore, I can only hear the thought in my mind. _nobody touches Annie!_

_"Finnick stop!"_

I hear the voice firm and commanding in my mind, and I shake my head. Bruce is dead.

_"Finnick leave him alone!"_

"You're dead!"

I shout, squeezing my eyes shut. I feel strong arms grab my shoulders and pull me away from the wall. Vile sinks to the ground, coughing and gasping feebly. In one quick instant, all the adrenaline drains from my blood, and all the pain registers. I cry out in pain and wrap my arm around my chest, suddenly feeling very light headed.

"Finnick! Stay with me."

I hear Poseidon's voice, but I can't see him. The last thing I see before everything turns black, is Annie's tear-stained face.

"Please hold on Finn!"

I reach up and brush the back of my hand against her cheek, wiping off the tears.

"Annie..."

I barely murmur before my world turns black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for not posting yesterday, but I had to get up early and I was volunteering to pack christmas boxes for children in other countries so I was gone all day. Just so you know it was for a good cause :)**

**Anyway, I've been thinking about how I want this story to go, and I thought about where to stop it, and then my friend and I are going to start writing Annie's games, so that will pick up where this story left off. One thing that's been bothering me though is after Annie wins her games, I don't know what we're planning for that, we might end the story when she wins her games.**

**I need to talk to Emma Lane about that :-\**

**Anyway! Here's the chapter :D**

**Song is "Iris" by The Goo Goo dolls.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Peace.**

The only thing I remember is floating on my back in the perfectly calm ocean, watching the clear blue sky above me. I know I'm dreaming...or dead, I don't know which. I don't know why I would be dead, the last thing I remember is fighting in the alley, then I saw Annie. Everything is perfectly calm and peaceful.

Suddenly my heart skips a beat, and my eyes snap open.

I'm in the hospital, my forehead hurts, and my chest is horribly sore. I lift up my arm, and see a needle sticking in it, clear liquid drips steadily through the tube into my arm. I sigh and gently lower my arm back to the bed. I reach my other arm up and feel the bandage around my forehead, my wavy hair is laying over it, partially hiding the bandage. I try to sit up, and wince as a sharp pain shoots through my chest, I carefully hold a hand to my ribs, and try again. I cry out in pain, and drop back onto the mattress, closing my eyes tightly and gritting my teeth as pain spreads across my chest and back.

I hear the door open, and the most beautiful voice I've ever heard moves quickly across the room until it's beside me.

"Finn! You're awake!"

I open my eyes, tears from the pain starting to fill them. I look over and see Annie standing beside me, her beautiful and wild brown hair flying around her in its usual thick waves. She's still wearing the dress that she had in the alley.

***Song***

"Annie."  
The name is peace and hope and comfort just to say. She has tears running down her cheeks as she smiles, and leaning down she carefully kisses my bandaged forehead.

"Hey Finn."

The tears fall out of my eyes as unbearable pain shoots through me again. I squeeze my eyes shut and clench my jaw tightly. I feel Annie's hand nestled in my wavy hair, and her other one is holding mine tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

I feel the tube connected to my arm quiver, and after a moment the pain slowly fades away. I take a deep breath, and open my eyes.

"Annie...don't be sorry."  
She has her forehead pressed against my hand, and I can feel her tears dropping onto it. I stiffly sit up, and put my hand on her head, then I kiss the top of her head.

"You're safe, and that's all that matters."

She looks up, tears streaking her cheeks.

"You're hurt."

She whimpers, lightly touching the bandage around my head. I shake my head.

"It doesn't matter."

She drops her head, more tears falling on the bed.

"It's my fault."

I lift her chin so that she meets my gaze, and I smile. Wiping away her tears as I say.

"It's not your fault. I would die to keep you safe."

She sobs and wraps her arms gently around my neck, being careful not to lean her weight on me. I wrap my arms around her, and lean my head against hers.

"Annie Cresta you are the most important thing in my life."

Her shoulders shake as she cries, and she manages to say through her tears.

"You are mine too."

We sit like that for a while, just holding each other. We haven't been together in several months, and holding her is pure joy and peace. Everything about her is familiar and lovely. The smell of her hair, the sound of her voice, her smooth skin, the familiar sound of her heartbeat.

After a long time, Annie reluctantly pulls away, and wipes the tears off her face. She takes a deep breath.

"I've missed you so much."

I lean back on the pillows, feeling a little like I'm floating.

"Me too. How's Lily?"

Annie brighten up.  
"She's doing just fine. After you passed out Poseidon had to carry you all the way to the hospital, The doctors said you have a slight concussion, and five of your ribs are broken."

I wince.

"Well that would explain the pain in my chest. How long was I out?"

She shrugs.  
"Not long, you were brought into the hospital last night, and it's only nine o'clock."

I nod.

"Have you been here all night?"

She nods.

"Annie..."

She holds up her hands halting me.

"Finn, it's fine, they rolled in a cot for me to sleep on."

I look skeptically at her.  
"Did you actually sleep?"

She hesitates.

"Annie."

She sighs.

"I couldn't sleep with you hurt! I had to be awake in case you woke up and needed something."

I sigh heavily and shake my head.

"Annie you should have known I would want you to get agood nights sleep more."

She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

"Oh please, like you wouldn't have done the same thing."

I smile slightly.

"Well..."

She smiles.

"See? Don't worry I'm fine. The important question is how are you? We got a call that you were in the hospital, then a few days later we got another call saying you were coming home. Johanna never said what was wrong."

I frown.

"Um...I blanked out..."

Annie looks concerned.

"It could be because of the concussion. Johanna said something about excessive bleeding?"

The memory returns in an instant, and I shudder as I remember.  
"Oh yeah...I got a toxin in my blood somehow, and when I got a bloody nose it triggered the toxin."

She looks horrified.  
"You were poisoned? How?"

I brush my thumb against the scab on my fingertip, and shrug.

"They don't know, they're not even sure what the toxin was."

She nods slowly.

"Oh."

After a moment of silence, I ask.  
"So you talked to Jo on the phone for a little while?"

She nods, remaining quiet.

"Well what did you think of her?"

I ask, wondering what Annie's view of her was. After a long pause, she says.

"I think something terrible happened to her, and that's why she acts so harsh towards everyone."

I nod slowly, and Annie adds quickly.

"She was nice to me though. Although some of the things she said sounded kind of funny."

I look at her interested.  
"Oh? Like what?"

Annie's forehead creases into a bunch of little lines like it always does when she's thinking.

"Well, she said something about us...I can't remember exactly how she put it, but it was something like 'Finnick is starting to realize it, but it's going to take you a little longer to.' Does that make any sense to you?"

I think for a minute, then shake my head.

"No. Jo talks kind of weird sometimes, I wouldn't think about it too much, it could make your brain hurt."

She laughs, and just that makes me feel ten times better.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. Ariel is pregnant!"

I grin.

"No, really?"

She nods, and I laugh.

"That's wonderful! Poseidon is going to be a dad."

She nods.

"Everyone is really excited."

I stare at her as she talks about random things that happened while I was gone. Her eyes laugh and dance as she smiles, and I love the way they light up when she looks at me. Her lips are constantly in her beautiful smile, which I haven't seen in a while.

After about an hour, the doctor comes in to check on me, and then I am visited by Poseidon, Ariel and Mags. The rest of the day is happily spent talking and laughing with everyone, and the doctor announces that I will be able to go home as long as I rest and take it easy. he gives me some pain medication, telling me to take the pills only when I have extreme pain.

Annie walks me all the way home, and makes certain that I'm able to take care of myself before she finally leaves.

"You call me if you need _anything_ okay."

She doesn't say it like a question, she's not looking for argument. I laugh.

"Promise. You get sleep okay?"

She nods.

"I'll see you first thing in the morning."

I smile.

"I'm looking forward to it."

She hesitates, then reluctantly starts walking towards her house. I watch her until she is inside her house. Ever since last night, I'm paranoid about her safety. That night I can't sleep, it's not because of the pain, I don't really have any, I can't put my finger on what it is.

Sighing, I sit up and adjust the tight bandages around my chest. Then I sit on the edge of the bed, and try to find the source of my restlessness. I finally decide to take a walk, I slip on a pair of jeans and quietly walk downstairs. It's not long before I find myself on the beach, breathing in the salty air and listening to the quiet sigh of the ocean.

It feels good to have the sand beneath my feet again, this is where I belong, this will always be my home. I could walk forever on the beach, just never stop walking until I reach the district limits, then I could get in the ocean and swim away, far away from everything. I sigh and kick some sand ahead of me. That will never happen because I unfortunately have to stay here, and face my problems.

Bruce would say that this was all part of being a victor, and a part of growing up. I can hear his voice in my head.

_You can't run away from your problem Finnick, you need to face them and do the best you can to solve them._

"Yeah, great advice Bruce."

I say to the air, shaking my head slowly. It's rather comforting to speak aloud.

"The only flaw with that plan is I don't know exactly what my problems are."

I think over the past couple years.

"Well, being a victor is one of them. But that's not what's bothering me, I've learned to deal with being a victor, I don't like it, but I'm dealing with it. It's the other problems that I can't solve. Because I don't know what they are."

I sigh, and let my head drop to my chest. Standing still and listening to the ocean. My hair ruffles in the slight breeze. I should probably be cold because I don't have shirt or shoes on, but I'm not. Maybe it's the morphling pills they gave me.

"How do you solve the problem of not being able to figure out what your problems are in the first place?"

I start walking along the beach again, walking at a gentle angle so I gradually start walking on wet sand. A wave rushes up and swallows my legs up to the ankle. The water is cool, but not too cold. I walk slowly up to my waist, and take a deep breath, then I dive under the surface.

Since it's night, I can't see anything underwater, so I just lay on the sand and move back and forth as the waves come and go. After a minute, I stand up, and break the surface. Taking another breath I repeat the system.

As I'm lying under the surface, I relax and let my mind wander. I hope Annie is following my instructions and getting sleep. Will she be alright? I shouldn't have left, what if something happened? I wouldn't be there to protect her.

I wonder what Johanna and Leo are doing right now, probably sleeping. That would be the logical thing. Is Jo having nightmares still? I feel bad that I'm not there to help her, but she has Leo, he's probably the best comfort to her anyway. he's a good kid, I know he'll take good care of Johanna.

I come up for more air, and wince as a wave breaks against my chest. I guess the morphling is wearing off. I should probably get back to victors village. I walk out of the water, and splash through the shallows. The bandages around my chest are completely soaked through, and I just peel them off. It's rather painful, but I finally get them all off.

After about twenty minutes of walking, I start to shiver. Adding to the fact that I'm soaking wet, and the morphling is almost completely worn off, I am feeling very cold. I push the cold from my mind, and focus on other things. What was it that refused to let me relax and fall asleep? I guess I'm just still anxious from being on the victory tour, then there was the whole poisoning thing, add that to the drama awaiting me when I returned home, I would say I have a great excuse to not be able to sleep.

But there's still a nagging in the back of my mind, something trying to enter my thoughts, but refusing to step over the line. I sigh and scratch at my head bandage. I wish my brain would just tell me already, at the rate it's working right now, I'll go crazy before I figure it out.

It takes me about an hour to get back to the district, and by that time I'm wincing with every breath because of my broken ribs. I wish they would just heal already. On the bright side of all this, I won't be able to go back to the capitol for a while, I have an excellent excuse. I am not physically fit to travel anywhere. Ha ha, take that president Snow. I grin as I think this, and temporarily am thankful for the pain.

As I walk through the streets, I find myself wandering away from victors village. I just let my feet take me where they will, and for a while I just wander around certain streets. I seem to be gravitating in a certain direction, so I turn and walk that way. My pace speeds up when I see the small stone chapel. I know where I'm going now.

I walk around the small building, and walk a dozen yards to the large iron gate in the long stone wall. It opens with a slight creak, and I leave it open as I walk inside the wall. I pause just inside the gate, and let my eyes wander over the many headstones marking final resting places. I slowly walk through the graves, making my way past the wooden crosses, and on to the large stone markers. Before long I reach the one I'm looking for. I drop to my knees beside it, and brush away the sand that has built up around it.

**Bruce O, Gilroy.**

**Victor of the 50th hunger games, and friend.**

**"Live the best life you can, because we all die in the end."**

I smile at the quote put underneath his title, he would have that on his headstone. I sit for a while beside his grave, thinking over everything that's happened to me since I became a victor, around three years ago. It's amazing how much can happen in so short a time.

I glance over at the headstone on my other side, and stare at the inscription.

**Felicia C, Triton.**

**Loving daughter and friend.**

**"True love is the most powerful thing in the world, no matter what happens, you can not destroy it."**

I slide over to her tombstone, and tears fill my eyes. I clear away the weeds that have grown around the stone, and brush the sand off. I trace the letters of her name with my fingertips, my tears falling onto her grave. Bruce was buried beside my mother, surely it couldn't have been from coincidence. Mags maybe?

"I don't know what to do."

I say slowly, shaking my head as more tears fall onto the graves. I take a deep breath, the pain in my chest steadily growing worse.

"I am afraid that no matter what I do, one time I'm not going to protect Annie. I'll never forgive myself if anything ever happens to her."  
I tilt my head back to look at the stars.

"She is my life."

That's the only way I am able to describe what she is to me, and a sense of calm falls over me. The anxiety gone from my mind. I have found what my problem is.

"Annie."  
I breathe quietly. She is my cause for restlessness, she is everything to me, and for the first time I realize just how much I need her.

"Finn?"

At first I think I am dreaming, but there's a certain reality to the voice.

"Finn what are you doing here?"

I open my eyes and painfully sit up. I must have dozed off. I turn my head to see Annie dressed in pajamas with a robe wrapped tightly around her shivering body. I turn to look back at the headstones, then back at her.  
"What are you doing here?"

She repeats, her eyes flickering around the graves nervously. I sigh, and painfully stand up.

"I was just...looking for answers."

She notices the headstone, and nods sadly.

"You never really got time to...get closer."

I shrug, then wince.

"What are you doing here Annie? It has to be around two o'clock in the morning."  
She shifts her bare feet on the ground, and rubs her arms.

"I fell asleep, but I couldn't rest. Something was bothering me, I went to see if you were asleep but you weren't there. I got worried so I went looking for you."

I sigh, and walk over to her.

"You should have just gone back and fallen asleep. What if something happened to you?"

Her teeth are chattering, but she manages to reply.

"Finn, I can't sleep if I don't know where you are."

For a moment, I wonder if there's something else in what she's saying.

"Annie, I can't let anything happen to you. Please don't go wandering around at night by yourself, just wait at my house until I come back, and If I don't then go get Poseidon or someone okay?"

She nods, her teeth chattering too much to answer. I walk forward and offer my hand, she takes it quickly, and I wrap my arm around her.  
"Let's get you back inside."

She huddles close to my side, and I can feel her body shivering. I keep my arm around her, trying to protect her from the cold as much as possible.

We reach a small opening in the street, it opens in a circle courtyard and it has a fountain in the middle of it. Annie pulls me to a stop beside the fountain.

"Look up Finn."

I tilt my head back, and see the countless stars twinkle in the sky, I can see the milky way stretching from one end of the horizon to the other. As Annie and I watch, she wraps both her arms around me, and rests her head against my chest. I wrap my arms around her, and we both watch the stars. our hearts beat in time, and her soft breath brushes across my chest.

"Look."

I say quietly, pointing to the sky. She follows where I'm pointing, and she gasps. A shooting star bright and quick flashes across the sky, followed by another, then many more.

"Meteor shower."

Annie says quietly.

"Make a wish."  
I whisper quietly. I watch as she closes her eyes, her head still tilted back, she smiles and opens her large green eyes. I can see the reflection of the stars in them, and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Know you make a wish."

She says to me. I look up, and close my eyes. Wishing desperately that she will stay safe.

I open my eyes, and Annie grabs my hand again. We start walking back to victors village.

"What did you wish for?"

I ask Annie. She laughs quietly.

"I can't tell you that Finn, or else it won't come true."

I smile.

"Alright then, don't forget, because I want you to tell me if it ever comes true."

She smiles.

"I will if you will."  
I nod.

"Fair enough."

We walk the rest of the way in silence, and I realize that soon she is going to be starting school again, and I'm going to be going to the capitol more. We won't have many chances to be together. maybe that's for the best, the less time we spend together, maybe the less the president will be interested in her.

"Annie..."

I start, wanting to tell her my worries and problems. She looks up at me with happy eyes, that beautiful smile on her lips. I smile.

"Nevermind."  
I can't burden her with my problems, she can't know my pain, and I won't taint those beautiful eyes with worry.

"You shouldn't do that."  
She says with a light laugh, and then she covers her mouth as the sound echoes around the street. She holds back a giggle, as I glare at her sternly. In a few minutes we reach victors village, and I drop her off at her house.  
"Goodnight darling."

I say teasingly. She smiles.

"Goodnight."

I turn and start walking to my house, as I reach the door, I hear a quiet call.

"Finn!"

I turn around just as Annie runs up and hugs me, I don't even feel the pain as she whispers quietly.

"Please let me stay."

I pull her away from me, and keep my hands on her shoulders.

"Annie what's going on?"

She shifts slightly, and folds her arms together tightly. Dropping her head.

"I've...been having...problems lately."

I hold her arms firmly, and sink to my knees so I can see her eyes.

"What kind of problems?"

I ask concerned. She avoids looking at my eyes, and she starts to tremble slightly.

"When you're not here...I get confused..."

I shake my head.

"Annie what do you mean? You're not making any sense."

She covers her face with her hands, and shudders as she says.

"Sometimes I don't know what is real."

I gently pull her hands away from her face, and hold them tightly.

"Like what?"

She still won't look in my eyes.

"After we heard you were in the hospital...I thought I saw Robbert on the beach."

I stare at her speechless, and her voice becomes desperate.  
"He was so real Finn! He waved and smiled at me..."

She shakes her head at the memory.

"I can hear your voice sometimes, in my head...I don't know what's wrong with me."

I brush the hair out of her face, and make her look at me.

"How long has this been going on?"

She shrugs.

"After Robbert died...you snapped me out of it and I thought I was better, but at the next reaping I heard his name called again...and when I saw you, I thought you had volunteered again and well...It got a little better after that, but it's been bad lately."

Her voice trembles as she holds back tears.  
"I have nightmare all the time..."

I stand up slowly.

"What about?"

She rubs her arms, and sighs heavily.

"Mostly about your games, the reaping, Robbert, but you're always in them...sometimes you try to kill me..."

She says guiltily, and I wrap my arms around her tightly.  
"I would never do anything to hurt you."

I feel a tear slide down my chest as she starts crying.

"I know...I'm fine when I'm with you."

I kiss the top of her head.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

She nods, and I open the door. In a few minutes she is fast asleep beside me, holding onto my hand tightly.

I lay awake for a long time, my heart pounding quickly. I thought Annie was fine, she hasn't acted strange since I got back from my games, now I know she's just been hiding it. She says she is fine when I'm around. This is going to make it even harder to leave her to go to the capitol. I can't leave her...but I have to, otherwise she will be hurt. But I'll be hurting her by leaving, but the president will kill her. I have no other choice.

I wrestle with myself for a long time, trying hard to find a solution to all of this. I feel Annie shift next to me, and I turn my head to look at her.

She has my hand in hers, and she has the back of my hand pressed gently against her lips, I can feel her soft breath on my skin, and her hands are relaxed. Her hair is spread all across the pillow and her shoulders. I brush a small strand out of her face, and fall asleep with my hand resting lightly on her cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I had class almost all day and then I wasn't feeling good.**

**But hey! I update more consistently than most people so I'm sure you can forgive me. :)**

**Oh and I have another chapter for you guys! So here it is, and I hope you all enjoy.**

***Warning! Chapter contains depressing material, read at your own risk* (sorry!)**

**Song for this chapter is "Photographs and memories" by Jason Reeves, and "Mad world" by Gary Jules.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: How things have changed.**

I sit with my feet up on the love seat I'm laying on. I have my arms resting on the tops of my knees, and I'm staring out the window. I watch the country zip past as the train speeds home.

My mind is heavy with thoughts of the past year and a half. My eighteenth birthday was almost six months ago, and the sixty-eighth hunger games have come and past, the victor was some girl from district two. I was a little busy to pay much attention to those games. I've had trips to the capitol every couple of months, and sometimes I'll stay in the capitol for almost a whole month.

Ariel had a little baby boy, he has a head full of light brown hair, and Ariel's electric blue eyes. They named him Eric, and he's already nine months old. Annie has been really busy with school, and we've hardly talked in the past year and a half. She hangs out with her friends, and I go visit women in the capitol. I keep telling myself that things are better this way, safer for her, but it doesn't stop the constant ache in my chest, and the eternal empty feeling. I don't feel like myself anymore, I never smile or laugh unless I'm in front of a crowd, no cheeky comments, and forget flirting. It seems like Finnick has left with Annie, and capitol Finnick has now moved into the empty shell.

***Song***

I lift my hand, and stare at the gold chain wrapped around my fingers, the gold trident rests against my palm. I rub my thumb across the thin chain, and sigh as I drop my hand. I don't know why I keep it, It's only a painful reminder of Annie, but I guess that answers the question, I keep it because I'm still holding onto a piece of her. I try to think of the last time we saw each other.

It would have been when Ariel had her baby, I was home at the time, and we were all at the hospital at the same time. I ran into her in one of the hallways. I can still remember the surprise and indifference on her face when she saw me.

_"Finnick, I didn't know you were home."_

_"Yeah, I got back about a week ago."_

_"Oh. Welcome back."_

_"Thanks."  
There was a moments silence, then she said._

_"So how have you been Finnick?"_

_"Good. You?"_

_She shrugged.  
"I'm doing well. Exciting about Ariel huh?"_

_Now she's changing the subject to something not personal._

_"Yeah, really exciting. I'm really happy for them."_

_She nods._

_"I should probably get going...mom needs help with dinner."_

_"Yeah, I'll see you around I guess. Tell your mom I said hello."_

_She nodded slowly._

_"Yeah okay. See you...sometime."_

_Without another word she had walked right past me and left._

I sigh as I remember the total lack of emotion on her face, seeing her had made my heart skip a beat, and I know my eyes lit up, but then she treated me cooly, didn't smile, and the usual brightness in her eyes was gone. I guess she just doesn't care about me anymore. I can't say I blame her, I spend almost half the year in the capitol, and I've made no effort to see her. I've convinced myself that the less time we see each other, the less the president will think that we care for each other.

I slip the necklace over my head, and rub my eyes wearily. Life has become a routine now, wait around at home until I get a letter, go to the capitol, do whatever I have to do there, come home, repeat cycle. I spend most of my time at Calypso's cliff, it's one place where nobody ever goes, and I can spend all the time I want there without being disturbed. I glance at the red clock hanging on the wall. Three o'clock, I'll be in district four within another hour, I'll probably take a nap, or go to the beach. I don't really want to do anything anymore, but I force myself to stay active. It's sort of a requirement from the president to stay as fit as humanly possible, so another thing that I use to kill time is working out.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and turn to see Julia standing there. She smiles at me, and I smile back. She saved me from the arena when I was a baby, so I owe her my life. She deserves a smile no matter how much I don't feel like it.  
"Hey Jules."

She opens her mouth, and I know she would laugh if she could, but being an avox she will never laugh again.

"What is it?"

She starts making hand motions, and I watch closely. Since she's on almost every train that I use to go to and from the capitol, we've had a lot of time to interact. She's taught me some sign language so that I can communicate with her easier.

"You're wondering if I want a dish?"

She smiles and repeats the last motion. I nod my head.

"You want to know if I want a snack."

She nods. I shrug and glance out the window.

"I'm not really hungry."

She puts her hands on her hips, and shakes her head, then she starts signing again. I follow her motions, and then say.

"You're saying that I never eat?"

She nods, and signs again.

"And you think that I need to eat more."

She continues to motion, and I laugh.

"Hey, don't take that attitude with me."

She smiles and shakes her head.

"Alright, I'll eat something, will that make you happy?"

She nods and I follow her to the dining car. She points to a chair, and I sit down. She motions "be right back" and disappears into the kitchen. I sigh and slump in the chair, feeling completely empty and blank. Julia returns in a minute with a ham sandwich, it has lettuce and tomato on it, and she sets the plate in front of me.

"Thanks."

I say, she crosses her arms and looks at me expectantly. I smile and pick up the sandwich, I take a large bite out of it, and say with my mouth full.

"Happy?"

She smiles, and nods, then she gives me a warning look and signs for me to eat all of it, then she walks out to attend to one of her jobs. I eat the whole sandwich like she wanted, and place my plate in the chute that leads to the kitchen. Then I return to the love seat I was sitting on earlier, and stare out the window.

I rest my head against the large window, and watch as fields full of bright and colorful flowers rush past, blurring the flowers into a carpet of rainbow. My fingers automatically fiddle with the trident around my neck. I think over all the memories I have with Annie. Most of them aren't even anything special, just spending time with her on the beach, in town, or at her house. But they are special, every single time I've seen her smile is a treasure, and I'll never forget them.

I don't know how long after that I hear the announcement that we are arriving at district four. Julia comes to say goodbye, and I tell her I'll see her soon. She smiles sadly when I say this, and gives me a quick hug. I exit the train, and slowly walk to victors village. I keep my head down, ignoring the sounds of children laughing as they enjoy the summer day, mothers calling after them to stay close, and fishermen walking to and from the docks. I don't catch much attention, and soon I arrive home. I walk upstairs and change into my swimsuit. Today's a good enough to go to the beach as any. I try to spend as much time as I can, knowing that I only get half as much time to spend on the beach than usual because of the capitol calls.

It doesn't take me long to get there, and I walk slowly along the beach, passing some families playing in the sand. All children old enough will still be in school, but the mothers who aren't working are sure to bring their younger children for a day in the sun. I have several young children run up to me and shout excitedly. I smile at them and keep walking, their mothers calling after them not to bother me.

School should be out soon, and then the teenagers will most likely have a party on one of the stations on the beach. They are little shelters with a fire pit, and big driftwood logs to sit on. They are common places for the older kids to hang out at after school. Lots of times someone will sneak some beer in, and then things will really get crazy.

I break into a run, and soon I am sailing through the air in a dive, cutting smoothly through the pool at the bottom of Calypso's cliff. I swim around the coral reef for a little while, spotting several rare starfish and a few schools of brightly colored fish that are migrating. I don't usually see this much variety, and It's amazing to swim among all the fish and other creatures. The water is clear and several fish are curious enough to rub against me, I spot a lion fish, and carefully swim the other direction. They are very pretty, but if you get pierced by one of their spines, it can be deadly.

I break the surface for a breath, and float on my back for a little while. By the position of the sun, I would say it's almost six. I have to admit sometimes I miss the capitol parties, sure they all end up with me in some girl or woman's bedroom, but while I'm there it's kind of fun. I get to dance, and drink and generally just have a good time, well as much as I can. I swim over to the cove's rocky bank, and pull myself out of the water. I decide to see if there are any parties going on tonight. I don't have any other plans tonight, and this time I won't have a job to go to afterwards.

The sun is starting to set, and the colors are brilliant in the sky. It doesn't take me long to find one of the shelters, nothing going on there, so I keep going. After a mile or so, I can see firelight up ahead. There we go.

I start to hear some music playing, and the loud chatter of happy teenagers. I'm sure I'll get some attention, but I don't care. There are still some people arriving, so I just blend in. Traveling along the outskirts of the group, I make my way over to a small table set up with a large barrel and cups. I fill one and sip the liquid. I'm not surprised to discover that it is alcohol, I can't quite pick out what exactly, but it's probably homemade. That's the cheapest way to get it.

I turn slowly around, and my eyes scan the scene. The majority of the group is gathered around a pretty large bonfire, and I can see three or four guys with instruments, one has a middle-sized drum, another has a penny whistle and the other is strumming on a guitar. I catch sight of a couple of girls looking my way and giggling. I decide to socialize. I walk over and they all nudge each other with more giggles.

"Hello ladies."

One of them who has blonde curly hair and is wearing a bright pink bikini winks at me and says.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

A red-head with a green bikini nudges her and whispers.  
"Don't be rude!"

I grin.

"Why wouldn't I be here?"

Pink bikini shrugs, eyeing my bare chest before meeting my gaze.

"I just wouldn't expect the incredible Finnick Odair would be at a party like this."

The third girl who has slightly darker blonde hair and is wearing a red bikini, says.

"Oh my gosh Trisha, you sound like you don't want him here."

Pink bikini, who must be Trisha turns to the other blonde.

"Shut up Sandra! Of course I want him here."

The red-head rolls her eyes, and gives me a look like this happens all the time. She holds up her hands.

"Hey, cool it you two. Finnick doesn't want to see you two fighting."

I grin, as Sandra turns on the redhead.  
"Seriously Vicky? Maybe he likes a girl with spirit."

Trisha turns on Vicky too.

"Yeah, don't tell us what to do."

I roll my eyes, and say loud enough so they can hear above their squabbling.

"Girls, girls, you're all pretty."

This instantly shuts them up, as they turn to me with flirty smiles.

"You think I'm pretty?"

Trisha says, purposely placing her hands on her abnormally thin waist. Sandra plays with her hair, she is also extremely skinny. Vicky is almost thinner than both of them, and she places a hand over her mouth as she giggles.

"Yes, you are all absolute beauties. Why don't you hold off on the fighting and we can all have a good time."

They giggle, and I almost have a heart attack when I hear a voice behind me.

"Finnick?"

I whirl around, and swallow hard as I see Annie standing directly behind me. She's wearing a light blue bikini, and I can't help noticing how nice her slight curves look compared to the bones sticking out of Sandra, Trisha and Vicky.

"Annie...um I...I didn't know you were here."  
I manage to stammer. Annie crosses her arms, and says.

"Why wouldn't I be here? It's my class' party. The question is what are you doing here?"

Trisha, Vicky and Sandra stand beside me and eye Annie. Sandra crosses her arms and gives Annie a cold look.

"Since when do you know Finnick Odair?"

Annie gives her a cool look back.  
"I've known him since I was little, not that it's any business of yours Sandra."

Trisha gasps, and says angrily.

"You've known Finnick Odair since you were little and never introduced us?!"

Annie rolls her eyes.

"Like you ever deserved anything nice from me. You three have hated me since I first starting going to school."

Vicky grins.

"Well you've never really fit in with our group."

Annie rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, the anorexic &*%$# Trio is really what I wanted to be a part of. Get lost you three."

They all look at me.

"Are you seriously friends with her?"

I smile at them.

"She's like my little sister. Why don't we all hang out?"

They scoff, and shake their heads.

"Come find us when you ditch her."

Sandra says with an air of seniority, then they all turn and walk away. Annie glares after them, and then turns to me.

***Song***

"Finnick what are you doing here?"

I sigh, that's another thing that's changed. She never calls me Finn anymore. It's been Finnick for a while now.

"I just got back today, and I didn't feel like sitting around at home."

She rubs her forehead.

"Oh, okay."

After a brief pause, I say quietly.

"Look I can leave if it makes you uncomfortable to have me here."

She runs her fingers through her hair, and drops her arms to her sides.

"Finnick, you don't have to leave."

I sigh and cross my arms.

"But I do make you uncomfortable."

She hesitates before answering.

"It's just...a little awkward."

I shrug.

"Not for me."

She shakes her head slightly.

"Not everything is about you Finnick."

I blink in shock, that really stung. But what hurt worse is she didn't seem to care that she said it. I hide my hurt by shrugging, and grinning.

"Well in the capitol it is, so sometimes it's a little hard to transition."  
Before she can reply, a tall young man runs up and kisses her.

"Hey babe, I was wondering where you went."  
He says, then he straightens up and looks at me. I stare back, suspicious of this sudden guy who is apparently in some sort of relationship with my Annie. He is almost as tall as me, only about an inch shorter. He has shaggy straight blonde hair, and light brown eyes. Annie glances at me.

"Sorry, I got a little distracted."

He looks at me and laughs.

"Well I can see why."

He offers his hand, and I shake it, smiling, but still suspicious and alert as I try to get a read on him.

"Heath Quirl."

I nod.

"Finnick Odair, but I guess you know that already."

He laughs, and puts his arm around Annie.

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

I laugh with him, and I can tell Annie is not happy with the situation. I glance protectively and with disapproval at how low Heath's hand is on Annie's hip. I take a drink, as Heath asks.

"So how do you know each other?"

Annie doesn't say anything, so I speak up.

"Oh I've known Annie since I was little. Way before I became famous."

Heath looks down at Annie.

"You never told me that babe."

She shrugs, meeting my gaze.

"I guess I didn't think it was worth mentioning."

Her words are so covered in ice, but I guess I deserve that. She turns to Heath, and puts her hand on his chest as she looks in his eyes.

"Hey could you get me a drink? I'm thirsty."  
He smiles, and kisses her.  
"Sure thing babe, I'll be right back."

He runs off, and Annie turns to me with a hard glare.  
"Finnick."  
She knows what's coming, but I can't help it. I stare at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Heath? Really?"

She sighs and rubs her forehead.

"Stop it Finnick. He's a good guy, and he takes care of me."

I mumble under my breath.

"I'll bet he does."  
She takes a step forward, and her voice lowers to a harsh tone.

"How dare you!"

I can't help the anger in my voice.

"Annie! I can see clearly what he wants from you. He doesn't care about you."  
She slaps me hard on the cheek.  
"You don't know anything about us. Stop pretending."  
I flex my jaw, and turn back to her.

"Pretending what?"

Her eyes are fierce, but there's pain in them.

"Pretending that you have a right to the decisions I make. You're not my brother, you're not my father, and you most definitely do not have the authority to decide what I do or who I choose to be with. You're not my protector."

I can't help the waver in my voice.

"Well I thought I was your best friend, and we used to trust each other."

Tears build in her eyes as she replies with betrayal in her voice.

"You made a decision long ago to stop being my friend Finnick."

I raise my arms in question.

"When?"

The tears fall down her cheeks, as she replies.

"The day you weren't there for me."

I feel the emptiness in me deepen, and she wipes away the tears.

"It was clear you moved on, and now so have I, just stop pretending that we still have something, because we don't."

I shake my head, as my own eyes start to fill.

"You don't believe that."

She shrugs.

"I have no other choice. You were the one who did this Finnick, I just did the mature thing and moved on."

I reach for her hand, but she pulls away.

"Annie..."

She shakes her head, wiping away the tears before they fall.

"It's too late for apologies, I'm tired of your excuses, you always seem to have one, and I'm tired of you lying to me."  
I run my fingers through my hair, desperately trying to find the right thing to say.

"You said I wasn't there for you, I am now, talk to me."

For a minute I think she might say something, but she turns around.  
"Goodbye Finnick."

I feel a horrible pain in my chest, and I watch helplessly as she runs over to Heath and kisses him. I turn around and walk away, looking back once, I can see her looking in my direction, she looks away quickly when she sees me watching her. I turn and run away from the group, away from Heath, away from the most important thing in my life...or at least what was. I don't stop running until I'm upstairs in my house. I slam the door shut so hard the walls shake, and slam my fist against the wall. It produces a sizable dent, and I place both of my hands against the wall, pressing my forehead against the cool surface.

For once the emptiness in me is replaced by something; anger. It doesn't fill the emptiness, but now it is angry emptiness. After a minute, I turn around and storm across the room. I need to throw or break something, maybe punch something again. I rip one of the dresser drawers out, and throw it against the wall, it smashes, and I pull out another one.

In several minutes there are clothes and wood splinters piled against a very dented wall. I kick at the clothes, trying to clear a path to the other side of the room. My foot kicks something hard, and it skids across the room hidden under a shirt. I walk over and rip the shirt off, then I freeze and stare at the object.

I slowly bend down and pick up the wooden picture frame covered in shells. I lean against the wall, and look at the photo behind the shattered glass. Annie, Robbert and I are on the beach. I remember that day. Robbert was feeling better, and we were celebrating at the beach. Mrs. Cresta wanted to take a picture. Annie and Robbert have their arms around each other, and I'm standing behind them making a funny face and sticking my fingers up behind Robbert's head. Annie has her free hand behind her back, and what you can't see in the picture is her holding onto my hand tightly.

I run my finger over the broken glass, and slide down the wall until I'm sitting on the floor. I hold the picture to my chest, and rest my forehead on my knees, then I wrap my arms around my legs, and I break down.

The emptiness in me aches horribly, and my soul is broken. #$% the president, #$% the capitol, and #$% friendship. It can all go to &%$$ for all I care. I don't know how long I spend there, but eventually I drag myself over to the bed, and fall asleep with the picture held tightly to my chest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys.**

**I know last chapter was rather depressing, and I'm sure some of you weren't expecting it, but my first idea for this story was a scene that had popped into my head, so everything else has kind of been leading up to that one scene.**

**The scene won't be for another couple of chapters, but I'm just letting you know that YES I do have a plan, and have no fear things are going to be moving along and there is going to be lots of drama and fluff coming up :)**

**So anyway, here is the chapter, and the song for this chapter is "Dreaming with a broken heart" by John Mayer, and "Empty Gaze" by Epica.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Heartache.**

***Song***

I don't get much sleep that night, and when I do sleep, it's full of painful nightmares. The only way I convince myself to keep going, is that Annie is safe now, and I'm being selfish to want her to be with me.

For an hour or so, I sit on the edge of my bed in the early dawn, and stare at the picture. I think of how I've abandoned Annie, I never thought of it that way, but when she said I wasn't there for her, I realize I have abandoned her. I don't know how I could have done that, how could I have ever hurt her?

I sigh, and put the picture on my nightstand, then I get up and dig through the clothes scattered on the floor. I finally find a pair of jeans and a coral shirt, and dressing quickly I walk downstairs.

I have to find someone to clean up my bedroom and I have to get a new dresser. I open the front door, and blink in surprise as a piece of paper falls from between the seam. I pick it up, and unfold it. My eyes quickly scan over the contents, and I frown.

A summons to the capitol? I just got back. This doesn't look like the usual summons. For one it doesn't have a list of women, and it just says to come to the capitol, it doesn't say what for.

I read through it one more time, and stuff the paper in my pocket. My train leaves in an hour, so I still have time to find someone to hire.

I find a middle-aged woman, and explain the job, she agrees to help me, and I give her a handful of capitol coins. Then I go directly to the train station. It's almost a relief to be leaving, after last night I don't really feel like facing another day in district four. I walk onto the train, and plop onto a large couch. I close my eyes, and wait for the train to leave.

In a few minutes I hear the low hum of the engines, and a slight motion as the train starts off with its incredible speed. After an hour or so, I realize I never had breakfast, so I go into the dining car and order some fresh fruit and a few pastries. As I wait for my food, I see Julia through a doorway. I call to her, and she looks at me with surprise. She finishes what she was doing, and walks over to me.

_what are you doing here?_

She signs quickly. I wait until she's done, then say.

"I don't know, I got a letter that just said to get on this train."

She looks confused.

_more jobs?_

I shake my head.

"It didn't say anything about that, I don't know though, I might get more information when I get there."

She nods, and points to the kitchen with her eyebrows raised. I smile.

"Yes I ordered a late breakfast."

She smiles with approval, and waves. I wave back and she goes to attend her duties. My breakfast arrives, and I eat it quickly. Since the train arrived early this morning, we should arrive in the capitol sometime tonight. I spend most of the ride sleeping, or eating. An attendant comes to tell me we will be arriving in a half hour. I glance at the clock; 7:00. We made good time. I grab the little rectangle of glass, and tap the top. Lights appear on it, and I switch the power button. The television on the wall flickers to life, and I flip through the channels to kill time.

I stop, and switch back a couple of stations, I set down the remote and watch for a minute. There are two women in bright green and blue, and they are talking to each other, set in a room made to look like a lounge. The one in blue is saying.

"Well I don't know about you, but if there's one thing that gets better with age it is..."

She and the lady in green look at the camera and smile, saying in unison.

"Finnick Odair!"

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and curiosity keeps me watching. The blue lady's name flashes on the bottom of the screen; Ollet. The green lady's name is Yula. Ollet continues.

"Yes indeed, I believe this young man is undeniably the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth!"

Yula agrees, and they both giggle. I had no idea things like this existed.

"Oh Ollet, why don't we take a look at some of the letters we received from fans!"

Ollet smiles at the camera.

"Yes! Why don't we!"

They make a huge show of gasping and covering their mouths as several men from their crew drag out large bags full of letters. The men dump the bags out, and soon there is a giant pile of letters. Ollet and Yula place their hands to their cheeks dramatically.

"Oh! Oh my! Just look at all these letters!"

"And these are just the ones we've got today!"

Ollet picks up one, and delicately slits open the envelope, pulling out the letter, she unfolds it and begins reading.

"Dear Finnick, I am your biggest fan ever! I've seen every single interview with you in it, and even all the ones where they just mention you! I own every copy of every magazine featuring you, and I watch your games every day! I love you more than anything! And when we meet I know you're going to fall in love with me too!"

Ollet sets down the letter and raises her eyebrows.

"Well, well, that is one love struck little girl!"

Yula is scanning another letter, and she looks up and says.

"Well who isn't love struck by Finnick Odair?"

They both start giggling again, and Ollet points to the letter in Yula's hand.

"What does that one say?"

Yula blushes, and sets the letter aside.

"I'm afraid we can't read that one aloud."  
Ollet blushes as well, and they start giggling. I can feel my cheeks heat up as I try not to think what was on that letter. Yula opens another one, and says.

"Oh! I can read this one. It says; Dear Finnick, thank you for the best night of my life! I can't believe I got to meet you! You are even more dreamy than I could have ever imagined, and I am soooo in love with you! I know someday we will get married because I felt we had a connection, and I could tell you are in love with me too. I love you! Tali."

I frown, I don't even remember a Tali. Ollet wags her finger at the camera.

"Oh no Tali! You can't have him all to yourself! I'm sure lots of young girls, and even women feel that they are in love with Finnick."

Yula sets down the letter.

"Why don't we look at some footage of Finnick's latest interview?"

They turn to a screen, and I cover my eyes as my interview starts playing. I remember that one, it was the last one I did a month ago. It was a cover for coming to the capitol, and I was in full capitol Finnick swing.

"So Finnick, how does it feel to be eighteen?"

I peek through my fingers, and groan at the screen. Could anyone look more like a flirt? I keep glancing at the camera with a lazy smile, casually stretching so that my muscles flex, and flicking the hair out of my eyes. I smile that cursed charming smile, and say with a light laugh.

"Well, everyone says eighteen is a big deal, but it really doesn't feel that different."  
The interviewer straightens out his cards, and says.

"But you're a man now."  
One side of my mouth twitches up in a devilish grin, and I say with a sly wink.

"Well I was already a man if you know what I mean."

The interviewer laughs, and moves on to the next question. I slam my head against the back of the couch, and drag my hands down my face.

"I'm an idiot."  
I say with another groan. With a heavy sigh, I lift my head and keep walking.

"Well, when I released the news that I was doing an interview with you, I received over a thousand letters just that day all begging me to ask you certain questions."

I watch capitol Finnick raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh? What kind of questions?"

The interviewer hold up his cards.

"Well I've written down the most popular questions, I'll ask and you just give a quick answer okay?"

Capitol Finnick nods his head.

"Sounds good, fire away."

The interviewer reads off the first card.

"Are you dating anyone?"

"No, I am very much single. Still looking for that special lady."

"What do you look for in a girl?"

"Oh, I'm not picky. Although I do like a girl who enjoys romantic gestures."

"I'm sure you'll find no trouble there. Next question is, What do you like to do in your free time?"

"I love to be outside, swimming is one of the major things, um...I also love to shop."

"Any girl would love that in a man. Oh, here's a good one. What exactly is your relationship to Annie Cresta?"

I trace the trident around my neck as capitol Finnick answers quickly on-screen.

"I know lots of people don't believe that Annie and I are just friends, but we are. She's been like my little sister for as long as I can remember."  
The interviewer nods, then he laughs and says.

"I can't even count how many times I got this question to ask you on the show."  
Capitol Finnick looks curious, and I shake my head, knowing what's coming. The interviewer grins as he reads off the question.

"Could you _please_ ask Finnick if he would take off his shirt on the show?"

I moan as captiol Finnick laughs, and grins.

"Why?"

I ask myself on the screen as capitol Finnick stands up and pulls off his shirt. All the girls in the live studio scream, and the screen freezes as Yula pauses the interview footage. Her and Ollet fan themselves and giggle.

"Oh my! What a body!"

Yula exclaims, Ollet adds.

"I know what I want for my birthday!"

They giggle, and then Yula looks at the clock.

"Oh! I'm afraid we are out of time! We'll see you next time on 'Dreamboat', the Finnick odair fan show!"

"Goodbye!"

I turn off the television and sigh. So apparently they have a fan show just for me. That's rather unpleasant news. I hear a low whistle behind me, and turn around. Julia is standing there, and I smile. She has figured out how to do low whistles, so she will do that to get my attention. She points at the screen with a grin. I give her a mock glare.

"Oh be quiet."  
She finds this funny since she can't say anything, and walks over. She signs something really quick.

"No, I don't actually act like that. I have to when I'm in the capitol."

She nods, and signs again.

"No I don't like it!"

She smiles. Signing some more. I shake my head.

"I didn't know I had a fan show."  
She keeps signing and I follow her hands concentrating.

"There's more?"

She nods, and holds up her hands.

"Ten?"

She shrugs, and signs.

"Oh great, ten that you know of. Don't the people in the capitol have anything better to do?"

She shrugs, and shakes her head with a smile.

"Great, and now I'm on my way to the capitol for some mysterious reason."

She signs quickly.

"We're here?"

She nods.

"Well I'll see you soon I guess."  
She nods, and waves. I wave back, and walk out onto the train station. I look around, and see a long black car with a driver standing by it. I walk up and he just opens the door. I slide into the back seat, and he closes the door, gets in and starts driving.

We arrive at a luxury hotel, and he hands me a key.

"Thanks."

I say, he doesn't say anything, and drives away. I turn around and walk into the hotel. It's not the one I usually stay at, this one is closer to the south side of the capitol, where as my normal one is on the north side. Well nothing is like it usually is, so I just take the elevator up to my room. It is the royal suite, and has it's own private balcony with a pool. I put the keys on the kitchen counter, and walk into the master bedroom. A brief search later, and I have discovered a sealed envelope. I sit on the bed as I slide my finger under the wax seal, and pull out the folded piece of paper.

_Mr Odair,_

_Thank you for coming on such short notice, but something has come up, and your services are needed only once._

_After your appointment, you may return to district four, however we have booked the room for a week if you so wish to stay._

_We are sorry for the inconvenience, and hope that you find your accommodations are satisfactory. Your appointment is at nine._

_Miss Snow will be waiting for you at the plaza._

I freeze, and re-read the name four times just to make sure my mind isn't playing tricks on me. Snow? As in president snow? Something sparks in my brain, and I remember the president has a granddaughter. I read the letter again. The plaza, I've heard of that. It's supposed to be one of the highest class restaurants in the capitol. It would make sense that is where the president's granddaughter would go to eat.

I glance at the clock. I have about an hour to get ready and get to the Plaza. I find a suit with a sea-foam green shirt and classic black pants and jacket to go with it. I dress quickly and find a car waiting for me. The drive doesn't take near as long as I thought it would, and I stare at the giant square building made almost entirely out of glass. Once inside, I can see the ceilings are one way mirrors, so people above can see down, but people on the lower floors only see their own reflection.

"Reservation for Finnick Odair."

I tell the attendant, she flips through her registry for a minute, then says.

"Ah yes, mr. Odair your reservation is for the roof. Take this card and have a good evening."  
She hands me a small clear plastic card, and points the way to the private roof elevator. I walk up to the mirror doors of the elevator, and slide my card in front of the small security box on the side. The doors open, and I stick the card in my pocket as I board the elevator. There is no buttons inside, so I just stand and wait for the doors to close.

The elevator is located in the middle of the resteraunt, and it is made out of glass, so I can see the floors sliding past as the elevator rises to the roof. In about thirty seconds, the elevator pulls up into a metal rectangle, and the doors slide open. I walk out and gasp at the view. Millions of lights twinkle among the bright buildings, and I can see a large portion of the capitol.

"Are you going to stand there all night?"

I hear a quiet voice say behind me. I turn around and looked surprised to find a girl who looks to be around the age of ten. She is extremely slender, and pale. her large eyes are a blue so light they almost look silver. She has full lips and her hair is a very light strawberry blonde.

"Um...Miss Snow?"

She's dressed in a white gown that makes her look even more pale and slim. She walks over and smiles.

"You can call me Zaria if I can call you Finnick, mr. Odair."

I can't help smiling.  
"Well Zaria, excuse my surprise but I thought you were older."

She shrugs.

"Sorry for disappointing you."

I shake my head and offer her my arm.

"Oh no, just surprised, not disappointed."

She takes my arm, and I feel like if I'm not extremely careful, I'll break her arm. We walk over to a table lit with candles and settings for two. I pull out her chair for her, then I sit down.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."  
She shakes her head.

"Not at all."  
She seems older than she is, and I wonder if I've misjudged her age.

"Eleven today. To answer your question."  
She says with a slight smile. I blink in surprise.

"Oh..."

She laughs quietly.

"I could tell you were confused, and it was simple to figure what about."  
I nod.

"You're a rather perceptive young lady."

She shrugs.  
"It's in my blood I guess."

A waiter comes and takes our orders, then leaves.

"So your parents?..."

"Dead."  
She says softly, holding my gaze steadily. I nod.

"I'm sorry."  
She takes a sip of her water, then replies.

"It happened when I was young. You can relate."

I nod.

"Yes I can. So you live with your grandfather?"

She nods.

"The mansion is so large that it's quite easy for me to live in it and stay conveniently out of grandfathers way."  
She says it cooly, and I can't help smiling.

"Not the most loving grandfather?"

She shrugs.

"I wouldn't know."  
She adds as an afterthought.

"He was kind enough to get me dinner with you for my birthday."  
I nod.

"True. Happy birthday by the way."  
She smiles.

"Thank you. Sorry to take you away from home, I didn't know you were just here. Otherwise I could have celebrated early."  
I shake my head.

"Don't worry about it. I love the capitol."

She shakes her head slowly.

"No you don't, you hate it as much as I do."  
I laugh nervously.

"What are you talking about?"

She sighs, and straightens her silverware.

"Everything is too perfect here, I wish grandfather would let me visit the other districts. But he says I wouldn't be safe, lots of people wouldn't take to kindly to me, knowing I was related to him."  
I remain quiet, and after a moment she says.

"I'm not like him you know. Well I am a little, but I'm not evil."  
I raise my eyebrows.

"I wouldn't say the presidents evil."  
She smiles slightly.

"That's because he can kill you. I'm his granddaughter."

Our food arrives and the rest of the meal we spend making small talk. She asks me lots of questions about district four, and anything I know of the other districts. I find that she is quiet and extremely smart and perceptive. At some points I can't help thinking she looks like the president. She has that same piercing stare, the one that seems like it can look right into your soul. She isn't bad company, and I feel sorry for her.

As we're eating dessert, she asks quietly.

"Is it awful? What you have to do here?"

I smile nervously, and give a half-hearted laugh.

"Interviews and photo shoots aren't that bad."

She shakes her head, giving me that piercing stare again.

"That's not what I meant. I know about them Finnick."

I sigh, and lean back in my chair.

"How do I know you really do?"

She shrugs.

"I may not be allowed to know some things, but one hears things. The walls in the mansion aren't that thick."

I nod.

"So you know. Yes it is awful."

She looks at me sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault you're related to him."  
She stays silent, and I can tell she's thinking about telling me something.

"You've probably heard some stories about grandfather..."

I nod slowly.

"Don't worry about being heard, I chose this place because it doesn't have any cameras."

I glance around quickly.

"Well that was a smart move."

She smiles slightly.

"Whatever you've heard, it's probably true. You know that blood smell whenever he's around?"

I nod slowly.

"It's because he drinks the same poisoned wine that he gives to people he wants out-of-the-way, he has antidotes, but the poison still left permanent sores in his mouth, that's why he has those roses genetically made so they have a stronger smell."

I look down at the scar on my finger.

"Well that explains a lot."

She nods.

"I think deep down he might care about me a little, but he's almost a stranger to me."

She sighs, and looks intently at me.

"Sometimes I wish someone would do something that would change how things are."

I lean forward.

"Like what?"

She lowers her voice, even though there aren't any cameras.

"Like a second rebellion, something that could end the hunger games and bring the whole country freedom. I think things would be better that way."

I nod.

"It probably would."

Zaria stands up.

"Thank you for having dinner with me, and I know I can trust you to keep our conversations a secret."

I nod, and shake her hand.  
"Yes you can. Happy birthday again."  
She smiles.

"Thank you. Goodbye Finnick."

She leaves, and I wait until the waiter brings the check.

"It's already been taken care of sir."  
He says. I thank him and leave. I tell the driver that I'll walk back to the hotel, he nods and drives off. I'm fairly confidant that I can find my way to the hotel, and I start walking. The streets are almost empty at this time of night, but there are always a few people out and about at all hours. I get several looks and a few stop to shake my hand and get a picture. For the most part I avoid attention, but it's a little hard for a six-foot three celebrity wearing a suit to be inconspicuous. I cut down a side street, as I see a group of people coming towards me.

***Song***

"Look out!"

"She's gone mad!"

"Let's get out of here!"

I hear the scattered shouts, and walk towards them. A bright pink man bumps into me.

"Sorry."  
I mumble, he turns and doesn't even seem to recognise me.

"Run!"

He shouts, then he continues to dash down the street. I turn and see a whole crowd scattering and running in different directions. As I walk closer, I hear more shouts and screams, and I push through the crowd looking for the source of the commotion.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU FREAKS!"  
I hear a voice scream. I push frantically through the crowd, and stare in disbelief.

"Johanna? What the &*%^ are you doing here?"

She can't hear me, and I quickly survey her condition. She looks horrible, her hair is dirty and sticking up in all directions, her clothes are filthy and torn, she's not wearing any shoes and her eyes are bloodshot, adding to the crazy look. I gasp as I see she's wielding a pistol. How did she get a gun? Those are strictly forbidden for everyone except peacekeepers. She shoots into the air, and then swings the gun at the crowd.

"Where is he?!"

She shrieks. I push past the crowd, and step towards her. She turns on me and points the gun directly at me.

"Hey Jo...why don't you put the gun down?..."

"DON'T!"

She screams, shaking her head as tears fall out of her eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what to do Finnick."

I take another step forward, and she steadies the gun.

"Don't come any closer or I swear I will shoot you!"

I raise my hands and talk quietly.

"Jo. Let's talk okay? Just you and me."

She shakes her head slowly, grinding her teeth together as more tears fall from her eyes.

"No...I'm done talking. Where is he?!"

I shake my head.

"Who?"

She waves the gun at me.

"You know who!"

I shake my head again.

"No I don't. Tell me."  
The gun shakes slightly, and when she says the name, a shiver goes down my spine.

"Ssssnow."  
She hisses the word out between her teeth, and it is more fierce than a cold wind over ice. Pure and untainted hatred is in her voice, and her bloodshot eyes are glowing hotly with murder.

"Jo...I don't know where the president is, he's probably at the mansion."

She screams at me, cutting off anything else I was going to say.

"Don't! Give him a title! The only title that fits him is..."

She runs off into some very colorful names and swears.

"SNAKE! MURDERER! WORM!"

I take a step forward, and she freezes. Bringing the gun sharply back up to point at me.  
"Not another step Finnick!"

I stop and keep my hands up.

"Jo, drop the gun."

I take another step forward, and she cocks the gun.

"I will shoot you!"

I take another step forward, and she readjusts her grip on the gun. I keep moving forward.

"Put the gun down."  
I say firmly, I'm only about four feet away from her when she takes a step back and holds the gun to her head.

"Jo! Stop!"  
She shakes her head slowly, tears cleaning off two streaks on her face.

"Finnick stop! It's either you or me!"

I open my arms.

"Then shoot me."  
She hesitates.

"You can't stop me...I'm going to murder the president. Or I'm going to die trying!"

I take a final step forward, still with my arms open wide.

"You're going to have to shoot me, or I'm going to try to stop you."

Her chin quivers, and she points the gun at my chest shakily.

"Finnick..."

I shake my head.

"I'm going to stop you unless you shoot me."  
There is a moment of tension, Johanna staring at the spot on my chest where she's aiming, I'm watching her eyes carefully.

"Jo."

Her eyes slowly flicker up to meet my gaze, and I don't say anything. She drops her head, and sobs loudly. I quickly grab the gun out of her hand, and throw it far away. She is holding her hands to her head, grabbing onto her hair and sobbing. She falls to her knees on the street, and I drop down next to her. Holding her shoulder.

"Finnick..."

She chokes. I wipe mud off her face.

"Jo what happened?"

She pauses, and her grow wide, her pupils shrinking to pinpoints as she re-lives whatever is causing her so much distress. She closes her eyes, and her mouth opens wide in a scream.

"NOOOO!"

The scream pierces through me, and the pain in her scream is so intense I know her soul is finally broken in pieces. Blood starts to run down her face as her nails dig into her head. I grab her hands, and hold them away from her.

"Gone!"

She screams brokenly, shaking her head quickly back and forth.

"What Jo?"

She strains to cover her head with her hands, but I keep a firm hold on them.

"Gone! Finnick gone!"

I shake my head, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"What's gone Jo?"

She gasps, and her whole body stiffens, then shudders.

"He took him away from me!"

She goes limp, and I wrap my arms around her, holding her up. She screams.

"LEO!"

I almost drop Johanna, the realization finally dawning on me.

"No...It can't be..."

She grabs onto the front of my shirt, and her whole body shakes with the force of her scream.

"He killed him!"

I hold onto her tightly, and the tears fall out of my eyes. I wordlessly start walking, I carry Johanna all the way to the train station, and ignoring the questions and looks, I board the train set to leave for district four. Julia looks up shocked as I walk into my usual room and set Johanna on the bed. She's clinging so tightly to my shirt, that when I straighten up, it rips off. I ignore the tatters hanging on me and tell Julia quickly.

"Please don't ask anything right now, do we have any morphling on the train?"

She nods quickly, glancing at Johanna.

"Go get it quickly."  
She nods and hurries out of the room. Johanna is shaking horribly, and she's still clinging to my ruined shirt. I walk over and kneel in front of her.

"Jo, can you hear me."

Her eyes are vacant, and tears run continually down her face. I take off my jacket, and drape it over Johanna's shoulders. Julia returns with a small vial full of morphling, and a syringe.

"Thank you, one more thing. Could you hold her down while I give her this?"

Julia nods, and hold Johanna's arm steady as I give her a shot of morphling. Her breathing slows, and her pupils widen slightly.

"Thank you Jules. I'll call you if I need anything else."

She motions quickly.

"What happened to her?"

She nods.

"The president killed my little brother."  
Johanna says quietly. Julia looks astonished at me, questioning if this is true. I don't have to say anything, the pain in my eyes is enough. She looks from Johanna to me, and then shakes her head.

"It's true. I'll call you if we need anything."

She nods, and a tear escapes her eye as she leaves. I sit down next to Johanna and wrap my arms around her. She hides her face in my bare chest, and holds onto my arm tightly.

I stay up with her all night, holding her tightly as she sobs, and giving her more morphling when she starts screaming and scratching herself. Around three o'clock, she finally calms completely down.

"I was shopping."

She says quietly.

"When I got back it was already too late."

She takes a deep breath, and her voice shakes as she says.

"They said he hit his head and fell into the lake. But he was a great swimmer, there's no way he accidentally drowned."

I still have my arms around her, and my chin is resting on the top of her head.

"It could have been Jo..."

She shakes her head.

"No, when I got back to the house there was a rose on my bed."

I shiver slightly and Johanna sighs heavily.

"It's my fault. I told him no."

She's strangely calm, and I think it has something to do with the morphling.

"He asked me to be a prostitute like you, and I said no. He told me that it was fine. 'I can't make you do anything you don't want to' he said calmly. Then he told me to have a nice day."

She rubs her hand against my chest slowly.

"It happened the next day. He moves fast doesn't he?"

A tear falls onto Johanna's head as it escapes my eye.

"Yes he does."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Sorry yesterday I took a day off from writing, partly because it was sunday and I was at church, and then we had people over for lunch so I just didn't have any time to. But here I am with a brand new chapter :)**

**And I've decided if we end Annie's story after she wins her games, I was going to write a shortish story titled "Scars Fade" or "The wounded" But it would basically be from Finnick's POV and it would tell how he helped Annie out of her madness after she got back home. But I don't know, I'm going to talk to Emma Lane, and see what she thinks :D**

**Then after we're all done with that, I've had lots of requests to do Mags' games, so I will be writing that, which probably won't be near as long as this story.**

**And hopefully after _all_ that! I will be writing a brand new hunger games fic about Finnick and Annie's son, BUT! Unlike most stories about him, this one has a surprising twist, and nothing to do with the games. (the games were eliminated after the second rebelion) This story I am super pumped to write! Because I get to bring in most characters from the original series, including; Katniss and Peeta's children, (they will most likely be in a bit of it, but I'm not planning on making them in very much) Johanna, Haymitch, Some of Gale's siblings, maybe Gale himself with his own family? Possibly Zaria, granddaughter of the president, and some others.**

**They story is going to have lots of action and suspense without having a hunger games, so don't worry about that. If you guys would be interested to learn more or read something like that let me know :)**

**So I think I've babbled sufficiently enough for this chapter, here you go!**

**Song is "Pale" by Within Temptation.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: slowly healing with a cry for help.**

***Song***

I have a problem. Johanna is starting to freak out again, and we've run out of morphling. The only option is to wait until we get to district four, I still have some morphling pills at home, and those seem to be more potent than the liquid form. My thoughts are interrupted as Johanna lets out another scream, and starts pulling at her hair. I grab her wrists quickly, and hold them behind her back. She starts thrashing around and kicking at me. I have to lay her face down on the bed and pin her legs down by sitting on them. Still holding her hands behind her back. She tries to get free, but my grip is firm. She finally gives up and just starts screaming as loud as she can. Luckily it's muffled because her face is stuck in the pillow.

"Dang it Jo! Hold still!"

She ignores me of course, and I sigh heavily. She seems to be very quick to get the morphling through her system. I can't believe it wears off so fast. How she's managed to keep up this much energy all night is beyond me. She finally stops thrashing around, and I hesitate before releasing her.

"Are you going to calm down?"

I ask. She pauses, then nods slowly into the pillow. I release her wrists, and stand up. She slowly sits up, and crosses her legs, then she looks down at her hands. They are smeared with blood from her scratching herself and me. She just stares at the blood.

"Jo..."

She looks up at me, her eyes almost completely red they're so bloodshot. She has two streaks down her face where tears have been flowing for so long they've caused marks.

"When was the last time you slept?"

She drops my gaze again, and doesn't answer.

"Jo."

I say firmly. She looks up with anger in her eyes, and spits out.

"Four days alright!"

I blink in surprise, and stare at her.

"You haven't slept in four whole days?"

She opens her eyes wide, and replies condescendingly.

"Yeah, four whole days."  
I rub my eyes. How is that even possible?

"Is that when it happened?"

She nods slowly.

"Try sleeping after that."

She mutters quietly. I sit down next to her, and gently pull one of her hands towards me, she doesn't resist, and I start slowly rubbing the blood off of it.

"How did you get to the capitol anyway?"

She watches me carefully wipe away the dried and fresh blood. Before answering.

"I knew there was a train leaving for the capitol two days after it happened, lumber delivery. Anyway, when it arrived I just told the guy in charge that I was wanted in the capitol last-minute. They believed me so I just hitched a ride."

I finish with one hand, and take the other one.

"Where did you get the gun?"

She smiles slightly, proud of her cleverness.

"That wasn't easy, but eventually I discovered one of the peacekeepers had an old pistol, and so I seduced him, drugged him, and stole his gun."  
I stare at her.

"You did what?"

She widens her eyes, and says very slowly.

"Seduced him, drugged him, and robbed him. It's quite simple really."  
I shake my head.

"Jo, what are you going to do when you get back? He's going to be furious, you could be executed."

She shrugs.

"That would solve all my problems wouldn't it?"

I hold her hand tightly.

"Don't you dare even think about that."

She sighs.

"He wouldn't dare tell anyone, or he would be executed as well. I don't think he loves the law that much."

I shake my head.

"So after that what happened?"

"Stealing the gun took a whole day, and half the night, after I stole it I waited at the train station. The train arrived the next morning. We arrived in the capitol late that night, so I just hung out in a bar until the next morning. After that I just wandered around, that night was when you found me."

I nod slowly.

"So it happened four days ago and you haven't slept at all since than?"

She shakes her head.

"I can't sleep Finnick. Every time I close my eyes I see his small body floating in the lake..."

Her eyes grow wide, and she stares into space. I sigh heavily and grab her hands a split second before she starts screaming and thrashing around again. Unfortunately I grab her left hand a little too late, and I receive a long raking cut down my chest. I gasp as it starts bleeding, and quickly pin Johanna down again.

I hear the door open, and turn my head to see Julia standing in the doorway. She stares in shock at the scratches scattered along my chest, arms and back.

"Julia, you didn't find anymore morphling did you?"

She shakes her head. Then starts signing.

"We're almost to district four?"

She nods.

"Oh thank goodness. Once we get there I'm going to have to leave quickly. Thank you for all your help, I'll see you sometime soon."  
She nods sadly, and waves, then she turns and walks back into the hall, closing the door behind her. Johanna still hasn't calmed down by the time the train stops at district four. So I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. I hold her legs tightly so she can't kick, but I can't do anything about her hands, and she scratches at my back as she screams.

"Jo stop!"

I cry out as pain shoots through my back, she can't seem to hear me, so I drop her on the bed and rip off a strip of the sheet, then I quickly tie her hands so that she's hugging herself, and the rope is tied at her back so she can't move her arms. I pick her up again and drape her over my shoulder. She tries to kick, but I hold her ankles tightly.

I quickly exit the train, and walk as fast as I can to victors village. It's a good thing Johanna only weighs about a hundred pounds, otherwise I wouldn't be able to carry her all the way in my weakened state. After what seems like forever, Johanna calms down and I can see victors village up ahead.

"We're almost there Jo, hang on."  
I finally reach my house, and drop Johanna on the couch.

"Stay here."

I tell her sternly, then I walk upstairs slightly woozy and search for the morphling pills. I find them tucked away in the back of a drawer in the bathroom. I hurry downstairs and grab a glass of water. Then I stop. How am I going to make Johanna take these? I walk into the living room, and am thankful to see that she is sitting quietly on the couch. I untie her and hand her one of the pills and the glass of water.

"Take that."

She looks at me blankly.

"Take the pill Jo."

She looks down at the small white pill, then back at me.

"It will calm you down."

She keeps staring at me.

"Morphling?"

She says quietly. I nod, and she swallows the pill quickly. I wince as I move, and my back starts stinging.

"How are you feeling Jo?"

She doesn't say anything, and I glance down at her. She's staring into space, her pupils covering almost her whole eyes. I rub my eyes, swaying slightly. I need to sleep soon or I'm going to collapse. But I can't leave Jo unsupervised. I glance at the clock, 5:00 PM. It's been almost twenty-four hours since I found Johanna in the capitol, and I haven't slept since the night before that. The train had to stop several times for repairs and refuel, so the time it took to get from the capitol to district four was almost doubled.

Jo starts sobbing, and covers her face with her hands, this isn't a panic attack, so I don't bother with tieing her up again. I blink several times, trying to clear my vision. I can barely stand, but I don't dare leave Jo without someone to watch her. I can't think straight, and the only thought in my head is; Annie, Annie is where you go when you need help.

I sigh and lift Johanna up in my arms bridal style, then I walk to the door and almost fall down the front steps. Luckily I catch myself just in time, and somehow manage to make it to Mags' house, which is now the Cresta's house as well. Johanna is still sobbing uncontrollably and I can't see straight anymore, I sway and fall against the front door. I slide to the porch, and sit against the doorway, unable to stand up again. In a minute I hear someone open the door.

"Finnick! What on earth..."  
It's Mrs. Cresta's voice, I summon some hidden strength, and stagger up.

"Johanna...need help."

My strength gives out, and I drop Johanna's legs. Mrs. Cresta puts her arm around Johanna's shoulders quickly, taking her weight off me.

"Annie! Come quickly!"

I hear her call, but my vision is swimming and I feel suddenly very heavy. I hear two sets of footsteps run into the room, and I lean against the wall for support.

"Mags, can you help me take her upstairs?"

Mrs. Cresta takes over in her quick and authoritative way, and I blink several times clearing my vision. I see Mags' take Johanna's other side, and she helps Mrs. Cresta take Johanna upstairs. Annie is watching them with a confused expression on her face. Mrs. Cresta shouts over her shoulder from the top of the stairs.

"Annie! Help Finnick."  
She seems to notice me for the first time, and all the cold and hurt in her eyes melts away into care and worry the minute she sees me.

"Finn! What happened?"

I smile slightly, she called me Finn. She runs over and for a brief moment, I see my Annie.

"Finnick what happened?"

Back to Finnick...or is she just worried...what happened last time I saw her? My thoughts are all mixed up and I almost fall over. She grabs me around the waist quickly to stop me from falling over. I cry out in pain as her arm pulls open the scratches dotting my torso. I hear her gasp.

"Johanna..."

Annie shakes her head quickly.

"What is going on?"

She helps me quickly over to the couch, and I collapse onto it, my strength gone entirely.

"Why is Johanna Mason upstairs? Why is she in district four?"

I sigh and wince as the couch rubs against my cuts, but I'm too fatigued to move.

"Little brother was killed."

I mumble. Annie looks at me with shock.

"What?"

"Johanna's little brother Leo...the president arranged for him to be killed...she said no."

Annie shakes her head, tears filling her eyes. She's so compassionate, she didn't even know Leo, but she's crying for him.

"Why would he do that?"

I sigh, and close my eyes.

"Johanna didn't do what victors are required to do..."

My voice trails off, and I hear Annie say quickly.

"What does that mean?"

I shake my head slowly.

"I can't tell you."

Then I pass out.

**Authors note: I know this chapter is really short, but I have to do some stuff, and I am going to post the second part of this chapter as soon as possible today, so don't worry! I just wanted you to have some of it before I wrote and posted the rest. Will be posting another chapter today so stay tuned!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So here's the other chapter I promised!**

**I'm just going to post this as a whole other chapter, I know I left you guys in suspense a little bit with the last one, and I had planned out all that's going to happen in this chapter too so here you go!**

**Song is "Broken" by Lifehouse.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Slowly going back.**

***Song***

I jolt awake, sitting bolt upright and gasping for breath.

"Finnick! Calm down."  
I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder, and my body relaxes. I turn and see Annie kneeling on the floor beside me. I look around, and it takes me several seconds to remember what happened.

"Jo..."  
Annie stands up and sits beside me.

"Don't worry, she's sleeping upstairs. Mom is watching her."  
I exhale a deep breath, and rub my eyes.

"How did you get her to sleep?"

Annie smiles, and warmth spreads through me to see her smiling again.  
"Mom gave her some tea with sleep syrup in it."

I sigh, and nod slowly.

"Wish I had some of that on the train, the morphling wears off way to fast."

Annie looks concerned.

"What happened?"

I shake my head.

"I can't tell you the details, but Johanna's little brother Leo died four days ago. I found her in the capitol scaring the citizens, she lost it so I decided the best thing to do would be bring her home. There was a train leaving that night, so I just dragged her aboard."

Annie's eyes grow sad.

"Before you passed out you told me her brother died..."

She pauses, and looks at me.

"You said it was because she didn't do something...something every victor is required to do...but you wouldn't tell me what it was."

My mind races furiously for something to tell her, I hate lying to her, but it would put her in greater danger if she knew the truth, and I can't do that to her.

"Did I? That's strange, it was an accident, Leo bumped his head and drowned in the lake."

I say a little too quickly. She looks at me for a second, and I can tell she doesn't believe me.

"Oh okay."  
The distance is starting to return to her eyes, and it tears me up inside knowing that every lie I tell her, I'm only pushing her further away. I want to be close to her again, I want to be able to tell her anything and everything, I want her to laugh at me and call me Finn, I want her eyes to hold that same spark they used to when she looks at me.

I sigh, knowing this is impossible, I can't ask that of her. She has been nothing but good to me, and I've repaid her by lying, spending less and less time with her, and accusing her boyfriend for only liking her so that he can sleep with her. Gosh what a jerk, she's better off without me.

"Annie I'm sorry."

I say quietly, avoiding her eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything, not being there when you needed me, for not telling you the truth, and for just being an overall jerk."

She remains quiet for a long time, and the whole time my heart is pounding. Finally she says quietly.

"I forgive you...I forgave you every time something else came up, and I will always forgive you."

I slowly raise my eyes to meet her gaze.

"But we can't just go back to how things were. I'm sixteen now, and you're practically a man, we can't just make up and go back to being best friends."

I swallow hard, and nod. I know she's telling the truth, things have changed. She takes a deep breath.

"But, I am willing to try and start over."  
I look up hopefully.

"You're giving me a second chance?"

She smiles slightly and nods.

"I guess you could say that. But we need to be honest with each other, I won't be able to spend all my free time with you, I have Heath now."

I nod, smiling slightly. Annie is agreeing to become friends again!

"I understand, I won't have a whole lot of free time either..."

I trail off, and Annie nods.

"Oh right, the capitol."  
She says it with disappointment in her voice, disappointment in me.  
"It's not what you think Annie."  
I blurt out before I have time to think. She looks at me curious.

"What do you mean?"

I shrug and shift slightly.

"Um...well it's just that..."

She sighs.

"Finnick."

I sigh.

"It's just...after winning the games, I became really popular in the capitol, and I have to go there and do interviews and photo shoots."

She shrugs.  
"I just don't understand how you can be there so much and for so long."

I laugh slightly.

"It's a nightmare really, you see if one magazine gets an interview with Finnick Odair, all the other magazines need an interview with Finnick Odair. Same thing for the fashion magazines and all the Television shows."

She smiles.

"Well then I feel sorry for you."  
I put on a mournful face, and sniff.

"Yes you should, it's murder being this good-looking."

I am rewarded with a small laugh from Annie, and her nose crinkled slightly like it always does when I'm being ridiculous.

"Same old Finnick."

I smile.

"I made a promise not to change."

She nods slowly.

"Do you want something to eat? It's almost lunchtime, you slept all night."  
I nod.

"Yeah, to tell the truth I'm starved."

She hops up and I stand up beside her. She leads me to the kitchen.

"What sounds good?"

I shrug.

"Oh anything. Do you want me to help with anything?"

She shakes her head.

"You just sit there and I'll make some scrambled eggs. I'm sure mom and Mags would want some too, they've been taking shifts watching Johanna."

I glance towards the stairs.

"How's she doing?"

Annie shrugs as she starts pulling out eggs and a frying pan.

"Last I heard she was sleeping peacefully, poor thing."  
I nod.

"To tell the truth I'm not sure if she's going to be okay."

Annie begins whipping the eggs in a large bowl, saying quickly.

"Well I know how she feels...losing someone close to you is hard."  
My mind goes back to when Robbert died, Annie went off the deep end, and was in complete denial, I was the only one who was able to snap her out of it.

"Leo was the only family Jo had...She was more like his mother than his older sister."  
Annie pours the eggs into the pan, and starts scrambling them.  
"When she wakes up do you want me to talk to her?"

I sigh, and rub my eyes.

"If you want to and you're up to it."  
She nods.

"I will, maybe I can help her."  
She says hopefully, I smile at her willingness to help.

"If anyone can it's you."

She smiles and shakes her head.

"Well I wasn't very good at helping myself...I'm still not."

I watch her closely.

"Still?"

I ask slowly. She shrugs.

"Only once in a while. I can figure out what's real or not and then it goes away."  
I nod slowly.  
"You should have told me sooner."  
She shakes her head.

"It only started again a few years ago."

I look guiltily down at my hands.

"When I left?"

I look up and she nods slowly.

"I'm sorry."

She shakes her head.

"It wasn't your fault."

She dumps the eggs onto a large plate and sprinkles some cheese over the top.

"What should we have to go with these?"

She asks, changing the subject. I get up and walk over.

"Hmm...maybe some fruit?"

She ducks around me into the pantry and appears with several bananas and a melon.

"Will these do?"

I take the fruit from her, and smile.

"Perfect."

A few minutes later and we are sitting at the table with Mags and Mrs. Cresta eating the light breakfast.

"How's Jo doing?"

I ask Mrs. Cresta. She shrugs.

"She is sleeping now, we'll know more when she wakes up."  
I had explained as much of what happened as I could, Mrs. Cresta looked sadly at Annie, knowing that they could relate. Mags just watched me closely, being a victor she knows there's more to this than I'm telling. After breakfast I ask if I can go see Johanna. Mrs. Cresta agrees. I walk carefully upstairs, and open the door quietly. Johanna is laying on her back, sleeping peacefully. I walk over and carefully sit on the edge of the bed. I pick up one of her hands and hold it between mine.

"I'm sorry Jo."  
I say quietly. I bend over and kiss her lightly on the forehead. She stirs slightly, and opens her eyes.

"What happened?"

She asks hoarsely, pushing herself up onto her elbows.

"You fell asleep."

She blinks and stares at me.

"Really?"

I nod with a smile.

"Yup."

She looks around her, confused.

"Where the &#$$ am I?"

I laugh.

"How much do you remember?"

She frowns as she thinks.

"Um...I remember you dragged me onto a train...and that's it."  
The morphling must have deadened her memory.

"You are at Mags' and the Cresta's house in district four."  
She sits up fully, and rubs her eyes.

"District four?"

I nod.

"Well what the &#$$ am I doing here?"

I sigh, and pat her hand.

"Being kept safe."

She grumbles and pulls her hand away from me.

"I don't need to be kept safe."

I shake my head.

"Wrong, you need to be under constant watch."

She glares at me.

"Why?"

I lift my shirt so she can see the scratches all along my torso. She stares at them in shock, then looks down at her own less scratched arms.

"Did I do that?"

I nod slowly.

"You really don't remember?"

She shakes her head frowning.

"What happened?"

I stand up and stretch.

"You would have panic attacks and start clawing at yourself and me when I tried to stop you, and you would scream...loud, really loud."  
She rubs her forehead.

"What did you do?"

I grin.

"Most of the time I would just sit on you until you calmed down, well after we ran out of morphling."

She glances down at the little circular bruises on her arms.

"Oh...that's why I feel funny."  
I nod.

"You're probably going through withdrawal right now."

She slides her feet over the side of the bed and stands up and sways. I catch her before she falls, and she grabs onto my shirt to keep her balance.

"Feel like eating anything?"

She nods slowly, her eyes focusing and refocusing slowly, her skin is a little pale, so I slide my arm under her knees and carry her downstairs.

"How are you feeling?"

Mrs. Cresta asks gently. Johanna is surprisingly good-tempered.

"A little shaky, but better. Thank you for everything."  
Mrs. Cresta smiles.

"No problem, we're happy we could help. Do you want some breakfast?"

Johanna nods.

"Yes please."

Mrs. Cresta disappears in the kitchen, and I look at Johanna, still in my arms, strangely. She turns her head, and our faces are almost an inch apart.

"What?"

She asks as I continue to stare at her. I shake my head.

"Nothing...are you feeling alright?"

She nods.

"Besides the fact that my little brother is dead, I may be crazy and am too weak to stand by myself, yeah I'm feeling super."

I smile and shake my head. There's the Johanna I know. Annie has been standing quietly a little to my left.

"Would you put me down already? I feel like a stupid weakling."

I set her down in a chair, beside Mags, and straighten up. Mags leans over and says with a grin.

"Well you acted like a stupid weakling in your games, at least the weakling part was an act."

Johanna stares at her for a minute, then turns and looks at me.

"I like her."

Mags laughs, and Annie and I smile. Johanna turns to Annie.

"Hey pal, good to finally meet you in person."

Then she turns to me.

"She's not as pretty as you made her sound."

I stare at Johanna in shock, and Annie laughs nervously.

"Remember your manners, these two haven't been on the best of terms lately."  
Mags says poking Johanna with her elbow. Johanna rubs her side and turns to Annie.

"What did you do? Did you and Finnick have a fight?"

She spins around to face me.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

Annie and I look at each other awkwardly, and it's Annie who speaks up first.

"We just haven't had time to hang out as much as before. Finnick has all his appointments in the capitol, and I have Heath."  
Johanna turns at me with her eyebrows arched high.

"Heath? Who's Heath?"

I lower my head and mumble.

"Annie's boyfriend."

Johanna gives me a hard glare like I've done something horribly wrong, then turns to Annie with a smile.

"Oh congratulations."

Annie smiles slightly.

"Thanks. It's nice to finally meet you in person too, you're not as much of a witch as Finnick made you sound."

Mags finds this hilarious, and she laughs as Johanna gives me a look.

"Oh really? I might just have to have a little conversation with Mr. Odair."

I grin sheepishly, as Mrs. Cresta walks in with a plate for Johanna.

For the rest of the morning, we just talk about nothing in particular, everyone broadly avoiding the subject of family, not wanting Johanna to flip out again.

"Finnick can you take me down to the ocean?"

Johanna asks suddenly. I blink in surprise.

"Um...are you sure?"

She nods. Then she turns back to everyone else.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but I've never seen the ocean before."

They all agree that I should take her.  
"We'll be back soon."  
I say as I lift Johanna and walk to the front door. Annie opens the door for us, and smiles.

"Don't stay out to long."

I smile back.

"We won't, see you soon."  
It takes me about twenty minutes to get down to the beach, and I set Johanna down on the sand. I sit beside her, and she leans up against me.

"It's beautiful."

She breathes quietly, rubbing her hands over the sand. I nod.

"Leo would have loved it."

She says, closing her eyes as a tear rolls down her cheek. I watch her carefully, but she shows no signs of having another attack. I wrap my arms around her, and rest my cheek on the top of her head.

"I bet he can see it now."  
She nods slowly, more tears running down her cheeks.

"I never want to go near water again."

She says with a shaky voice.

"I've always been afraid of drowning, then Ziva and Cecil in the games...now this."

I nod slowly.

"I know."  
She sighs.

"You're an idiot."  
I lift my head, and turn to look at her.

"What? Why?"

She sighs, and turns so she's facing me.

"Annie? How could you let that happen?"

I shake my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about."  
She scoffs, and turns back to the ocean.  
"Fine, play the fool. I can see the truth behind it all, if you two refuse to see it than that's fine with me."

I stare out at the horizon.

"Johanna you're not making any sense."  
She chuckles.

"I'm making perfect sense. You just are choosing not to understand."  
I scoot up so I'm sitting right next to her.

"I'm trying to understand."  
She shakes her head, then she turns and kisses me. I'm actually not surprised this time. She breaks the kiss.

"No spark."

Then she turns and looks at the ocean again. I sigh in exasperation.  
"I think you're just trying to confuse me."

She rolls her eyes.

"When we kiss, there isn't a spark, we can both enjoy the kiss, but without the spark it's nothing more than a kiss. I can just give you a kiss, but the one who holds the spark can give you their love, their pain, their hopes and dreams, their fears and worries, everything."

I frown.  
"We already know we don't have a spark...what's your point?"

She sighs and grabs my hand.

"Nothing. I'm just tired, and crazy. Just remember, when you kiss that someone with the spark, you can give them everything in that kiss. Got it?"

I laugh.

"Yeah, I got it. Do you want to go back?"

She nods.

"let me get on your back, I don't want you to carry me around like a stupid baby anymore."

I laugh and crouch in the sand so she can wrap her arms around my neck. I grab her legs and stand up.

"You alright?"

Her head is right by my ear.

"Yeah I'm peachy. Let's go."  
I pretend to drop her, and her grip tightens frantically around my shoulders, I laugh and she slaps my shoulder.

"Not funny you jerk!"

I turn and give her cheek a kiss.

"Sorry dear, I couldn't resist."

She chuckles slightly.

"Come on already, Annie is going to be waiting for us."  
We make it back to the Cresta's house in time for lunch, and afterwards Johanna asks if she could take a nap. Mrs. Cresta and Mags agree this is a good idea, and I carry her upstairs.

"You sure you'll be alright alone?"

She nods.

"I'll be fine, I just need rest."  
I nod.

"I'll see you soon."

She waves a hand.

"Get out of here already, you're annoying me."

I chuckle as I close the door and walk downstairs. Annie is waiting for me in the living room.

"Do you want to take a walk on the beach?"

I nod.

"Let's go."

She leads the way down to the beach, and we walk in silence for a while. She finally breaks the silence.

"Listen...there's this dance thing at school for the seniors. It's on saturday if you want to come."

I stick my hands in my pockets.

"Do you want me to come? Or are you just asking to be nice?"

I say slightly teasing her. She smiles.

"I want you to come. I think it would be a good way to hang out with each other. Plus I would be the coolest girl there if I got Finnick Odair to come."  
I laugh.

"Oh well now I see why you want me to come."

She smiles.

"Heath likes you, he says you're 'pretty cool', so I'm sure he'll like having you there as well."

I nod.

"Well I'm glad the current boyfriend of my ex best friend likes me."  
She bumps her shoulder against mine.

"Not ex, just friend right now, you can earn the title back."  
I smile.

"Alrighty then. Do I need to bring a date?"

Annie shrugs.

"Not really, I'm sure lots of girls would be happy if you didn't have a date."

I grin.  
"Okay, I can be your and Heath's chaperone."

She shakes her head.

"Oh no! Please don't do that."  
I laugh.

"Alright I'll just go single than."

There's silence for a minute, and I have the urge to tell her the real reason I've been going to the capitol. I stop, and grab her hand gently, making her stop too.

"Listen Annie I..."

She seems surprised, and we both glance down at our linked hands. I feel a slight buzz in my fingertips, and it travels up my arm, sending warmth through my body. I see Annie flush slightly, and we let go quickly.

"I...um...I'm glad you invited me."

I finally stammer. She pushes her hair back from her face, and nods.

"Yeah me too...should we start going back?"

I nod.

"Yeah probably..."

The rest of the walk is a little awkward, although I don't know why. I can still feel the tingle in my fingertips, and I wonder why Annie blushed.

"So it's on saturday?"

I ask as we reach victors village."

She nods.

"Yeah, Heath's coming to pick me up, so you can hitch a ride with us."  
I nod.

"Okay thanks."  
The rest of the day goes uneventfully, and soon Jo and I are saying goodbye. I offered to let Johanna sleep at my house since I have plenty of spare bedrooms, she agreed, so now we are saying our goodbyes.

"Bye Annie, I'll see you later."  
She nods.

"Goodbye Finnick."

Johanna can walk by herself, but I offer my arm to support her. She takes it and we walk slowly to my house.

"It seems like you and Annie are getting back to normal."  
She remarks. I nod.

"Yeah..."

She looks up at me.

"I'm going home tomorrow."

I stop.

"What?"

She nods.

"There's a train leaving for district seven tomorrow, and it's my ride home."

I shake my head.

"Johanna you can't go home."  
She holds up her hand.

"No arguing. I've made up my mind. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and I'll be fine."  
I'm hesitant, but I know I couldn't stop her if I tried. Once Johanna's made up her mind, that was it.

"You're sure?"

She nods.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to get a job, even though I don't need it, somehow I find chopping down trees is therapeutic."

I laugh.

"I bet it is. Alright then, what time does the train leave?"

She lets out a sigh.

"Ten o'clock."

I nod.

"I'll walk you there."  
She leans her head against my arm.

"Thanks Finnick. You're a good friend."

She ends up spending the night in my room, she's still having nightmares and I don't know when I'll see her again. I give her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Jo."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone!**

**Here is my newest chapter, and I have BIG plans for the chapter after this one :D (big plans for this one too)**

**SO anyway, Thank you so much everyone for reading and reviewing. It's amazing to think that people I don't even know are reading my story and enjoying it! I hope that I can become a better writer, and I hope I can get published. I have written a book, and now I'm just working on editing, then I'm going to try to get it published so I'm really excited about that! :D**  
**Anyway, thank you guys so much, and here's the chapter!**

**Song is "Distance" by Christina Perry, feat. Jason Mraz, and "Make you feel my love" by Adele.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Broken hearts, and broken bones.**

I remember taking Johanna to the train station and saying goodbye. Our conversation runs through my head as I walk along the beach.

_"Are you sure you're well enough to go back home?"_

_She gives me a look._

_"I'm fine Finnick, really."_

_I am hesitant, and she reads my thoughts._

_"I'm not going to commit suicide alright?"_

_I pretend this wasn't what I was thinking, when in reality it was._

_"I'm not afraid you'll do that."_

_She gives me her "oh really?" face, and I sigh._

_"It's just...you did mention it several times, and how do I know you won't freak out again?"_

_She sighs, and shakes her head._

_"How can I kill myself when Snow is still alive? He would just love that wouldn't he? No, now I am going to outlive him, living out my days knowing that everyday I have to live through the pain without Leo, he is one day closer to death. Oh yes, I won't be going anywhere for a while."_

_I shake my head._

_"Well, I guess that makes enough sense to put me at ease."_

_She nods._

_"It should. I'll outlast him, you'll see. If I can't kill him, I'll just wait for him to die."_

_I sigh and glance at the train as it lets off a shrill whistle._

_"It looks like they're ready to go. I'll see you soon okay?"_

_She nods._

_"Yeah, see you."_

_I give her a hug, and she kisses me lightly on the cheek._

_"Remember what I told you."  
She whispers, then with a wave she boarded the train._

That was several days ago, and since she's left what she said is on repeat in my head.

_"When we kiss, there isn't a spark, we can both enjoy the kiss, but without the spark it's nothing more than a kiss. I can just give you a kiss, but the one who holds the spark can give you their love, their pain, their hopes and dreams, their fears and worries, everything."_

What was she getting at? maybe she was just trying to explain love to me. I don't know, she's weird, and most of the time doesn't seem to make sense, but then something will happen and you'll know exactly what she meant. That's why I like her, she's blunt but she leaves you wondering.

Today is Saturday, which means tonight is the school dance. Annie had said her and Heath would pick me up tonight, so that gives me all day to think about it. I sigh and kick the sand, sending it spraying in front of me. I pause in my walking, and tilt my head back with my eyes closed.

I want to go, I want to spend time with Annie, but it's going to be so awkward. She has a boyfriend, and a boyfriend I know nothing about. I chide myself for being suspicious of him, I'm just jealous because he took away my best friend. I should at least give him a chance, and if Annie likes him and is happy with him than I like him too. I sigh and continue walking.

Tonight will be a chance to start over, with Annie, and with Heath. I need to be friendly. I keep telling myself this, but I still frown every time I think about Heath. What kind of a name is Heath anyway? It sounds like it should be a candy. I grin and chuckle slightly as I imagine Heath being called candy.

"Well hello candy! How are you today?"

I laugh as I say this out loud, then I sigh and kick more sand. I'm being immature, I'm eighteen for goodness sakes, I should be old enough to act like an adult and be nice to people even if I don't really like them. I glance up at the sun, by the position it's in I would say it's around one o'clock. What do I have to do today besides get ready for the dance tonight? Nothing that I can think of, but then I remember I was planning on getting a present for Annie as a sort of peace-offering. I guess I should get something for Heath too, just so he won't think I'm trying to steal Annie. I don't want to leave the beach, but I turn around and start walking back.

I reach my house an hour or so later, and changing quickly I grab a handful of gold coins, and walk to the shopping center. I buy some stuff that I don't really need, and some stuff I do, I try to spread out my purchases to help everyone out. It takes me forever to find Annie the perfect gift, it has to say that I care and I'm trying to start over and make up for my mistakes. But it also has to seem like a personal gift. I walk into a small antique shop, and browse through the odds and ends piled all over.

"Need some help deary?"

I hear a quavery voice ask, I turn around and see a very old frail woman standing behind me. Her white hair is put in a long intricate braid down her back, and she's leaning on a polished driftwood cane.

"Um...I'm looking for something to give to my best friend, we just had a fight, and I need something to say I'm sorry."

The old woman's blue eyes sparkle as she smiles, she waves a hand for me to follow her, and starts hobbling towards the back room.

"You follow Mimsy now, I have just what you need."

I follow Mimsy to the back room, and wait as she rummaged around for a little while.

"Ah ha!"

She says triumphantly as she holds up a small wooden box. She blows a cloud of dust off it, and I cough several times, waving my hand to dissipate the cloud. She hobbles over to the counter and sets the box down on it. She pushes it towards me.

"Go on, open it up now."

I lift the clasp, and pull up the lid. I gasp in surprise.

"It's...it's perfect."  
She laughs and leans on the counter, looking at the box. Inside laying on dark blue velvet is a bracelet. It's made of a soft leather type material, and it's woven into a weave that resembles what I think are called celtic knots. All around in the the loops formed by the weave, are small gold hoops.

"What are the hoops for?"

Mimsy picks up the bracelet, and hold it on her palm, pointing out the hoops.

"These here? They're for hanging charms on. This is a charm bracelet, what you do is you get different charms and hang them on the bracelet, each charm represents something special to the wearer, something personal. That way when they wear it they will think about those things. You can make the bracelet about one specific thing, or lots of different memories."

She passes the bracelet to me, and I hold it carefully. The leather is soft, not tough like most leather. The weave is about an inch thick, and it has a flat gold clip to open it.

"Where do you get the charms?"

I ask. Mimsy lights up and reaches underneath the counter. She pulls out a large box, and dumps its contents on the counter. Small silver charms scatter all across the counter, and I have to stop several from falling off.

"I have any kind you could think of, and each one can represent something different."  
The bracelet can hold ten charms on it, and it takes me forever to choose the perfect ones. I finally decide on ten, and hold them in my hand.

"How much for these?"

I ask Mimsy, holding up the bracelet and charms. She thinks for a minute, tapping her chin. I dig in my pocket and pull out fifteen gold coins, I set them on the counter.

"Would that cover it?"

Mimsy's eyes grow wide, and she shakes her head.

"Oh no, that's too much."

I smile.

"Really? After all you've done to help me, I would say it barely covers the expenses."

She hesitates.

"Consider the extra a thank you from me."

She finally slides the coins into her apron pocket, and smiles widely.

"Thank you very much deary, if you ever need anything else just ask old Mimsy."  
I smile.

"Thank you for everything. Have a good day."  
She waves.

"And you too."  
I walk quickly to my house, and hurry upstairs. I dump my purchases on the bed, and sit on the edge as I start clipping the charms on the bracelet.

First is a small letter 'R' which of course stands for Robbert, the one I put next to this one is the image of a fin sitting on top of water, this is to remind her of me, even if she doesn't call me Finn anymore. The next one is a pair of palm trees, like the ones at my old hideout where we spent many afternoons playing. The fourth charm is a small pearl, which is what Annie's father used to call her before he died. Number five is a real starfish, tiny and light pink, this reminds me of a day Annie and I spent at the beach, there had been a big storm and there were hundreds of starfish on the beach. I had dozed off on the beach, and I woke up to find Annie had stuck tons of them to me. It took me forever to get them off, and to this day I don't like starfish. Charm six is a small shooting star, just like the ones we saw that night by the fountain. Seven is a polished piece of driftwood carved to look like a dolphin, this represents the time I woke Annie up at two o'clock in the morning, she was really angry with me as I dragged her down to the beach, but I wouldn't tell her why, she was very surprised to find a giant pod of dolphins was playing around in the shallows, there were thousands of them, and we spent the early hours before dawn swimming with them. Eight is a small silver tear drop, to remind her of all the tears we've shed together, and the charm I put directly next to that is a small sun, to remind her that no matter what happens, the sun always shines again. The last charm I put on, is the most important, it's the gold trident that has hung around my neck since she gave it to me. I keep the gold chain around my neck, and attach the trident to the last loop.

I hold up the completed bracelet, and look at all the charms before placing it back in its box and setting the box on the nightstand. I glance at the clock, and decide to start getting ready. I can't believe it's four o'clock, it took me almost three hours to get all my shopping done. I search my closet, and find shoved in the back a suit, I knew I had at least one, and I pull it out and examine it.

It's a three piece black suit, and I decide to just wear the pants and vest, leaving the jacket hanging up, I dress quickly, choosing a coral dress shirt to go underneath the vest. I find a pair of black dress shoes in the closet as well, and soon I am ready to go, quickly running a brush through my hair. SInce I've been to the capitol so much, I am kept in perfectly styled condition, so it doesn't take much for my hair to look perfect. Not that I care that much, I actually prefer its natural wavy slightly shaggy look. But apparently this isn't acceptable in the capitol something about being to natural looking.

***Song***

I hear the doorbell ring, and hurry downstairs, almost forgetting to grab the box off the nightstand. I decide to give it to Annie when we have a moment alone. I open the door and Annie and Heath are standing there. Heath is dressed in a charcoal grey suit, with a blue shirt underneath. Annie is dressed in a very pretty navy blue dress. It has a V neck that is flattering, without being immodest, the fabric around the bust is gathered to the left, and ends at the empire waist. The empire waist is created by a thick band of fabric, and the rest of the dress hangs in a waterfall to the middle of her shins. She's wearing a pair of black sandals with lots of straps and a small heal. All of her hair is pulled back in a fancy twist, and she has just the highlights of makeup on.

"Hey, you guys look great."

Heath smiles, and shakes my hand.

"I only look good because I have Annie with me."

Annie shakes her head and smiles at me.

"Oh hush, you're very good-looking Heath. You look very nice too Finnick."

I smile at her.

"Thank's Annie. Oh Heath, I have something for you."  
He raises his eyebrows as I hand him a small bag, he opens it curious, and smiles.

"Awesome! Check it out babe!"

He says excited as he shows Annie. It's a silver shark, life-like to the last little detail. I smile at his excitement.

"I thought you might like that, it's also a flask."

He looks confused for a minute.

"Here, twist the tail."

He does, and grins in surprise as the tail twists off.

"It's hollow inside so you can keep stuff to drink in it."

He laughs.

"That's totally sweet! Thank's man."

I smile.

"Well I figured if you're dating my best friend then we should be friend too, consider this a peace-offering, I wasn't feeling like myself at the beach party."  
He slides the flask into his pocket and smiles.

"Don't worry about it, we all get our bad days."  
Annie gives me a small smile, happy to see I'm making an effort to get along with Heath.

"Shall we go? The dance is going to start soon."  
Heath nods.

"Oh yeah! We should, come on."  
The school isn't far, and we reach it soon. I can hear festive music, and laughter. I follow Annie and Heath since I haven't been to the school in years. The dance is hosted in a large classroom that they use for exercise, they've cleared it out and set up tables along one wall with punch and snacks. There's a stage set up on the other end of the room, and several students are up there with different instruments, providing the music for the party. The rest of the room is open for dancing or talking.

Heath has had is arm around Annie's waist since my house, and I frown at him behind his back.

"Hey babe I'm going to get a drink, you want one?"

Heath asks Annie, she nods.

"Sure."

Heath bends down and kisses her.

"Okay, be right back."

He starts making his way through the crowd to the giant bowl of punch. I walk up beside Annie, and watch the couples dancing.  
"Some party."

She laughs.

"Yep."

She turns to look at me, and smiles.

"I'm glad you came."  
I smile back.

"I'm glad too."

She brushes her hand against her tightly pulled back hair out of habit, used to it being always in her face.

"You have all your hair up."

I remark as if noticing for the first time. She smiles slightly.

"Uh, yeah. Heath says he doesn't like when it's all in my face, he says he doesn't like hair in his face when he kisses me."

I nod slowly.

"Oh."

She laughs slightly.

"Oh? What's that supposes to mean?"

I laugh.

"Nothing. I just like when your hair is all over the place, but I'm not your boyfriend so it doesn't matter."

She looks up at me.

"You like when my hair looks like it was just in a tornado?"

I nod.

"That's one of the things that makes you, you, and besides, it's a very pretty tornado."

She laughs, and then sighs.

"Well thanks."

Heath walks back up, and kisses Annie before handing her a glass full of punch.

"Here you go babe. You look so beautiful tonight."

She smiles.

"Thank you."

Heath turns to me.

"Hey Finnick you don't mind if Annie and I dance do you?"

I shake my head.

"Not at all, that's what we're here for isn't it? I think I'm going to get something to eat so go right ahead."

Heath turns to Annie.

"What do you say babe? Wanna dance?"

She shrugs.

"Why not."

"Here let me hold your drinks."

I offer, they thank me and after handing off their glasses, Heath pulls Annie out onto the dance floor. I walk over and set their drinks on an empty table, and walk over to the snack table.

They have different cheese and crackers, fruit and baskets of District four's signature seaweed roll. I pick up a roll and a slice of cheese, turning around and watching the dancers. I spot Heath and Annie towards the center of the floor, Annie has her arms loosely around Heath's neck, and he has his arms wrapped low on her waist. Annie looks so happy, that I scold myself for not approving, she's happy and that's all that matters.

"Hey."  
I hear a voice say behind me. I turn around and smile. There's a very attractive blonde standing behind me. She's dressed in a tight black dress that reaches mid-thigh, she's wearing a pair of red heals, with matching red jewelry.

"Hello."  
I say with a charming smile. She giggles slightly.

"I can't imagine Finnick Odair wouldn't have a date, so where is she?"

I smile.

"Well I guess you were wrong, I don't have a date tonight."

She smiles.

"I just might have to fix that."

I grin and offer my arm.

"Would you like a dance?"

She slips her arm through mine, and I lead her to the dance floor. We pass a group of several girls, and they all stare with open mouths. My dance partner giggles and gives them a "I know!" look. They all glare at her enviously, and watch as we start dancing.

"So you know my name, what's yours?"

"Kimmy."

She says with a smile. I smile back and twirl her.

"That's a very pretty name, for a pretty girl."  
She blushes, and giggles slightly.

"I didn't embarrass you did I?"

I ask with a grin. She shakes her head.

"Not at all. I can't believe I'm dancing with Finnick Odair."

She says excitedly. I laugh and shake my head.

"I'm highly overrated."

She looks me over and smiles.

"Oh I wouldn't say that, if anything they didn't do you justice."

I laugh, inwardly shaking my head. Why can't people see the capitol has built me up into whatever they wanted, they never show anything but my good side, they don't show when I'm angry, there are no interviews that say I have nightmares every night, nowhere is it mentioned that I am a sad broken soul, who puts on a happy face for the crowd, and like a puppet does whatever I'm told.

"So what are you doing here anyway? You don't go to school."

I shrug.

"True. My friend invited me, she thought it might be fun."

Kimmy raises an eyebrow.

"Oh? Should I be worried about competition?"

I laugh.

"Not at all, she has a boyfriend."  
Kimmy shakes her head.

"She is friends with Finnick Odair and she goes for someone else?"

I glance over at Heath and Annie dancing, and the smile fades from my face.

"That's the thing, we're just friends."

Kimmy shakes her head again as if she doesn't understand.

"Oh well lucky for me than."  
I look away from Annie and back to Kimmy with a smile.

"I guess that's one way of looking at it."  
After a minute, the dance ends, and I thank Kimmy.

"I'll catch you later?"

She asks. I nod and shrug.

"You never know."

She smiles and runs over to her friends, squealing and jumping up and down as she tells them all the details. I shake my head at them and turn to find Heath and Annie. It's like I can feel with Annie is, because the first direction I take leads me directly to her.

"Hey Annie. Where's Heath?"

Annie turns to face me and smiles.

"Oh Heath? He went to the restroom. I saw you dancing with Kimmy."

She adds with a tease. I glance back at Kimmy, and she waves to me, I wave back which sends her group into giggles. I turn back to Annie with a grimace.

"She's nice."  
I say unconvincing. She laughs.

"She's queen of the pep team."  
I wrinkle my nose.

"Really?"

Annie nods and laughs again at my face. I smile, happy that I am able to make her laugh again.

"Listen Annie, I wanted to apologize again for being a jerk lately."  
She shakes her head.

"There's no need Finnick, You've already apologized...several times."

I smile and reach in my pocket.

"Yes. But I feel like I need to apologize again."

I pull out the box, and hand it to her.

"This is for you."  
She takes the box carefully, and looks up at me.

"Finnick you don't need to..."  
I shake my head with a smile.

"I want to. Please take it."

She opens the box slowly, and her eyes widen as she gasps. She slowly lifts up the bracelet.

"Finnick..."

She breathes, looking at the charms.

"Do you like it?"

She can't take her eyes off it, and she just nods. She spots the trident, and glances to my neck.

"Finnick, I didn't know you still had this."  
She says reaching up to touch the gold chain around my neck. I feel a slight buzzing where her fingers brushed my skin, and my heart speeds up slightly.

"I've never taken it off. I figured now you could keep a part of me with you too."

She looks back at the bracelet.

"Finnick I don't know what to say."

I smile.

"What does it make you think of?"

She laughs as she sees the starfish.

"I had forgotten about that day, you had sucker marks on your skin for days afterwards."

I glare at her.

"I'm still bitter about that."

She smiles, and looks through the charms. Her eyes grow sad when she sees the 'R' and she smiles.

"now I have Robbert too."

She finds the pearl, and her eyes fill with tears.

"Daddy..."

She says quietly. Then she looks up and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you."

She says quietly in my ear. I smile, and hold her tightly.

"You're welcome."

She releases me, and wipes her eyes quickly.

"Can you help me put it on?"

I smile.

"It doesn't match your outfit."

She looks down at her dress and shakes her head.

"I don't care. Come on help me."

She holds out her arm, and I fasten the bracelet around wrist. It fits snugly, but not tight. The charms hang towards her elbow, and the clasp is resting against the inside of her wrist.

She looks around.

"Where's Heath? I want to show him."

I look around the large room, getting a better view than Annie because I'm much taller.

"I don't see him."

Annie frowns.

"He should have been back by now..."

I glance down and smile.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. Do you want me to go look for him?"

Annie glances around, hesitating before nodding slowly.

"Could you just check around real quick? I'll look around here a little more."

I nod.

"I'll be back soon."  
I walk towards the door that leads to the rest of the school, and check the boys bathroom. He's not there so I start looking through the rest of the school. I walk past a hallway, then I pause, and back up. My mouth drops, and I shout.

"Heath!"

He breaks off from passionately making out with some girl in a pink dress. His eyes open wide when he sees me, and he looks quickly back and forth from me and the girl.

"Finnick! I...was just...um..."  
I storm down the hall and stand in front of him, eyes blazing. I can feel arena Finnick starting to take over.

"What the %#$$ do you think you're doing?!"

He swallows nervously.

"Um..."  
He trails off, and I grind my teeth together.

"Have you suddenly developed short-term memory loss? You have a girlfriend! Who just so happens to be my best friend!"

The girl in the pink dress looks at Heath with disgust.

"You have a girlfriend?"

He doesn't say anything, and she slaps him, and calls him a colorful name. Then she turns to me.

"Sorry about your friend...I didn't know."

I don't take my eyes off Heath as I reply.

"That's okay, it wasn't your fault."

She walks away, and I hear a door open and shut as she exits. Heath seems to have a bit more confidence now.

"I'm waiting Heath."  
I say, grinding out his name between gritted teeth. He acts defensive.

"Hey a guy's got needs."

I frown, and raise my voice almost to a shout.

"What the %#$$ is that supposed to mean?!"  
He raises his hands placating.

"Don't get me wrong, Annie is beautiful and I love her, but there's certain things she's not willing to do. Like I said, a guy's got needs."

He adopts a friendly attitude, and slaps my shoulder.

"You get it right?"

He says with a grin. I nod.

"Oh yeah, I get it."  
He doesn't have time to react as I slam my fist into his nose. His head flies back and hits the wall, and he holds a hand to his bleeding nose as he shouts.

"Hey! What the-"

I cut him off before he can say anything else, standing right in front of him, my whole body quivering with fury.

"I get that you are an #$$! How _dare!_ You say that you love Annie! You could never deserve her! She is beautiful, smart, funny, she is everything good! And if you really did love her, you would have spent every single moment of every single day thinking up new ways to make her smile! Thinking of special things to do for her! You would notice all the little things that make her beautiful! Like how her hair flies around in untamable waves! The wrinkles she gets in her nose when she smiles! You don't love her because if you did you would have rather died than ever, _ever_ hurt her!"

He stares at me with fear in his eyes, holding his broken nose. I grab the front of his shirt, and bring my face close to his, lowering my voice to a dangerous growl.

"If you ever go anywhere near her again. I will hunt you down and kill you. Understand?"

He nods quickly, and I release his shirt and step back.

"Get out of here before I change my mind and kill you right here!"

***Song***

He takes off at a run, ducking out a door at this end of the hall. I take several deep breaths, and force myself to calm down. I turn to go back the way I came, and freeze. Annie is standing at the far end of the hall, staring with shock at the door Heath just ran out of.

"Annie..."

Her gaze moves to me, and for a moment, I can see the light reflecting off the tears in her eyes. She turns around and runs down the hall.

"Annie wait!"

I call as I start running after her. She runs into the main room, and I am through the door a second later. I look around, trying to find her. Suddenly I see the girl in the pink dress that was with Heath. She catches my gaze.

"Was she his girlfriend?"

She asks guiltily. I nod.

"Where did she go?"

She points out a side door. I thank her and hurry across to the door. Once I'm outside, I know exactly where Annie is going. I reach the beach and break into a run, and soon I can see the wreck up ahead. It's an old fishing boat that was wrecked on the reef, a storm washed the wreck high up on the shore, and it's remained there for years. People usually stay away from it, not knowing if it will collapse or not. This is the boat Annie's father was on when he died. He stayed aboard to help get the rest of the crew off, he managed to save all but one other man before the wreck went under. Annie told me the story after we had known each other a few years, and she took me to see the wreck.

I slow to a walk, and carefully approach the upturned hull. I can hear Annie sobbing, and it doesn't take me long to find her sitting among several barrels.

"I guess you can say I told you so now."

Annie says between her tears, lifting her face to look at me.

"You warned me about him...and I didn't listen...so go ahead and say it."

I slide down and sit next to her, I turn to look at her.

"I'm sorry."

She flings her arms around me and buries her face in my neck, sobbing brokenly. I wrap my arms tightly around her, and whisper quietly in her ear.

"He could never deserve you."

I can feel her tears soaking my shoulder and neck, and her shoulders shake as she sobs.

"I was happy..."

I shake my head.

"You could never really be happy with a jerk like him."

She sniffs loudly.

"Well I thought I was happy."  
I sigh.

"I guess you're stuck with a jerk like me for a friend."

She pulls away slightly, and shakes her head.

"I don't deserve you as a friend. Sure you act like a jerk sometimes, but you care about me and you've always been there for me. Then the one time you weren't there, I completely pushed you away like a spoiled little girl."

I wipe away her tears and smile.

"Maybe we are being punished by being friends."

She smiles slightly, and kisses my cheek, sending shivers down my spine. Then she wraps her arms around me again.

"Thank you for being such a good friend Finnick."

I hold her tightly, and whisper gently.

"I'll be here for you forever."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone!**

**long time no see huh? I know I haven't updated in a few days and it's basically because I've just been really busy and didn't have time to write, but I'm here now, and I'm thinking this chapter is going to be really long, we'll see.**

**Oh and the contents of this chapter should more than make up for the late-ish update :)**

**So here it is, I won't keep you waiting any longer.**

**Song is "Almost Lover" by a fine frenzy. and "I need you now" by Lady Antebellum.**

**(in that order)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one: Why can't you see?**

It's been about a week since the dance. After I found Annie in the old ship wreck, I stayed with her until she fell asleep leaning against me, I carried her home and explained briefly to Mrs. Cresta what had happened, then I went home. The next morning I went to check on Annie, and Mrs. Cresta said she had locked herself in her room and didn't want to talk to anyone. I could tell she was worried, and I assured her that she just needed a little time alone. Since then Annie has kept her distance, and I've let her have her space. If she needs time alone, then that's what I'll give her.

I've tried to talk to her several times, but she's never at home, and when she is she avoids me. I wonder if our conversation in the wreck was just brought on by her breakup, which makes me wonder if she really meant what she said, or I was just there when she had her guard down.

I sigh and drag myself out of bed. I haven't been called back to the capitol since the dinner with the presidents granddaughter, and I suspect it has to do something with the whole Johanna episode. I know Snow's not afraid, he's not afraid of anything, but Johanna coming to the capitol to kill him has probably made him realise that he can only push us so far before we break. I guess he thinks I'm too valuable to risk having me crack. So I am happily being left alone for the moment.

I am thankful for the break, but it just leaves me to an awkward existence in district four. Not knowing how I stand with Annie, and not being able to find out because she's standing at a painfully cold distance to me.

I rummage through my dresser and pull out a pair of jean shorts and a thin button down shirt that is light blue and green plaid. I quickly get dressed, and decide to check if Annie feels like talking. It takes me about fifteen seconds to walk down the sidewalk to her house. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

"Just a minute!"  
I hear someone call from inside. Dropping my hand, I wait on the porch. In a minute I hear the door handle turn, and it is opened by Mags who is still in her nightgown.

"Morning Mags."  
I say with a smile. She snorts and lets me inside.

"You're not here to see me young man, you never are."  
I walk inside with a chuckle and give her a hug, lifting her off the ground slightly.

"Don't say that! Coming here is just an excuse to see the best mentor in the whole world."  
She smacks my arm and scolds.

"Put me down you big suck up."  
I laugh and set her gently down, she shakes her head and chuckles.

"You're going to be the death of me Finnick."  
I kiss her cheek.

"Aw don't say that."  
She pats my cheek and nods upstairs.

"The girlie's in her bedroom. She's pretending she's asleep, but these old ears are sharper than she thinks. I can hear her moving around up there."  
I glance up the stairs.

"Thank's Mags. Where's Mrs. Cresta?"

She starts walking slowly towards the kitchen as she answers.

"Out shopping I believe."

With that she opens the door to the kitchen and shuts it behind her. I take a deep breath and quickly walk up the stairs, my long legs stepping up two at a time. I walk over to Annie's bedroom door, I can hear her walking around the room. I knock several times, and I hear her stop. There's silence for a minute, and I knock again.

"Mags I'm really tired, can I have five more minutes?"

I hear Annie say tiredly. I take a deep breath.

"Annie?"

There's silence for a minute, then I hear her walk over to the door and pull back the latch. She opens the door, and stands in the doorway.

"Finnick."  
She says as if she's not surprised.

"Good morning Annie."

She yawns, and stretches.

"Is it a good morning? I just woke up so I wouldn't know."  
She says with a slight smile. I glance at her eyes which are bright and focused, and her brushed hair.

"Did you just wake up?"

I ask casually, she sighs.

"No. I haven't been able to sleep much either."

I shrug.

"Then why stay locked up here?"

She rubs her temple, and then drops her hand to her side.

"To think."

I nod slowly.

"Do you want to go down to the beach with me?"

She hesitates for a minute, then nods.

"Sure, I've been wanting to talk to you anyway. Give me a minute to get dressed."

I nod and she closes the door quickly. I walk downstairs and walk into the kitchen. Mags is sitting at counter sipping a mug of coffee, she looks up when she hears me walk in.

"Well?"

She asks. I smile and shake my head.

"Well what?"

She rolls her eyes.

"How did it go?"

I shrug.

"She's going to come to the beach with me."

Mags smiles, and drinks some more of her coffee.

"Well that's progress."  
I hear Annie run downstairs, and she appears in a minute through the door. She's dressed in a pair of white short, shorts and a scoop neck coral tank top. She's barefoot like always, and her hair is loose.

"Well good morning miss Annie."

Mags says with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again."

Annie smiles.

"I haven't feeling very well the past couple of days. Sorry."  
Mags shakes her head.

"No need to apologize, just glad to see you're up and about again."

Annie turns to me.

"Should we go?"

I nod.

"See you later Mags."  
I call over my shoulder as Annie and I walk out of the kitchen.

"Have a good time you two!"

Mags calls after us.

"We will!"

Annie shouts back. We're out on the street in a minute, on our way down to the beach. Annie is silent as we walk, and I don't try to get her to talk. So we walk in silence. Soon we reach the beach, and once we hit sand I give Annie a sly look, and a grin. She catches my gaze and narrows her eyes with a smile. At the exact same time we break into a headlong run, aiming for the water.

I keep my pace slow at first to keep even with Annie, but without any warning she shoots past me on a sudden burst of speed. I blink in surprise and speed up, even at my full speed I can barely keep pace with her, and she ends up hitting the water before I do. She laughs and splashes in the ankle-deep waves. I rest my hands on my knees and gasp for breath.

"Since when can you run so fast?"

She giggles and gives me a light push, almost sending me headfirst into the shallows.

"I'm a lot faster than you think."

I straighten up with a smile.

"It's those darn long legs of yours."

She kicks some water at me.

"Hey no excuses, your legs are way longer than mine."  
I glare at her and kick some water back.

"Fine, you may be able to outrun me, but you could never out-swim me."

She smiles.

"True, I'm a good swimmer but a better runner."

I nod.

"And I'm a good runner but a much better swimmer."  
She laughs and shakes her head.

"Well we can't go swimming."  
I frown.

"Why not?"

She laughs, and after a week of not seeing her it sounds even more wonderful than before.

"Finnick we're both in our clothes."

I glance down at my clothes, then raise my head, a slow grin spreading across my face. Annie's eyes open wide and she shakes her head.

"No!"

She turns around but before she can start running I grab her waist and lift her up. She struggles wildly, begging and threatening me.

"Finnick! Don't please! If you do I'll never forgive you! I swear! Finnick NO!"  
To late, I run into deeper water and throw her. She screams, flailing in the air for a minute before hitting the water and going under. I laugh and walk into the deeper water. I stop laughing and my eyes open in surprise as I feel something grab my ankle, before I can say anything Annie yanks my ankle out from underneath me and I fall with a loud splash into the water. When I resurface Annie is standing next to me laughing.

"Annie!"

She splashes some water in my face.

"Hey! Don't you pull that on me, you deserved it."  
I chuckle slightly, flicking my wet hair out of my face. I glance over at her and laugh. Her hair is all tangled around her face and neck. She ducks under the water, and pops back up face up, her hair now smoothed down her back. She starts walking back towards the beach and I follow. She holds her arms away from her sides and looks down at her soaked clothes.

"Thank's a lot Finnick, this was a new top."

I laugh.

"It'll dry. Admit it you had fun."

She sighs.

"If it's ruined you're buying me another one."  
I nod.

"Agreed, I'll buy you as many clothes as you want."

She smiles slightly and shakes her head.

"It's a good thing it's really sunny today, our clothes will dry fast."

I give her a look.

"Or, we could go to Calypso's cliff and swim around while our clothes are already wet."  
She hesitates for a minute, then smiles.

"Race you."  
She takes off running, and I yell after her.

"Hey no fair!"

***Song* (almost lover)**

She laughs as I chase her down the beach. Soon we're diving off the cliff into the pool below. We swim around the coral reef, pointing out different things to each other. I point out a half-dozen sea horses and Annie smiles, as she swims over and gets a better look. A little while later she points out a large starfish, and I grimace, she laughs, the sound bubbling underwater.

We spend almost all day there, finally climbing out onto the rocky shore as the sun sinks lower in the sky. We walk to a clear area of beach, and sit down on the sand. We lay stretched out in the sand for an hour or so, letting our clothes dry. Most of the time talking about what we saw at the reef, and other random things. After a little while we both fall silent, just watching the sun sink lower towards the horizon, the sky changing to different colors the lower it gets. Annie finally says quietly.

"Listen Finnick...I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."  
She pauses, tracing designs into the sand with her index finger.

"Is that why you've been so reclusive lately?"

She nods slowly.

"Ever since the dance...and what happened at the wreck...well It's just made me think that maybe..."  
I almost hold my breath, what is she trying to say. She takes a deep breath.

"It's just...we've been best friends for as long as I can remember, and you've always been there for me. After your games I knew things wouldn't quite be the same, well they were for a while..."

I nod slowly.

"But then I started becoming more popular."  
She nods again.

"Then the frequent trips, you still tried your best to be there for me...but it wasn't the same. I know things change, I know that they would have even if you hadn't been in the games. But I don't handle change very well."

She takes a deep breath.

"It's just been really hard for me pretending like things haven't changed at all, because they have changed a lot, and pretending they haven't just makes it harder."  
I shrug.

"I know things have changed."

She shakes her head.

"But you don't act like it, you keep acting like we have the same relationship that we did when we were little."

I think for a minute.

"Things aren't that different now than they were then."

She sighs.

"Yes they are. Robbert was still alive, you weren't a victor, the capitol didn't have anything to do with either of us, we didn't have half of the worries and responsibilities we have now, and you..."  
She trails off, and I hesitated before asking.

"I what?"

She shrugs.

"You have just changed."  
I frown.

"I haven't changed. I made a promise not too."  
She shakes her head, turning to look at me.

"But you have changed Finnick, and so have I."  
I shake my head.

"No, you haven't changed at all."  
She sighs heavily.

"Yes I have Finnick, I'm not a little girl anymore, I am not naive."  
I frown.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She drops my gaze, and starts tracing in the sand again.

"I've just matured...that's all."

I turn to look at the sun slowly sinking towards the ocean.  
"You're still the same Annie, you've just grown up."  
She's silent for a minute.

"You're not the same little boy with the tousled hair and the dancing sea green eyes that pulled me out of the water. You're a man now, although sometimes I can see the boy I once knew, but he's slowly disappearing. I think he's what's been keeping me holding on to this for so long."  
I look over at her.

"Holding on to what?"

She sighs and stands up. I stand up as well, brushing sand off my clothes.

"To whatever this is. I've been holding onto Finn; the boy with the dancing sea green eyes for so long...but he's almost just a memory now. He's been replaced with Finnick Odair, the young man with the sad sea green eyes and the flirty smile."

My eyes flicker over to look at her, and her eyes a shade darker than mine are shining with unshed tears.

"Annie...I'm still here."  
She looks up at me.

"I don't think I can do this anymore...it's just to hard, I'm only fooling myself."  
I shake my head.

"Annie I'm still me."

Her voice chokes slightly as she raises it almost to a shout.

"No! No you're not. The Finnick Odair I knew wouldn't so much as think about girls, and now you're running off to be with them any chance you get?"

I stare at her shocked.

"Annie I...how?"

I can't find words. She sees the surprised look on my face and she shakes her head.

"Finnick I'm not stupid, I've seen the interviews, I've heard the rumors, It's not hard to put two and two together."  
I drop my head.

"Annie...It's not what you think."  
"Well than tell me, help me understand why, because I have run out of excuses for you, I'm out of ideas for your defense."

I slowly raise my eyes to meet hers, and I slowly shake my head.

"I can't."

I say quietly. She nods slowly.

"I'm still the innocent little Annie than? You have to protect me from the fact that you go sleep with as many women as you choose! Then you come home and have the gal to _lie _to me like I'm some little girl? The Finnick Odair I knew would _never_ have lied to me, but he died in the hunger games, and I don't want anything more to do with Finnick Odair, victor of the sixty-fifth hunger games and capitol boy-toy!"

The tears fall from her eyes right before she turns around and starts walking away. I'm frozen with shock, at this sudden outburst, and a horrible pain throbs in my chest as she walks away. The farther she walks away from me, the more I realise just how much I need her, just how much she means to me, and I realise the impossible has happened.

I am hopelessly, terribly in love with Annie Cresta.

"Annie!"  
I call after her, as I take off at a run. She pauses when she hears me call, and she turns around just as I reach her. The instant I reach her I wrap my arms around her and kiss her.

She stiffens in surprise, her hands in fists resting on my chest, after a moment she relaxes and her hand slowly curl open, resting against my chest, her lips locking with mine.

My arms are wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her close. The moment our lips touched, I understood exactly what Johanna meant. I can feel Annie's pain, her confusion and her surprise. She slides her hands up my chest and curl her fingers around my neck, her other hand reaching up to the hair at the back of my head. I pour all the pain I've been hiding from her into the kiss, all the guilt I feel every time I've had to lie to her, into the kiss I put all my happiness and memories of being with her, I completely open up and let her know all the scars I hold, everything that haunts me at night, all my fears, pain, sorrow, hopes, dreams, desires and love. I kiss her with all the love I've always felt, and always will. A terrible desire and longing fills me, desire to kiss Annie for the rest of my life, a longing to give her everything I could ever possibly offer, and a desire to make her happy no matter what it takes.

The kiss feels like it lasts a lifetime, but it ends to soon. I slowly break the kiss, and rest my forehead against Annie's, whispering.

"I love you Annie Cresta, and that is something that is never going to change."  
She still has her eyes closed, Her hands holding my head close to hers, the sun has finally set over the ocean, sending brilliant colors across the sky and bathing Annie's face in a soft golden glow.

"Finn..."

A tear squeezes out of her shut eyelid, she opens her eyes slowly, looking up into mine. I gently brush off the tear.

"There are no words that could even begin to describe how much I love you, and no one could ever fathom the depth of my love."

More tears fall down her face, and she slides her hands down to my chest, and she shakes her head slowly.

"Finn...I can't."  
I unwrap my arms from around her waist, and hold her face in my hands, brushing back the hair that has blown in her face.

"I love you."  
She slides her hands down my arms to my hands, and slowly pulls them away from her face.

"I can't."

The tears are streaming steadily down her face now, and she hesitates, still holding my hands in hers. Then she turns around, and starts walking towards the town. Desperation fills me, and I call after her.

"Annie!"

***Song***

She breaks into a run, and I drop my head, knowing there's nothing I can do. After what feels like forever, the tears finally come, and they don't stop for a long time. After It's completely dark out, I slowly walk back into town. I completely avoid victors village, and somehow find myself at the Cresta's old house. I walk inside and wander around the perfect tidy rooms, memories running through my head as fast as the tears running down my cheeks. After a long time, I walk into Annie's old room and sit on the bed.

I must have fallen asleep, because I sit up quickly from laying on Annie's bed. I tense as I hear someone in the house, I get up quickly as I hear someone running up the stairs. I ready for a attack, and blink in surprise as Annie bursts through the door.

"Annie?"

She runs forward and throws her arms around my neck, kissing me hard. I'm taken off guard, and off-balance, staggering before falling to the floor. Annie falls on top of me, pinning me to the floor. I sit up and lift Annie with me.

"Annie what are..."  
She shakes her head.

"Shut up, I'm tired of thinking."  
She leans forward and presses her lips against mine. sitting on my lap with her hands on the back of my neck and head, pulling me closer to her. I slowly slide my hands up her legs and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Annie moves her hands to the front of my shirt and quickly undoes all the buttons, she pulls the shirt off my shoulders quickly, and slides her hands over my bare chest. She raises her arms quickly to help me pull off her shirt. Her skin is warm and soft and she smiles against my lips.

"I love you Finnick Odair."

Somehow we end up on the bed, Annie is laying on her back, and I'm on all fours above her. She has her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, pulling her head and shoulders off the bed so that she can kiss me. Our kissing becomes more and more passionate, but it doesn't go any farther than that. We end up falling asleep wrapped tight in each others arms, with our lips pressed together.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up a little early, and a happy warmth runs through me as I remember where I am. Annie is laying next to me, I'm laying on my side with my arm wrapped around her. I sit up slowly, careful not to disturb Annie. She has her arms stretched above her head, and her hair is laying across her back in a curtain. I brush it to the side gently, and slowly start tracing my fingers along her back. She's still dressed in her bra and shorts, and I gently brush my fingers up and down her back and shoulders.

She shifts ever so slightly. I turn onto my stomach, and push up onto all fours, I put one of my hands on either side of her, and bend down slowly. I start softly kissing her arm, traveling up to her shoulder, then across the top of her back to her other shoulder and move to her neck. Lightly planting kisses on neck and jaw.

She sigh's happily, keeping her eyes closed as she says sleepily.

"Wake me up every morning like that."  
I smile against her neck, and kiss her a little harder, opening my mouth slightly. She moans aloud and rolls over.

"Ooh don't do that."

I lift my head and smile.

"Why? You don't like it?"

She opens her eyes with a happy and slightly embarrassed smile on her face.

"I love it but that's not the reason. Can you imagine if I showed up at home with a hickey? I wouldn't hear the end of it."

I chuckle, and lower my head, brushing my lips against her neck as I whisper.

"Wouldn't it be worth it?"

She wraps her arms around my neck, and closes her eyes.

"Oh...Finn...no, no stop!"

She giggles as I keep kissing her neck, and she sits up, stopping me.

"Finn I need to go home. Mom's going to be horribly worried about me...Mags too."  
I kiss her lips before answering.

"They know you're with me."

She thinks about this for a minute.

"That's what I'm afraid of."  
I frown and straighten up.

"What are you getting at?"

She sighs and sits up as well.

"Well, wouldn't it be a bit of a shock?"

I continue to frown as I think.

"Oh...I guess that would be weird. What are we going to do?"

Annie shrugs. Then I suddenly think of something else, and my face grows pale.

"Finn are you okay?"

Annie asks quickly, her face growing worried as she touches my arm. I'm unable to answer for a minute. What if the president found out about us? He would have Annie punished for sure, he would never allow this, to many broken hearts. Annie hold my face in her hands and makes me look at her.

"Finnick what's wrong?"

I hold my hand over hers, and kiss it gently.

"We have to keep this a secret."  
She smiles.

"I know, for now but..."  
I cut her off, shaking my head.

"No, we have to keep this a secret always."  
The smile fades from her face.

"Why? What's the matter."  
I sigh heavily, running my hand up her arm.

"The president would punish you somehow...I can't let that happen."

Her eyes grow wide in shock.

"Punish me? Why?"

I drop my gaze.

"Because you're with me...because of the real reason I have to go to the capitol."

She bends her head so that she can see my eyes.

"Finn...what's going on?"

I take a deep breath.

"I get these letters telling me when to go to the capitol, and a list of what women I have to...entertain while I'm there. If I don't do it, then the president will hurt you, Mags, your mom, anyone I care about. That's the reason Bruce killed himself, the president wanted him to do the same thing, and he threatened you and I to make him. Killing himself was insurance that the Snow couldn't use him against me, and me against him."

I slowly meet Annie's gaze, and in her eyes is mostly sorrow, and guilt for thinking the worst of me.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't let him hurt you...I had to go..."

She cuts off anything else I was going to say by kissing me. I can feel her apology and sympathy in the kiss, and I wrap my arms tightly around her shoulders, pushing away all thoughts of the capitol. We fall back to laying on the bed, and I leave her lips to kiss her neck again. She starts giggling.

"Finn! You're going to give me a hickey."  
I stop long enough to say with a chuckle.

"If I'm lucky."

She continues to giggle, but doesn't try to stop me. Suddenly we both hear something and freeze. I lift my head, and she props herself up on her elbows. The front door is being opened.

"Annie?"

Both of our eyes grow wide as we hear Mrs. Cresta's voice echo downstairs. We give each other panicked looks, and scramble off the bed.

"It's my mom! What are we going to do?"

Annie says in a frantic whisper. I bite my lip and my eyes flicker around the room, trying to think of something.

"Okay, I'll go downstairs and make up something to explain us being here, you get fixed up and come down in a minute."

She nods, and I start walking towards the door.

"Finn."  
She calls quietly after me, I turn around and Annie flings my shirt in my face. I pull it on as quickly as I can, and button it up as I walk downstairs.

"Finnick."  
Mrs. Cresta says surprised when she sees me, then she frowns.

"What are you doing here?"

Unfortunately I have become a very good liar and a solution pops into my head.

"I came looking for Annie."

Mrs. Cresta looks hopeful.

"Is she here? She came home last night and locked herself in her room without talking to me, then this morning she was gone."

I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, last night we were walking on the beach and I accidentally said something that upset her, she ran home then after a while she came here. I found her this morning and apologized."

Mrs. Cresta looks relieved.

"Oh thank goodness, I was getting worried. So you two are okay?"

I nod quickly.

"Couldn't be better."

Just than Annie comes running downstairs, dressed and with brushed hair.

"Hey mom. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

I give her a look as I say.

"I was just telling your mom how you got upset last night and after running home came here. That's where I found you this morning to apologize."

She smiles slightly.

"Yes, I just needed some time alone so I came here. Finn found me and we made ou-up, we made up. Sorry I didn't want you to worry."

I almost laugh as Annie quickly corrected herself, blushing deeply at what she almost said. Mrs. Cresta smiles and gives Annie a hug.

"Well I'm glad you're safe and you and Finnick are on good terms again."

I give Annie a look from behind her mothers back, and she smiles. When she pulls away from her mothers hug, my eyes widen as I see the red mark on Annie's neck. Mrs. Cresta is still facing Annie, so I quickly motion to her neck with a warning look. For a second she doesn't understand, then she realizes what I mean and gives me a look before pulling her hair over one shoulder, efficiently hiding the mark.

"So are you two hungry? Mags and I were just getting breakfast when we found you were missing."  
Annie and I quickly reply at the same time.

"Yes!"  
We give each other another look, and Mrs. Cresta looks from one of us to the other.

"You two doing okay? You're acting a little funny..."

Annie and I answer at the same time again.

"We're fine."

Mrs. Cresta laughs and shakes her head as Annie blushes again, looking very guilty.

"Alright than, come on let's go eat breakfast."

She leads the way, and I walk close to Annie as I drop my voice to barely a whisper.

"Why are you looking so guilty?"

I say it with a slight tease and she gives me a look, before whispering back.

"I don't like lying."

I reach my hand up and lightly trace the red mark on her neck.

"Does waffles sound good to you two?"

Mrs. Cresta asks, turning around slightly, I quickly drop my hand to my side and smile.

"Yes, waffles sound wonderful. Don't they Annie?"

She nods with a smile.

"Yes, waffles sound perfect."

Mrs. Cresta gives us a funny look, and Annie drops her gaze.

"Alright, good because that's what we're having."  
We reach the Cresta's house, and Mags hugs Annie when we walk into the kitchen.

"Thank goodness you're alright."

Annie smiles, and as she pulls away, her hair falls over her shoulder to lay down her back.

"I'm fine, just needed a little time alone."

Annie realises her neck is exposed, and quickly pulls her hair over her shoulder again, but not before Mags glanced at her neck, then when Annie pulls the hair quickly over her shoulder suspiciously, she gives Annie a look.

"Well why don't you help your mother in the kitchen?"

Annie nods with smile.

"Alright."

She disappears into the kitchen, and I cough nervously.

"I think I'll go help..."

Mags shakes her head and grabs my arm.

"Oh no you don't, you're coming with me to have a little chat."  
She pulls me into the living room, and crosses her arms, giving me a hard stare.

"Would you care to explain the suck stain on miss Annie's neck?"

I open my eyes wide.

"A hickey? That wasn't a hickey."

I say a little too quickly. Mags raises her eyebrows.

"Oh? What was it then pray tell?"

I run my fingers through my messy hair and say.

"Well yesterday you know how we went to the beach?"

She nods.

"Well when we were swimming around, she got stung by a jellyfish."

Mags continues to stare at me, and I hold my ground, grateful now for my acting abilities.

"A jellyfish sting?"

I nod. She narrows her eyes, then says.

"Alright, it was a jellyfish."

I nod again.

"Yes it was."  
She nods.

"Go on then."

I walk to the kitchen with Mags following me. As I enter the kitchen Annie gives me a look, and I warn her with my eyes, casually looking at Mags. Annie glances at Mags and understands, looking quickly away from me as she finishes chopping up fruit.

"Where did you want the fruit mom?"

She asks quickly.

"Oh just put it on the table."  
Annie picks up the large bowl and starts walking towards the dining room.

"Here let me take that."

I offer, taking the heavy bowl from her. Our hands brush against each other as she hands me the bowl, and she blushes ever so slightly.

"I'll open the door for you Finnick."

Mags says slowly, watching Annie and I carefully. I walk through the door and set the heavy bowl on the table, I turn around to find Mags standing directly behind me.

"I hope you realise the risk you're taking Finnick."

She says in a warning whisper. I look at her in surprise.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

She shakes her head.

"Oh please, miss Annie is a terrible liar, and right now she's looking as guiltily as a cat caught eating a goldfish."

I still pretend I don't know what she's getting at, but I know Mags has seen right through both of us.

"Just be careful, and make sure she's aware of the risks."  
Mags warns in a low voice. I nod slowly while saying.

"Mags, I'm sure if I knew what you were talking about I would do exactly as you told me."

She returns my nod.

"Good."

Mrs. Cresta and Annie appear carrying plates and silverware, along with the waffles stacked high on a platter. Annie and I are placed sitting together, and I can't help holding her hand under the table. We eat and talk normally, but I am dying to kiss her again. To touch her soft skin, and hold her in my arms, to bury my face in her wild and wavy hair, and to taste her skin again. After breakfast I explain that I have to go clean my house, Mrs. Cresta immediately says.

"Annie why don't you go help?"

Annie glances at me.

"Oh...I'm sure Finn can handle it..."

Mags gets a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Why don't you Annie? Finnick's not very good at cleaning."  
Annie hesitates, trying not to seem eager, but her mom finally convinces her.

"Alright I'll help, only if Finn wants me to."

She turns to look at me, and I try to appear indifferent as I answer, also trying to hide me happiness.

"Oh you can come help if you want."

We say goodbye to Mrs. Cresta and Mags, who gives me a wink as we leave. We reach my house and start pulling out the cleaning supplies. I start moving the furniture out-of-the-way so Annie can sweep the floor. I push the large couch against the wall, and then push the two armchairs against it as well. Annie quickly sweeps the floor, and I'm about to move the furniture back when she runs up and jumps onto the wide couch.

"Annie."

I say scolding her with a smile.

"Get off I need to move the couch."

She stands up in front of me, and starts tugging lightly at my shirt.

"Do you have to move it now?"

I smile and step a little closer to her.

"Why don't you want me to move it?"

She smiles and undoes my top button.

"Well right now it's away from the windows..."

I grin and put my hands on her hips.

"Oh is it?"

She nods slowly, undoing another button.

"Yes it is."

I lean close to her so our lips are almost touching, dropping my voice to a whisper.

"What exactly are you suggesting miss Cresta?"

She pulls loose another button as she replies as if she's thinking.

"Oh...I don't know...maybe we could kiss a little, you know since nobody can see us."

I lean forward and kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Like that?"

She shakes her head slightly, stretching up on tiptoe and holding onto the front of my shirt, pulling me down closer to her. She giving me a long, open-mouthed kiss. She finally pulls away slightly.

"I was thinking more like that."

She says with a smile. I grin and brush my fingertips against her neck gently.

"Yes I like that much better."

I bend down and give her a long passionate kiss, and she finishes unbuttoning my shirt again. I break away and glance down at her fingers as she pulls my shirt off my shoulders.

"Can't I leave my shirt on?"

She shakes her head, and runs her hands over my chest and abs.

"I can't feel your muscles as well then."  
I nod.

"Fair enough, but it's going to cost you another kiss like that last one."

She smiles and fulfils my request. I break away and take a deep breath.

"I had no idea you had such a talented tongue miss Cresta."

She laughs.

"You're not so bad yourself."

We spend the next hour or so kissing on the couch, needless to say we didn't get much cleaning done, I did get a hickey on the base of my neck near my right shoulder, Annie claims it was payback for giving her one. It's almost lunch time when we take a break and just lay on the couch together, Annie is laying almost on top of me, her head and one arm resting against my chest.

"I should probably go home..."

Annie says reluctantly. I continue to slowly brush my fingers up and down her arms and neck, as I reply.

"But we aren't done cleaning yet."

She laughs and curls her fingers against my chest.

"Like we were getting any cleaning done anyway."

I look around the room.

"Well this room looks pretty good, maybe that's enough for today. We are just taking a well-earned break."

She rolls over so she's facing me with her chin resting on the top of her hand, still laying on my chest.

"If that was a break for sweeping the living room, I wonder what we would do if we cleaned the rest of the house."

I grin.

"We should probably finish cleaning shouldn't we."

She nods, and sits up. I sigh and sit up as well. She's sitting on the end of the couch, and I slide up so I'm sitting directly behind her, pulling her hair out-of-the-way, I start lightly kissing her neck. She groans slightly.

"Finn, we can't kiss every second that we're together."

I rest my chin on her shoulder and whisper in her ear.

"Why not? Don't you want to?"

She laughs.

"Well yes, but we can't."

I kiss her cheek, and her jaw, then I move back to her neck.

"I'm just making up for lost time."

After another minute, I finally stop and we finish cleaning. Then she says goodbye and I make her promise to spend tomorrow with me. She agrees and I tell her it will be our first official secret date.

"I'm looking forward to it."

She says as she says goodbye on the front steps. I pull her just inside for one more kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow love."

She smiles.

"See you then."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone!**

**So what about last chapter huh? :D I know lots of you were looking forward to that very much.**

**The scene on the beach was something that popped in my head one day, and that's what inspired me to write the story, so I guess you could say I wrote the whole story just to write that one scene.**

**Anyway, now that Finn and Annie are FINALLY together, we are sadly nearing the end of this story :'(**

**Once I end this story Emma Lane and I are going to start writing Annie's games from her POV that will pick up right were this story leaves off, so I'm very much looking forward to writing that with my dear friend.**

**SO, while we're writing that, I may also be writing and posting Mags' story as requested by many of you guys, since Emma is going to be helping me to write Annie's story, I'll have more time to write other stuff.**

**Anyway, just thought I'd give you guys a heads up. Don't worry we still have a little more of this story to get through, so it's not ending really soon.**

**Here's the chapter! And the song is "Arms" by Christina Perry.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Our first date, and other things.**

That night I go to bed a little early, and try to get some sleep. This unfortunately doesn't work, I can't stop thinking about Annie, and my bed seems huge and empty as I think about her smile, the smell of her hair, the warmth of her skin, the sound of her voice. I half sigh and half growl in frustration as I roll over, stretching out on my stomach with my arms above my head. I shut my eyes tightly, taking a deep breath and forcing my muscles to relax.

_I look around and freeze. I must have fallen asleep, because I'm in the arena again._

_"Finnick, come play with me."  
I squeeze my eyes shut at the cheerful sing-song voice, refusing to turn around knowing what will meet my gaze. This is the worst of all my nightmares, it's never exactly the same, but it always ends the same, one way or the other. I feel a hand grab my wrist, and my eyes refuse to stay closed. Luna is looking at me with her large blue eyes, her golden hair wisping around her head like a halo, she's smiling as she pulls lightly on my arm._

_"Come on Finnick, let's go play."  
My dream self automatically follows her through the arena forest, and I try my hardest to resist, knowing something horrible is going to happen any second. I'm not wrong as Luna pulls me into a clearing, I look around in horror at the dismembered bodies of Robbert, Cleo, Mrs. Cresta and Bruce. Luna giggles as she skips in between the bodies, splashing blood on her as she slips in the dark puddles._

_"Come on Finnick, I have one toy left, you can help me!"_

_She runs over to me covered in blood, the red staining her pale skin. She pulls me over to a tree and I manage to control my dream self for a minute, stopping and shutting my eyes tightly. _

_"Finnick what's the matter? I saved this last toy for you."  
I shake my head._

_"It's not real, it's not real."  
Luna tugs at my hand._

_"Of course its real silly, come on and help me rip dolly's arms off!"_

_"Finn!"  
The cry pierces me through the heart, and my eyes slowly open. Luna has Annie tied to a tree, her hair matted with blood and her skin stained red. Luna suddenly has a long knife in her hand, and she giggles as she walks over to Annie._

_"Do you want me to start?"_

_Annie looks at me with pleading in her eyes, as I slowly take the knife. I glance behind the tree and see Weasel grinning wickedly._

_"Come on district four, you remember how I did it."  
I turn back to Annie, bringing the knife closer._

_"Finn stop! Please!"_

_I ignore her begging cries, and slowly slit her throat, she gurgles horribly as blood streams from her neck. Luna giggles and turns to me._

_"Your turn!"_

***Song***

I sit up gasping for air, covered in a cold sweat. Without a seconds hesitation I jump out of bed and run downstairs. Once I'm out the front door, I run to the back of the Cresta's house, and doing a quick run through of the house, I figure out which window is Annie's. Her room is on the top floor, and luckily there is a staircase leading up to the top balcony. I walk quietly and quickly up this, and when I reach the top balcony I walk along until I'm in front of Annie's window. It's not locked, and I make a mental note to tell Annie to keep it locked from now on. I slide it up slowly, and step inside, closing it behind me.

I turn and can barely make out Annie's shape on the bed, she's deathly still, and with the nightmare still replaying in my head I quickly walk over to her bed. She stirs as I sit on the edge of her bed, and I'm surprised she doesn't scream when she opens her eyes.

"Finn?"

Somehow she knew it was me, I guess she can sense my presence like I can hers. I wrap my arms tightly around her, holding her for a minute as I try to forget the nightmare.

"Finnick is everything okay?"

I don't answer as I pull away from her and run my hand down her wavy hair, running my fingers through it to assure myself that there is no blood in it. I pull it out of the way and look at her neck, smooth and flawless. I kiss it lightly and wrap my arms around her again.

"Are you okay? What's going on."  
I shake my head lightly.

"Nightmare. I had to make sure you were alright."

She rubs her hands against my back, and kisses my shoulder.

"I'm fine, I'm safe."

I nod slowly, the nightmare fading from my mind as I fill my senses with her presence.  
"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

I nod my head, and release her. She's smiles.

"Are you sure?"

I ask slowly. She nods.

"I won't have nightmare's either if you're here."

That settled it, now I'm not only protecting my own sleep, but Annie's as well. She pulls back the covers so I can slide under them. I wrap my arms around her and within several minutes I can hear her breathing peacefully. I stay awake for a little while, listening to her breath and focusing on the feeling of having her in my arms.

I finally allow myself to fall asleep, my lips pressed lightly against the back of her neck. The rest of the night the only dreams I have are memories of long happy days on the beach.

The next morning I wake up, gradually becoming aware of someone's fingers brushing against my face. I lay still, feeling the light delicate fingers trace my eyebrows, run down my nose, circle my cheekbones then run down my jaw, gently hovering on my lips. Then I feel Annie's lips softly brush against mine. This causes me to smile as my heart flutters, and I open my eyes.

"Morning beautiful."

I say quietly. She blushes slightly as she realises I was awake. I'm laying on my back, and she's kneeling next to me.

"Good morning."

I push myself up on my elbows, drawing level with her and giving her a soft kiss.

"No nightmares?"

I ask, she shakes her head.

"You?"

I smile.

"They wouldn't dare come near anything as beautiful as you."

She smiles, as I kiss her again.

"Well I'm glad I have such a handsome and strong protector as you."

I raise my eyebrows.

"So that's what I am to you? A protector."  
She looks at me in mock surprise.

"What did you think you were to me?"

I smile, and lean forward so our lips are almost touching, lowering my voice to a whisper.

"The love of your life."

"Oh stop teasing me."  
She says quickly, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me deeply. I fall back onto the bed, and she falls on top of me, pulling off my shirt then sitting on my stomach while she kisses me. I run my hands over her legs, sides and back, pulling her down closer to me. Our kissing starts to get pretty heated, when all of a sudden we hear a knock on the door. Annie sits bolt upright, and we both stare at the door.

"Annie? Can I come in."

Annie's eyes grow wide, and I'm sure my face is sheet white and terrified.

"Um...just a minute mom!"

Annie shouts towards the door. She climbs off me and looks around frantically.

"Under the bed quick!"

She whispers urgently. I roll off the bed and fall to the floor, sliding under the bed as fast as I can. I hold my breath and hope desperately I won't sneeze. I see her walking toward the door, and then I spot my shirt on the floor.

"Annie!"

I call as loud as I dare, she hears me and spins around. I point to the shirt and she looks to the door before grabbing it and pulling it over her head. She walks over and opens the door as I slide farther under the bed. I can just see her feet and slender legs up to her knees.

"Good morning mom."  
I hear her say cheerfully, still breathing a little heavily from our kissing.

"Morning Annie...are you alright? You're out of breath, and what was that crashing sound?"

Annie thinking quickly says.

"Oh I was just exercising."

I see Mrs. Cresta's feet walk in the room, walking towards the bed.

"I see. I wanted to talk to...what are you wearing?"

I see Annie's feet walk over and stand in front of her mothers.

"Oh this? It's just an old shirt Finnick gave me ages ago, it's comfortable to sleep in."  
Mrs. Cresta hesitates before answering.

"You used to like sleeping in your fathers old shirts too."

Annie's feet shuffle a little.

"Yeah, I remember. Wearing Finn's shirt reminds me of dad."

Mrs. Cresta sits on the bed, and I hear her pat the spot next to her.

"Sit down with me for a minute, I wanted to talk to you."  
Annie's feet walk over and she sits down beside her mother, her feet hanging just in front of my face.

"What did you want to talk about mom?"

I shift ever so slightly under the bed, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Well, it's just that ever since the dance, you haven't been acting like yourself, then all of a sudden you are happier than you have been in years, I mean for goodness sakes you practically glow all the time. I was just wondering if you were feeling okay."

I feel a sneeze coming on, and hold a hand over my nose, willing myself to hold it in. My eyes start to water as I hear Annie's reply.

"You're worried that I'm going crazy again."  
Now I have to cough, and my eyes are streaming.

"I didn't say that."

Mrs. Cresta says quickly.

"I know what you meant though. I'm fine really, it's just Finnick and I...we have a really good relationship now, for a while I wasn't sure who to trust or what I should do, but he's been waiting patiently all this time, and he's always been there for me, I finally realised if there was one person in the whole world who I could trust completely and who would always be there for me, it's him."  
Mrs. Cresta is silent for a moment, and I hope desperately that she will leave so I can sneeze.

"Well I'm glad that you two have finally worked out all your issues, you had me worried for a while there."

"What do you mean?"

"Well It's just, what I see in Finnick and you, it reminds me what I saw in your father."  
This is really great, having a heart to heart conversation with your daughter and all, but could you please leave so I can sneeze?

"But you always said the minute you saw daddy, your heart knew he was your soul mate."  
I hear Mrs. Cresta laugh, and I feel like my head is going to explode.

"Yes, and he was my soul mate, my one true love, we were meant to be together since the beginning of time, and we were meant to have two beautiful children."

I can barely see anymore because of my streaming eyes, and I reach forward lightly touching Annie's heel.

"So you think Finnick and I are soul mates?"

She asks quickly, getting my hint and trying to wrap up the conversation.

"Yes, there's only one person who can make your eyes light up like they do whenever he's around, I can't believe you two have known each other for as long as you have, and you've never even thought that you two were meant for each other."  
I touch Annie's heel again, I can't hold the sneeze in for another minute.

"Well, that is something to think about...Finnick and I together."

Mrs. Cresta stands up, and I almost laugh with joy.

"Yes, anyway I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright."  
Annie stands up as well.

"Thank you, and I really am fine, better than fine."

Mrs. Cresta starts walking towards the door, and Annie follows her.

"Well I'm going to finish getting breakfast ready, be down soon okay? I'll have breakfast on the table in about an hour."  
Annie holds the door open as her mother walks out into the hall.

"Okay thanks! I'm probably going to get a shower."  
She closes the door, and I sneeze loudly.

"Bless you!"

I hear Mrs. Cresta shout through the closed door.

"Thanks!"

Annie calls back, I drag myself out from underneath the bed, and gasp several times, wiping the tears from my cheeks. Annie walks over and starts giggling.

"I was hiding a boy under my bed! I never thought that scenario would come up."

I smile and sit up, rubbing my stinging nose.

"Well let's hope it never happens again."

She runs to the bathroom and turns the shower on, then she walks back over to me and stands on tiptoe, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"When the shower is on you can't hear anything other than the running water up here."

I smile, and lean down slightly.

"Oh really?"

She grins.

"Yep."  
I lean a little closer to her, and lower my voice.

"So we could do this and no one would hear us?"

I ask as I kiss her. She runs her hands over my bare chest as she deepens the kiss. Just as it starts getting more passionate, we hear Mags call from downstairs.

"Hey I'm off to invite Finnick over for breakfast!"  
She shouts it loud enough for us to hear, and Annie sighs heavily.

"Great, you'd better get back."

I brush my fingers against her neck and smile.

"I'll see you in a minute."  
With one last kiss, I climb out the window and dash over to my house, within thirty seconds of climbing through a first story window, I hear a knock on the door. I walk over and try to slow my breathing.

"Morning Mags."  
I say with a smile. She raises her eyebrow at me.

"I'm sure you heard you're invited for breakfast, and you owe me for walking all the way over here."

She grumbles. I glance at the open window in the living room.

"Um...how would I know I was invited?"

She scoffs and shakes her head.

"Fine, fine, you weren't just upstairs in miss Annie's bedroom and heard me say you were invited. Well you are invited, so are you coming or not?"

I smile and accept the invitation. After dressing I walked over to the Cresta's house, and entered through the front door like a civilised person. Breakfast went smoothly, although Mags kept casting Annie and I knowing looks with a raised eyebrow. Mrs. Cresta would look at both of us with a little half-smile, and after overhearing her conversation with Annie, I know why.

"Mrs. Cresta, would it be alright if I talked to you for a minute?"

I ask carefully, Mags gives me a warning look, and Annie looks confused. Mrs. Cresta looks slightly curious as she nods.

"Of course Finnick, why don't you help me with the dishes."  
I nod and stack the breakfast dishes before following Mrs. Cresta into the kitchen. As I take Annie's plate, she widens her eyes and raises her eyebrows questioningly, I shake my head slightly. I walk into the kitchen and set the dishes in the sink. I start rinsing them off and handing them to Mrs. Cresta who washes them.

"What did you want to talk about Finnick?"

I think for a minute, choosing my words very carefully.

"Well, it's no secret that Annie and I care for each other...and I was wondering if I could have your permission to date her."

Mrs. Cresta gets an amused smile on her face.

"Oh? What exactly are your intentions?"

I take a deep breath.

"Mrs. Cresta, you've known me for most of my life, and you know that I would do anything for Annie, and that I love her more than anything..."

Mrs. Cresta nods slowly.

"Go on."  
I take another deep breath and turn to face her.  
"I am eighteen, and Annie's only sixteen and a half, she's still young but when she's old enough...and if she wants to...I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Mrs. Cresta is silent for what seems like forever.

"Finnick, I know you would do anything for my little girl, and I know that you love her more than imaginable..."  
She pauses.

"I know you would take good care of her, and I think it would be wonderful if you would date her."

I exhale, and smile.  
"Thank you, I would never do anything to hurt her, I would rather die."  
Mrs. Cresta nods with a smile. Than I take a deep breath and prepare to tell her the bad news.

"Mrs. Cresta...there's something else..."  
She frowns slightly.

"What do you mean?"

I start slowly rinsing off another plate.

"Well, technically I'm not allowed to have a relationship right now."

I hand her the plate and she just sets it down in the sink.

"Not allowed? I don't understand."  
I sigh.

"Because I'm so popular in the capitol, I would break to many hearts by having a girlfriend...I was politely told by the president not to do that."  
She looks confused.

"But why would..."  
I can't risk telling her about my 'jobs' so I just say.

"It doesn't make much sense, but that's the way it is. I'm telling you because we need to keep Annie and my relationship a secret, to everyone else we are just friends."

She thinks for a long time, then nods slowly.

"I think there's something to this you're not telling me, but I trust you."

I nod.

"Thank you."

We finish cleaning up, and afterwards I ask to speak to Annie alone, Mrs. Cresta smiles broadly, and Mags just looks confused now. I take Annie to the hallway, and before I can say anything she says.

"What was that all about?"

I smile.

"I just asked your mom if I could date you."  
Her jaw drops.

"What?"

I nod.

"Yup, now we don't have to lie to her anymore, Mags already knows."  
Annie frowns.

"Mags knows? How?"

I smile.

"Apparently you are a horrible liar."

She smiles.

"I'll take that as a compliment thank you. But what about keeping our relationship a secret?"

I shrug.

"I told your mom there were reasons to keep it between us, and she agreed."

Annie thinks for a while.

"Okay then, ask me."  
I frown.

"Ask you what?"

She smiles.

"Ask me out on a date mister Odair."  
I smile, and her hand into mine.

"Miss Cresta, would you do me the great honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

She smiles.

"Of course."  
I lean down and give her a quick kiss, then I whisper in her ear.

"I'll pick you up at four."  
I walk out into the living room and explain I have some errands to run, I thank Mrs. Cresta for breakfast and leave Annie to tell them how things went.

I spend all day preparing for tonight, planning the perfect first official date with the love of my life. After I have everything planned, I get dressed in a pair of black pants, and a coral button down shirt, knowing its Annie's favorite color. Then I walk to her house and ring the bell. After a minute, it's opened by Annie. I gasp and smile.

"Annie, you are breathtaking."  
She smiles, and does a slow twirl. She's dressed in a green strapless dress that falls just above her ankles, and a pair of black flats. Her hair is lightly curled and all of it is down.

"Thanks Finn...you're wearing my favorite color!"  
She says excitedly as she notices my shirt. I've left my hair tousled in its natural fashion, knowing she likes that better. I smile.

"Well you're wearing my favorite color as well, and you left your hair down."

She smiles, and brushes her hair over her shoulder.

"I didn't know this was your favorite color."  
I lean forward and whisper.

"Of course, it's the color of your eyes."  
She blushes slightly, and I give her a kiss.

"Oh don't you two look adorable!"

We break apart and I feel my face heat up at Mrs. Cresta's voice. Annie is blushing slightly as well, but she's also grinning as she sees my face. Mrs. Cresta smiles.

"So where are you two going?"

I look at Annie and smile.

"That's a secret, Annie can tell you when we get back."  
Mrs. Cresta nods.

"I understand, have a good time you two."  
Annie and I wave goodbye, and start walking down the street.

"So It's a surprise?"

I nod.

"Just wait and see."  
After a minute Annie looks around and turns to me.

"I think I know where we're going."  
I smile.

"I thought you might."

In another minute her face lights up and she smiles.

"Finnick..."  
I smile. As I stop her in front of her old house, it's not quite the same though, now it has soft music floating out the windows, and candles in all the windows.

"Do you want to see inside?"

She nods slowly. I lead her inside and she gasps. I have set up a table for two that looks like it's from a fancy resturaunt, and there are many more candles inside. The thing she seems most excited about, is a CD player I have set up. She walks over to it and puts her head close to the speakers.

"Is this a music player?"

I nod and walk over.

"This thing is ancient, I almost couldn't get one. The capitol can download hours of music into little pieces of glitter now, but I like the old CD's better."

Annie listens to the music for a while.

"I love this music, it's so beautiful."  
I open the CD players top, and look at the CD.

"This is some really old music, over a hundred years old."  
Annie looks over my shoulder.

"What's it called?"

I shrug.

"The people who made the music called themselves...A Fine Frenzy."

Annie closes her eyes.

"It's lovely."  
I smile and kiss her cheek.

"It's yours."  
She opens her eyes.

"Really?"

I nod.

"I have lots more CD's for you as well."  
She hugs me and gives me a quick kiss.

"I love you!"

I laugh and shake my head.

"The night has just begun my love."  
I lead her over to the table and pull out her chair for her. She sits down and I walk to the kitchen, returning with two plates of food. Annie gasps.

"Did you make all this?"

I pretend to look offended.

"You sound like you don't believe I can cook."  
She laughs and shakes her head.

"No, I know you can cook...I just didn't know you could cook like this."  
I smile and hand her a glass of wine.

"When you spend that much time in the capitol, you learn a thing or two."  
The meal I made is a roast with carrots, potatoes and onions. I bought a basket of district fours special rolls, and for dessert I went to the most expensive bakery, and bought two death by chocolate cupcakes and chocolate ice cream. I also purchased a bottle of wine that is very tasty, and goes well with the meal. Annie seems very impressed with everything, and since that was the whole point of tonight, I decide mission accomplished.

"Finn that was wonderful."  
Annie says with a sigh. I smile.

"It's not over yet, can you still walk? I don't think I've ever seen you eat that much."

She laughs, and holds a hand to her stomach.

"I think I could manage to walk."  
I stand up.

"Good, because I have something special planned for you."  
She stands up and takes my hand.

"Something else? Don't you think you've done enough already?"

I shake my head and kiss her.

"Nothing is ever enough for you love."

She laughs as I take her outside. After a minute of walking, I take both of her hands in mine, and stop her.

"Okay close your eyes."

She looks around and smiles.

"Finn..."

I smile.

"Come on, just for a minute."

She sighs and closes her eyes.

"Okay great, now follow me."

I place her hands on my waist so she can follow me, and I lead her down to the ocean. I sigh thankfully as I glance out at the water, my calculations were correct.

"Okay Annie."  
I say, taking her hands and pulling her in front of me, then I put my hands on her waist and turn her so she's facing the ocean.

"Open your eyes."

I hear her gasp, and she covers her mouth with her hands.

"Finn...what is it?"

I look out at the ocean, which is glowing a light blue-green, every wave that crashes light up with a flash. The whole scene is magical and the beach is illuminated with a whimsical glow.

"It's bioluminescent plankton, they're migrating. I've seen it only once before, when I was really little, and I've heard old sailors talk about ghost water."

Annie stares at the ocean.

"How often does this happen?"

I shake my head.

"Not very often, it used to be called blue tide I think. Somehow the captiol can predict when it will happen, and I just found out yesterday that it was going on tonight."  
She slides her hand in mine, unable to take her eyes of the glow.

"Will it only happen tonight?"

I shrug.

"It'll go on for about a week, but tonight is when it's going to be the brightest."

We sit in silence for a moment, then I dig in my pocket and pull out a folded piece of paper.

"Annie, I've written something for you."

I unfold it as she turns to me curious, and I take a deep breath as I start reading.

"You're a falling star, you're my only escape, You're the line in the sand when I go to far. You're the ocean on an August day, you're the perfect thing to say. You play it coy, but it's kind of cute, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do, Love, don't pretend that you don't know it's true, cause you can see it when I look at you. And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times, it's you, you make me sing, you're every line, you're every word, you're everything. You're like a sunset, a wishing well, you light me up and I know you can tell, you're a mystery, you're from outer space, you're every minute of my every day. And I can't believe that I'm your man, and I get to kiss you love just cause I can, whatever comes our way, we'll see it through, because you know that's what our love can do. You're every song, and I sing along, because you're my everything."

I look up at Annie, and she has tears in her eyes.

"So what did you think?"

Her answer is to fling her arms around my neck and kiss me. When she breaks away I smile.

"Wow, I guess you liked it then."

She smiles and wipes her eyes quickly.

"Did you write that?"

I nod slowly.

"Do you get any more perfect? You cook, you write poetry, you love me unconditionally...I think I'm the luckiest girl whose ever lived."  
She stretches up on tiptoe, and kisses my lips lightly. I hold her face gently in my hands, and press my lips against hers. We walk along the beach for a little while, watching the glowing waves. We also discovered if you stomped on the wet sand, the area around your foot would flash with green light. We made a very amusing sight jumping around on the sand, laughing and splashing in the shallow water. After a while, we link hands and start walking back.

"I love you."  
I say quietly, kissing the top of her head. She smiles and tilts her head back to kiss my lips.

"How long are you going to say that?"

She asks with a light laugh, this being at least the tenth time I've said it tonight.

"Forever."

I reply, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Because I will never stop loving you, and you need to be reminded all the time."

She smiles and leans against me, wrapping her arm around my waist as we walk.

"I love you too."  
We make it back to the town, and I take her home, saying goodbye on the porch.

"I love you."  
I say with a smile. She laughs.

"I know."  
I slowly reach out and brush her hair over her ear, then I slide my hand to the side of her neck, and gently pull her to meet my lips, kissing her slowly. She slides her hands up my chest and twists her fingers in my hair. After a minute, we break apart.

"Goodnight love."

She gives me another quick kiss and says with a smile.

"Goodnight."  
She pulls away, and walks inside. I sigh happily, and walk back to my house. I walk up the steps and open the door, my eyes refuse to believe what they see, a small piece of paper floats down from the open door. After staring at it for several minutes, I decide it's real and pick it up. Opening it I find the usual information, along with a small note.

_Naughty Naughty boy, now you have her involved._

* * *

**Authors note: if anyone wants to know, the poem Finnick reads to Annie is "Everything" by Micheal Buble, with a few minor alterations to make it fit better.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello!**

**I'm going through a bit of writers block right now, but I know I left you hanging last chapter so I'm going to try and write a chapter anyway.**

**Hopefully it won't be too terrible...I don't know we'll see :)**

**As always thank you very much to everyone who has read and/or reviewed and please continue to do both.**

**Song for this chapter is "The alleged paradigm" by Epica. and "Supremacy" also by Epica.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three.**

I stare at the note for a long time, my body frozen, but my mind racing furiously. What do I do? How does he know? What does he want from me?

Finally I look over the capitol information again. Alright my train leaves in a few hours, that doesn't give me much time. I crumple the note in my fist, and throw it away, then I take off running for the Cresta's house. I knock on the door quickly and Mags opens it.

"Finnick, what are..."

I shake my head quickly, cutting her off.

"I don't have much time, tell Annie to meet me at my special place in half an hour."  
Mags looks confused, but she sees something in my eyes; fear. She nods slowly.

"Alright, half an hour."  
I nod.

"Tell her to hurry."  
I shout over my shoulder as I turn and run towards the beach. It takes me a little while to get to Calypso's cliff, I know Annie is already on her way but she won't get here for about half an hour. I pace back and forth on top of the cliff, trying to figure out what to do. Annie arrives sooner than I thought and I help her up onto the large rock I'm standing on. She's gasping for breath and she looks worried.

"Finn what's going on?"

Before I say anything, I kiss her, knowing I'm running short on time, I make the kiss last as long as I dare, then I pull away and start explaining quickly.

"Annie, I got a letter from the capitol."

Her eyes immediately fill with tears and she wraps her arms around me tightly.

"No...it's too soon..."  
I pull her away and hold her shoulders.

"Annie...that's not what has me scared."  
She sees the fear in my eyes, and she grows anxious.

"Finnick what's wrong?"

I take a deep breath.

"With the usual information, there was a note..."

I pause, wondering how she's going to take the news.

"Finn you can tell me, I can handle it."

I sigh heavily.

"It said, "naughty boy, now you have her involved."  
Annie's eyes grow wide, and she covers her mouth with her hands.

"Finnick...what does this mean?"

I shake my head slowly, holding both of her hands in mine.

"I don't know. It means the president knows about us, what he's going to do about it is something I don't even have the slightest idea of."

I hesitate before saying something that breaks my heart.

"The only way to keep you safe..."

She shakes her head, tears growing in her eyes as she wraps her arms around me.

"No Finn, I won't lose you again."  
I rest my cheek on the top of her head, holding her close.

"Annie...we can't be together...I can't put you in danger."  
She sobs against my chest, shaking her head.

"No! I need you."  
I feel a heavy weight in my chest, and I swallow hard.

"Annie I love you more than anything, and that's why I can't put you in danger. I can't."  
She lifts her head and grabs my face in her hands, kissing me with more desperate passion and love than she ever has. When she pulls away, she rests her forehead against mine.

"I would rather die than have to live without you...because you are my life, my love, you have my soul. Screw the risks, I don't care what happens to me, as long as I have you."

I open my mouth to protest, but she silences me with another kiss.

"Don't try to talk me out of it Finn, no matter what you say, I will love you until the world ends, and nothing can take that from us."  
On the one hand, I'm overjoyed that Annie feels the same way as I do, but now we're in a horrible situation, we can't live without each other, and the president holds our lives in each hand, demanding that we stay apart.

"Annie, what are we going to do? I won't let him hurt you, I would rather him just kill me."

She shakes her head.

"Please don't do anything stupid Finn, if you die I won't be able to go on without you."

Great, we are stuck.

"All I know is I will do everything I can to keep you safe. The president will not touch you."

She wraps her arms around my waist and rests her forehead against my chest.

"I love you Finnick...please stay safe."

My time is running out, I need to get to the train station before the train leaves, or we'll both be in even greater danger.

"Annie...I have to go."  
She nods slowly, but her grip doesn't loosen at all.

"I can't miss the train...maybe he'll tell me what he wants from us."

Annie finally releases me, looking up into my eyes.

"Stay safe."

I slowly close the gap between our lips, and kiss Annie, pouring all my love into the kiss, and I can feel her love in the kiss as well.

"I'll be back soon."

She nods slowly.

"I love you."

She runs her hand down my cheek, and gives me a quick kiss.

"I love you too."

The pain of having to leave her becomes unbearable, and I can't help giving her one last kiss.

"Goodbye love."

I say quietly before turning and running back towards town. I barely make it to the train station in time, and run aboard just as the doors are closing. I go immediately to my bedroom, and collapse on the bed. First I feel the heartache of leaving Annie, the hopelessness of our love, and the desperate want to have freedom. Then I feel deep hatred for the president, how could he do this? First send all those children to die for entertainment, then when the last one standing is promised a life of leisure and happiness, he tears their illusions away, revealing the true life of a victor. A living hell, forced to do whatever the capitol chooses, and do it all with a happy smile. At least in the arena you had the freedom to do as you wanted, you could live or die on your own terms.

My anger and hate grows stronger and stronger, and if it wasn't for Annie, I would take the next chance I got to kill the president, to take him down with me, because if there is a hell, he has a special spot reserved for him in the deepest vilest corner. But I can do nothing against him because I know Annie would be punished and most likely killed. Hopeless despair blends with the hatred, and finally I can't take it anymore, I scream.

I scream as loud and long as I can, my whole body shaking with the force, the sound filling the room. I use all my pent-up rage and desperation in the scream, venting all my emotion and energy. I don't remember how long the scream lasted, all I remember after that was Julia was there, and then I fell asleep.

The next morning I wake up and walk zombie-like into the dining room. Julia is waiting anxiously for me, and she looks at me questioningly. I shake my head.

"I can't tell you Julia, it will only get you in trouble, possibly danger."

She nods slowly, sadness in her eyes.

"I'm just tired of everything...that's basically it."

She nods again, and motions that she has some work to do, I nod and she disappears through a door. I hurriedly order some breakfast, and think over the information I received last night.

I'm going to be staying in my usual hotel, and my first date is sometime tonight. We arrive in the capitol this afternoon, which means either I have time to kill, or I will be given some more information at the hotel, which seems the more likely.

I lay on a couch and stare out a window all morning, holding the gold chain around my neck in my fist tightly. Closing my eyes I let my mind wander, thinking about Annie, and what our future holds. I can never give her the life she deserves, we can never get married, at least not publicly, we can't have a family...I would never risk having one of my children entering the arena. Our whole relationship will have to be always kept a lie. Annie deserves to have a family, she's always wanted a family, she used to say she wanted twenty children...I don't think she ever thought that they would risk going into the arena. If it wasn't for the games, I would want more than anything to marry her and have a large family...but I know that can never happen.

Before I know it we're pulling into the capitol train station, and I have to push my way through the camera crews and reporters just to reach the car sent for me.

"Finnick do you have any thoughts on the sixty-ninth games?"

"Are you going to mentor this year?"

"Do you know anything about the girl claiming to have your child?"

"Did you have anything to do with the Johanna incident?"

I smile and wave, refusing to answer any of their ridiculous questions.

"Thank you, I'm going to be late."

Is all I say, this sets off a fresh barrage of questions but I don't have time to listen to them as I get in the car and the door is shut behind me. I exhale slowly, as the car pulls away from the station.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me where we're going."

I say to the driver. He turns his head slightly, and I am surprised when he replies.

"We are on our way to the president's mansion mister Odair."

I raise my eyebrows, more surprised that the driver actually talked to me than at where we're going.

"You can talk."

I say with an over surprised voice, adding a gasp. The driver nods.

"Yes, your usual driver is an avox, he um...well he doesn't work for the president anymore."

I force myself not to imagine what happened to the poor man. Soon we arrive at the mansion, and the driver gives me some brief instructions.

"Once inside, a servant will tell you where to go, once your finished return the way you came, I will be waiting here to take you to your hotel."

I nod and thank him before climbing out of the car and walking up the large steps. I am ushered inside and a young girl in a maid uniform is waiting for me. I give her a friendly smile.

"Hello, what's your name?"

I almost slap myself in the head for sounding seductive, once I'm here, capitol Finnick takes over. The girl glances towards the usher fearfully, and shakes her head.

"Don't bother with that little bird, she wont ever sing again. Will you birdy?"

The usher says with a sneer, I turn to look at the young girl and she drops her head, a tear falling to the carpet.

"Just follow her, she'll take you where you need to go."

The girl turns and starts walking, I follow her quickly. Once we're out of earshot of the usher, I put my hand on the girls arm, stopping her.

***Song***

"Are you an avox?"

I ask slowly. She peeks out from between her teal bangs, and nods her head slowly. I stare at her in shock.

"How old are you?"

She seems scared to be communicating with me, but finally she holds up both her hands.

"Ten?"

She nods. I wonder what she could have possibly done to become an avox, you become an avox by betraying the capitol, surely one so young couldn't have done that. I lift my hands, and slowly sign.

_Can you sign?_

She looks surprised, and signs quickly.

_I can't be talking to you._

_I know, just one question._

She hesitates, then nods.

_Why are you an avox?_

She lowers her eyes, and another tears runs down her cheek. Then she slowly lifts her hands and signs.

_I am an orphan, people came to the orphanage and said that some of us could work in the president's mansion, and we would get to stay in the servants wing, it sounded much better than the orphanage, so I volunteered. Once we arrived they drugged me and when I woke up..._

She stops signing as she puts a hand to her lips and closes her eyes, more tears falling from them. When she opens her eyes again, I notice for the first time they are large and dark brown. Not some artificial color from the capitol.

_Where are you from?_

She hesitates again, then quickly signs.

_District six. We can't talk anymore, I'll be punished. Follow me._

She turns around and starts walking again. I follow, thinking over this new information. So instead of hiring new servants, the president sends people to the poor orphanages in the weaker districts and collect young children to work for him with promises of enough food and a comfortable place to live, not telling them that they will lose their speech forever. It makes sense, this way they can't tell anyone information they may learn in the mansion.

The girl stops in front of a large wooden door and points to it.

"Thank you."

I say, then I lean forward and whisper softly.

"What's your name?"

She hesitates, then quickly signs.

_Robin._

I nod.

"In here?"

She nods and then I look over my shoulder.

"How do I get back?"

Robin quickly motions that she will wait here for my return. I nod and with a deep breath open the door. One inside, I get a chill down my spine as I smell blood and roses, dreading what I know is somewhere inside. I take a deep breath, and push further into the room. It appears to be some sort of library, but it's so poorly lit that I can't see much.

"Glad you could make it mister Odair."

I hear the smooth voice almost purr to my left. I put on a smile and turn towards the voice, as I do a light is switched on, and I see President Snow sitting in a large leather chair, he smiles and motions to a similar chair across from him.

"Have a seat."

I sit down and continue to smile.

"Good afternoon mister President, I feel very honored to keep getting called to your lovely home."

The president knows I'm putting on a show, and he narrows his eyes slightly.

"Yes, I've grown quite fond of you my boy."  
Oh good, he knows how to play this game.

"Is that so? Well I've become fond of you as well mister president. May I ask what I'm doing here?"

He sits up straight in his chair and smiles.

"Oh yes, I had almost forgotten."

He picks up a large envelope from the coffee table in front of us, keeping it to himself as he asks.

"I was very interested in how Miss Annie is doing, have you seen her lately?"

I shrug, leaning back in my chair.

"A bit, we don't really hang out anymore. She has school and such, and I have the wonderful capitol to visit so often, it doesn't give us many chances to see each other."

I grossly emphasize the word 'wonderful' when I'm describing the capitol, but the president doesn't react at all. He nods slowly at the information I've just given him.

"Oh? That's not what I heard. In fact I've heard you two are quite...close nowadays."

I appear surprised, and raise my eyebrows, feigning indifference.

"Really? That's interesting, I wonder where you get your information because it's not very good."  
He sets the envelope on the table, and slides it across to me.

"Does this look familiar to you?"

***Song***

I open the envelope, and force myself not to react as I pull out pictures of Annie and I. As I flip through them I wonder how he could have gotten them. There's one of us going to the dance, one of me buying her bracelet, then a close up of her wrist while she's wearing the bracelet, there's a picture of us as I lead her to our date. I set them back on the table.

"Nice photos."

I say cooly, still smiling. He returns my smile, and holds up several more.

"You liked those? I saved the best for last."

He sets the pictures on the table, and I pick them up, silently cursing him as I look through them. They are picture of that night at the Cresta's old house. There's one of us kissing on the floor, another one where Annie is taking off my shirt, another when I was pulling her shirt over her head, several of us when we're kissing on the bed, and the last one is when we are asleep in each others arms.

"I would say you're finding plenty of time to 'hang out' with miss Annie. Although I don't know how much time you're spending actually hanging out, from what I know it seems you two just prefer to suck on each others faces."

I slowly raise my eyes from the pictures, glaring pure hatred at him, all pretences of our act long gone.

"How did you get these pictures?"

He raises his arms in the air briefly.

"I have my ways. Just remember you're not as alone as you would like to think."  
I keep the pictures grasped tightly in my hands as I spit out at him.

"You are the devil."  
He settles back in his chair, pressing his thin finger tips together, replying with a smile.

"Why thank you. Now as you and Annie seem to be very clearly involved with each other, that means you lied to me."

I feel anger boiling inside me, and I refuse to let it take over, I can't turn into arena Finnick here, there's no knowing what he would do, and I made a promise to Annie.  
"So I lied, it seems we can both do that very well."  
He raises his eyebrows and pretends to look surprised.  
"My dear boy, I have never lied to you."

I smile grimly, shaking my head.

"Oh yes you have, you're whole life is a lie. Just tell me what you want already and get it over with."  
He sighs, and crosses his legs, rubbing his hands together slowly.

"What I want? No It's what I need to happen to keep balance in the capitol and districts. I need you to remain single and available, because if you are in a relationship, it discourages the women in the capitol to call for you."

I shake my head.

"I'm not in a relationship."  
Snow raises his eyebrows and points to the pictures.

"And what do you call that?"

I sigh.

"Love. Annie and I love each other, there's nothing you or anyone can do to change that."

The president leans forward and his eyes narrow.

"Love? So you think that a little attraction to a pretty girl is love?"

I smile, and lean back in my chair, crossing my arms.

"Oh I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand, but yes Annie is my one true love."

Snow remains quiet for a moment, then he says.

"One true love. I wonder what would happen if one of you, oh I don't know...died."  
He says it threateningly, but I have my answer ready, and I reply to him in a strong and cool voice.

"It wouldn't matter, something as trifling as death can't destroy true love, nothing can."

His eyes are glowing hotly with anger.  
"Love is a weakness."  
He hisses, I shake my head, sitting up straight in my chair and staring hard into the presidents eyes.

"No! Love is the greatest power there is, and you are angry because there is nothing you can do to manipulate it!"

As I finish my sentence, his expression changes, and he sits back in his chair, the slightest ghost of a smile on his face.

"Manipulate love? No, that's not possible...Mr. Odair, I expect you to carry out your requirements as usual, and keep whatever you have with miss Cresta under lock and key. Understood?"

I nod slowly, looking at him suspiciously.

"So you just want us to keep it a secret?"

He nods.

"Yes. As you said there's nothing I can do to either of you that would sway your 'love' so there's no point in wasting my time trying. Just keep it from the capitol and carry out your home life however you wish."

I frown, puzzled.

"Alright...and you're not going to hurt Annie?"

He laughs slightly and shakes his head.

"My dear boy, what would be the use? Run along now, you have a busy couple weeks ahead of you."

I slowly stand up from the chair, still confused, and suspicious of some trick. I know he still has a card to play, but unfortunately I don't have the slightest idea what that would be. I start to walk back towards the heavy wooden door, and I hear Snow call after me.

"Oh and make sure to tell Annie I said hello."  
I shudder and quickly open the door. Robin is braiding her smooth teal hair, standing stiffly when I walk into the hallway, she leads me back to the front door, and I get in the car. The driver doesn't attempt to talk to me and soon we are at my usual hotel. I ignore the shouts of greeting from the staff, and just quickly get in an elevator, pressing the button for the top floor. Once inside I switch into Capitol Finnick, and just go through the motions, barely remembering anything for the next couple weeks, the only thing I'm constantly aware of is; the president seems to be leaving Annie and I alone.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey people!**  
**I'm not sure how much I'm going to be able to update because of the holidays and everything, so I decided to post a quick chapter now so you guys will have something to read :)**

**Also since this is a quick chapter it will probably be shorter and I honestly have no idea what to do for this chapter :P So pardon me if it's not the greatest chapter I've ever posted :D**

**So with that said, here we go!**

**Oh! PS: slight change of plans with Annie's story, my friend and I will still be writing it together, but I will be posting it under my stories, so she's just going to give me the chapter she's written and I'll post it, then I'll post my chapter and so on and so forth, so keep a look out for Annie's games on my page, I'll have to talk to Emma about the name but I'll let you know! :)**

**(no song for this chapter because I don't know where it's going to go)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: We'll figure it out...somehow.**

I snap out of my musing as the train slows to a stop at the train station. I take a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, I'm home at last.

I stand up from the chair that I've spent most of my time sitting in, and walk to the doors, fidgeting impatiently for the doors to open. I can't wait to see Annie, to hold her in my arms and kiss her lips. Just thinking about her helps push aside memories of the capitol.

"Come on."

I mutter at the sleek silver doors, willing them to open, I need to breathe in the fresh salty air, I need to get out of this horribly confining space, I need freedom.

The doors slide open, and I almost run into them as I push through the space barely wide enough for me to slide through. I guess I should have waited until they were all the way open. Oh well.

I close my eyes and inhale the salty air deeply, listening to the wind blow through the dunes.

"Finn!"

My eyes snap open and I spin around. Annie is standing to one side of the platform, dressed in a very pretty white sun dress. Her hair is blowing in a hundred different directions in the wind. A smile instantly forms on my lips, as she takes off at a run. She's in my arms in less than five seconds. She stretches up for a kiss, but I turn my head to the side and whisper quickly.

"Not here love."

Her eyes become slightly worried, but she quickly understands and recovers the situation by pretending to brush something off my nose.

"There you go, it's gone now."

She says cheerfully. I unwrap my arms from around her and hold her hand tightly.

"Why don't we go to the beach?"

She smiles and says with a small laugh.

"You just got here Finn."  
I nod and start walking towards the platform stairs.

"I know, but I want to go to the beach, come on let's race."  
Once we're down the stairs, we take off at a run and soon are splashing our feet in the shallows. I look around quickly, before pulling Annie into my arms and giving her the kiss I've been dreaming of ever since I left. When we finally break apart, she smiles and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I've missed you."

I smile and shake my head.

"You have no idea how hard it's been being away from you."

I give her another quick kiss, then I take a deep breath.

"Annie...I had a meeting with the president when I got to the capitol."

I can see the fear in her face, and her arms wrap tighter around my neck.

"What did he want?"

I shake my head.

"I'm not sure...he knew about us."

Annie frowns.

"How?"

I shrug, hesitating before saying.

"He has pictures of us."  
Annie's eyes grow wide, and her forehead wrinkles slightly with concern.

"What? How could he..."  
I shrug again.

"I don't know, but he has pictures of us in the town, which isn't that unbelievable, he could have spy's or reporters hidden in the crowd. But what I'm more concerned about is...he had pictures of us in your old house."

She gasps, and her arms drop from my neck, she covers her mouth with her hands.

"In my house?"

I nod slowly.

"Does that creep have camera's hidden in my house?"

I wrap my arms tighter around her waist, and rest my forehead against hers.

"I don't know...one of the people that clean the house could easily have installed some cameras."

Annie curls her fingers around the back of my neck, and pulls me down closer to her.

"What are we going to do?"

I sigh, closing my eyes and breathing deeply the sweet smell of Annie's hair.

"Annie...what are you doing with me? I can never give you the life you deserve, I can never give you a family..."

She cuts me off with a quick kiss, and she shakes her head.

"Finnick Odair, I don't care what you think I deserve, we are meant to be together, and whatever comes our way we will figure out together, we'll find a way."

I smile slightly. There's the determined Annie I know and love.

"We'll find a way. We can get through anything can't we?"

She smiles and nods.

"We've already been through almost everything together...Robbert's death, you made it through the arena, you brought me back from going crazy, we've helped each other through nightmares, Bruce's death, other people in our life, breakups and being together, we even made it through the president."

The smile fades from my lips.

"Well I don't know about that last part. He just told me to keep what we have a secret, and he said he would leave us alone if we did."  
Annie looks confused.

"Well that's great...what's bothering you?"

I shift my feet a little.

"I don't know...it's not like him to just let something go, I think he still has a card to play in all this."

Annie holds my face in her hands and smiles.

"You're just being paranoid, he knows there's nothing he can do that will break us apart, so he's letting us be as long as we do it under his terms; keeping it a secret."

I kiss her forehead and smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just being paranoid."

Annie slides her hand in mine, and we start walking up the beach.

"So what are we going to do about the president spying on us?"

I think for a minute.

"Well, he didn't have any pictures of us on the beach or in my house, so I think we're safe there."  
She nods, her eyes look faraway and she's acting distracted.

"Annie?"

It takes her a minute to respond to me. She blinks suddenly and looks at me.

"What?"

I frown slightly, and hold my hand to her cheek.

"Are you okay?"

She nods slowly.

"Yes."

I am not convinced.

"Annie..."

She lets out a heavy sigh.

"Finn...I'm just..."

She trails off, and I hold her face in my hands, making her look at me.

"Annie, what's wrong?"

She drops my gaze as she answers.

"I'm scared Finnick."

Worry and anxiety instantly fill me, and I struggle not to panic.

"Why? What's scaring you?"

She puts her hands on my arms, closing her eyes as she answers slowly.

"I'm scared for you."

I frown puzzled.

"For me? Why?"

She hesitates before answering, finally saying.

"What if something happens to you?"

I still don't understand the cause for her fear, so I question further.

"Like what?"

She shrugs.

"I don't know...I just have so many nightmares...I wouldn't be able to keep it together if anything ever happened to you."

I kiss her forehead, and shake my head.

"That's never going to happen, I would never leave you."  
A tear falls from her eye as she buries her hands in my hair.

"You can't promise me that nothing will ever happen to you."

I shake my head again.  
"No I can't, but you have to know that I would never do anything that would risk it. I will always be here with you Annie."

She sobs and wraps her arms around me, burying her face in my chest.

"I'm always scared Finnick...I'm afraid that I'll go crazy and you'll leave me."

I wrap my arms tightly around her, burying my face in her hair.

"Annie, I would never do that. And you aren't going to go crazy."

She shakes her head against my chest.

"You don't know that...sometimes I think I'm already crazy."

I pull away from her slightly, and make her look at me.

"Hey, you know what? You are crazy."

She looks startled.

"What?"

I nod, brushing some hair out of her face as I say with a smile.

"That's the only explanation for why a gorgeous and perfect girl like you would be in love with me."

She smiles a little and says.

"Finnick..."

I shake my head.

"Nope, it's true. You are crazy Annie Cresta."

She stretches up and kisses me.

"Well you're crazy enough to be with a crazy girl so I guess we're perfect for each other."  
I grin.

"We're the perfect crazy couple."

She smiles, and gives me a hug, resting her head against my chest.

"I love you."

I kiss the top of her head.

"I love you too."

She suddenly pulls away from me and grabs both my hands.

"I have an idea!"

She's so excited that I laugh.

"Oh really? What?"

She smiles, and hops up and down.

"Let's go visit Poseidon and Ariel! You haven't seen them in ages and you've only seen Eric once."

I smile.

"Are they home?"

She nods.

"Well let's go."

She jumps up and gives me a kiss.

"Yay! Wait until you see him, he's so cute!"

In about an hour we are back in victors village knocking on Poseidon and Ariel's door. Lily answers it, and I'm surprised at how much she's grown in the past year.

"Hi Annie!"

She says with a slight squeal, then she looks at me and her eyes open wide.

"Finnick?"

I smile and nod.

"Hi Lily, do you remember me?"

She smiles and nods quickly.

"Yes...you were at mommy's wedding."

I nod with a friendly smile.

"That's right. We were wondering if we could come and visit with your little brother."

Her eye's light up at the mention of Eric, and she swings the door open wide, running back into the house shouting.

"Mommy! Finnick and Annie are here! They want to see Eric!"

Annie and I laugh as her cries echo through the house, and we walk inside. Ariel emerges from the sitting room, holding a book in one hand and supporting Eric on her hip with the other.

"Finnick! It's so good to see you."  
She says with a smile, as she sets her book down and gives me a hug.

"It's great to see you too. How have you been?"

She gives Annie a hug as she answers.

"We've been doing great, the real question is how have you been?"

I nod, looking at Annie with a smile as I reply.

"Better lately, much better."

Ariel ushers us into the living room.

"Come in and sit down. Can I get you anything?"

Annie and I shake our heads and Ariel sits across from us in a large armchair. Annie and I took the couch, and Lily plops down on the floor.

"I can't believe how big Eric is."  
I say shaking my head. His head is covered in a thick mass of brown hair, and his large blue eyes are electric like Ariel's. She sets him down on the floor, and he quickly crawls over to Lily.

"Yes he's growing fast, Poseidon says he'll be swimming soon, although I won't let him take Eric anywhere near the water, not yet at least."

I look around briefly.

"Where is Poseidon?"

Ariel glances out the window.

"Oh he went out to get some things for supper."

She turns back to face us quickly, her smile revealing the two small sapphires in her canines.

"Why don't you join us for supper? Annie I haven't seen your mother in ages, and this is the first time we've seen you Finnick since Eric was born. Oh please? It would be so nice to catch up with you all."

Annie and I look at each other and shrug.

"I don't have any plans."  
I say with a smile.

"I would love to come over, but I'll have to ask mom if she has any plans."

Ariel nods.

"Invite Mags as well, she's always welcome."

Annie nods with a smile.

"I will, thank you very much. We'd better go tell them than, we'll see you tonight!"

Ariel stands up and walks us to the door.

"Alright, why don't you come over at around five? We'll have dinner at six so we have time to talk before."  
Eric crawls after us with a happy squeal, crawling up and clinging to Ariel's leg. Annie and I walk out and wave.

"We'll see you tonight!"

Ariel picks up Eric as Lily runs up. They both wave, and Eric tries to copy them, thrashing his arm around. Annie and I laugh as we wave back to him. I walk Annie to her house, and stop in for a brief visit, seeing Mags and Mrs. Cresta for the first time since I've been back from the capitol. Then I walk to my house and decide to take a nap before getting ready to go over to Poseidon and Ariel's. I fall asleep quickly, still tired from my capitol visit.

_The waves steadily crash along the shore, and I look around slowly. I know this, I've been here before..._

_"Annie!"_

_I spin as I hear my own voice shout behind me. I stare in shock as I see myself running up the beach. But...I'm young, I'm fourteen dressed in the clothes I had when I returned from the arena. My hair is quickly blowing out of its perfect style as I dash as fast as I can through the sand. I know what this is...it's a memory. As my younger dream self runs closer, I can see the tears on my cheeks, and my eyes have that haunted look in them, a look that I've had ever since the arena, although now you can only see it after a nightmare or during the games. I remember it took almost a year for it to slowly fade away after returning from the arena. _

_"Annie!"_

_My dream self screams again, suddenly I remember exactly what this is...this was right after I returned to district four, the first time I had been home since the reaping...I know just minutes earlier Mrs. Cresta had come to visit me at the train station, and broke the news that Robbert had died, and Annie had lost her mind. I'm running now, following my dream apparition up the beach, knowing where he's going. Soon I can see the large dune up ahead with the twin palm trees on it. The dream me slows down, cautiously approaching the dune as he sees the footprints in the sand._

_"Annie?"_

_I hear him call out quietly as he reaches the top of the dune, I follow him and see Annie spin around at his, voice. I can't help smiling at how young Annie looks, a skinny, lanky twelve-year-old with a mass of untamed brown waves. I know what follows, and my eyes grow sad as Annie runs forward._

_She stands in front of me. Her skinny figure is pale, and her copper hair is flying everywhere as usual. But her dark green eyes are bloodshot, and have a faraway look in them._

_"Well, never mind why you're late. Robbert should be here soon and..."_

_I place my hands on her shoulders. Looking her right in the eye._

_"Annie...Robbert's not coming, and you know it."_

_She shakes her head, pushing my hands away._

_"I don't know what you're talking about. Why wouldn't Robbert come? He said he would."_

_Something inside of me breaks at the sight of Annie, her mind is gone, she is outright denying that Robbert is gone._

_"Annie listen to me! Robbert is dead! Do you hear me? And you know he is. He's gone!"_

_She slaps me hard. Her face angry._

_"How dare you even say that!"_

_"He is! Annie he's gone!"_

_She raises her hand to slap me again, then her eyes change, and she blinks._

_"No...he was just sleaping...no..."_

_Suddenly the memory changes, and Annie grows furious._

_"You killed Robbert! Didn't you? I hate you!"_

_I shake my head quickly. What's going on? This isn't how it went. The dream Finnick fades, and Annie is suddenly grown up, she looks exactly like she does in the present but she's still shouting at me._

_"Annie...what are you...I didn't kill him you know I didn't."_

_She shakes her head._

_"I'm crazy Finnick and there's nothing you can do to help me. You're the reason I'm insane."  
She then bursts out laughing and shakes her head._

_"Annie no! This isn't what happened!"_

_She smiles, and then scowls at me, giggling insanely._

_"Oh no, this is what is going to happen...goodbye Finnick."  
Suddenly she's on top of Calypso's cliff, and she looks at me before jumping off the edge. I scream and run forward to stop her, but it's too late._

I snap awake, sitting up in bed with a yell. I shake my head quickly, covering my face with my hands and breathing deeply.

"It was only a dream...Annie is safe...she's fine. I snapped her out of it...she's in her right mind and that's how she's going to stay. Nothing can hurt her when I'm here."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey!**

**Long time no see huh? Well I've been super busy with the holiday's and everything, plus I'll admit I was procrastinating maybe a little...I don't want this story to end, and it's quickly drawing to a close :( although after this I get to write Annie's story with my dear friend so that should be fun! While we're doing that I will most likely be posting Mags' story as well so keep an eye out for that.**

**Thank you so much for anyone and everyone who has read/reading my stories, it is amazing to see that "Life with Annie" has almost 10,000 views! I seriously am shocked and delighted, when I first got on here I seriously doubted that my writing was any good, and I expected only a few people to check out my stories. So to all of you out there who have viewed my story, I'd like to give you my sincere thanks for being so supportive.**

**Your views and reviews have helped me become more confident of my writing abilities, and I am working on getting one of my books published. I probably wouldn't have been able to without all your support, knowing that there are thousands of people out there who enjoy my writing is incredible, and it has helped me realise that maybe I'm better at writing than I thought I was :)**

**Anyway, cheesy moment done with and I'll get on to writing this chapter! Song is "She is love" by Parachute.**

**PS: If you have any questions, comments, ideas, critic please don't hesitate to PM or review, I love hearing what you guys think. Once again I can not thank you all enough, especially those of you who review :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: could this be a breeze of change?**

It takes me several minutes to recover from my nightmare, and lots of deep breaths. I keep telling myself that Annie is fine, I just saw her an hour or so ago. She is fine when I'm around, and now that we're together she said she hasn't been seeing or hearing things that weren't there. She's better, and she's not going to lose her mind.

I sigh and drop my head into my hands, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath that comes out in a heavy sigh. This is my worst fear, the one thing I dread more than anything. I'm afraid Annie is going to lose her mind...and this time I won't be able to snap her out of it, this time I'll lose her forever. I would rather live every single day in the arena, than ever lose Annie.

With another sigh I run my fingers through my hair and sit up straight. Telling myself that what I fear will never happen, I'm here to protect Annie now, and she won't lose her mind if I'm there to help hold her together. I stand up and take a quick shower, washing the sweat from my body, the warmth of the water relaxing my tense muscles. I dress quickly in a pair of nice pants and a black shirt. Running my fingers hurriedly through my wet tangled waves, I walk downstairs and decide to swing by the Cresta's to pick up Mags, Annie and her mom if they are all going.

It takes me about thirty seconds to walk down the street to the house Mags shares with the Cresta's. I knock twice, and wait on the porch. In a moment I hear someone walk up to the door and pull it open.

"Finnick! Have you come to escort us to dinner?"

Mrs. Cresta says with a smile as she gives me a hug. I grin and give her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Yes I have. Three beautiful ladies can't exactly go to dinner without an escort now can they?"

She laughs, and pats my cheek.

"Oh Finnick you are so charming. Come in, we'll be ready to leave in just a few minutes."

I walk into the living room and decline Mrs. Cresta's offer to sit.

"No thank you, I'll stand if that's alright."

She smiles and shrugs.

"Whatever you're comfortable with, I'll be back in a moment."

She disappears down the hall, and the minute her door closes, I hear one open upstairs and the sound of feet running down the steps. I see Annie jump down the last few steps, her hair falling down around her face as she lands. She quickly straightens out the tiered white skirt she's wearing and runs up to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and planting a passionate kiss against my lips. I wrap one arm around her waist, and slide my fingers under her hair to the back of her neck, resting my thumb against her cheek. She finally breaks the kiss, and smiles.

"What was that for?"

I ask with a playful smile, her hands slide up my neck and twist through my hair.

"That was because I can't kiss you at dinner tonight, but mostly because I missed your lips."

I laugh slightly, slowly moving my head closer to hers, our lips only a few inches apart. As I wrap both arms around her waist.

"Is that so?"

She smiles, tilting her head slightly so that her lips are directly in front of mine.

"Yes, you have very nice lips."

My eyes flicker from her eyes to her lips, then I look back into her green eyes that are just a shade darker than mine, like twin emeralds that sparkle like stars.

"Just my lips?"

She slides her hands down to my chest and smiles.

"Well...not just your lips. You have very nice eyes as well."

I lean slightly closer, dropping my voice to a whisper.

"That's all? My lips and my eyes?"

Her hands slide up to my face, and she whispers back.

"Finnick Odair, I think you are just perfect in general. But you're especially good at kissing."

I grin.

"Like this?"

I ask, closing the gap between us and gently pressing my lips against hers, I feel her smile against my lips before deepening the kiss. Suddenly we hear someone clear their throat, and I don't think we could have pulled away faster. We both turn and see Mags standing at the doorway, her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. Annie bites her lip to keep herself from giggling, and I flush bright red, scratching the back of my head as I stare at the floor.

"Um...Mags hi...how long have you been standing there?"

Her face is serious, but I can see amusement in her eyes.

"Long enough."

Annie can't help letting out a small embarrassed laugh, as she covers her face with her hands. Mags walks over to us and shakes her head.

"Honestly you two, can't you spend ten seconds with each other without exchanging saliva?"

Annie's cheeks are red now, while mine have faded somewhat. I give Mags a grin.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

She shakes her head, turning serious.

"No, but I'm not the one you should be worried about seeing you."

Annie gives me a look, and I nod.

"You're right, we'll be more careful."

Mags nods, and Mrs. Cresta walks in. Seeing the embarrassment on Annie and my face, she slows to a stop and raises her eyebrows.

"What's going on?"

She asks with curiosity. Mags turns around and snorts.

"I caught the two lovebirds expressing their feelings to one another."

Annie is looking at the floor, trying not to laugh. I can't blame her, my face must be beet red by now.

"Oh?"

Says Mrs. Cresta with a smile. Mags walks over to her and whispers loud enough for Annie and I to hear.

"I won't go into detail but a rather passionate kiss was involved."

Annie covers her face with her hands again, and groans.

"Mags, do you have to torture us?"

Mags turns around and grins.  
"You asked for it with your PDA."

Mrs. Cresta laughs, and shakes her head.

"Teenagers will be teenagers I guess. Come on you two, we're due for dinner."

I offer Annie my arm and she slides hers into it quickly.

"Let's go."  
In a few minutes we are knocking on Ariel and Poseidon's door, which is opened by Lily.

"Come on in, mommy is finishing dinner."

She says with a smile as she steps to the side allowing us to enter. We hear a call from the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a minute, make yourselves at home!"

Mrs. Cresta immediately walks towards the kitchen, offering to help Ariel with any last-minute preparations. Mags gives Annie and I a look before following Lily into the living room. Annie and I grin at each other before joining Mags and Lily in the living room. Eric is playing on the floor with some toys, and Annie quickly sits on the floor in front of him with Lily and they start playing with him. Mags is reclining comfortably in an armchair, so I take a seat on the couch.

After several minutes Lily jumps up and runs to the door.

"Daddy's home!"

She shouts happily as she opens the door and gives Poseidon a quick hug.

"Lily honey could you go get me Eric's bib? I think it's upstairs."

Ariel calls from the kitchen, Lily dashes off and Poseidon walks in carrying several bags. He pauses in the living room doorway, his eyes looking over us quickly.

"Welcome, do you need anything?"

Annie turns from playing with Eric and smiles.

"No thank you."

Mags just shakes her head.

"I think we're all fine thanks."

Poseidon looks at me hard for a few seconds.

"Hey Finnick could you help me put these away? They go out back in the shed."

I stand up quickly and take half of the bags he's carrying.

"Sure, lead the way."

He walks quickly through the house and out the back door, leading me over to a small shed at the back of a tall dune. As I help him unload the contents, he says quietly.

"Listen Finnick, I've gotten to know you pretty well, and I think I can trust you."

I pause and look at him.

"You can...what's going on?"

He hesitates, then says in a hushed whisper.

"I've been in contact with some of the other victors from different districts, we send each other coded letters, appearing to be just casual talk but with messages hidden in the text."

I shake my head confused.

"Why?"

He continues to unload as he answers.

"Lately there has been a restlessness among the districts, the capitol fears a second rebellion is not too far off."

I almost drop the bag in my hand, tightening my grip just in time.  
"A second rebellion? Are you sure?"

He nods.

"It won't be much longer now, things have been building up for a while now, things have gotten steadily worse in the districts and uprisings can't be that far off. Once the kindling of unrest is piled high, it will only need the smallest spark to start the flames of rebellion. From there it could build into a war that could free the districts from the reign of the capitol."

I can feel adrenaline pumping through my veins, excitement and fear mixing into one inside my head as I think about what he just said.

"How far off could this be?"

He shrugs, unloading the last of the supplies from his bag.

"Who knows? Years, a decade, a few days. All that we know, is that the districts won't take the tyranny of the capitol much longer, and that there will be war. When we don't know, but we're going to be ready for whatever lies ahead."

I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Who knows about this?"

He shrugs.

"I think everyone does in a way, somewhere deep down they can feel the knife-edge that we're all walking on, and they all know sooner or later we are going to step off the edge. As for who specifically is preparing for rebellion, well that's a bit classified. I can say that we are not alone, we have allies everywhere, some even in the capitol, others where you would never expect."

I have a thousand more questions, but Poseidon walks around me, and out of the small shed.

"Come now, enough talk about that. Don't worry, I'll make sure you know what, when, where, how and who when the time comes. Right now my beautiful wife has made dinner and I am hungry."

My mind racing with thoughts of a second rebellion, I follow Poseidon back inside. What if it's true? Could there be another rebellion? And if so when would it happen? What could be the spark that would set off the flames of war? Poseidon said something small...could it be something a small as a single act? One little spark of rebellion to set the whole country in flames?

"Hey, Finn what's the matter?"

I snap out of my thoughts as I hear Annie's slightly curious voice. I smile and shake my head.

"Nothing, just thinking is all."

She smiles her perfect smile as she says.

"Oh alright, come on dinner's ready."

That night is spent with lots of laughter, and talking. Annie and I are seated next to each other, and I hold her hand tightly under the table through the meal, gently stroking the back of her hand with my thumb as she smiles. Poseidon and Ariel tell us all about what they've been up to since they have been married. Ariel hasn't had to visit the capitol since Eric was born, but Poseidon is still called on every now and then. I'm surprised they are able to still go through all that even though they are married now. It makes me wonder if Annie and I could ever have that relationship, would Annie be able to handle me going to the capitol if we were married as long as we were together?

I look over at her, her shining emerald eyes, her wavy brown hair, her flawlessly smooth tanned skin, and her beautiful smile. I give her hand a gentle squeeze, knowing I could never ask that of her. We will never be able to have a normal life, I can never give her a normal relationship, and if I'm to keep her safe, we will always have to be a secret. That means we can never have children, if Annie just became pregnant, she would be an outcast and I would have too many questions to answer.

She turns to look at me, and the smile slowly fades from her face as she looks into my eyes. She can see the pain in them, the longing to have the relationship we can never have. I give her a small smile, knowing somehow we will figure out a life together. She smiles back, but I can tell she's slightly worried.

After dinner is finished, we spend another hour or so talking in the living room, Eric falls asleep in Annie's arms, and I give her a playful jealous look. She wrinkles her nose and grins at me, Poseidon has Lily on his lap, who is also fast asleep.

"Well I think we should get these little ones to bed."

He says quietly, carefully standing up with Lily in his arms. Ariel stands and gently takes Eric from Annie as Mags stands up.

"Yes, and we need to get our little ones in bed as well."

Annie and I make quiet protests, receiving smiles from Ariel and Poseidon. Mrs. Cresta gives Ariel a careful hug so she doesn't disturb Eric.

"Thank you for dinner, it was wonderful, and next time we have you over at our house."

Ariel and Poseidon agree, and with quiet farewells we walk back to the Cresta's house. As we walk inside, Annie rubs her forehead.

"Are you alright?"

I ask anxiously, putting my hands on her shoulders. She nods.

"Yes I'm fine, just a headache."

Mrs. Cresta walks over, feeling Annie's forehead.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Annie nods.

"Do you want Mags and I to stay home tomorrow morning?"

Annie shakes her head quickly.

"No, no, you go ahead, you've been talking about going to breakfast for a while now. I think I just need some sleep."

I'm still holding her hand, and I give it a small squeeze as Mrs. Cresta answers.

"Alright, well you should go upstairs and get some rest."

She gives Annie a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight sweety, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon okay?"

Annie nods, giving her mom a quick hug. Mrs. Cresta walks towards her room, nudging Mags as she passes her.

"Come on Mags, let's give the kids a little privacy."

Mags snorts slightly and shakes her head as she turns and follows Mrs. Cresta down the hall.  
"I'd better hear that door shut in a couple of minutes Odair."  
She calls back threateningly. Annie smiles as Mags disappears in her bedroom.

***song***

"Do you want to stay for a little while?"

She asks. I shake my head.

"You need rest, I'll come by tomorrow morning and make you breakfast okay?"

She smiles and nods.

"Alright. Although I think you're just scared of Mags."

I lean down close to her and whisper.  
"Terrified."

She laughs and I give her a quick kiss.

"Goodnight love, I'll be here early tomorrow."

She nods and brushes her hand against my cheek.

"Goodnight."

I walk back to my house, and soon I am dressed in a pair of sweatpants and laying in bed. I'm almost asleep, when I hear knock on my door. I open my eyes and frown. Who would be calling on me this late? My blood runs cold as a thought enters my head. What if it's a summons to the capitol? Before I can decide what to do, I hear the door open and someone quickly runs upstairs. The footsteps sound familiar and just as realization dawns on me my bedroom door opens and Annie runs in. I sit up startled.

"Annie? What are you doing here?"

She climbs quickly onto the bed and wraps her arms around me as she sits on my lap.

"I don't want to have any nightmares, and I want to do this."  
She presses her lips against mine, her hands running over my bare chest. I pull away for a minute.

"Annie, I thought you had a headache. Shouldn't you be getting rest?"

She shakes her head.

"Mom and Mags aren't going to bother me tomorrow morning, and they're going out to breakfast, they probably won't be back until the afternoon. I can spend the night here without them knowing."

I smile at this slightly rebel side of Annie.  
"Oh really? What if I don't want you to stay here tonight?"

She smiles, and runs her hands over the knotted muscles on my stomach and chest, leaning in close as she whispers.

"Then I'll persuade you."

I put my hands on her hips, and pull her closer to me, grinning mischievously.

"Oh really? How will you persuade me?"

She kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Like this."

She says quietly, slowly running her hands up my stomach and chest as she kisses me on the cheek.

"And like this."

I run my hands slowly up her folded legs, wrapping my arms around her waist. Tilting my head slightly as I make a face like I'm in deep thought.

"Hmm...I don't really feel persuaded."

She smiles, and leans forward until her lips are almost brushing mine, teasing me before kissing my neck.

"What about now?"

I shake my head.

"Nope, still not convinced."

She quickly wraps her arms around my neck and pulls herself up slightly so that she's level with me. Giving me a long and passionate kiss, her hands running up and down my neck, shoulders and back, ending up tangled in my hair. She finally breaks away leaving me gasping after the lengthy kiss. She smiles cheekily and says.

"What about that?"

I smile and brush her hair off her neck and away from her face.

"That will do it. You can stay here tonight."

She unwraps her arms from around my neck, and lays back on the bed, closing her eyes as she nestles into the pillow.

"Thanks Finn, you're the best."

I chuckle and shake my head as I move over to her.

"Is that it?"

She peeks open one eye playfully.

"Well you're convinced, my work here is done."

I grin and slide above her on all fours.

"Well if you're going to spend the night here, you have to earn it."

She props herself up on her elbows, bringing her face closer to mine.

"Oh well if you want me to stay here tonight you're going to have to earn it as well."

I lean down and kiss her, she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down with her. I'm careful not to lean all my weight on her as we kiss, but she has her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, causing more weight for me to hold up. Finally I wrap my arms around her waist and roll over, pulling her on top of me. She laughs and rests her head against my chest. The pressure of her laying on top of me is comforting, she can't weigh more than a hundred and thirty pounds anyway, and I can easily support her.

"Do you hear that?"

She asks quietly, her fingertips tracing small circles on my chest.

"No, what is it?"

She slides her hand into mine, and slips her fingers in between mine.

"Our hearts, they beat at the same time."

I kiss the top of her head.

"And so they should, my heart belongs to you."

She looks up and gives me a quick kiss.

"And mine to you."

She rests her head back on my chest, and in a few minutes I can feel her breathing peacefully. For a while I lay with my hand resting on her back, feeling her heart beat in perfect time with mine.

"You'll always have my heart Annie Cresta."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone!**

**Here is a brand new chapter for you, partly because I feel bad for not updating for a while, and partly because I have been getting tons of ideas for Annie's story! Although, I need to talk them over with Emma Lane, that's the only problem with co-writing, you both have to agree on what to put in the story...although we've written together before and sometimes it's scary how much we think alike :D**

**So anyway, I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to go...I wanted it to lead up to a little before Annie's games, which are the 70th, and right now we're at...69th? I don't even know :P Although I was thinking I could end this story with Finnick going of to mentor the 69th games, and then Annie's story picks up a little before the 70th games.**

**Well I'm basically babbling about what is running through my head, which I'm sure you all don't care that much about. (It can get pretty crazy sometimes) So! Here's the chapter, and we'll see where the story goes!**

**Song is "If the moon fell down tonight" by Chase Coy.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Nothing can touch us.**

***Song***

I wake up as Annie stirs on top of me. A quick glance at the nightstand clock shows that it is seven-thirty, and early morning sunlight is streaming through the window and bathing the room in soft light. I take a deep breath, causing Annie to rise and fall as my chest expands. She lets out a happy sigh, and stretches lazily, her hands sliding up my chest and shoulders as she reaches up and rests her hands in my hair.

I smile and gently pull the hair out of her face, brushing my hand across her cheek before softly running my fingertips down her neck and across her back. She smiles and shifts slightly, her fingers twisting through my hair slowly.

"Good morning beautiful."  
I say quietly, kissing the top of her head. She lets out a sigh and rolls off me, laying on her back beside me with her eyes still closed.

"It's too early to get up."

She mumbles sleepily, turning her head away from me. I grin and prop myself up on one elbow, sliding up to her and slowly running my hands across her stomach and sides as I start softly kissing her neck. She lets out a moan, and twists her fingers through my hair.

I pause for a minute and before I can say anything Annie pulls me closer to her and says quickly.

"Don't stop."  
I grin and lean close enough to her neck so my lips are just barely brushing her smooth skin.

"Is that any way to ask?"

She opens her eyes and turns to me, her lips are almost touching mine, dropping her voice to a whisper she says.

"Don't stop...please."  
I give her a quick kiss on her lips, and sit up.

"Sorry love, we've got a busy day ahead of us. Time to start the day."

Annie groans and flops back on the bed.

"Why can't we start the day like we were a minute ago?"

I turn around and grin as I pull a T-shirt on.

"Because if we keep doing what we just were, we would never make it out of bed."

She smiles slightly and sits up, resting her chin on her knees and wrapping her arms around her legs. She gives me a innocent smile and bats her eyelashes.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

I walk over and kiss her forehead.

"Well no, but today it is. Like I said we have a busy day to get to."

She makes a frustrated noise, and scowls. I tilt her chin up and give her a long and slow kiss.

"Come on, you'll love what I have planned."

She cheers up slightly, sliding out of bed and grabbing my hand as we walk downstairs.

"Oh? What exactly do you have planned today?"

I lead her into the kitchen and start pulling out things to make breakfast.

"Well, I was thinking I would keep my promise and make you breakfast, then maybe we could go down to the beach away from prying eyes and spend the day together."

Annie hops up onto one of the bar stools, and contemplates this, finally giving me a bright smile.

"I'm glad you got me out of bed, that sounds wonderful."  
I start scrambling eggs in a bowl and smile.

"Well I'm glad I did too."

I make a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs, fresh fruit, and I surprise Annie by pulling several pastries out of the pantry. We eat breakfast and then I change into my bathing suit. Annie helps me pack a picnic lunch to take to the beach. On our way to the beach we stop by Annie's house so she can get into her bathing suit, and leave a note for her mom telling her where we're going to be. After that we walk down to the beach, taking as many alley's and side roads as possible to try and avoid detection.

Sneaking around makes it feel like Annie and I being together is wrong, but I only have to look over at her and I know that us together is right, and that is why the President doesn't like it, he hates anything he can't control and what Annie and I have no one can take away. We arrive at the beach after a little while, and I ask Annie where she'd like to go.

"Well, today school is out so there will probably be some activity on the beach."

I nod, glancing down the beach and noticing several teenagers setting up at one of the shelters.

"We want to avoid other people as much as possible."

Annie nods, and grabs my hand quickly.

"Why don't we go to Calypso's cliff? Nobody ever goes there and the water looks calm enough."

I nod and start walking down towards the distant cliffs, pulling Annie along with me.  
"Sounds good, but we'd better hurry if we don't want to be seen."

Annie and I walk quickly down the beach, sometimes running and soon we reach Calypso's cliff. We set the picnic basket down among a pile of rocks, and then hurry to the top. Annie runs over to the edge, but as I reach the top of the cliff I slow down, my mind racing. Why does this look familiar? Then Annie turns to face me, and the vision snaps back to my nightmare.

"Annie!"

The shout is out of my mouth before I think of it, and she looks at me shocked, wondering why I called her with such fear in my voice. I blink several times and shake my head, taking a deep breath and telling myself it was just a dream. Annie is at my side in an instant, her hand on my arm as she looks anxiously into my eyes.

"Finnick what is it? What's wrong?"

I slowly look up and meet her gaze, finding comfort in her touch. Her eyes grow sad, and they slowly fill with tears.

"Finnick your eyes..."

She sobs slightly and wraps her arms around me tightly.

"What did you see in my eyes."  
I ask slowly, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She sniffs and looks up at me.

"They were dead...like they were the year after you became a victor, they only get like that right after a nightmare...or the day after you return from the capitol. It's like the will to live and the sparkle was taken right out of them."

Tears run down her cheeks, and she holds my face in her hands.

"There's so much pain and suffering in them...it breaks my heart."

I wipe the tears off her cheeks then hold her face in my hands and slowly kiss her forehead.

"Annie you put the sparkle in my eyes, and you are my will to live. What you see in my eyes is only a temporary flaw, and as long as I have you, my eyes will always shine."

She exhales deeply, and puts her hands over mine. Looking back into my eyes and smiling slightly.

"See? If you're here they will always shine for you."

She brushes her hand against my cheek, and kisses me.

"I love you."

I grin.

"You might not in a minute."

She frowns confused, and too late does she notice the mischievous look I have. Her eyes open wide and she squeals as I pick her up.

"Finn! Stop! Put me down!"

She giggles and struggles in my arms, but my grip is firm and she can't stop me as I throw her off the cliff. She twists into a dive and cuts cleanly through the water, I quickly follow her down and soon we're swimming around in the cool water. I'm not sure how long we spend in the water, but after what feels like hours we both agree that we should eat lunch. I help Annie climb out of the cove onto the rocky shore and we quickly retrieve our picnic basket, finding a good spot on the sandy beach. After we decimate all the food packed into the basket, we lay back in the sand and soak up the suns warmth.

I look over at Annie laying with her hands resting against her bare stomach, her hair is drying slightly and is starting to curl into beach waves from the salt water. She's so beautiful, even when she thinks she looks like a horrible mess. I always think she's beautiful, not just on the outside, her real beauty is inside. The way she smiles, the light in her eyes that lets you know she is happy, her compassion and empathy, the way she cares for everyone and thinks that everyone has good in them. I could list endless things about her that make her beautiful, things that make her Annie.

"Hey Annie."  
She opens her eyes and turns her head towards me.  
"Yeah?"

I smile.

"You're beautiful."

She smiles slightly.

"I'm sure I look like a wreck right now."

I shake my head, sliding my hand into hers.

"No, you are always beautiful, and I love you more than you could ever imagine."

She gives me a serious look.

"Finnick."

I respond quickly.

"Yes?"

She smiles slightly, her eyes flickering up to meet mine.  
"You're beautiful."

I grin and grab her around the waist, tickling her. She squeals and struggles, trying half-heartedly to escape my strong grip.

"Finnick! Stop I can't breathe!"

I pause temporarily, and she takes me by surprise, pushing her legs under me she kicks me off her. Before I have time to react she's sitting on my chest, pinning my arms to the ground with her knees.

"Woah, where did you learn that?"

I ask as I struggle to get out of her hold, but it's useless, I'm not flexible enough to use my legs to get her off, and my arms are pinned securely beneath her knees. She smiles.

"I had an older brother."

I lay still, and look up at her with passionate longing in my eyes, she leans down and gives me a kiss. While she has her guard down, and twist and flip her over, rolling over her and holding her arms down. She narrows her eyes at me.

"Curse your charm, I fell right into that one."

I laugh, and give her a quick kiss.

"Love you couldn't help it, that was cheating on my part I'm sorry."

I say letting her up. She brushes the sand off her arms, and shakes it out of her hair.

"Well, I think it was perfectly fair, I just couldn't refuse those puppy eyes of yours."

I give her a puppy look and she laughs, giving me a long kiss. She pulls away slightly, and says with a smile.

"Could we maybe get to where we were this morning? Since we've already started the day and we're no longer in bed?"

I grin and slide closer to her.

"Hmm...I don't know."

She smiles as she runs her hands up my chest, and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Do you need some persuading?"

I smile and drop my voice to a whisper as I lean closer to her.

"Maybe."

She closes the gap between our lips and kisses me slowly. I slide my hands up her legs, moving up her waist and back as I kiss her. She wraps her hands around the back of my head and neck, pulling me closer to her as our kissing becomes more passionate. I catch the sound of thunder as Annie wraps her legs around my waist, her fingers running back and forth through my hair. The first couple raindrops hit us, and I pull away, looking up at the dark clouds blowing in from the ocean as another clap of thunder breaks overhead and heavier rain starts falling. Annie runs her hands over my muscles as she whispers in my ear.

"Ignore it."

We start kissing again, but after another minute the wind starts blowing fiercely. I pull away and look concerned at the black sky.

"Annie we need to get inside, It's going to storm."

Anyone not from district four would already classify this as a storm, but if you are from district four you'd know when someone said it was going to storm, they meant really storm. Sometimes the winds would be strong enough to blow down houses, and the water would be so rough it would pile all the boats in the harbor on top of each other. Annie looks at the ocean and fear grows in her eyes, I scramble to my feet and grab her hand.

"Come on we need to get inside now!"

We start running down the beach, knowing that in a few minutes the waves could reach the dunes. Annie is much faster than I am, but she doesn't have as much stamina, and soon I can tell she's growing tired from the constant running.

"Annie, are you okay?"

She's about to reply when a giant thunder-clap crashes directly above us, the sound so loud it shakes the earth. A jagged streak of lightning splits the sky and lights up the beach in a millisecond. This brings fresh energy to our bodies, and we both break into a dead sprint. Within moments we reach the town's outskirts and we run through the streets, splashing through the large puddles growing rapidly. I look around and am relieved to see there's nobody still outside, citizens of district four have learned how to build their houses to outlast the storms, and they have learned when to go inside and lock the doors.

"Finnick!"

I hear Annie scream, suddenly falling to the street. I stop immediately and drop down next to her.

"Annie what's wrong?"

Her eyes are wide with fear, and her pupils are the size of pin heads.

"Finnick!"

She screams again. I hold her hands tightly, and force her to look at me.

"Annie I'm right here! What's wrong? Can you walk?"

She seems to snap out of it slightly, and tries to stand. She screams in pain and drops back to the ground, favoring her left foot.

"I think my ankle's broken."  
She gasps, and I can't tell if there are tears or raindrops on her face since by this time we are both completely soaked. I slide my arm under her knees and wrap my other just below her shoulders. She quickly wraps her arms around my neck and whimpers slightly as I lift her. Luckily we are only a block or so away from victors village, and just as another clap of thunder breaks overhead, I reach the Cresta's porch. The door opens the instant I knock, and Mrs. Cresta gasps when she see's me carrying Annie.

"What happened? Is she alright?"

I blink the rain from my eyes as I hurry inside, walking directly to the living room and setting Annie carefully on the couch.

"I think her ankle's broken, she slipped and fell on the street."

Annie cries out in pain as Mrs. Cresta inspects her ankle, and she reaches for my hand. I hold it tightly in both of mine, and kiss her temple.

"Rachel what's going on?"

Mags asks as she walks into the living room. Seeing Annie she quickly walks over and kneels beside Mrs. Cresta.

"Is it her ankle?"

Mrs. Cresta nods, and Mags carefully examines Annie's ankle, and quickly gives me and Mrs. Cresta instructions.

"Finnick there's a first aid kit in the bathroom at the end of the hall, go get it quickly, along with some hot water from the kitchen. Rachel you go upstairs and get miss Annie something warm and dry to put on."

I give Annie another quick kiss on the top of her head, and hurry down the hall to get the first aid kit, then I run to the kitchen and fill a large bowl with hot water. When I return to the living room, Mrs. Cresta is wrapping a robe around Annie. Mags takes the first aid kit from me along with the hot water, quickly starts working to fix her ankle.

"Hold still dear, this is just a little shot of painkiller so I can set the bone."

Annie nods and holds her arm forward so Mags can give her the shot. Mrs. Cresta directs me to sit on the couch and hold Annie still.

"Even with the painkiller this is going to hurt."

Mags says sympathetically. I climb onto the couch and carefully lift Annie onto my lap, She wraps her arms around her waist and I put mine over hers, holding her still. Mrs. Cresta is holding her leg still as Mags prepares to set the bone. I keep my lips pressed against Annie's temple, whispering calming words to her.

"Ready?"

Mags asks. Annie nods and Mags snaps the bone back in place. Annie goes rigid from the pain, and screams, tears running down her cheeks. I hold her still as Mags wraps the ankle tightly, then she covers the wrapping with some strange blue spray.

"That will harden the wrapping to keep the ankle from moving around to much."

Annie has calmed down quite a bit, and is lying against me with her eyes closed, tears still running down her cheeks.

"You alright love?"

She nods, holding my hands tightly. Mrs. Cresta insists on Annie going straight to bed, and Mags agree's saying the painkiller will make her sleepy anyway. I carry Annie carefully upstairs, and lay her in bed. Before I leave I give her a kiss on her forehead, brushing the tears off her cheeks.

"Rest easy love, I'll see you in the morning."

As I turn away Annie grabs my hand, barely hanging on to conciousness.

"Promise you'll stay?...I want you to be here...I need you to protect me."

She mumbles slowly. I nod and kiss her hand.

"I'll be right downstairs the whole time alright?"

She nods, and drops into unconsciousness with a sigh. I quietly leave her room, and walk downstairs. Mrs. Cresta and Mags are still in the living room, and they both turn to look at me when I walk in.

"How is she?"

Mrs. Cresta asks anxiously. I give her a reassuring smile.

"She's asleep, although she refused to be unconscious until I promised to stay here."

Mrs. Cresta nods, smiling slightly as she stand up.

"Yes of course, I wouldn't have you leave anyway. I'll go get the extra room ready."

She quickly walks down the hall and disappears in a room. I sigh and sit on the couch, looking at Mags with curiosity.

"How did you know how to set a bone?"

She shrugs.

"My father was a doctor at the hospital, he taught me how to do lots of things, including setting a bone."

I nod.

"Well I'm glad you were here, by the looks of this storm we wouldn't have been able to get Annie to the hospital for several days."

Mags glances out the window.

"If we had waited that long Annie's ankle would have swelled even worse and it would have been twice as hard to set the bone."

I turn and give her a smile.

"Well than thank goodness we have you."  
She smiles slightly, her eyes having a faraway look in them.  
"Yes...thank goodness."

I feel like she's thinking of another time, but I decide not to ask about it, knowing that a victors past is one of the things they try the most to forget.

* * *

**Authors Note: Dun dun dun! A little of foreshadowing there about Mags story. I know this chapter isn't an especially long one, but I can't think of anything else and I figured that was a good ending, it sort of holds you in suspence for the next chapter. Amyway thank's for reading and please leave a review! Thanks again :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Alrighty! So here's the chapter as promised, and once again let me apologize for what happened yesterday :P**

**I still can't believe that happened, Ugh! But I'm writing it all over again none-the-less and posting it all for you :)**

**And one of the things that really annoyed me about it was that was the last chapter as well! (oops!)**

**Oh yes I forgot to tell you...this is indeed the last chapter for my story :( and yes I am horribly sad about it, and I can't believe this story is finally ending. I have truly fallen in love with this story and why shouldn't I? It's my baby after all ;P**

**But! I will be writing the sequel which is Annie's story in her POV as you may know with my good friend Emma Lane, although I'm not sure what the name is or how often we'll be able to update I will let you all know, just follow me and you'll be alerted when I start posting it! (or you could just keep checking my profile, which ever you prefer)**

**I'm very excited for that and I may be writing a short story after that once again in Finn's POV telling about after her games how he helped her get a grip on reality and that sort of thing.**

**Oh and stay tuned because after this story I will immediately start on Mags' story! I know some of you are eager to start reading that and I'm going to have a lot of fun with that because we know virtually nothing about her except she lives in district four, and she won the hunger games, so lots of opportunities there.**

**And there's also the story about Finn and Annie's son which I will be writing as well. (whew! I am going to be busy!)**

**Love all you guys! Song for this chapter is "A drop in the ocean" by Ron Pope. (one of my fav songs!)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Always here for you...always waiting for you.**

The next morning I wake up a little early and decide to check on Annie. I walk quietly through the house, not wanting to disturb Mags or Mrs. Cresta, I know Mags doesn't sleep well, and Mrs. Cresta stayed up late worrying about Annie, they both need their sleep.

I wince as the stairs creak, and I step as lightly as I can, hurrying upstairs and walking to Annie's door. As I open it I hear her murmuring in her sleep, and rolling around on the bed.

***Song***

I close the door as quietly as I can and walk over to Annie's bed. She's tossing and turning, her face pretty face lined with whatever discomfort she's experiencing in her slumber. Knowing how bad the nightmares can get, I sit on the edge of her bed and hold her hand in both of mine.

"No...no please...I'm sorry...stay away..."

Annie's whimpers quietly, a tear sliding out from under her eyelid. I lean down and lightly kiss her forehead, saying soothingly.

"Shh...It's okay love, I'm here."

When she hears my voice, her eyes snap open, and she sits up.

"No! Stay away!...Please..."

Although her eyes are open I can tell she's still asleep. I brush away her tear with my thumb as I say.

"Annie, it's okay I'm here."  
She shudders slightly at my touch, and turns towards me. Her eyes open wide as she notices me for the first time. She gasps with fear and slides across the bed away from me.

"Please...I'm sorry!"

Her voice is pleading, as she reaches the top corner of her bed and presses her back up against the wall. I realize that since she's in some form of sleep she might think I'm someone else.

"Annie, it's me Finnick. You're safe, I'm here."

I say reassuringly, sliding across the bed towards her. She lets out a little strangled cry of fear and brings her knees tight up against her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her forehead against her knees.

"Finnick...no...stay away...please!"

She's begging now, her voice muffled slightly. I pause in the middle of the bed, unsure of what to do.

"Annie...It's Finn."

I use her nickname she gave me hoping that it will put her at ease. Her breathing quickens and she shakes her head slowly.

"No...no, no, no! Please!"

I reach forward and rest my hand on her shoulder, I feel her instantly stiffen.

"Please...I'm sorry..."

She raises her head, and I see the tears streaming down her cheeks. She looks at me with pure fear and pleading.

"I'm sorry!"

She says with a sob, her shoulders shaking as the sobs grow more frequent.

"Sorry for what Annie?"

She shakes her head, closing her eyes tightly as more tears roll down her face.

"I'm...I'm sorry..."

I reach forward to wipe away her tears but she turns her head away from me, so I drop my hand, feeling tears of my own start to build in my eyes.

"I forgive you Annie...please whatever it is I forgive you."

She turns back to look at me, and for a moment there's hope in her eyes. I wipe the tears from her cheeks, and suddenly the fear returns to her eyes.

"No! Please! Stay away..."

She pulls away from me again, and falls off the bed. I am instantly on the floor in front of her, asking quickly.

"Annie! Are you alright?"

I put my hands on her shoulders as I look over her to make sure she hasn't hurt herself.

"Please!"

The desperate cry pierces my heart as Annie tries to pull away from me.

"Annie it's me!"

Suddenly she slaps me hard across the face. I release her and gasp in pain and shock, holding a hand to my stinging cheek. Annie suddenly blinks several times, looking around briefly.

"I...I'm sorry..."

She says slowly, then she seems to wake up fully, and she turns to look at me with fresh tears on her cheeks.

"Finn."

She sobs the name and I instantly have my arms wrapped around her. She presses her cheek against my cheek, and both of her hands are clinging to the front of my shirt, she's holding on so tightly that her knuckles are white.

"Please help me...I don't know what's wrong...I saw you...but you were covered in blood."

She gasps out between sobs, her tears forming a large wet spot on my shirt. I run my fingers through her hair soothingly, sliding my arm under her legs and lifting her up on the bed. I sit with Annie curled up on my lap, still clinging to me for dear life.

"Shh...It's alright, I'm here, your safe."

She trembles and sobs for a long time, occasionally gasping out what she saw.

"You were going to kill me Finn...you looked like a killer...you looked like you did in the arena."

I kiss the top of her head, holding her tighter as I reassure her.  
"I would never hurt you Annie, I'm never going to be that Finnick again, I never have to face the arena again."

She slowly calms down, still clutching onto my shirt.

"Finn...don't let me go."

I rest my cheek on the top of her head and whisper.

"Never."

I sit in the warmth of late afternoon sun, the light breeze slowly moving through my tousled hair. I look over at Annie who is sitting next to me, the breeze also blowing her dark brown waves towards me. She has her head tilted up towards the sky, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. She's always smiling when we are together.

"I love you."

I say, she straightens her head and looks at me, that beautiful smile still curving her perfect lips.

"I've lost count of how many times you've said that today."

I grin and give her a kiss.

"Well I can never say it enough, and you always need to hear it."

She turns back to look at the ocean, resting her chin on her drawn up knees. I look at the ocean as well, breathing in deeply and letting it out in a happy sigh. I am determined to enjoy this day, this is the last day of peaceful bliss that I will get to spend with Annie, well at least for a little while. Tomorrow our happiness will end when I board the train taking me to the victor of the sixty-ninth hunger game's victory tour.

Annie and I have gotten to spend the past six months not bothered by the capitol, six whole months of just us, together, without the threat of the president looming over us. Even though I got to spend my nineteenth birthday with Annie, and I won't be here to spend her seventeenth with her, and even though I will be due for a capitol trip soon after the victory tour, and then in six short months I will be mentoring the games again, I am going to enjoy the time I have now.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?"

Annie asks cheerfully. I shrug, still staring at the ocean.

"Just...things."  
I look at Annie as she nods slowly, the smile lessening on her face.

"You mean the games."

I nod wordlessly.

"It's not your fault you know."

I glance at her.

"What?"

She shrugs.

"No victor for district four this year...it's not your fault. I know you try your hardest every time to bring one of them home."

I think of the eighteen year-old boy who volunteered full of confidence that he would be coming back home to his family, the skinny fifteen year old girl with the honey colored hair and sad hazel eyes, just hoping her family would be alright without her. They both made it to the second week, both perishing when the career pack split up. The boy from one had been crowned victor this year, and I had to return home once again to two angry and hurting families, asking me why I hadn't brought their children home to them. Why did you let them die Finnick? Their lives didn't matter to you, you're just another one of _them_, another person turned to the ways of the capitol, after all, they've all heard the rumors.

"Yeah I know it's not my fault."

I say finally, digging my feet into the sand with a sigh.

"I just wish there was more I could do."

Annie puts her hand on my arm and gives me a gentle squeeze.

"You do all you can, and even if no one else believes it, I know you do."

I pull her hand off and slip my fingers between hers.

"I know. It's just hard."

She slides closer to me and rests her head on my shoulder.

"What time does your train leave tomorrow?"

I think over the information quickly.

"Early, it's a long ways to district twelve from here."

She nods silently, knowing I have 'appointments' at almost every stop.

"You'll get through this, you always do."

I slowly rub my hand up and down her arm, resting my cheek against the top of her head.

"I know. It's just hard, the worst part is being away from you for so long."

She tilts her head back and gives me a kiss.

"Well I hate it when you're gone, but you have to go and I'll be here when you get back."

I smile.

"Yeah, I still miss you though."  
She laughs, and I wish she'd never stop.

"And I still miss you."

I sigh unhappily.

"I'm going to miss your birthday."

She shrugs.

"So what? We can celebrate when you get back, we have more to celebrate then anyway."

"You're going to be seventeen..."

I say quietly, my voice trailing off. Annie is silent for a moment, finally saying what we were both thinking.

"Next year is the last time I'll be eligible for reaping."

I nod, six months after the seventieth hunger games Annie will turn eighteen and be safe from the reaping forever.

"I'm not going to get picked Finn, my name is only in there seven times. That's seven chances in hundreds."

I'm quiet for a moment, finally saying.

"But it's seven."

She sighs and straightens up, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Right, it's seven. You worry too much Finnick."

I grin, and brush the hair off her neck.

"Only about you."

She smiles and traces the gold chain around my neck.

"So you've never taken this off? Not even once?"

I shake my head.

"It hasn't left my neck since you put it on five years ago."

She smiles slightly.

"Why not take it off?"

I shrug.

"It's my good luck charm, and it always keeps a piece of you with me."

She holds up her arm to show me the bracelet I gave her.

"I've never taken this off either. Same reason."

She twists it around until she finds the charm she's looking for, she holds the golden trident between her fingers.

"This was originally part of the necklace you wear, so in a way we both have a piece of each other always with us."

I smile and brush my finger along the charms.

"Well we always have a part of each other anyway, this just symbolizes that."

I trail off again, and stand up. After several moments Annie stands up as well and says.

"Finn? What are you thinking about?"

I pause a moment, then turn to her.

"Annie, love of my life...will you marry me?"

Her jaw drops in shock, and she stammers.

"What? I...I...don't know what to say."

I explain quickly.

"Not know of course, we're both young still, and the timing isn't right. But when the time is right, I want you to be my wife, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to have a family."

She smiles, tears filling her eyes.

"I...I want that too."

I smile.

"Is that a yes?"

She laughs and throws her arms around my neck.

"Yes! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

I wrap my arms around her and laugh as well, spinning her around. When I set her down we share a long kiss, and Annie suddenly pulls away.

"Wait. What about the capitol? President Snow...if he ever found out..."

I shake my head.

"He won't find out."

She hesitates. Her hands at the back of my neck, slowly brushing through my hair.

"But what if he does? Oh Finn he would kill you."

I continue shaking my head.

"I'm too valuable to him, and he knows that if anything happened to you he would lose all control over me."

She bites her lower lip, thinking.

"Finn...when the time comes, and we do get married, can we please keep it between us my Mom and Mags?"

I hesitate.

"Annie, what about a family? If we kept it a secret what would happen when you become pregnant?"

I'm thinking about my own mother, how she became pregnant out-of-wedlock and was rejected as a social outcast.

"I don't care. If I can be with you and have a family with you then I could care less what everyone else thinks. If we can have children and be safe, it doesn't matter what they think."

I smile and give her another kiss.

"Then yes, we can keep it a secret if that's what you want."

We return to lying on the beach, Annie now practically lying on top of me and our fingers are intertwined tightly. We lay like that for a long time, watching the sun sink slowly into the ocean.

"Finn?"

"Hmm?"

Annie sits up and I follow suit, she hesitates for a moment before saying.

"When is the right time going to be?"

I shrug.

"I don't know, a year, maybe more. Right now definitely isn't the right time, but we'll know when it is. I think we'll both feel it's the right time and that's how we'll know."

She nods.

"I hope it isn't too far away."

I kiss her cheek with a smile.  
"It won't be, and we have the rest of our lives together."

She smiles and we fall silent again, watching as the sun shoots pink and orange rays across the sky. After a few minutes, Annie breaks the silence again.  
"Finnick?"

I smile.

"Yes love?"

She brushes her fingers across our linked hands as she says.

"What do you want our first child to be?"

I laugh and shake my head slightly.

"Annie, we don't even know when we are going to get married and you want to talk about kids?"

She smiles and gives me her puppy look.  
"Just humor me, please?"

I smile and think for a minute.  
"A boy."

She bumps her shoulder against mine with a light laugh.

"Typical, guys always want a boy."

I pretend to be indignant.

"Not just a boy, I want a girl too."

Annie nods.

"So a boy and a girl?"

I shake my head.

"No, I want lots of kids, as many boys and girls as you want."

She smiles.

"Good, because I want lots of children too."

I nod solemnly.

"But only if they can all have their mother's heart and sense."

She smiles.

"And their father's sense of humor and will."

I think about this for a moment.

"And with a combination of both our looks they will be the most attractive, children with the greatest personalities ever!"

Annie laughs.

"I think if they had a good mix of both of us, then they would be pretty amazing."

I kiss her temple.

"They will be, and I can't wait to watch them grow up with you."

She smiles and says suddenly.

"Finnick, what would you want our first girl to be named?"

I shrug.

"Do you have any names you like?"

She nods.

"I want our first girl to be named Felicia."

I freeze at the name, at my mothers name.

"Felicia?"

I echo quietly. Annie nods, unaware of my shock.

"Yes, the girl buried next to Bruce is named that, and ever since I saw it at his funeral I've fallen in love with the name. It's pretty don't you think?"

I nod slowly.

"It was my mothers."

She turns to me with complete surprise.

"Finn...I thought you didn't know your mother."

I shake my head slowly.

"I didn't. Bruce told me about her...they knew each other when they were young. The mayors son forced her to sleep with him and she got pregnant with me, before I was born she was reaped and Bruce volunteered so he could protect her, I don't think he ever intended to come out alive. My mother gave birth to me in the arena and then before she died she told Bruce the name she had picked for me. After that he took care of me until the end, then he stabbed himself in hopes that they would take me from the arena in his place. The retrieval team was told to take Bruce and leave me behind but a doctors assistant smuggled me out and gave me to Mags who put me in the boys community home. Bruce found out years later...no one else knows except for Mags and the doctors assistant who is now an avox."

Annie stares at me in shock for a while, unable to say anything. Finally she gives me a tight hug and says.

"I'm sorry."

I give her a squeeze and she pulls away, I smile.

"I'll tell you the whole story later."

She thinks of something and says quickly.

"Oh Finn, I can pick another girls name if..."

I cut her off.  
"No, I love the fact that you picked that name even though you didn't know it was my mothers."

She smiles.

"Felicia, what should her middle name be?"

I think for a minute.  
"Why don't we name her Rachel after your mom?"

Annie gets a small smile on her lips and says.

"I was actually thinking we could have her middle name be Mags."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"Mags? Why?"

Annie laughs and shrugs.

"I love Mags, she's like the grandmother I never knew, and she's like your grandmother too. Besides Mags would be a cute middle name."

I smile.

"Felicia Mags Odair. It does have a nice ring to it."

She kisses my cheek.

"Your turn. What do you want our first boy to be named?"

I think for a minute.  
"Tristan. I've always liked the name."

Annie repeats the name slowly.

"Tristan...I like it, although I've never heard it before."

I nod.

"It's an old name, and it's never been that common."

She smiles.

"What about a middle name?"

I don't even have to think about that one.

"Bruce. He was practically my father, and I would want to honor him by naming my first son after him, even if it's a middle name."

Annie nods.

"Felicia Mags, and Tristan Bruce Odair."

She laughs slightly and gives me a kiss.

"I can't wait."

I smile and wrap my arm around her.

"Me either."

We spend a little more time on the beach, finally returning to the town. Mrs. Cresta and Mags both insist that Annie spend the night at my house, knowing that we won't get the chance to see each other for a while. I must have asked them a hundred times if they were sure, and Mrs. Cresta closes the discussion by saying she trusted me. So Annie spent the night at my house, although neither of us did much sleeping, for most of the night we just lay in bed with our arms around each other.

We both ended up dozing, and morning came far to fast. I dress quickly in a pair of jeans and a fitted black T-shirt, knowing I will have all the clothes I want to change into once I get on the train. I drop by to say goodbye to Mags and Mrs. Cresta, and Annie walks me to the train station.

"Try not to think about being gone, just think about when you get back okay?"

I nod, slowly walking down the street with Annie's fingers between mine.

"I'll be thinking of you every second."

She smiles.

"I'll be thinking of you too."

In what seems like seconds we're on the train station. I glance at the open train doors, and turn back to Annie.  
"Well...I guess this is it."

She nods slowly, her grip on my hand has tightened, she doesn't want to let me go, and I don't want to let go either. We both know that for the next couple of weeks we will be constantly feeling the empty space in our chests, the ache of not being together. We'll be left alone all those nights to battle the dreams alone, everyday dragging by as we will time to move faster.

"Anytime you need me...look at the bracelet and close your eyes, I'll be with you."

She steps forward, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I need you all the time."

She says quietly. I smile.

"Well then I suggest you keep that bracelet on all the time."

She smiles slightly, but it's quickly wiped away with her tears. I look around, and seeing nobody pull Annie to me and kiss her, pouring as much love and comfort I can, knowing it will have to last her all the time I'm gone. She does the same in return, and when we finally break apart I feel stronger. What's a few short weeks when we have forever?

"I'll be back before you know it love."

I whisper quietly, my forehead pressed against hers. She's resting both of her hands against my chest, and she takes a deep breath before replying.

"I'll be waiting."

I give her one last kiss, and force myself to board the train.

I stand by the window as the doors close and the train pulls slowly out of the station. Annie is still standing where I left her, she's being brave and holding her head high, even though there are tears running down her cheeks. She gifts me with a bright smile, knowing how much I love them. I give her a smile back and wave, and then she's gone.

But I don't feel sad, because I know, in a few weeks when the train speeds up to the station, she'll be waiting for me.

She'll always be waiting for me.

* * *

**Authors note: So! I hope you all have enjoyed this story, and I hope some of you are sad that it is over. (like I am) But never fear like I mentioned above I have lots more planned to write so if you've enjoyed this at all I hope that you will continue to read my stories and thank you all sooo much for all the support I seriously appreciate it so much! Let me know if you think this story could have used anything or if you think I wrapped it up nicely, I wasn't too sure when I started but I'm happy with how it turned out :)**

**So to end off this story, I recomend you listen to "Luck" by Jason Mraz, feat. Colbie Caillat. I think it is perfect to wrap up this story and if you go to youtube and search "lucky Jason Mraz lyrics" A video should pop up.**

**THANK YOU! Everyone, I love all you guys and I hope you all will drop a review telling me what you think. (even you who never review) I figure since it's the last chapter you might as well :)**


End file.
